


Dragon's Heart

by astudyinfic



Series: Dragon's Heart [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I can, Dragon AU, Except for luke, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Break Up, all the Downworlders are still themselves, all the shadowhunters are dragons, and no one that is listed as a character above, but it will get happier, character death in the first chapter only, dragon!Alec, dragon!Clary, dragon!Izzy, dragon!Jace, emphasis on the TEMPORARY, except for Raj, for reasons that will become clear later, lots of death in the first chapter, so hopefully people can forgive me, soul mates, updated Thursdays (-8GMT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 126,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: When Alec and Isabelle witnessed the brutal extermination of their kind, they try to move on from the fact that their soul mates were probably among the dead.  Along with their brother Jace, the two try to move on from losing everything they had ever known, blending into a world where their kind is feared and hated.  Their destiny might have died at the hands of evil men but their lives did not and so they carry on.But sometimes fate has other ideas.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of death and pain in this chapter and for that I am sorry. It will get better soon. As in, the next chapter. But you need to know about what they went through before I get into the real story.

**~ Five Hundred Years Ago ~**

He could still hear their cries.

It started a day like any other.  His brother Max playing down by the shore of their small lake, his parents watching lovingly.  The other Lightwoods were scattered around their land, feeding their own little ones, hunting for fish in the lake or just lounging in the sun.  Benedict watched as his children, in their human form, chased each other around laughing and playing while Sophie’s children flew around them swooping in and out of their game.  Alec and Isabelle sat apart from their parents, partially hidden in the trees as Isabelle told him of the one she knew was destined to be her mate. Eyes like emeralds and fiery scales.  Her mate didn’t belong to any of the clans they knew but once a dragon saw their mate in a vision, it was destined to come true.  Isabelle couldn’t wait to meet the dragon who shared half of her soul and Alec couldn’t wait for that happy expression to be a permanent fixture on his sister’s face.

He’d had his own vision, of course; gold-green eyes though he wasn’t able to see the color of the dragon’s scales.  But Alec knew he would recognize the dragon the moment their eyes met.  Scale color didn’t matter after all.  All that mattered was finding the one.  Alec had yet to tell Isabelle about his own vision.  They were clutch-mates, hatched at the same time and their visions came close together.  Izzy knew Alec had his own vision but was respecting his silence.  He was never as expressive as her but they loved each other anyway.  But, as Isabelle fell into a happy silence, still thinking about the one who would steal her heart, Alec knew this was the perfect time to tell her.

When he opened his mouth to speak, however, an alarm sounded from the other side of the lake.  “Cecily!” Isabelle cried, jumping to her feet and spreading her wings as she took flight.  Another branch of the Lightwood clan, Cecily had the youngest clutch at the lake, her three hatchlings barely a year old.  Isabelle was the clan healer and Alec knew that whatever was wrong, his sister would take care of it.

But then another cry rang out.  And another.  And another.  Around the lake, all the dragons were yelling.  His own father calling for him and Alec tore through the woods, hardly noticing the trees he knocked down in his wake.  Stepping onto the beach, the sight before him broke his heart and turned his stomach. 

The water ran red, the sand streaked with the blood of his family.  The strongest dragons fought, Robert and Gideon and Alex and Benedict among others.  Maryse blocked the entrance to their cave, spitting and hissing at a group of mortals who dared tried to attack her youngest.  Alec could just barely see his young brother hiding behind his mother's massive wings.  With a burst of fire, Alec drove them back from her, realizing then just how bad everything was.

Knowing Maryse and Max were safe, Alec went in search of the others.  Isabelle was lost in the crowd, her bright red scales should have made her stand out but with the blood spilled and running over the scales of the rest of the family, she could have been anywhere and he wouldn't have noticed. 

Robert, however, was easy to find.  Lightwood clan leader, despite being far younger than many of the others, he was at the head of the charge, giving orders to any able to fight.  “Tell me what to do, father,” he begged, flying up to meet him. 

“Go to the closest Clans, get help.  The Herondales, the Waylands, the Morgensterns.  Anyone who can send dragons to fight, have them do so.”  The two males looked down on the scene before them.  Alec did his best to ignore the bodies, to not place names to them just yet because he knew he wouldn’t be able to continue if he knew just who and how many they had lost. 

He gave Robert a quick nod, “Be safe, father.”  While he wished to ask him to protect Max and Isabelle, he knew that his father's duty was to the whole clan and not just his children. 

“Fly true, Alexander.  We will hold on until you return.” 

Alec took to the sky, heading south first, knowing that the Herondales would help without question.  Alec's parents had helped raise one of theirs during a time of trial for the Herondale clan and Alec knew they longed to return the favor. 

As he flew, his mind pushed aside the thoughts of the battle and how it was faring.  If he thought about his family and their safety, he would lose his resolve and turn back.  Instead, he thought of Jace, the dragon that had been his brother for almost two decades.  Alec had wished with all his heart that when he saw the image of his soul mate, they would have those beloved blue-brown eyes of his closest friend.  And when they both got their visions and Alec’s was of green-gold, he kept it to himself, too heartbroken in the moment to be excited. 

Jace, for his part, couldn’t stop talking about his own vision.  None of them understood what he told them and Alec was inclined to believe that Jace was making some of it up.  He told them of warm brown eyes, those of a mortal, not a dragon.  It wasn’t unheard of.  Some dragons were destined to be with mortals and that was okay.  The strange part was the mention of fangs, of teeth like their own.  Neither he nor Isabelle had heard of a creature that had the eyes of a human but the teeth of a dragon.  It had to be a mistake or a story to make him the center of attention.

Alec loved him, but Jace could be a bit of a drama queen.

As he thought of this, trying to focus on the warm feelings he held toward the golden dragon with mismatched eyes, instead of the horror unfolding at home, Alec almost collided with Jace in midair.  “Alec!” Jace yelped, his own eyes wide with terror.  “You knew?” 

“Knew what?  You need to come with me, they’re attacking the clan.”  Alec didn’t even know who they were, only that they appeared to be mortals armed with weapons that could actually kill their kind. 

Jace shook his head, “So you know?  Come on, we need to get back.  Imogen is holding them off but we need more help.”

Alec’s mind screeched to a halt, looking at Jace with growing horror.  “The Herondales are being attacked too?”

“Too?” Jace paused and looked back at Alec.  “The Lightwoods.”  To which Alec could only nod.

As much as he wanted to help his brother, to go and protect the Herondales, Alec knew that they both needed to go to their respective clans.  “Go back, Jace.  Get everyone out that you can.  I’ll do the same back home and we will meet in our spot, okay?  If they are attacking us, who knows who else is in distress right now.  No one is coming to help us.  We’re on our own.”  It was too much of a coincidence to be anything but coordinated.

Jace sighed and nodded, though Alec knew he had already come to the same conclusion.

Jace rested his head against Alec’s for a moment, a gesture to comfort both his brother and himself.  “Take care of yourself, Alec.  I’ll see you soon.”

Alec watched as Jace returned to his own clan and hoped that his brother was right.

He flew as fast as he could, wishing he could have brought help but knowing he would lay down his life to protect his family if need be.  As he approached the lake, Alec was struck by the silence.  He hoped with everything he had that the clan had managed to chase off their attackers or kill the ones who dared hurt them.  That loss of life wouldn’t matter to Alec, not after what those mortals had caused Alec to suffer.  But as he soared over the treetops and the lake came into view, his stomach dropped and panic rose from deep within him. 

Alec’s legs trembled as he landed in front of his family’s cave, dropping his head immediately to rest on the now unmoving body of his mother.  Her deep red scales still shone in the sun that seemed to mock his pain, but he could feel that her flame had gone out.  Blood pooled around her, staining the sand the same color as her scales. 

Tears were already falling from his eyes as he looked up and saw a small blur of silver.  Blinking furiously, he hoped that it was movement he had seen but instead, it was the body of his baby brother.  Maryse had died trying to protect him, but it had been in vain.  Alec wanted to curl up and die with them.  Pain the likes of which he had never known had his nerves on edge and he couldn’t imagine what he would find if he looked around the lake.  But, he needed to know if anyone else survived.  He needed to protect them, get them out of here if he could.

As he picked his way along the beach, Alec stepped around the bodies of his relatives, dragons who had lived for thousands of years only to die in a bloody battle that no one had seen coming.  They lived in peace with the mortals of Idris for so long, no one could have expected they would turn on them.

Alec stopped to grieve for his father, his massive obsidian body wrapped around a nest of eggs, eggs which had been smashed to pieces.  A loud wail sounded from Robert’s eldest child, a cry of such pain and sadness that it echoed through the trees around their home. 

It was with a heavy heart that Alec eventually noted that not a single dragon had survived.  Every single one he had left behind in his search for help was now dead. 

With one exception.

Alec couldn’t find Isabelle anywhere.  Normally her cardinal scales made her easy to find but Alec didn’t see her body.  She wasn’t there.  His beloved sister was missing and he hoped with every fiber of his being that she was still alive.

Slowly, he gathered the bodies of his clan, bringing them together so he could do the rites of mourning on his own.  And when he started the funeral pyre, singing a song to carry them to the next world, he heard a soft, human voice – one achingly familiar and loved above all others – join his.  Stepping out of the woods was Isabelle, badly beaten and shifted into her human form but alive.  Alec shifted as well, running to pull her into a tight hug, breathing in her scent and feeling for the first time since he got back that maybe he too would survive this. 

“Mom and Dad,” she whispered, voice breaking.  “Max.  I couldn’t save them, Alec.  I tried but I got hurt and shifted.  Dad threw me with his tail.  He saved me.”  Her words were lost as she started to cry once more, Alec’s tears mixing with hers.

Eventually, they sang their family to the next world and stood together in the place that had always been their home.  “We can’t stay here,” Alec said softly.  “They may figure out we survived.  Besides, we need to meet Jace and whoever he saved from Herondale.” 

It was a testament to the shock they were both feeling that Izzy did not ask what he meant about the Herondales.  Instead, Isabelle nodded and together they took flight, headed for a small clearing that had been their spot since the three of them could fly. 

The sun was going down as they reached the meadow and Alec felt his heart break once more.  Only one dragon sat there, curled on himself and shaking with sobs.  “Jace,” he whispered, wrapping his ebony body around Jace’s golden one. 

“They’re all dead, Alec.  All of them.  I couldn’t even save the eggs.”  Jace opened his eyes and relief shone for a moment as he looked on Izzy and Alec in front of him.  But then, the realization set in as he noticed they were the only three there.  “Mom?  Dad?   _Max?_ ”  Alec shook his head and Jace began to cry once more.

The three of them mourned together in the clearing for a week.  It would have been impossible for a human to get to the location so they knew they were safe.  But they also knew they couldn’t stay there.  They needed to check the other clans.  And they needed to find a place where they could live in hiding.

As they traveled, their worst fears were confirmed.  Wayland was gone.  Not one of them survived and Jace mourned all over again for Michael, the dragon that had raised him from hatching until he sent J to live with the Lightwoods.  Once more, they performed the rites of mourning for the dragons who were killed and then moved on.  Over and over, they said goodbye to their kind.

The most disturbing one was Morgenstern.  It was eerily silent as all the other clans had been but there was not one body to be found.  They were the smallest clan, made up of only five dragons, but not one of them was there.  Scorch marks dotted the ground, including a giant one that looked like a funeral pyre had been set.  Maybe one of them survived but none of the Lightwoods knew where to look for them.

With heavy hearts, the three of them left Idris behind.  There was nothing left for them there and they needed to find a new home.  Alec took comfort in the fact that his sister and brother were still beside him, despite everything they lost, but as he laid down to rest one night, he cried for the golden-green eyes that looked out at him whenever he slept.  Jace and Isabelle were the only other dragons who survived.  And if it couldn’t get any worse, whoever his mate was (and whoever Isabelle’s mate was as well) they were dead before he and Izzy got to know them.

Alec had never felt more alone.

 


	2. Chance Meeting

**~ Present Day ~**

“Jace, for the last time, please be careful.” 

Alec sat at his desk, pinching his nose as he listened to his brother gloat about how he caught his latest suspect.  When they took him into custody, the man was babbling about inhuman speed and demonic eyes.  Jace laughed it off as the ravings of a madman but it appeared at least one person was suspicious.

“It’s not a big deal, Alec.  Whatever Garroway might be thinking, we both know it is wrong.  No one is going to believe I am anything but his best detective, completely mundane, if also exceptional.”  It was true that their kind had passed into the things of myth and legends and no one was probably going to believe that the reason Jace was so good at his job was because he was actually a dragon, but that didn’t mean Jace could be so careless either.

Alec cursed the day Jace had decided to go into law enforcement.  Why couldn’t he take a nice, safe desk job instead?  It wasn’t as if anything was going to hurt him, but if Jace got shot and walked it off like nothing, that was going to raise suspicions.  Alec was quite happy with his life this decade and had no intention of wanting to leave it anytime soon just because his brother had fun using his superhuman speed and strength to chase down criminals.  “Do not screw this up for me, Jace.  You know how hard I worked to get a position like this.  I’ve been wanting one for centuries.” 

Jace sighed heavily and Alec could picture him running his hand through his hair.  “You worry too much, Alec.  Do you give Izzy these lectures as well?  Just relax.  Nothing is going to hurt us.”

“I don’t need to give Izzy these lectures.  She isn’t the one chasing down criminals in the streets where anyone could see her.  I’m pretty sure no one is going to question her humanity at that hospital she’s at right now.”  His chest felt tight and Alec reminded himself to breathe.  This wasn't life and death, not matter how much it felt like it.

Izzy and Jace made it seem so easy.  Alec knew they suffered as much as he did from the nightmares and the memories but they had always been able to blend in with humans better than he did.  Neither of them had panic attacks in the middle of the day like Alec.  They had learned to cope while he still struggled. 

“Jace, just be careful.  I love this job and I love the apartment and I _really_ don’t want to leave after only two years.”  Alec figured he still had at least a decade before they had to move on to another city and new careers.  But being the curator at a museum of history had been a dream of his for awhile and he was going to stay for as long as he could.  Once people started to comment on how well they were aging, it was time to move on.  To ‘accept a job somewhere else’ or ‘go home to care for a sick relative’.  There was always an excuse for them vanishing, never to return.  At least not until that generation of humans had died and no one could remember them any more.

Jace laughed, “I’m always careful.  See you at home.”  When Jace hung up, Alec continued to stare at the phone for a moment before finally sighing and setting it aside.  His appetite gone, he pushed his food back into the paper bag and placed it in his desk.  Maybe he would be hungry during his break.  The thought of calling Izzy and seeing if she could talk some sense into their brother came and went from his mind.  She would just side with Jace as she always did and tell him to lighten up.

When his lunch break came to an end, Alec looked at his calendar, even though he knew full well what was written there.  He had been looking forward to this appointment for the whole week and it was almost here. 

The museum was getting ready for an exhibit of Indonesian art and crafts and the delivery of all the items had arrived the night before.  They were currently still in their crates, awaiting unboxing, which was something Alec had scheduled for the rest of the day.  Any new exhibit got his heart racing and a smile on his face but this one was even better because it came with an expert in the antiquities and judging from the picture in the paperwork that had arrived with the crates, he was probably the most attractive man Alec had ever seen.  But it was the man’s experience that Alec was drawn to.  He’d always found intelligence to be attractive and knowing his outward appearance was as nice as his mind, well, Alec hadn’t slept well the night before.  Judging by his credentials, this Mr. Bane was probably one of the most intelligent people Alec had ever encountered and his nerves were starting to get the better of him.

“Your one o’clock is here, Mr. Lightwood,” his assistant Raj told him, sticking his head into Alec’s briefly enough to give him the message.  Everyone knew Alec did not like to be disturbed and so they kept interaction to a minimum.  Alec preferred it that way.  Don’t get attached, don’t develop feelings for any of them.  The people around him were too ephemeral.  Here one moment, gone the next.  Their lives were a blink of an eye for Alec and his siblings.  It was better to stick to themselves, to stay detached as much as possible.

Standing, Alec gave himself the once over in the mirror he kept in his desk.  There was not much he could do about his hair but it was tidy enough.  No one expects museum curators to be perfectly put together.  At least not anyone else in the business.  There was too much manual labor involved to never have a hair out of place or a perfectly crisp shirt. 

He took a deep breath, looking at his reflection.  His eyes shifted from human to dragon and back again, always that same hazel-amber tone, no matter their form.  Alec thought about how long it had been since he shifted last.  After this exhibit was up and running, he would take a weekend.  Maybe go to the Rockies.  They had a good time the last time they went there and there were plenty of wild places untouched by humans where they could fly and sun themselves without fear of anyone seeing them.

Scuffed shoes clicked against the ground as Alec walked purposefully to the back room where he was supposed to meet his colleague.  His coworkers joked about Alec always being in a hurry, that he must feel that life was too short to be idle for long.  He would laugh at just how wrong they were.  Life was anything but short.  Alec was simply dedicated and loved what he did.

“I’ll be unavailable for the rest of the day,” he called back to his assistant before he was out of sight.  This exhibit was the culmination of months of work and they were only a week away from its opening.  He didn’t have time for the little things that Raj was more than capable of handling. 

Isabelle kept telling him Alec to ask out Raj, that the man was definitely interested in him but Alec kept turning him down.  “This is the Brooklyn Museum of Art and History, Isabelle, not a dating service,” he had told her again and again.  The conversation was one they had so often that Alec could recite it by heart.  He hadn’t taken a lover since the First World War and he had no intention of taking one now.  It only ended in heartbreak for both of them and his life was full enough as it was.  He didn’t need love.  And asking out your employee was wrong on several other levels. 

Still, his knowledge that he wasn't looking for a relationship of any kind didn't stop his heart from pounding a little as he approached the back room where his meeting was to take place.  Just because he didn’t want to have a relationship didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy looking at the man.  Or talking to him.  Or sharing the same space with him for a few hours.

“Hello?  Mr. Bane?” he called, stepping into the room that was much brighter than the rest of the building.  “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Hearing a muffled reply, Alec glanced around between the crates, looking for the man in question.  What he didn’t expect was to see was a man bent in half over a crate, digging through in search of something.  Alec cursed under his breath, unable to look away from the perfect ass that was on display in front of him, sinfully tight pants pulled even tighter by his current position. 

_What was proper protocol in this situation?_ he wondered.  The dragon was still staring, cursing the fact that even after five centuries he didn’t know how to act like a proper human, when the man pushed himself up with a small dagger in hand, looking victorious.  “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”  The man’s eyes were on the dagger but the moment they glanced up and met Alec’s, his smile dropped a little before returning brighter than ever.  “Ah, I suppose you have every morning when you look in the mirror.”  The dagger was shifted to the other hand and he stepped forward, hand extended.  “Magnus Bane, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

“Mr. Bane,” Alec smiled uneasily, relieved that he was no longer looking at the man’s butt yet confused how to respond to such blatant flirting.  “That is lovely.  Can you tell me more about it?”  When in doubt, turn the focus back to work.  It was Alec’s usual method and worked well for him most of the time. 

Magnus’ attention turned back to the knife.  “This is a kris. A ritual knife from certain parts of Javanese culture.  This one, in particular, is four hundred years old.  It was found in Batavia, which is now known as Jakarta.”  His eyes darted back to Alec, glinting in amusement.  “And it’s Dr. Bane, actually. But you, darling, can call me Magnus.” 

Such familiarity was unusual in the museum world.  Most of the experts who came through insisted on being called by their title, claiming they worked hard to get it and deserved the respect owed to them.  They often looked down on Alec because he didn’t have a doctorate.  Not that such condescension lasted very long.  The moment they realized just how knowledgeable he was on every subject that was covered in the various wings of the museum, they were suddenly very friendly.

Alec figured they didn’t need to know he knew so much because he remembered each time period from personally living through it.

“Well, I’m just Mr. Lightwood but you can call me Alec if you want.” A clipboard sat on one of the crates nearest him and Alec picked it up, starting to flip through as he looked over the inventory.  Anything to keep him from openly staring at Magnus.

“Short for Alexander?”

“Um, yes.”

“Wonderful.  It suits you.”

Alec wasn’t sure what to make of that exchange and simply shrugged going back to his work.  Something that sounded suspiciously like Isabelle’s voice was in his head telling him that the man was flirting and to flirt back. 

But this was work and he was not here to pick up men, no matter how attractive they were. 

Since Magnus already had one crate open, Alec followed him over to it, checking things off on the clipboard as they pulled them out and set them aside for placement later.  “How did you end up in this field?” Alec asked, trying to make conversation. 

Grinning, Magnus turned toward him, “My original field was ancient and archaic languages if you can believe that.  I specialized in the ones from Asia but I am also fluent in Greek and Latin, and many modern languages as well, but they aren't as interesting.  I was called in to help translate some writings in Jakarta right after I graduated and I forgot how much I loved my homeland.  So I started helping out the university there.  One thing led to another and a few years later, I had my doctorate in Indonesian history.” 

Alec didn’t know how someone could just stumble into a Ph.D. but, he had the feeling, that if anyone could do it, it would be Magnus.  “Strange how life works out, isn’t it?” Alec mused.  His own had taken a sharp turn from everything he expected and while he couldn’t complain about the way his life was now, it certainly wouldn’t have been what he chose for himself.

“Yes, isn’t it, though?”  There was something in Magnus’ tone that caused him to look up and Alec felt his breath catch when he looked at the man in front of him and wondered how he would ever survive.

The centuries-old dragon brought down by a human with warm brown eyes and a sharp tongue. 

If this was going to be his death, Alec knew he would probably enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the goal is to update every Thursday. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with that plan.  
> Enjoy!


	3. Sibling Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lightwood sibling bonding and a bit of their past five hundred years.

The sounds of good-natured bickering welcomed Alec as he stepped into their small loft that night.  Or maybe not so good-natured, he thought to himself as he heard a crash come from the direction of the living room. It happened frequently enough that Alec hardly paid it any concern.  He walked straight between his arguing siblings on his way to the kitchen to set down the bags of food he had purchased on his way home.  They paused for only a moment in their yelling before continuing as if there had been no interruption. 

“Can you two calm down for long enough to eat dinner?” Alec asked, laughing as he unpacked the bags.  “What set you off this time?  Did Jace borrow your conditioner again Izzy?” 

Izzy kept her eyes trained on Jace, “Garroway suspects something and our idiotic brother thinks it’s funny!  Do you know how boring it is to have to go through a new medical program and residency every ten years?  I won’t do it again so soon!  I just got in here and I like it.  I am not leaving New York. He can go hide on his own for a few decades if he has to.”  She glared at Jace, her amber dragon eyes flaring briefly, “If he gets us found out, I’m going to have his scales for a necklace!”

Finally, she pulled her eyes away from Jace as he turned to Alec, “And you!  You knew and didn’t stop him!  I thought you liked it here too!”

“Of course I tried to stop him.  Have you ever tried talking sense into that hard head of his?  It’s like talking to a wall.”  Alec was not getting dragged into this argument, particularly when he had this same conversation earlier in the day with Jace himself. 

“And like I told both of you, what do you think he suspects?  ‘Oh, I think my newest detective may actually be a centuries-old dragon?’  Please, if anything, he probably thinks I am on drugs.  I’ll have to go pee in a cup and we will be done with all of this.”

That didn’t calm Izzy who launched into another tirade but Alec just tuned them out, focusing on unpacking the food.  The three of them had lived together for the better part of the five hundred years since the massacre.  There were only a few years here and there that one of them lived apart.  The last time was in World War II.  Maybe, he mused as he carried the dishes into the living room, it was time for it to happen again.

With food in front of them, they settled into an uneasy silence, Jace turning on the television to some sporting event that both Alec and Isabelle tuned out.  If Alec had his way, they wouldn’t even have a television but he had been outvoted on that since they infernal contraptions were invented fifty years prior. 

“How was your day, Izzy?” Alec asked, more because it was polite than he understood.  Most of the time, Isabelle would launch into some long description of the most interesting procedure she had participated in during the day and Alec would get lost after the first few words.  Between the scientific jargon and general unease with the human body, Alec just didn’t understand.  That was why Izzy was the healer and he was the historian. 

This time, however, she had a story he hadn’t heard before and it actually caught his interest for a change.  “We had this poor boy come in, wounds to his neck.  His friend was absolutely distraught, begging me to find a way to save this boy.  But he’d lost so much blood.  We forced all of it in that we could but he died on the bed in front of me.  Couldn’t have been more than twenty years old.  So young, at the beginning of his life.  Underneath all the blood that coated his clothes and face, he was kind of cute, in a nerdy sort of way.”  Leave it to Isabelle to find a poor dead kid attractive.  “His friend sent me away from his room immediately.  Wanted time to say goodbye.  Never cried, you could see he wanted to but was trying to be strong.  Next time I was in the room the boy was already on his way to the morgue and his friend was gone.”

Alec’s heart hurt for his sister.  She was surrounded by pain and death by choice and he didn’t know how she could handle it, even if they were just mortals whose lives would be ending soon enough anyway.  But she felt so much for the people she helped.  He often wondered if she chose this career to try and save people the way they were unable to save their family.  Of course, she had been a healer even in the Lightwood clan but it didn’t necessarily translate to helping humans.  Leave it to Isabelle to always take the road less chosen.

He was lost in his thoughts when Isabelle continued speaking.  “It was weird though.  The kid who died – something Lewis – carried a scent on him I recognized.  It felt like something I knew years ago but I couldn’t place it.  Probably just a new hand lotion with an exotic scent but it bothered me.  Just as much as his friend’s smell did.  Of the two of them, the friend was the one that smelled like something dead.  And magic.  I hadn’t smelled magic in centuries and I had to excuse myself from the room twice as it kept making me sneeze.  I kind of want to track him down and follow him, just to see what happens.  Do you think there is still magic out there?”

Every dragon knew about magic.  It was what allowed them to shift their forms, it was what sustained them in injury and illness.  But dragon magic flowed through their veins like blood, unable to access it unless in times of great distress or need.  There were others out there who could channel magic to do their bidding, the mages of old times.  Not a lot but all the clans knew of them.  After the dragons had been exterminated, the mages disappeared as well.  The three siblings had assumed that it was because their magic and dragon magic was connected somehow but maybe they were wrong.

"Well, we are still here, right?” Jace asked, grabbing a box from the table and throwing himself onto the couch.  “If we are still here, there must be some other kind of magic too.  I've smelled it before.  Remember that girl I left you all for a few years ago?”

“You mean the Second World War?  Yes, just a few weeks ago.”  Alec rolled his eyes but gestured for Jace to continue. 

With a put-upon sigh, Jace explained, “She was beautiful and I loved her.  Got transferred all the way to Hawaii just so I could be closer to her.  But she always had this lingering scent of magic.  Other than that, she was completely human.  It was the weirdest thing.  I miss her.  Really wish I hadn’t died before I asked Clary to marry me.”

They had heard about this girl for decades now though neither Izzy or Alec had met her.  They had both been stationed in Europe, fighting both for England (as the US was refusing to get involved still)  as well as the old one.  Idris was a hidden country within Europe but it was not immune to the fighting either.  Isabelle had saved hundreds of lives on the battlefield and Alec had been the best sharpshooter of his unit. 

Jace, on the other hand, volunteered to go west – and in particular, Pearl Harbor.  The girl he had met after Alec and Izzy shipped out was going there with her family and he wanted to stay close.  They had a happy year together before the bombs started to fall.  They were even engaged to be married.  Later on, Jace found out that Clary and her family had survived and had moved back to New York where they deemed it to be safer.  Jace, having _died_ in the bombing, had to hide, going to Canada until the war was over and he could move to London to be with his family. 

“You never told me that Clary smelled like magic,” Alec pointed out.  Of all the times that Jace had talked about her, he never once brought that up. 

Jace shrugged and popped a pot sticker in his mouth.  “Never thought it mattered.  She’s long dead by now.  I’ve looked.  Clarissa Morgan doesn’t exist and hasn’t since 1949.  I’ve tried to find out what happened to her but I’m guessing it was some illness or maybe childbirth.  Izzy, you kept telling us how many humans died giving birth to their young.”

“It’s true.  And she was about the right age so that is probably what happened.”  Izzy was hardly paying attention, her thoughts still on the boy she was unable to save that night.  “Anyway, she is gone and her eyes and teeth didn’t match those of your soul mate so I don’t know why you keep obsessing about her?”

“She seemed important.  She still seems important.  It didn’t matter that she wasn’t my soul mate.  I just wanted her in my life.” 

Alec felt for him.  Even after five hundred years, they felt no closer to figuring out who or what Jace’s soul mate was.  As the only one with the possibility of their other half still alive, Alec and Izzy were as invested in the search as Jace was. But there were clear signs this Clary wasn’t the one, so Jace’s continued obsession with her was odd, to say the least.  Alec really wished Jace would let it go; it was starting to get uncomfortable. 

As if sensing Alec’s desire for a new topic of conversation, Izzy asked, “How was your day, big brother?  Wasn’t that big meeting you haven’t stopped talking about supposed to happen this afternoon?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, it was good.”  After giving Jace a hard time about the one he obsessed over, Alec now felt tense.  This is why he couldn’t tell his siblings anything.

Izzy grinned, leaning forward and Alec saw in his mind’s eye the ferocious predator his sister could be.  Alec never saw her from the prey’s point of view before, however, and now he understood true fear.  “But wasn’t there some beautiful specialist coming in to help you?  I seem to remember a certain dragon going on and on about this man’s _qualifications_.”

“I’m never talking to you again.”  Alec didn’t understand her obsession with his dating life.  The one with Jace’s he understood as someone out there was their brother’s soul mate and Izzy considered it her life’s work to find them.  But Alec had no soul mate, so what did it matter if he dated or not.

Izzy frowned, “Alec.”

With a sigh, Alec conceded as he always did.  Besides, he needed to tell someone about this before he burst.  “His name is Magnus Bane and on top of being a specialist in Indonesian antiquities and history, he also has a degree in ancient and archaic languages.  On top of that, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.  He wore makeup, Izzy!  And it looked so good.”

“Did you get _on top of that_?” Izzy asked, bouncing her eyebrows and looking even more pleased with herself. 

“Isabelle!  No, I just met him and we are working together, that’s it.  I don’t have time for romance.  I have a museum to run and two idiotic siblings to chase after.  Besides, he is a mundane and I don’t want to get my heartbroken again.  Not after William.”  Alec’s last lover, back in World War I.  They came together for a battlefield romance that lasted all of two weeks before a bomb hit their foxhole.  William died before Alec could even blink, let alone try to save him.  That moment, Alec decided love wasn’t worth it.  The only people left he could fall in love with were mundane and their lives ended too quickly while Alec continued on, loving them forever.  He moved passed William, made his peace with his lover’s passing and moved on, but he decided that it wouldn’t happen again.  Why give his heart to someone who would only break it in a few decade’s time (if that)?

Izzy stood and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “You can’t think about it like that, Alec.  Jace and I appreciate everything you do for us but we also worry.  We aren’t the only thing that matters and you need to find something other than work and family that makes you happy.  If this Magnus might make you happy, then ask him out.  The worst that can happen is he says no.”

Alec could think of many things that would be worse than a rejection but kept those to himself.  Izzy’s concern for him warmed his heart and he pulled her into a hug, pointedly ignoring the face Jace made at them both.  “Thanks, Izz.  If I promise to think about it, will that be good enough for now?”

“For now, brother.  But don’t think this is over.  I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

Alec did too.  He could easily see himself falling in love with Magnus Bane.  And that was what scared him most.

 


	4. Soul Mate Found

The pulsing lights burned his eyes and the pounding bass made his heart feel as if it would explode.  Alec sat at the bar, nursing his drink and watching his siblings have the times of their lives.  At least for this decade.  While he knew they wanted him out there dancing with them, Alec felt stubborn enough to sit at the bar and pout.  The pile of work he brought home still sat on his desk and needed to get done.  He did not need to be out dancing, particularly with an exhibit set to open in three days time.

“Alec, you need to relax and unwind for a bit.  All you talk about is work,” Jace had complained, fixing his hair for what seemed like the tenth time that night and they hadn’t even left the house yet.  “Not even Izzy thinks about work as often as you do and she saves like for a living.”

Scowling at that, Alec told them in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going out, that just because his job didn’t save lives or stop criminals, it wasn’t any less important than theirs.  He may have ranted for about an hour; all the while, they ushered him out of the house and he only realized where they were going when he saw the doors of Pandemonium.

“No!  Were neither of you listening?  I’m not going dancing tonight!” 

Izzy laughed and dragged them inside, Jace having run on ahead.  “Yes, you are.  It will be good for you.  At least have a drink and if you still aren’t having a good time, then you can go and neither of us will say a word.”

Deciding that no deal Izzy could offer would be better than that one, Alec reluctantly agreed, though his expression softened when he saw the bright smile that lit up her face.  Isabelle was the one who smiled the most but many times he caught her staring off into nothing, obviously lost in the memories of what their lives used to be.  If Alec could put a smile like that on her face, just push the pain aside for one night, a night of drunken siblings and uncoordinated dancing was a small price to pay.

Which was how he found himself leaning against the bar, watching his two siblings from a distance.  Sipping a drink that burned in an unpleasant way, Alec wondered how much longer he would need to wait before he could slip out and go home.  He really did have piles of work to do and the thought of leaving it for morning made his skin crawl.

As he finished his drink, a familiar voice called out to him and Alec felt a strange combination of excitement and dread as he turned around.  “Magnus,” he smiled, eyes widening as he took in the man’s appearance.  It seemed that the outfit from earlier must have been him dressing down because it was nothing compared to the vision in front of him.  Magnus was nothing short of breathtaking and Alec’s words wouldn’t come as he stared mutely at him.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Magnus continued, either unaware of Alec’s current struggle or offering him a respite.  Either way, Alec was thankful.  “I figured you were the type to work long into the night with the exhibit opening this week.  I am thankful to be wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong,” Alec sighed.  He glanced back at his siblings.  “They decided to drag me out tonight.  Otherwise, I would still be working on the last details.  There is so much to do still.  I was just about to leave, actually.”

Magnus smiled and Alec tried not to notice how his eyes crinkled around the edges or how his whole face seemed to glow in the club lights.  Magnus’ ethereal beauty drew Alec in until he could hardly remember his excuses for not getting involved.  “Is it bad that I am glad they did?  I’m happy to see you again even if we did just see each other this afternoon.”

Alec’s eyes widened once more and he feared he looked like a cartoon character.  “Y-you are happy to see me?”  He could almost hear Izzy’s voice in his head chanting _I told you so_.  He kept telling himself not to get attached, this Magnus would love him for a few years then Alec would have to leave.  If they even made it that far.  Heartache wasn’t worth it, no matter what Jace and Izzy said.  “Why?”

Magnus chuckled, plucking Alec’s now-empty glass from his hand and setting it on the bar.  “Because you are beautiful and intelligent and I enjoyed our conversation earlier.”  He took Alec’s hand and tugged him away from his seat.  “And now, I’m going to find out if you dance, too.”

“No!  I don’t dance,” Alec finally managed, his brain still hung up on the fact that Magnus found him attractive.  “My siblings have been trying for years.  If you get me out there, I won’t have any excuses left.”

Leaning in, Magnus purred into Alec’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  It was the last warning he had before Magnus gave his arm a firm tug and they were on the dance floor.  Alec stood, dumbstruck and out of place as the bodies writhed around them.  He couldn’t see Izzy and Jace from where they stood but he felt certain they were watching him from somewhere.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips and pulled him close.  “Just move with me, Alexander.  One dance is all I ask.”

One dance seemed harmless enough to Alec who nodded and placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.  Rarely did he find someone almost as tall him, but with Magnus, Alec could almost look him directly in the eye without stooping.  His mind told him that they were obviously perfectly matched but his heart told him that there was no way, because the only perfect match for him was his soul mate who died centuries before.

His heart held out for the one he could never have. 

But as they moved to the music, Alec let himself get swept away in the feeling.  For too long, he had been alone and now when presented with this beautiful man, Alec felt his heart, mind, and body reacting to his presence.  Like a balm on a burn he didn’t know he had.

The song ended and another began and neither man let go of the other.  The slow melody of this one spoke more to Alec who let his body sway lightly.  Magnus moved closer, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.  The two of them got lost in their own little world, creating a peaceful space in this energetic club. 

Everything felt right and Alec knew he would have to listen to Isabelle’s gloating at the end of the night.  Coming to Pandemonium really was a good idea as loathe as he was to admit it.   Usually, he could feel Izzy’s gaze on him no even though he couldn’t right now, he felt certain that she was watching, or at least knew he was having a good time. 

By the time the second song ended, Alec felt lighter, freer.  He pulled back, looking into Magnus’ eyes who smiled softly back at him.  Perhaps they weren’t the golden eyes he still saw in his dreams but the warmth he found there gave Alec the confidence to start to lean in. 

One kiss wasn’t the end of the world.  One kiss wouldn’t leave his heart broken in a million pieces...he hoped.

Magnus’ breath ghosted over Alec’s lips and both their eyes fell closed and….

“ALEC!” 

Jace’s timing had never been worse and he once walked into the middle of a surgery carrying lunch for Isabelle.  “Alec!  She was here!”

With more than half a mind to tell off his insufferable sibling, Alec turned to Jace with every intent of yelling at him.  However, his multi-toned eyes looked wild and terrified.  Alec couldn’t remember a time his brother looked like that since they left Idris and he knew something was terribly wrong.  “Who was here, Jace?”  Though his voice was soft, he knew his brother could hear him, even over the music which had picked up once more.

“HER! The one from Hawaii.  She was here.  I don’t know how but she was.”

Alec raised a brow, “And how old is she?”  She had to be in her nineties by now, which meant he found it hard to believe she would be at Pandemonium of all places.

“Exactly the same, Alec.  EXACTLY THE SAME.”

Knowing the moment with Magnus had passed, he turned and gave him a small smile.  “I’m sorry.  I wish I could explain but my brother defies explanation sometime.  I’ll see you at work, okay?”

No one could miss the disappointment in Magnus’ eyes but he nodded and gave Alec a smile anyway.  “Of course.  Family comes first.  I should get back to my friends before they wonder what happened to me.  Thank you for the dance, Alexander.  We should do it again sometime.”  And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.  Alec wanted to chase after him, wanted to finish the kiss that never actually happened in the first place but what Magnus said was true.  Family came first.

Once Magnus left, Alec turned back to Jace.  “How could Clary be here?  She was in her teens back during World War II.  There is no way she is still that young.  Maybe a granddaughter who bears a striking resemblance to her?”

“Alec, listen to me.  I saw her and thought I was going crazy.  I called out her name and she turned to look at me but there was no recognition.  It was like she didn’t remember anything but it was definitely her.  Same name, same face.  How is it possible?  Do you think she is like us?  Maybe she is a dragon?”

Alec shook his head, “I don’t know how that is possible but there are no new dragons, Jace.  We have looked for five hundred years.  We are all that is left.”  Jace looked far from convinced so Alec continued, “Where is she?  Maybe there is some reasonable explanation for this.  We could just go ask her.”

“I don’t know.  She mumbled something about needing to find her friend and took off.  You would think with hair like that I would be able to find her immediately but maybe she left.”  It finally dawned on Jace what he walked in on during his panic, “Wait.  Were you dancing with someone?  Alexander Lightwood voluntarily dancing?  I’m telling Izzy.”

“Please don’t.  She’ll never let me hear the end of it.”  Alec sighed and looked in the direction Magnus disappeared to.  “It was nothing, okay?  I danced.  The end.”

 Jace looked unconvinced.  “Pretty sure you were about to kiss him, Bro.  Which is good because seriously, you haven’t been laid in half a century and you are starting to get grumpy.”  Alec rolled his eyes, eternally unimpressed.  “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.  We’ve been telling you that for over twenty years.”

“Come on.  Let’s find Isabelle.  We need to talk about this where other people can’t listen in.”  Alec didn’t wait to see if Jace followed, simply set off through the crowd, knowing that his height would make it hard for Jace to lose him, even amongst all the people. 

When he reached the side of the room, Alec looked back at the dance floor, certain he would be able to find his sister.  She was wearing a platinum wig for some reason (“I want to be blonde tonight!” she had declared) and Alec thought he would be able to spot it from anywhere.  However, there was no who looked like her – with or without wig – anywhere in the dancing masses. 

He noted with sadness, that no one who looked like Magnus was out there either.

“There she is.” Jace pointed toward the bar where their sister sat, staring intently at two men across from her.  One seemed to be glancing frequently in her direction while the other paid no attention whatsoever.  “Let’s go save those two guys before they have to deal with her affections,” Jace joked.

Before they could even reach her, the man who kept meeting Izzy’s eyes made his way over to her.  “I know who you are,” Alec heard him saying and his breath caught for a moment before the man continued, “You are that doctor from the hospital last night.  Please don’t tell anyone what you see.  Simon is okay now but you wouldn't understand why even if I told you.  So just let it go.” There was a light threatening tone to his words and Alec almost felt sorry for him. She may look tiny but Alec certainly wouldn't want to go up against her in a fight.

Alec stepped up next to her and asked, “Is there a problem here?” 

By then, the man’s friend had joined them as well.  “Raphael, let’s go.  This wasn’t a good idea.  I’m sorry he was bothering you.”

“What is going on?” Jace asked stepping around Alec and Izzy to see who they were talking to.  Anything else he was about to say died on his tongue as he gaped at the man in front of him.  “You!”

The man – Simon, apparently – stared back in equal amazement.  “I…I know you,” he muttered before his lips broke into a bright grin.  Showing a pair of fangs.

Fangs. 

Brown, human eyes.

Jace’s dumbfounded expression. 

Alec sighed, “Izzy, can you introduce me to Jace’s soul mate?  And you, Raphael?  Can you tell me what he is because those teeth aren't human and it’s been bothering us all for five hundred years?”

 


	5. Children of the Night

With the excitement of Jace's soul mate being found, both the mysterious sighting of Jace’s old lover as well as Alec’s disappointment over losing Magnus in the crowd were both forgotten.  A crowded nightclub was not the place to have this conversation and Alec finally managed in herding his siblings as well as Simon (and apparently Raphael who wasn’t willing to let Simon out of his sight) out the door. 

“Do you want to come back to the Hotel with me?  I can introduce you to everyone and it will be great,” Simon was babbling his hand firmly in Jace’s who had a besotted look on his face.  Alec wondered how he could stand to be around Simon who seemed to be the most annoying person he’d met in his centuries but judging by the way Jace gazed at Simon, he figured it was a soul mate thing.  No other explanation made sense.

Isabelle excitement was almost as bad as Simon’s, asking question after question of both Simon and Raphael.  Simon was too wrapped up in Jace to pay much attention to her interrogation and Raphael just glared and said nothing.  Which reminded Alec that Raphael still hadn’t answered his question. 

“Not the hotel,” Raphael said, interrupting Alec’s thoughts.  “Too many ears and whatever is going on here, it isn’t something the whole clan needs to know right now.”

Alec nodded.  He didn’t understand what this hotel was (since it seemed obvious they didn’t mean it the way he first thought) but if people could overhear them, then it wasn’t the place to be.  “Our apartment is three blocks away.  The building is half empty and I doubt anyone can hear through those walls anyway.  That should give us sufficient privacy.” 

Being on the receiving end of a questioning glare from Raphael made a small part of Alec want to shy away and he realized the people with them were predators of the highest order.  They weren’t dragons.  Alec knew that as sure as he knew the sky is blue, but they weren’t human either.  At least not anymore, if his sister’s story was to be believed.

Their small, unassuming apartment made for the perfect meeting place.  No one would overhear which left them free to say whatever they needed to.  Jace and Simon sat next to each other on the couch, side by side, touching even as they looked at everyone else.  Izzy took one of the chairs and Raphael the other.  Alec stood in the doorway, watching over everything and ready to attack should either Simon or Raphael show themselves to be a threat.  Jace’s soul mate or not, Alec would destroy anyone who hurt his family.  He wouldn’t lose another.  Never again.

“What are you?” Raphael demanded once everyone settled into their places.  “You smell like _his_ best friend.  Ash and fire and magic.  It isn’t unpleasant but it is weird.”  He nodded his head at Simon who just glared back at him.  It didn’t appear any romantic feelings existed between the two which made Alec relax slightly.  At least his brother wasn't getting into the middle of another couple.

Still, he leveled Raphael with an unimpressed look.  “I asked you first.  As my brother is apparently destined for him, I would like to know what you both are and how it is possible that my sister saw you die and you are still here.”  The two of them smelled of death and magic, an unpleasant combination that tickled Alec’s nose. 

“I’m a vampire.  I was rather upset about it when I woke up last night but now the whole immortal thing doesn’t seem so bad,” Simon offered with a grin, fangs visible as he turned to look at Jace.

Jace, for his part, looked pleased.  “So cool.  I didn’t know those existed outside of the trashy novels Izzy reads.” 

“Hey!” both Izzy and Raphael spoke at once. 

“We are the Night Children and I do not appreciate you referring to my clan as _those_ ,” Raphael growled, looking truly dangerous for the first time all night.  Alec understood.  Raphael protected his clan the way Alec protected his family.  Perhaps they could be friends someday.  But not now.  Right now, Alec’s primary concern was making sure this was safe for Jace, a man not known for making the best decisions.

Alec turned his attention to Raphael, tuning out his siblings’ squabbling over vampire literature and wishing he could just make Simon vanish completely.  Sure, he was important to Jace but his contributions to the argument were only making it louder and longer.  “Am I to take it that you are the leader of the vampires here in New York?”

Raphael nodded, “I am.  There are about fifty of us right now.  There were more but the previous clan leader took some with her when I overthrew her so we are at our smallest point in years.  Simon is our newest fledgling.  Just changed last night.  Normally I wouldn’t take a newly turned vampire someplace as tempting as Pandemonium but as your brother will soon find out, there is no changing _that one’s_ mind once he sets it on something.”

Simon looked up and glared then returned to his conversation with Izzy and Jace.  Something about how vampires should never sparkle and his relief when he woke and found out that he was the same, non-shiny person he had been before his change.  Both Raphael and Alec rolled their eyes and turned back toward each other.  “So, now that you know what we are, tell me about you?  I have encountered many things in my life but until tonight, I had never met anything like you.  Now, I’ve met four.”

Four?

“There are only three of our kind in the world,” Alec said, concern and confusion written all over his face.  “Isabelle, Jace and I are the only ones left.  We are dragons.”

Raphael scoffed.  “Dragons?  You expect me to believe that.”  Not that Alec could blame him.  Even the world that had once known of their existence had stopped believing not long after the massacre. 

Instead of answering him, Alec let his eyes shift and fire bloomed along his hand and arm.  “I don’t lie about that.  You are one of the first I have told the truth to in five hundred years so I would appreciate you believing what I have to say.”

As Raphael gaped, Simon’s eyes grew wide and he grinned as he turned his excitement on Jace.  “Can you do that too?  Or is it just the grumpy one?”

Alec glowered at them while his siblings laughed at his expense.  “He’s the eldest.  Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Izzy explained.  “He takes his responsibility seriously, to the point that he is no fun.” 

“I am plenty of fun, you just never get to see it because you are always making me mad.”

The look on Raphael’s face was one of _Children! What can you do?_ and Alec knew they would be friends someday.  Raphael got it where his siblings did not.  Alec extinguished the fire on his arm.  “Five hundred years ago, our kind were massacred.  My siblings and I were the only survivors.  We’ve lived among humans ever since.”

“Unless there is a dragon scented perfume out there, I am certain there was one more of you at the club tonight.”  Raphael seemed certain in his assessment but Alec knew there was just no way. 

He shrugged, “I don’t know what to tell you.  After five centuries, I am certain when I tell you that there are no others.” 

While Alec and Raphael talked, the conversation on the other side of the room died down.  Izzy went to take a shower, leaving Jace and Simon staring into each other’s eyes like they just couldn’t believe their own luck.  Raphael cleared his throat but it did nothing to stop the soul mate staring contest happening on the couch. 

“Can you make sure he gets back to Hotel du Mort before sunrise?” he asked.  Giving Simon one more disgusted look, Raphael sighed.  “I can’t stand the kid but I don’t really want him to burn either and I’m sure your brother would agree with me on that.  If you can’t get him there, then keep him out of any sunlight for the day.  He should be fine but it would be better if you can get him to the Hotel.”

“I will and thank you.”  Alec stood and walked Raphael to the door.  “This other dragon you thought you met tonight, can you tell me what they looked like?”  Alec still didn’t believe it – how could there be another one and they never knew for so long – but he had to make sure. 

Raphael shook his head, “I can’t, actually.  I could smell them.  The scent was at the club and it was on Simon last night when I found him dying in the hotel.  It’s somebody close to him.  That’s all I know.  Hopefully, he can answer the questions for you?”  And with that, he was gone.

Alec shut the door and turned back to the living room only to make a disgusted face at the sight in front of him.  Simon had climbed into Jace’s lap and the two were making out as if their lives depended on it.  Or their afterlife, in Simon’s case?  How was it fair that Jace got to have that tonight after he so rudely interrupted Alec about to do the same thing at the club?  “Jace!  Get him back to the hotel by sunrise!” he called taking a small pleasure in the way the two of them jolted apart at his voice.

He understood the difference between a soul mate and some random person he just met, but Alec wanted that with Magnus since he didn’t have the option of someone who would love him forever.  And if he had to deal with an eternity of Simon?  Alec shuddered.  Even an hour of him was too much already but seeing the look of happiness on Jace’s face, Alec knew he wouldn’t say anything.  At least not much.

In his room, Alec wasn’t surprised to see Izzy waiting for him. Her hair was wet and pulled back and she looked both relaxed and sad.  He felt the same way.  Sitting on the bed next to her, Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing his sister close.  “I know,” he sighed.  A kiss pressed to her temple only made her snuggle closer. 

“I’m happy for him but, I wish I still had that chance.  I still see the eyes.  Every night when I sleep, they look back at me and my heart aches.”

“Me too.  If I could have one wish in the world, it would be that I could hold him just once.  The fact that I never met him… I hate it, Iz.  I hate that I can’t feel happy for Jace without feeling sorry for myself.”

Tears slipped from Izzy’s eyes and he felt them on his hand.  “We will always have each other, though, Izzy.  You are the most important person in my life.  And just because you don’t have the _one_ doesn’t mean you can’t have love.  You are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent person and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, big brother,” Izzy smiled through her tears.  She sat back, her eyes meeting his and even though they looked human at the moment, Alec could see the dragon underneath.  The same strong, ferocious creature she had always been, even in her moments of weakness.  “And you too.  I hate that you have cut yourself off so much.  You don’t always have to take care of me and Jace.  You are allowed to have some fun and think about what you want every once in a while.  Mom and Dad wouldn’t have wanted you to lock your heart away completely.”

Alec pursed his lips together.  Of the three of them, he was the one least likely to talk about their family.  Izzy was so free when it came to mentioning them but Alec couldn't.  The pain was still too real.  Izzy stretched up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “Call Magnus tomorrow, Alec.  I saw you at the club.  I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you look so happy.  Even if he isn't your soul mate, anyone who puts that smile on your face is worth getting to know.  Promise me?”

He nodded, “I’ll call him.  But in a few years when we have to leave, you are the one who has to nurse me through my post-break up depression.”  Alec didn’t notice that he never once considered that it wouldn’t work out between him and Magnus. 

But Izzy did and she smiled at her brother.  “It’s a deal.  I have a good feeling about him, Alec.”

“So do I.”  That scared Alec the most.  Was he willing to fall in love again?  Did he have any choice in the matter?  “Are you sleeping here tonight?” he asked, an attempt to deflect away from the conversation.

“I am, so scoot over and make room for me.” 

Alec laughed and fell asleep soon after that, his sister curled up in his arms and his thoughts on the beautiful man he held in them earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the question is, would you like more Magnus-Alec in the next chapter or the answer to the question of the fourth dragon?
> 
> The two chapters could go in either order so I'll let you choose. :) Tell me in the comments.


	6. Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted some Malec, so here it is. XD

Alec fully intended to follow through on his promise to Izzy.  The next morning, he promised himself, he would call Magnus and ask him on a date.  Alec had Magnus’ number at work so once he got in, that would be the first thing he would do.

But of course, life doesn’t work like that.

Considering it was Sunday, no one else was working. Raj had the day off so Alec listened to all his messages, writing them down and then setting them aside.  No one expected a call back today anyway, so he could put it off until morning.  Glancing at the clock, Alec figured Magnus would still be asleep.  Not everyone rose with the sun like he did, particularly not after a night at the club.  Too early to call, he sighed to himself before heading down to see how the exhibit was coming along. 

A crew supposedly late into the night, moving things to the designated room for each part of the display.  “What the hell?” he grumbled.  Stepping into the room, it was clear that someone hadn’t listened to the plan.  He and Magnus spent two hours on Friday designing the perfect plan for the exhibit, a flow from one display to another that they both agreed would feel almost transitionless. 

This was not what they had in mind.

“I know, right?” Magnus said behind him.  “Hope you don’t mind.  I had the night cleaner let me in.  I thought about this all night and worried it got organized wrong.  Glad I came in because it is a mess.”  As he spoke, Alec stared dumbfounded at him, wondering if this was a hallucination brought on by too little sleep.  Why else would Magnus be there this early after a night of clubbing?

Of course, Alec was also there that early after a night of clubbing as well as the emotional roller coaster of finding Jace’s soul mate.  So maybe Magnus was as much a workaholic as Alec himself was. 

Realizing he was staring, Alec shook his head.  “It’s fine.  I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.  Usually, we are closed on Sundays.”  Alec appreciated the company.  It appeared their day got a whole lot longer with the mess they were dealing with and Magnus would make it go much faster.  “So, any idea why they thought handicrafts and the art of war needed to go next to each other?”  A hand basket and a sword in the same display?  It made no sense.

“None whatsoever.  I looked at the notes we left them and everything seemed clear to me.  I guess if you want something done right you need to do it yourself.”  Magnus slowly began to move things around and Alec thanked whatever museum goes were out there that at least the Saturday staff hadn’t tried to move things from the boxes they came in.

Together, the two men got to work, first, moving each and every item to its confection home and then beginning to set up the display.  “You wrote all the descriptions, didn’t you?” Alec asked as he set the basket next to a loom that was set up at the far end of the hall.  “I really enjoyed reading through them when we got them in last week.”  And he wasn’t just saying that to be flirtatious.  Magnus’ descriptions were informative and yet entertaining.  There was a humor to them that couldn’t be found in most museum displays and on that fact alone, Alec knew this exhibit would be a hit.

“I did.  I’m been collecting and studying these things for so long, I feel like they are my children.  My five-hundred-year-old, inanimate children.”  Magnus grinned over at him and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. 

He obviously didn’t need to call Magnus anymore, but he still needed to ask him out.  Otherwise, Izzy would never leave him alone.

Clearing his throat, Alec looked at Magnus then away and back again.  “So, did you, um, have a g-good time last night after we got separated?”  Damn, he hated that stutter that appeared whenever he talked to a good looking man.  Talk about embarrassing.  And yet, it happened every time.  Though Magnus seemed to bring it out more than most.

“Well, first I plotted to lock your brother away someplace where he couldn’t interrupt us again but then I went back to find my friends.  Well, my friend and his friend.  I barely know the kid.  But, of course, they disappeared.  So I stayed and danced for a few more songs and then went home.  I think my cats were pleased to have me home early but I could think of a better way for that night to end.”  He gave Alec a suggestive look and then went back to the display he was working on, missing the way Alec turned red as a beet.

Still, he managed to keep his composure a little bit, at least and smiled.  “Funny thing is, we sort of forgot all about his ex by the time we got back to the bar.  Our sister was picking up two guys but one of them ended up with my brother by the end of the night and my sister and I went home alone.  The other one might end up being a friend but his personality was one that neither Izzy nor I would want to be around all the time.”

“Sounds like my friend,” Magnus laughed.  “It would be funny if it was the same guy but I know it wasn't.  The two of them probably went to get a bite to eat.  He’s always doing that to me and now that he met this new guy…”  Shrugging, Magnus glanced over his shoulder.  “Still, it would have been funny.”

Thinking about the fangs Alec saw on both Raphael and Simon the night before, the thought of them being friends with sweet, mundane Magnus was almost comical.  “Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.  These guys didn’t seem like the type you would hang out with.  Something of a dangerous crowd, I think.”

Pulling out a small wooden carving, Magnus examined it for a moment before crossing the room to place it with the other art pieces.  “In my life, Alexander, I have been friends with every kind of person.  In my experience, even those who run in dangerous crowds are usually kind and loving once you get to know them.”  

Alec wished he could agree but after the massacre, he tended to look for the bad in people before he looked for the good.  Magnus was truly the first person that he connected with immediately and didn’t wonder if he had alternative motives.  “I wish I could agree but I’ve met too many bad ones to even consider that point of view.”  Of course, there was no way Magnus could understand the pain Alec had suffered.  He wasn’t sure anyone could besides his siblings.

“I grant that they aren’t all good.  My friend’s ex-husband is a good example of that.  Not sure what he did but she lives in terror that he will find them someday.  I’m normally a peaceful man but if I ever met him, I’m not sure I wouldn’t kill him with my bare hands for what he has put his family through.”

The protectiveness in Magnus’ voice drew a fond smile to Alec’s lips.  “You sound like a good friend.  She is lucky to have you.”

“Well, her current boyfriend is a police officer so I think she is luckier to have him.”

“My brother is a cop too.  It takes a special kind of person to go into that field.”  Alec knew he wouldn’t be interested in it.  The moment he saw someone who hurt another, he would be tempted to take justice into his own hands, which is generally frowned upon, at least according to Jace.

Magnus smiled, “Tell your brother thank you for his service.  He does a necessary job that can be very dangerous.”  It took most of Alec’s self-control not to laugh t that comment.  The last thing any of them were worried about was danger from mortals.  Sure, the perpetrators of the massacre were all human but they had been armed with weapons that could kill dragons.  That knowledge had been lost to time so as far as they knew, nothing remained that would do any permanent damage to them.

“I probably won’t actually tell him that.  His ego is being enough without it being stroked by beautiful men.”  That came out wrong and Alec choked and sputtered, turning bright red when Magnus leered at him.

“You brother is not the beautiful man I have any interest in stroking.” 

Alec could almost hear Isabelle laughing in his head.  “Magnus,” he groaned.  “You can’t say things like that at work.  People might hear you.”

“Who, Alexander?  Who is going to hear me?  We are the only two people in the building.  Unless you are afraid the statues are going to talk.”  Magnus set down the display cards he had in his hand and stepped close to Alec.  "Speaking of, I was wondering if you might like to go get a drink sometime?”

Alec had never been so relieved to have someone ask him out.  It saved him the trouble and it would get Izzy off his back.  “Sure, I would love to.”  Only then did he realize how close they were and he swallowed audibly. 

Once more, Alec cursed the universe and everyone who lived in it.  Just as they started to lean in, Magnus phone rang and with a heavy sigh, he stepped back to look at it.  His eyes widened slightly and he answered it immediately.  “You never call me at work.  What’s wrong?”  Whoever it was, Magnus obviously knew them well and he seemed very concerned.  Alec went back to work to give them some privacy. 

“What do you mean?  Seventy-five years ago? Why is this an issue now?” Alec chuckled, wondering what kind of friend would call Magnus panicking over something that happened many decades before.  It occurred to him that maybe the call involved professional interests, not personal which made him feel worse about eavesdropping as it might be confidential.

Magnus actually growled into the phone which drew Alec’s attention back to him. “Eventually you have to tell her, Jocelyn.  Eventually, you have to tell _me_.  You can't keep coming back to me and expecting I will help you without question.  I’m a curious man, and I’m going to need some answers sooner rather than later.”  He looked over at Alec and mouthed “Sorry” before turning his attention back to his phone.  “Yes, I will be right there.  This is the last time though.  The only reason I am even agreeing to this is because she’s like a beloved niece at this point.  See you at the loft in twenty minutes.  Don’t thank me until I get there.”

He looked apologetic when he ended the call and turned to Alec.  “I’m sorry we keep getting interrupted but I have to go.  My friend is having trouble with her daughter and I need to help her.  Rain check?” 

Alec smiled, feeling that disappointment bubble up in his gut again but he did his best to push it back down.  “Of course.  Family comes first.”  Looking at the remaining displays, he smiled.  “I’ll keep working and when you get here tomorrow we can put the finishing touches on it.  Take care of your friends, Magnus.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Sure it was a lot of work but he knew how these things went and Alec was more than happy to do this work anyway. 

“Thank you, Alexander.  I promise I’ll make it up to you.  And we can plan our drink, too.”  With that, Magnus was out the door, on his way to deal with whatever crisis his friend was having.  Alec sighed, wishing the two of them could catch a break sometime.

He went back to work, moving everything into its proper place.  By the time he was done, he’d worked up quite the sweat and was feeling pretty good about everything. 

His ringing phone jolted him from his appreciation of a job well done.  Glancing at the number he sighed and answered, “Yes, Isabelle?” 

“Did you ask him?  You chickened out, didn’t you?  Are you a dragon or a chicken, Alec?”

Alec rolled his eyes, even though his sister couldn’t see it.  “No, I didn’t ask him out,” he started, waiting for Izzy to try and argue before continuing, “because he asked me out first.  We’re going to have drinks sometime.”

“Sometime?  You couldn't narrow it down a bit more?”

“We were about to kiss when one of his friends called with an emergency.  And the emergency involved something from seventy-five years ago.  That's weird, right?”

Isabelle hummed, “Yeah, it’s weird.  But he’s a history guy, right?  She’s probably someone he met through work and it’s some weird history thing that only he – and probably you – would understand.  Don’t worry about it.  But you need to get a firm date, okay?”

“Yes Iz,” he sighed.  “I’ll be home soon.  Don’t start cooking dinner without me.”

“Alec, I am more than capable…”

“No, Isabelle.  I will call Jace and tell him to stop you if necessary.”

“Jace is busy with Simon.  He just showed up about five minutes ago.  But fine.  See you soon.”

“Love you, Iz.”

“Love you too.”

Alec smiled as he hung up the phone and headed for home.  Sure, he didn’t have an actual date and he still didn’t know what Magnus’ lips tasted like but he felt like he made progress and things were finally going his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not a lot of Malec next chapter. We are moving on to the mysterious fourth dragon. 
> 
> Clue: -There's no such thing as new dragons.  
> \- There is now.  
> \- You don't find that strange?


	7. The Fourth

By the time Alec returned home, he felt dread starting to set in.  Magnus asked him out.  He planned on going on a date with a mortal.  His heart already broke at the thought of Magnus growing older and leaving him behind.  Of course, Alec would have disappeared long before that.  He never stuck around in any relationship because then he would have to explain what he was, and no one wanted to find out they were dating a five-hundred-year-old fire-breathing reptile. 

And as much as Jace and Izzy gave him a hard time about it, neither of them were much better.  Jace could have told his beloved Clary what he was after the bombing in Hawaii but he chose to move on with his life rather than tell her the truth.  Isabelle had left Meliorn, a man she loved back in the seventies, rather than explain to him that she would never die. 

Simon was the first love interest of any of them who knew their secret.  He was also the first to be immortal as well, which made sense now why Jace would be drawn to him.  Jealousy bubbled up inside Alec’s chest but he tamped it down.  Happiness for his brother trumped everything else and knowing they had added one (two, if you counted Raphael) to their little group made the future centuries a little bit brighter.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!” Alec bellowed the moment he stepped into the loft.  The distinctive smell of burnt plastic – and more disturbingly, hair – permeated the building.  Alec knew the moment he stepped inside his sister had taken it upon herself to start dinner.

She sighed, poking her head out from the kitchen, “The house isn’t that big, Alec.  You don’t need to yell.”

“Obviously, I do.  I specifically told you not to start cooking and yet, here you are.  You are going to burn this building down and people are going to start asking questions.  Just leave it to those of us who are actually competent.”

A hurt look passed through her eyes so briefly Alec almost missed it.  He felt bad, however.  They rarely yelled at each other and while her cooking was atrocious, there was still no excuse for talking to her like that.  She gave him the sad puppy dog eyes that he could hardly resist and he knew she was already forgiven.  “But I was so proud of you getting a date and Jace finding his soul mate and I wanted to do something nice for both of you.” 

Alec pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head and trying to ignore the singed ends of her hair.  She’d be complaining about that by the end of the night.  “I appreciate the gesture, Iz, you know I do, but there is a reason we ask you not to do this.  One, it wastes food because we can never, ever eat it.  And two, while we may be impervious to fire, the rest of the residents are not.  You wouldn’t want any injuries on your conscious for eternity, would you?”

“No,” she mumbled, sounding like a scolded child.  She perked up a moment later, “But that means we can go out to dinner!  We will drag Jace and Simon.  They’ve been in his room since sundown and I think it would be best for everyone if they got out of that bed on occasion.”

Shuddering, Alec glanced down the hall to Jace’s room.  “I agree.  They’re going to need to get their own place.  I’m not going to want to listen to whatever is going on in that room for the rest of eternity.”

Isabelle went off to clean up the kitchen disaster – Alec didn’t want to know what she intended for it to be – and he made his way to Jace’s room.  Pounding on the door, he Hollander, “Get your butts out of bed and make yourself presentable.  We’re going to dinner.  And that means you too Simon.  We want to get to know you better.”

Hearing sufficient scrambling inside the room, Alec went to change out of his work clothes and into something more casual.  Soon enough, they were all ready and out the door.  Jace and Simon stayed close to one another, hands held tight and leaning slightly toward the other as they walked.  Alec and Izzy followed behind, barely managing to restrain themselves from rolling their eyes.  It was adorable, yes, but rather sickeningly sweet as well.

The restaurant, a cozy diner the three siblings frequented often, seated them almost immediately.  “Oh, I used to love this place,” Simon sighed, looking longingly at everyone’s food as they made their way to the table.  No one needed to look at the menus.  Jace, Izzy, and Alec all knew it by heart and knew exactly what they wanted.  Considering blood wasn’t one of the options, Simon politely declined anything.  Instead, he whispered in Jace’s ear, “I can eat when we get home” causing Jace to kiss him deeply and Alec and Izzy to make simultaneous gagging sounds.

As annoying as Simon was, he fit into their little group as if he had been there all along.  Seeing the smile on Jace’s face made Alec happy and Izzy seemed to adore the young vampire as well, even if they seemed like an odd pairing.  They were now a group of four and Alec was thankful for it.  It had been too long with just the three of them and even adding one to their tiny clan made things feel that much happier.

“Simon, what did you do before you were changed?  And how did it happen?  I always thought vampires were a myth so now I need to know everything.” Scientist Izzy had come out and Alec sighed, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Magnus.

_[text – Magnus] There’s a bar on 10 th named Red.  You want to meet there Friday?_

He smiled when he received a text almost immediately. 

_[text] Of course, Alexander.  One of my favorite spots in NY._

_[text] Sorry for dashing out this afternoon.  Wish I could explain but I still don’t entirely understand the problem myself._

_[text] See you tomorrow at the museum_.

Alec was smiling at his phone, thinking of some witty reply as Simon babbled in the background about the evil woman who had him kidnapped and ended up killing him, though Raphael chose to let him change instead of staying dead in the ground forever.  Alec’s attention was only drawn away from his phone when he heard Jace draw in a sharp gasp.

“Can’t you two contain yourselves…” Alec started to snap before he realized the gasp wasn’t related to Simon at all.  Instead, Jace’s eyes focused behind Alec’s head and he turned to look.  A young girl, probably not more than eighteen stood in the doorway, her eyes scanning the room frantically.  Her fiery red hair flew in every direction as she looked from left to right, obviously looking for someone.

No wonder Jace looked like he saw a ghost.

He really had.

“Clary!” Simon called, jumping out of his seat and making his way over to her, leaving the three siblings dumbstruck in his wake. 

“You’re Clary?” Izzy hissed at Jace, who nodded mutely, mouth still agape as he stared at the one he loved over seventy years ago. 

With wild eyes, he looked at Alec and Izzy, “She hasn’t aged a day.  She looks exactly the same.  How is this possible?”  Neither of them had any answer so they followed Simon over to the girl who looked frantic. 

“Leave me alone!”  She pushed a hurt looking Simon away from her and made her way to the manager.  “Have you seen my mom?  She told me we were moving and that she needed to go talk to someone and then she vanished.  She isn’t answering her phone.”

The manager shook her head, “Sorry, Clary.  I haven’t seen her since last week.  Maybe Simon knows.” She pointed at the vampire who stared longingly at her and back at the manager.

“Why would he know?”

“Why wouldn't he?  Just ask him, Clary.  I’m busy, okay?”  The woman went back to work and Clary finally rounded on the four who were staring at her. 

Hands on her hips, Alec figured she thought herself to be intimidating but she was just too small to be taken seriously.  However, Simon was looking at her like she hung the moon and Jace was still silently staring.  “What are you all looking at?  Why does she think you can help me find my mom?”

“Clary, calm down.  What happened to your mom?” Simon stepped forward to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away from the touch.

“Who are you and why do you know my name?”

Simon looked hurt, “I’m your best friend, Clary.  Have been since you moved in next door three years ago.  Did you get hit in the head or something? That happens, you know.  People get hit and forget all kinds of things.”

Clary glared at him, “I don’t have a best friend and the only person who lives next door is some grumpy old lady who never talks to us.” 

Finally, Jace found his voice though it trembled when he said her name.  “Clary?  How are you still alive?”

“What kind of question is that?” Clary asked at the same time Simon demanded, “How do you know her?”

Alec and Izzy stood back, watching the interaction along with everyone else in the restaurant.  Whatever was going on, Alec wasn’t sure it was for human eyes and ears so yet again, he found himself urging everyone to find someplace more private.  This time, however, one person disagreed.

“I’m not going anywhere with you crazy people!  I need to find my mom.”

“I’ll help,” both Simon and Jace said at the same time, looking at each other with the besotted grins that seemed to have taken permanent residence on their faces.

At this point, people weren't even hiding the fact that they were staring at the group and Alec, hating to be the center of attention, finally pushed them all toward the door.  “Alright, out now!”  His siblings and Simon went mostly willingly but Clary continued to stand her ground, refusing to move.  “Listen, your mom is missing, so we can help you find her or you can continue to run around without any idea what to do.  Both those people think they know you so don’t you owe it to them to list me?”

Taking a deep breath, Clary seemed to be winding herself up another rant and Alec had enough.  Putting his hands on her shoulders, he marched her out of the restaurant and to the alley on the side.  She rounded on him the moment they stopped moving. “How dare you!”  No one had anything to say, all of them staring at her eyes.

Green and decidedly not human.   

“Oh my go-“ Simon choked on the last word but they all got the idea.  “Clary, what are you?”

Her eyes shifted back immediately and she cried, “What do you mean what am I?  I’m an eighteen-year-old girl who’s lost her mother.”  

“You’re an eighteen-year-old girl as much as I am one,” Izzy said, voiced quiet and awed.  She let her own eyes shift and stared at Clary who finally fell silent.  “I thought you were dead.  I’ve mourned you for five hundred years.”

“I’ve seen your eyes before,” Clary murmured.  “Just glimpses of them.  Why?”

Izzy smiled and took her hand, “Because we are soul mates.  And I can't believe I'm meeting you with singed hair. How embarrassing! But, I want to know how are you here?”

That was the question Alec wanted to know.  “I want someone to explain this to me clearly.  One at a time.  Simon?”

“This is my best friend Clary Fray.  She and her mom moved into the apartment next to ours two years ago.  She and I have been inseparable ever since.  I don’t know why she doesn’t remember me but you have to believe me.”  Clary didn’t respond, too lost staring at Isabelle to pay attention to what was being said about her.

Jace pulled him close and kissed him softly.  “I believe you.  Because this is also Clarissa Fairchild, who was my fiancé back in 1941.  She and her mom lived there.  Apparently, she had a step-dad who was stationed in Europe so I never got to meet him before the bombing and I had to start a new life.”

“So Clary’s been alive since World War Two?”

“Longer than that, I would say,” Jace shrugged.  He created a small ball of fire, rolling it out of his hand and up Clary’s arm.  It didn’t burn her or give any indication that she felt it at all.

That was too much for Alec, whose heart threatened to pound out of his chest.  “There are no new dragons!”

“There is now,” Jace stated simply. 

Alec raised a brow, “You don’t find that strange?”

The question seemed to pull Clary from her daze and she looked at them all, “Dragon?  What are you talking about?  I'm just a girl.  We were going to move next weekend to London or my mom’s work.  But now she is gone and you people are crazy and nothing makes sense.”

“Clary, when were you born?” Izzy asked, still holding her hand. 

Clary’s brow furrowed and she frowned.  “December 15th…” Her confusion grew deeper, “I don’t know what year.  Eighteen years ago I guess.”

“Something is going on here.  We’re going back to the apartment to figure this out.  You are coming with us.  Once we figure that out, we might have a better idea what is going on with your mother.”  The girl annoyed Alec, grated on him in the way an unsolved crossword did.  He hated things that didn’t fit into place and if Izzy and Clary weren’t meant to be together, Alec would have walked away entirely.

Even so, he was feeling quite sorry for himself and sent a message to Magnus as he followed the two couples back to their house.

_[text] Something came up.  I won’t be at work tomorrow.   I’ll let you know later if we are still on for Friday._

With the mystery in front of them, Alec figured it wasn’t likely.

And then there was one, he thought miserably, wondering if somewhere, out there, the golden-eyed dragon still lived.

If Izzy’s soulmate was still alive, his could be too, right?

He didn’t hold out much hope.  Everything to this point told him that he could never be that lucky.

 


	8. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered. Many more are created.

“Why would I come with you?” 

Alec’s hope that Clary would want their help vanished the moment she started complaining again.  It seemed to be her default setting and he couldn't imagine what everyone else saw in her.  Sure, she was another dragon – _they thought_ , he added, still not completely certain – but that didn't mean everyone should go crazy over her.  She was whiny and annoying and clinging to Alec’s little sister in a way he just didn’t like.

He wasn’t overprotective.

He just worried.

“You are going to come with us because you claim are eighteen-years-old, you’ve lost your mother and apparently a good deal of your memories.  If nothing else, it would be irresponsible of us to let you run off on your own.  If someone did take your mom, then you shouldn’t be alone because they might be looking for you too.”  After five hundred years of looking after Jace and Izzy, caring for others came as second nature, even if he didn’t like her one bit.

Izzy gripped Clary’s hand tight and smiled, “Besides, I want to get to know you.”  Clary seemed to melt as she looked into Izzy’s eyes and thankfully fell silent as they walked the rest of the way to the apartment.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me!” Simon whined, however, breaking the peaceful silence that Alec planned to luxuriate in until they got home.  “After everything we have been through, Fray?  I go get myself killed, come back a few days later and you’ve forgotten me entirely?  No wonder I never left your side for two years.”

Jace turned to him, “Wait, when you died a couple days ago, Clary knew you before that?  Do you think her not remembering you has something to do with becoming a vampire?”

Raphael gave Alec his phone number before he left the night, so before the question was out of Jace’s mouth, Alec was already texting him.  “I don’t know.  I haven’t seen anyone else I know,” Simon was explaining.  “Wait!  The manager at Taki’s remembered me, right?  She knew who I was and that I was friends with Clary.”

_[text – Raphael] That has never been a case before from what I know._

_[text – Raphael] She’s probably pretending not to know him.  You’ve met him.  If you had an out, wouldn’t you take it?_

Alec snorted, causing them all to look at him.  “Raphael agrees.  This doesn’t have anything to do with the vampire.  It must just be a coincidence.”

They reached the apartment, all of them piling into the small living room that reminded Alec too much of two nights before when they met Simon for the first time.  “Clary, what is the last thing you can remember?”  Clary and Izzy had squished themselves into the same armchair, Clary practically on his sister’s lap which made him scowl.

“I came home from school to tell my mom that I got accepted to art school and she told me that we were moving to London.  We yelled.  In the end, she told me that we could hold off making any decisions until we went to some appointment she made.  And I know we went but I don’t remember where it was or what we did.  It’s just…blank.  I woke up this morning and she was gone.  I’ve been calling her cell phone but she won’t answer and I'm afraid something has happened.”

Isabelle held Clary’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb lightly over the back of it.  “Is there anyone else you can call?  Your dad or a friend who might know where she is?”

Clary shook her head, tears shining in her emerald eyes.  “It's just been mom and me forever.  My dad died when I was a baby.  Some kind of accident.”  She paused, looking contemplative for a moment.  “Well, there is her friend Luke.  I tried to go to him this morning but… I don’t know.  It didn’t seem like he wanted to help me.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to help you?  Luke loves you, Clary.”  Simon looked concerned and Clary looked away.  She shook her head.  “What happened, Clary?  Tell us.”

Sighing, she continued, looking down at her and Isabelle’s hands rather than at anyone else.  “I went to the station and I heard him talking to someone.  I couldn’t hear who he was but they were discussing my mom and the other man asked if Luke was the one she was hiding from.  I know the voice but I can’t figure out from where.  It’s like a word being on the tip of your tongue.  I just can’t….”  It was obvious Clary was trembling, even from his vantage spot across the room and Alec did feel for her.  He knew how hard it was to lose a parent.  “Luke said he wasn’t and growled something about maybe the other guy was the one who took her.  There was a lot of bickering and in the end, they decided to go their separate ways, to look for me.  I don’t understand it though.  I don’t think Luke would have hurt my mom but we don’t really know anyone else.  Who else would even think to take her?”

“Are you sure?” All eyes turned to Alec.  “Are you sure that the two of you were the only ones who your mom was close with?  You don’t even remember your best friend.  Could there be someone else you are forgetting as well?”

“If I can’t remember them, how would I know I forgot them?” Clary snapped at him and Alec shrugged.  She had a point.  He was trying to come up with an answer when Jace spoke up.

“Luke?  Luke Garroway?”

“Yeah?  That’s my…well, I don’t know what he is to me but he’s always been there.” Clary looked confused.

“Your boss?  The one you said would never possibly guess that you are a dragon?” Alec turned on Jace.  “Your boss who apparently has been a father figure to Izzy’s soul mate who is a dragon?  I _told_ you to be careful.”  Everyone looked unimpressed and Alec realized this wasn’t the time or the place for that.  But he was right, even if he couldn't point it out right now.  “We need to talk to him, Jace.  Can you call him, see if he can come over?”

An hour later found that party one larger, with Lieutenant Garroway joining them.  “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Alec smiled, letting him into their apartment.  “Anyone who can put up with Jace is a friend of mine.”

When his eyes fell on Clary, he visibly relaxed.  “Oh Clary, thank god.  I’ve been worried about you.  Are you alright?”

Alec watched indecision war in her eyes but in the end, she pushed herself out of the chair and into Luke’s arms.  “Where’s mom?  Who took her?  What is going on?  These people told me strange things and I don’t understand any of it.”

Luke’s hand cupped the back of her head and held her close.  “I warned her.  I told her this would all catch up with her.  But she wanted you to have has normal a human life as she could give you. She didn’t want you to live with the knowledge of what happened.  What your father did.”

A sinking feeling settled into Alec’s stomach and he gripped the back of the couch.  Clary was a dragon.  That much he knew.  And Alec knew what happened to the other dragons.

“My father?  I thought he died in an accident?”  Clary’s voice, small and weak, sounded the way Alec felt right now.  “Luke, what happened?”

He sighed.  “We can’t talk about this in front of others.  This involves things that they won’t necessarily understand.”

“Try me,” Alec growled.  Jace and Izzy nodded and even Simon jumped to his feet.

“Luke, we’ve known each other for two years.  You are like a father to me.”

Luke’s eyes fell on Simon, softening for a moment before widening in surprise.  “Simon, what happened to you?”

“Killed by a vampire, raised from the dead, living out eternity as a child of the night and the mate to this beautiful man here.  It’s been a busy couple days.”  Jace pulled Simon into his lap, kissing his neck. 

“Mate?  What are you people?”

“Same as Clary,” Izzy said, taking Clary’s hand.  “We’re dragons.  The last of the Lightwood and Herondale clans.” 

Running his hand over his mouth, Alec watched as all the pieces fell into place for the man in front of him.  “So he didn’t succeed?  You survived.  How did you survive?”

Izzy opened her mouth to tell him but Alec held up a hand to stop her.  “No, you explain first.  Clary is a dragon.  We know that much.  But Fray is not one of the clan names and neither was Fairchild.  Every clan in Idris was destroyed five centuries ago.  We burned the bodies and did the death rites ourselves.  So how is there still a dragon here?  And for that matter, what are you?”  Luke seemed to know a lot about what was going on but as far as Alec could tell, he was human.  Maybe Clary’s mother shared their secret with him?

“Garroway wasn’t my original last name.  It was Graymark, which you might recognize as one of the smaller clans of Idris.”  Izzy gasped and Jace sat forward but Alec kept his gaze steady.  “There were not many of us and we lived with the Morgensterns.  They offered us protection as one of their own, Valentine, was like a brother to me.  We were as close as two could be, doing everything together.  We even fell in love with the same woman.

“Clary’s mother was a jewel, bright and shining.  She lived with the Morgensterns as well, having been orphaned at a young age.  Valentine and I both loved her.  But he was strong and charismatic, born to lead a strong clan.  I was from a clan of only four other dragons.  There would be less honor being mated to me.  Valentine had dark eyes, far darker than anyone would have expected from a Morgenstern, the exact same color as mine.  Which meant that when she looked at us, there was no way to determine which of us she was meant to be with.  In the end, she chose Val and they were mated in front of the whole clan.”

Clary looked confused, “So my father’s name is Valentine?  I thought it was Jonathan?”

“No, that was a story she told you.  Named after a friend of hers.  But no, his name was Valentine and it was only after they were mated that we realized just how much his ambition and hatred went.”

Alec blinked away the tears, not wanting to cry in front of everyone but he knew what Luke was going to say.  “What happened?  What did he do?”

Taking a deep breath, Luke looked between them.  “Clary was born not long after their ceremony and they were happy for a time.  I was happy for them.  All I wanted was her happiness.  But then things started to go wrong.  First, his father died.  It was mysterious and it didn’t set well with either of us.  Then she started spending more time with me.  Clary was so small, her wings hadn’t even unfolded yet, so Joce and I would sit and talk for hours.  She was worried.  Valentine was saying things that scared her, things about how it was only right that he was running the clan now because his father had been too weak.  She thought maybe he killed the elder dragon.

“I went to ask him about it.  It was his father, surely there had to be a mistake.  And he assured me, he did nothing of the sort.  He loved his father, wished he could have been around for millennia to come.  I believed him.  He was my best friend and my brother in bond.  Why wouldn’t I?  He offered me a drink which I took without question.  It was only when the pain started spreading through my body that I realized he poisoned me.  It was unlike anything I ever felt.  Certain I was going to die, I asked him why he did it.  He told me that his wife and his best friend shouldn’t be so close, that I was trying to steal her away.  Then he walked away and left me. 

“But I didn’t die.  I don’t know if he intended for me to die or if the result was what he wanted.  I lived but I am trapped in this body.  I can’t shift, I can’t breathe fire.  It's like everything that was my very essence was taken from me.  Joce found me.  We realized Val had gone mad when he was out hunting, we made a run for it.  Bundling Clary up, we made our way out of Idris and into the mundane world.  When word reached us that something terrible had happened back home, Joce went back and found the devastation.  She saw the funeral pyres and figured someone survived but we were never able to find them.  Our fear was that it was Val.  He did this.  He killed our people because he believed the only true Clan was Morgenstern and that all others were inferior to him.  He had some of the humans worshipping him as a god.  They would have done anything he asked.  When she returned, we ran, hid ourselves away as humans.  A mage helped us wipe Clary’s memory, making her believe she was a human.  Every two years she gets her memory wiped again and we move before anyone gets suspicious.  We’ve been hiding the truth from her ever since.”

Luke finally turned his attention back to Clary, “Can you ever forgive me?  We did it to protect you but I never wanted it to go on this long.” 

Alec’s mind buzzed.  After all these years, they knew who did it.  They knew the reason their family had been murdered.  He had to get out.  He couldn’t breathe and with so many people in the apartment, it felt stifling.  Without word, Alec turned on his heel and ran. 

Isabelle called out to him but Alec didn’t stop he didn’t know where he was going but he couldn’t stay there any longer.

The last thing he heard from the rest of them as he fled was Luke’s voice, “I think your father has her.  I don’t know where he has been hiding but I promise, there are still two other dragons out there.  Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed this has now become a series. My intention is to use other works to show the perspective of other people in the story. The first one is Simon and I hope to have it up by Monday if possible.


	9. Comfort in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want some Malec?

The sound of his boots hitting the pavement was the only one that reached his ears over his pounding pulse.  For five hundred years, Alec blamed the mortals of Idris for the deaths of his family and friends.  Because it never occurred to him that the killer could be a dragon.  They were peaceful creatures.  Why would any of them turn on their own kind?

That question rattled through Alec’s mind as he ran, unsure of his destination, only knowing that he needed to get away.

Visions of Max, his mother, and his father, and all the friends they lost swam in his vision and Alec found himself standing outside the museum, his feet having taken him the familiar path without thought.  He could go inside, lose himself in work for a few hours and then return home to face whatever else might befall his small family. 

But, for once, Alec didn’t want to work that night.  He didn’t want to be in charge.  He didn’t want any responsibilities.  All he wanted to do was relax and be taken care of for a change.  Alec couldn’t remember a time when he did something just for him, what he wanted to do exactly without input from Izzy or Jace or anyone else who had passed through his life over the last few centuries.

Alec sat on the steps in front of the museum, the cold from the stone seeping through his jeans and chilling him deeply.  Conjuring a small ball of fire, Alec manipulated it in his hands while he warmed himself, not caring if anyone saw or not.  Five hundred years of hiding who and what he was.  Alec felt done with everything.

As he sat, it occurred to him that there was really only one thing he wanted to do.  A specific person he wanted to see.  He wanted something simple, uncomplicated.  A sweet, wonderful mundane man who had a knowledge of antiquities that rivaled Alec’s own and a sense of humor that drew him in from the start. 

He pulled out his phone, sending a quick message. 

_[text – Magnus] I’m sorry for bailing today.  Family drama that only seems to be getting worse._

_[text – Magnus] I know it is short notice but I would like to see you.  Want to meet for a drink somewhere?_

Whereas Alec took the whole day off, Magnus had been working hard – or so Alec assumed – so he wouldn’t have been surprised if the man was busy, or tired, or just annoyed that Alec left him with all the work.  He hated himself for ditching him so close to the exhibit’s opening but the appearance of what equated to long lost relatives would be enough to throw everyone off their game.

Thankfully, it was only a matter of minutes before Magnus replied.

_[text] Alexander! I would like to see you as well.  I’ve been worried about you all day._

_[text] Would you mind coming to my loft?  I’m just about to start a movie and you are welcome to join._

The next text contained the address and Alec replied immediately to say he was on his way.  If he thought he could get away with it, Alec would have shifted to his dragon form then and there and flown to Brooklyn.  As it was, he ran most of the way, out of breath by the time he rang the bell and heard Magnus buzz him up.

If Magnus at work was beautiful and Magnus at the club was breathtaking, Magnus at home was almost otherworldly.  Every time Alec saw him, he was perfectly polished.  Makeup done, outfit flawless, not a hair out of place.  Judging by the way he looked now, Magnus hadn’t expected company and this was Magnus as he truly was.  Hair fresh from the shower, makeup gone, in just some yoga pants and a tank top (though the gray and pink color combination was still very Magnus, even in his casual state). 

Alec felt blessed to be the one to see him like this.

“Alexander, please come in,” Magnus smiled, stepping aside and letting him into the loft.  “I have to say, I was surprised to get your message.  I do hope everything is okay.”

The revelations of the night topped the list of things Alec least wanted to talk about so he gave Magnus a vague answer, “They will be.  Things are difficult right now but we will be fine.  My siblings and I are survivors if nothing else.” He toed off the boots he was wearing and hung his coat by the door.  “So what movie were you going to watch?  I probably don’t know it but I can pretend,” he smiled, relaxing now that he stood next to Magnus once more. 

Never before had anyone besides his siblings made Alec feel so comfortable.  Magnus was a miracle, Alec was certain of it.

“Indeed I was.  Come in and make yourself comfortable.  Can I get you something to drink?”  For some reason, Magnus’ bare feet distracted Alec and he followed silently for a moment, watching a man he knew to be so flamboyant and extravagant look so casual and real.  That was the crux of it.  Magnus was too perfect to be real and yet, here he was, completely undone and yet, still perfect.  Alec fought the urge to pull him into a hug right then and there. 

Realizing he’d been asked a question, Alec shrugged, “Whatever you are having?”  His dating experience being what it was, Alec kicked himself for not asking Jace or Izzy for advice before coming over here.  Not that he planned on this, or that they could be bothered to look away from their soul mates for more than a few seconds to actually answer his questions. 

Soul mate.

The phrase brought back Alec’s dark mood and he stood, staring morosely at the floor, lost in his thoughts until Magnus seemed to appear right in front of him.  “There you are, darling.  Thought I lost you for a second.  Can I ask what you were thinking so hard about?”  The glass in his hand held the most unique drink Alec ever saw.  It was dark and sparkling, almost looking like a miniature night sky.  “A special blend of my own.  I like to give it to guests I wish to impress,” Magnus smiled when he noticed Alec staring at it.

Taking a sip, Alec pulled a face at just how strong the drink was.  The small smirk on Magnus’ lips at Alec’s reaction warmed Alec’s heart.  “That’s good.  Strong,” he smiled in return.  “So, what were you watching?”

“A movie called Spirited Away.  Have you heard of it?”  Magnus led them to the couch, taking one end of the sofa and leaving the other for Alec.

Instead of sitting as far from possible, Alec sat in the middle, just close enough that they could touch if they only shifted a small amount but still not quite there.  Maybe by the end of the night.   “I haven’t, actually.  Is it any good?”  Judging by the image paused on the screen, it was an animated movie, something his siblings didn’t watch a lot of, even though Alec often wanted to. 

“Only one of the best movies of this generation,” Magnus grinned.  He held out his hand toward the television then paused, turning to pick up the remote on the table in front of them instead.  “You want me to start from the beginning?”

“If you wouldn’t mind?”  That was high praise indeed from Magnus, so Alec looked forward to seeing this.  “Can you tell me about it?”

Magnus grinned and shook his head, hitting play and sitting back, tucking his feet underneath him as he settled back onto the sofa.  “I really feel this is something that needs to be experienced, not told about.”

Deciding to trust him, Alec leaned back against the couch and sipped his drink as the movie began playing.  While the film was indeed good, Alec couldn’t concentrate.  Not with Magnus sitting right there, so close that Alec could feel the heat of his body through his jeans. 

Turning to look at him, Alec jolted a little when he saw Magnus looking back at him.  “What?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious.  A light blush rose to his cheeks as he wondered what Magnus could possibly be staring at. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Magnus said simply as if commenting on the weather.  “When I first saw you, I couldn’t believe my eyes.  You are captivating, Alexander.”  This only caused Alec’s blush to deepen and he looked down at the drink he held in his lap to avoid grinning too much.  This only seemed to spur Magnus on further.  “And when you blush?  It brings out the different colors in those soulful hazel eyes.  I could stare at you forever.”

Alec leaned forward, setting his drink on the table before turning to face Magnus.  “I… I’m not very good with words but everything you just said, up until the point about my blushing, could easily be something I would say to you.  I like you, Magnus, more than I’ve liked anyone in a long time.” 

The movie forgotten as their eyes locked on each other, Alec wished more than anything for Magnus’ words to be true.  _I could stare at you forever_.  Forever with this man wouldn’t be enough.  But, even if that wasn’t possible, Alec didn’t wish to waste another moment between them. 

He locked eyes with Magnus and leaned in slowly.  Despite having been interrupted at this stage two times prior, Alec was still concerned that maybe Magnus didn’t want this.  His fears dissipated when Magnus closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a gentle, chaste kiss. 

While the press of lips was so soft as to be barely noticeable, the feelings going on inside Alec were anything but.  His nerves seemed to sing just below his skin and he feared that if he opened his eyes, he would literally be glowing from the sheer joy that of being together with Magnus.  Magnus’ hand cupped Alec's face and warmth seemed to penetrate every inch of his cheek.

They pulled back and while only seconds passed, Alec knew his life just tipped askew in the best possible way.  Unlike every other change that was thrust upon him in the last few days, this felt like something he’d been waiting for his entire life; the completion of some long forgotten dream. His eyes were dark and unfocused as he looked at Magnus who looked just as wrecked.  “That was…” Magnus muttered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

As inarticulate as it was, Alec agreed wholeheartedly.  He couldn't stop the grin he had even if he wanted to.  “Yeah.” 

Instead of saying anything else, Magnus lunged forward, capturing Alec’s mouth once more.  But while the last kiss was soft and tentative, this one was full of the passion they both felt.  Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, leaning back onto the sofa with the other man reclined on top of him.  He parted his lips almost immediately and Magnus’ tongue slipped in without further question.  Hands were everywhere and Alec felt like he might burst from happiness.

Heat grew between them as they continued to kiss and Alec parted his legs, letting Magnus settle between them.  There was no urgency, no need to make things move faster than this.  If Alec was honest, he wasn’t ready for the next step.  It left him feeling too vulnerable and no matter how much he liked Magnus, he needed to be able to trust him completely before Alec opened himself up in that way.

Magnus seemed just as content to simply kiss and touch, making no moves to progress this beyond where they were now.  Eventually, they broke apart for air and Magnus looked down at him with an expression of such fond regard that it caused Alec’s breath to catch in his throat.  “I've wanted to do that since we met,” he grinned.  “But it seems your family and my clients had other ideas.  I’m glad we finally managed it without their interruptions.”

Alec had to admit that the fact that they were finally able to be together and alone seemed a small miracle.  However, when he thought about why he came here in the first place tonight, his bright smile dimmed slightly.  “What’s wrong, Alexander? Was it something I said?”

Cupping his cheek, Alec pulled him in for a soft kiss.  “No, not at all.  I was thinking about how it didn’t seem right that I would be so happy right now when things are so difficult at home.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  Magnus’ concern laced through every word he spoke.

Alec shook his head, “Not yet.  Eventually, I promise but I should talk to my siblings first.  I sort of ran out on them tonight.”  He shouldn’t have done.  He should have texted them at least and tell them he was alright.  With his thoughts on his siblings, some of the heat between him and Magnus dissipated but Alec still didn’t want to leave. 

Sighing, Magnus looked at him with what Alec could only describe as disappointment.  “Should you go home?” 

“No, not yet.  I want to finish watching the movie.”

Magnus’ smile media Alec’s heart leap and the other man settled on his chest, ear over Alec’s heart as they curled together to finish watching the film that neither had paid any attention to before now.

The problems at home - the knowledge that Izzy’s soul mate was the daughter of their family’s murderer, that he was still out there somewhere – could wait until tomorrow.  Right now, here with Magnus comfortably in his arms was exactly where Alec wanted to be.


	10. The First of Many Mornings After

Something woke Alec from the most pleasant sleep he’d enjoyed in some time but at first, he couldn't figure out what it was.  In his grogginess, he knew the warmth and comfort he felt couldn’t be attributed to the lumpy surface he lay on.  Confused, because his bed was anything but lumpy, Alec blinked his eyes open to the early morning light that flooded the room. 

The television still glowed, though the screen had long since turned blue.  At night, it cast a faint glow over everything but now, in the early morning hours, it simply blended in with all the other light that surrounded them.  He knew this loft, Alec realized, and he tipped his head to look down at his chest, only to be met with a mouth full of dark hair.  “I realize I am delicious, darling, but there are better parts of me to eat than my hair,” came the mumbled voice of the man sleeping on top of him. 

“In my defense, it is rather all over the place, right now.  I could hardly avoid it.”  Alec’s chuckle rumbled his chest and a sleepy Magnus looked up at him with a joyful smiling lighting up his features.  Alec’s smile mirrored Magnus’ and he ran one hand up and down his back, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.  Seems we fell asleep last night.”  It did seem that way, though Alec didn’t remember when it happened.  He hardly paid attention to the movie, but he knew for a fact that he didn’t see the ending.  “Are you planning on answering that?” Magnus asked, pulling his attention from back to the present.  Magnus nodded his head toward Alec’s phone that wouldn’t stop vibrating on the table.

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed for it, knowing exactly what he would find.  A dozen texts from both Izzy and Jace, of varying degrees of panic, trying to figure out where he’d run off to when he left the night before.  “My siblings are worried.”  It made a nice change of pace from him worrying over them but he still felt a small bit guilty.  If he’d only texted them to tell him where he was, he would have saved them both a sleepless night.

“Text them back and I’ll make coffee.”  Magnus stretched up, pressing his lips to Alec.  When he pulled back, he had a bright smile on his face, as if he couldn’t believe he was allowed to do it.  “You’re beautiful in the morning,” he grinned, pushing himself off Alec’s chest and onto his feet.  He gave a bit stretch, allowing Alec a moment appreciate the way his muscles moved under his shirt before sauntering off to make them coffee. 

Instead of texting, Alec decided to call.  Knowing Jace would be the less hysterical of the two (though not by much), Alec dialed his number.  “I’m alive,” he said without prelude the moment his brother answered.

“Obviously,” Jace drawled.  “What I want to know is _where_ are you alive and why did you stay out all night without calling?  Izzy has been worried sick.”  Alec could hear the “ _and so was I”_ left unsaid.  “You really should call her.  She’s going to need to yell at you for a while before she feels better.”

Alec chuckled, “I’ll talk to her later.  I figured she would be busy with Clary.  And since Simon is asleep during the day, you wouldn’t be as busy.”  It sounded like a good excused and while he knew neither of them would believe it, Alec would stand by it.

“Sure.  Anyway, where are you?  If you worked all night, I am going to have to slap you.  The least you could do is go get drunk and take some pretty man home with you.” 

“I didn’t get drunk but there were drinks and a pretty man involved if that improves your opinion of me.”

Jace’s intake of breath, hopefully impressed and not horrified, sounded through the phone.  “Well done, man.  I didn’t think you had it in you.  Are you doing the walk of shame now?  It’s about time I get a chance to make fun of you for it since you’ve never missed an opportunity to mock me for the same thing.”

“I haven’t left yet.  He’s making coffee.  And there’s nothing to be ashamed of because nothing happened.”  Even if it had, Alec would have felt no shame.  His feelings for Magnus were far from casual so it didn’t matter to him if they fell into bed on their first date or their tenth.  “And you deserved it when I made fun of you.  I think you liked it.  You’ve always enjoyed being the center of attention after all.”

“You mean to tell me that you ran away, admit to drinking and spending the night with a good looking guy but didn’t do anything?  What’s his name?  I need to have a talk with him about upping his game.  I thought you would be easier than that in your current state.”

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, “I’m not sure if I find that insulting.  And it’s Magnus, okay?” Through the line, Alec could hear Izzy squeal in delight.  “How did she even hear that?”

“You know, Iz.  Super hearing when it comes to your love life.  Want me to put her on?”

“No!  I’ll be home in a few minutes.  Going to have coffee first and then I will be on my way.”  As much as he wanted to stay, they both had work to get done and Alec knew he would need to face his siblings sooner or later.  “We need to talk before I go to work.  Call Luke and let him know you are going to be late if you need to.”

As if sensing the urgency, Jace became far more serious.  “Of course, man.  Trust me, you need to hear some of the things you missed.  It’s a wild ride for sure.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

Alec hung up just as Magnus walked back into the room.  “Everything alright with the infamous siblings?”  He carried two cups of coffee, handing one over to Alec.  “Black, right?  I seem to remember that from the other day at work.”

Nodding in thanks, Alec took a sip and let the rich bitterness fill his mouth for a second before answering.  “They were worried but in the end, Jace is excited for me to do the walk of shame, as he put it, and Izzy was mostly just screaming in the background.”

“Screaming?” Magnus asked, alarmed.  “What was she screaming about?”

Alec blushed and focused on his coffee, “She’s been encouraging me to ask you out since before we met.  I was rather enthralled with you, just as I saw you on paper.  Then I saw you in real life and…”  His embarrassment caused his cheeks to heat to a point that made Alec certain he would spontaneously combust any moment now.  “So, she was excited when I said I spent the night here at your place.”

With a chuckle, Magnus grinned at him.  “I think I like your sister already.  I look forward to meeting her.  As for Blondie, he's not my favorite person after interrupting us at Pandemonium the other night.  He will need to work harder to get into my good graces.”  Alec grinned in return.  Jace needed someone to put him in his place.  It seemed his soul mate wouldn’t be that person, so maybe Alec’s new boyfriend could do it, at least for a few years.

“I will be sure to let him know.”  Alec marveled at how simple things were with Magnus like they’d been together for years instead of hours.  He glanced at the clock and sighed.  “I should probably get home.  I need to shower and talk to them before work.”  Thankfully they’d woken early enough that he still had two hours before he needed to report.  He’d probably roll in right on time, shocking Raj who was used to Alec arriving early every day.  Still, some things were more important, a thought that shocked Alec.  Nothing had been more important than his family and his work.  Now Magnus ranked right up there after only one night together.

Still, Alec didn’t make any move to leave, sipping the coffee and sharing smiles with Magnus.  Being here in the loft made him feel warm, his heart fluttering at the memory of Magnus on top of them, their lips meeting in those almost desperate kisses.  “I will see you there, darling.  I need to stop by and check on a friend but I should get there about the same time you do.  Want to do lunch together?”

“I would like that.” 

Finishing his coffee, Alec moved toward the kitchen, intending to wash the mug before heading out.  “Leave it, Alexander.  I’ll take care of it once I’m done with mine.  Go home and get ready for work.  I want to see that beautiful face looking your best.”  Magnus gave him a wink and took the mug from his hands. 

Giving him a shy smile, Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus softly.  “I’ll see you in two hours.”  He hated to leave, every fiber in his being crying out for him to stay with Magnus but Alec also knew that if he stayed, neither of them would be getting to work anytime soon.

Magnus walked him to the door, giving one more goodbye kiss.  “Just because I can,” he smirked, watching Alec walk down the hall with his cheeks flushed and smile wide.  Alec heard the door close behind him and hurried to get home, knowing the sooner he got things taken care of there, the sooner he could see Magnus again.

The walk home passed in a daze, warm remembrances of Magnus pressed against him; the taste of his lips, the feel of his long lean body on Alec’s. Realizing his arousal would soon become evident, Alec stopped that train of thought when he started to consider the way it would feel if there were no clothes between them.  Instead, he thought about what Luke could have possibly said to top what Alec heard before he left.

Taking the stairs three at a time, he reached their apartment.  He was surprised to find only his siblings home.  While Simon would obviously be sleeping somewhere, he figured that Clary would at least be around.  As if sensing his confusion, Izzy piped up, “She’ll be back later.  Went with Luke to search her house for any clue of where Valentine would have taken her mom.”

He nodded, “Alright.  Can I take a shower first or do you want to talk about this now?”

“You need to hear this” Jace said.  So it turns out that Clary’s mom has been taking her to the same person for the last thirty years to have her memories taken from her.  Clary, obviously, has no idea who this person is or even how her mom found them.  Luke does though. We offered to go with him to meet this guy but he wants to go by himself.  Said he’s lost too many of our kind in his life and he won’t risk our lives now.  Particularly not Isabelle’s and mine since we are mated to people who are effectively his kids.”  Jace paused and smirked, “Sorry, dude.  Guess you are slightly more expendable.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Fine.  But what is this guy?  And that doesn’t explain how this has been going on for centuries.” 

“Remember those mages who used to come to the clan on occasion?  Apparently, he is one of them.  Though they go by warlock now.  There are many of them around the world and according to Luke, Clary’s mom would go to a different one every fifty years so they wouldn’t get too suspicious.  Turns out there are several types of immortal beings in the world, not just us and vampires.  So these warlock's live forever and have magic.  Luke doesn’t think the guy had anything to do with Jocelyn’s disappearance but considering he knew there was something weird about them, Luke wanted to make sure.”

That was the third time Alec had heard the name Jocelyn in almost as many days. 

Jace just said it. 

Luke said it last night. 

And… Magnus said it on the phone back at the museum the other day. 

Jocelyn wasn’t an uncommon name.  There were probably hundreds of them in New York.  It was probably a coincidence. 

“So Luke is going to call after he talked to this guy?  Give me a call when you hear something.  I need to get to work.  We have a busy day and I don’t want to keep Magnus waiting.

Izzy snickered, “I’m sure you don’t.  And don’t think we aren't going to talk about this, Alec.  It’s about time you found someone and I want to hear all about it.”

“Yes, Izzy,” he sighed.  “I will tell you all about him.  And you need to tell me about Clary.  But I need to work first.  “

Which he did, his mind shifting between Magnus and his happiness with his personal life, and Luke and the confusion with his siblings and their mates the entire walk to work.

His concerns vanished, however, by the time he started working, Magnus by his side.  It was the happiest Alec had felt in years.


	11. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be smut in this chapter. It's a short section and fairly vague but if that isn't your thing, read the first two-thirds and then skip to the last two sentences. The smut is just a sexy bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bad night so I'm posting this early. I'll be back on my every Thursday schedule next week.

By some miracle, the exhibit opening went off without a hitch.  Unfortunately, both Izzy and Jace were on duty the night of the grand opening but they both promised to stop by in a day or two.  After hearing so much about it, they knew Alec wouldn’t stop until they came by to see what all the fuss was about.

Despite being in a crowd of people he mostly didn’t know, Alec couldn’t stop smiling.  With a glass of champagne in his hand, he made his way around the room, welcoming different people and explaining the idea behind the exhibit.  On occasion, he and Magnus would cross paths and they would brush their hands together in passing.  Each time, their smiles would get brighter.

Alec couldn’t have imagined someone as beautiful as Magnus.  The light would catch the glitter that lined his eyes and Alec forgot to breathe.  His suit was tailored magnificently, hugging his body in a way that was simultaneously coy and sultry.  The deep green color was nearly black in the dim lights of the gala but whenever Magnus stepped into the light by one of the displays, he shone like a beacon in the darkness.  The one time they stole a kiss during the opening, Magnus tasted of the fruity cocktail he was drinking and a taste that made Alec think of home and comfort.  It made him want more but professionalism kept that at bay, at least for now. 

When he got a chance, Alec stood at the back of the crowd, listening as Magnus explained the symbolism or importance behind a specific piece.  Before he’d even laid eyes on the man, Alec had been attracted to his intelligence.  The whole time they set up the exhibit, he would hang on Magnus’ ever word as he pulled item after item from the carefully packaged crates.  He spoke with such loving understanding that Alec knew every person who left here that evening would be just as much in love with the exhibit as he was.

Going to the bar to get a second drink, Alec smiled when Magnus approached.  “Hello, darling.  I haven’t seen you nearly enough for my liking tonight.”  He signaled to the bartender for another glass of whatever that sparkly beverage was.  “I wish I could just keep you by my side forever.”

The word hit Alec hard and he bit his lip for a mere second before smiling, doing what he could to cover the pain.  “Yes, but we have two very different roles here tonight.  Yours is to entertain and educate while mine is to sell the museum to the people.  We need all the patrons we can get.”  He leaned in, the champagne giving him the needed boost of courage he needed to let his lips brush against the shell of Magnus’ ear.  “But once we are done here, I am all yours for the night.”  Rewarded with a small shudder from Magnus, Alec smiled as he took his glass and made his way back into the crowd. 

His grin got brighter as he heard Magnus say to Maia, the bartender, “That man will be the death of me.  And you know that is saying something.” 

The rest of the night seemed to pass in flashes of Magnus.  Every time they passed now, their touches got more insistent, more demanding.  Alec’s heart beat hard in his chest whenever he saw his boyfriend and he wondered how he would survive the remaining hour of the gala.

Despite being lost in a haze of _Magnus_ the event seemed to drag on.  It passed through Alec’s thoughts that he had been so excited for this event to happen but now he wanted nothing more than for it to end.  He smiled and shook hands and accepted people’s congratulations on another exhibit well-curated but the whole time, his mind focused on the moment when it would all be over and he could pull Magnus into his arms and keep him there for the rest of the night.

Alec Lightwood was well and truly gone for Magnus Bane.  He could admit that freely now, particularly whenever the man in question would smile in his direction and the world would stop for one glorious moment.

Somehow, he made it through the night and when the last guest was out the door, Alec locked it behind them and then threw himself into the closest chair.  Wildly successful didn’t even come close to explaining how well the night went and despite his exhaustion, Alec was pleased.  He closed his eyes to bask in a job well done.

Or that was his plan until a warm, comfortable weight settled in his lap and nimble fingers tugged at his bowtie.  “I believe there was a promise of getting something for the rest of the night,” Magnus purred in Alec’s ear, causing the dragon to be the one to shiver in anticipation this time.    “And I fully intend on collecting.”

Alec opened his eyes, smiling into the warm brown depths of Magnus’ own.  “I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” he smiled, closing the distance between them and kissing him softly.  His exhaustion seeped away with every brush of Magnus’ lips against his and suddenly _all-night_ didn’t seem like that much of a stretch.  “Do you mind if we go back to yours?  My siblings will be home from work eventually and I would really prefer to not be interrupted.”

Magnus smiled back at him, seemingly about to reply when another voice entered the mix.  “Seriously, get a room.”  Both of them turned to glare at Raj who stood above them, arms crossed over his chest and looking unhappy.  “You realize I was going to set up a threesome for tonight but instead, I had to work.”

“Shut up, Raj,” they said in unison, both smiling as his frown deepened.

“You two are disgusting and creepy.  Go be sappy and lovey-dovey somewhere else and I’ll clean up this mess.”

Alec sighed.  He really did need to get up and help.  “No, I’ll help.”

“No you won’t,” Raj laughed humorlessly.  He rolled his eyes.  “The moment you two get within a few yards of each other again, you’ll take this from a respectable establishment to a museum of ill-repute.  Go home.  I have this.  You can come in and tell me everything I did wrong on Monday.”

Not needing to be told twice, Magnus and Alec were out of their seat in a flash.  “Thank you, Raj.  You’re the best.”  Alec’s hand found Magnus’ and they were already heading toward the door when he called over his shoulder, “Don’t forget to lock up.”

“Go away!  And don’t forget to pay me extra for this,” Raj called back before returning to his work.

Once out onto the street, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms again, their lips meeting while the smiles were still on both their faces.  “So, your place?”

“Of course,” Magnus laughed, hailing a cab.  “Are you really going to pay Raj extra?”

Alec snorted, “Of course not.  This is part of his contract.  Besides, all he has to do is put the money in the office and lock up.  The custodial staff takes care of everything else.  Don’t let him fool you.” 

The cab pulled up in front of them and Magnus held the door for him, climbing in the moment Alec settled inside.  Giving the driver his address, Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, a more predatory smile on his face.  “Was there something, in particular, you wanted at my place?”

“Yes,” Alec grinned, leaning forward.  “You.”  Their lips met and suddenly the spark between them exploded into a fire of heat and passion.  If Alec had been thinking clearly, he would have thought how proud Izzy would be for his flirting that night.  But right now, all he could think about was Magnus’ tongue in his mouth, Magnus’ body against his, Magnus’ hand moving up his…. “Okay, maybe we should stop until we get to the loft.”  He panted, wanting nothing more than to keep going but some sense of public decorum held him back.  “I’m sure the driver really doesn’t need a show.”

“Don’t mind me, buddy,” the man laughed, looking back at them through the mirror.  “I’ve seen far worse with far less attractive people.  Have fun with your man and I’ll get you home.”

Magnus burst out laughing, pressing his face to Alec’s neck while Alec’s face flushed in humiliation.  “And now I am never again going to kiss you in public,” he grumbled.  Magnus’ lips found his neck and Alec moaned despite himself.

“Never again?” Magnus giggled.  “You aren’t even going to be able to stop yourself before we get to the loft.”  Pulling back to look at Alec, the kohl around his eyes slightly smudged, the glitter making him look no less than ethereal. 

Admitting defeat, “Fine.  You’re right.”  And with that, he pulled Magnus back in, getting wrapped up in his beautiful boyfriend until the cab shifted slightly coming to a complete stop.  “Thank you,” he muttered, still embarrassed, as he tossed the money to the driver, climbing out after Magnus. 

Neither wanting to be far from the other, they walked hand in hand to the elevator, stealing glances while they waited.  When the door opened, they stumbled inside, all over each other before the lift even started to move.  Alec’s hands combed through Magnus’ perfectly styled hair, mussing it beyond all recognition while Magnus slitted a leg between Alec’s, letting them both grind against the other’s hip.

They pulled apart with a gasp, both of them laughing as they left the elevator, Magnus nodding at his elderly neighbor who stared at them as if they had been caught doing something completely reprehensible.  “Good evening, Mrs. Price,” Magnus laughed as she got on the elevator, casting one more glare in their direction. 

As he went to open the door, Alec pressed himself against Magnus’ body, kissing his neck and feeling the long solid lines tight against his own.  “Faster, Mags.  I want to go inside,” he whined, prompting a smirk from his boyfriend.

“Someone’s impatient.”  He finally got the door open and they basically tumbled inside, Alec still wrapped around Magnus like a long, lean octopus.

He let out a sigh, letting go of Magnus just enough so he could turn in Alec’s arms.  “Finally,” he growled, pushing Magnus back against a wall and kissing him for all he was worth.  “Do you know how good you looked tonight?  I wanted to rip that suit right off your body.  That was unfair to tease me like that Magnus.”

Magnus smirked, looking the very definition of sin, “And if that was my intention?  If I picked out my outfit in the hopes of eliciting that reaction from you?”

One of Alec’s hands trailed down Magnus’ chest, deftly flicking open the buttons as he went, “Then I would say it worked.  Maybe too well.”

Words were lost as they maneuvered themselves towards the bedroom, Alec letting Magnus lead as he hadn’t been in that part of the loft yet.  Their lips only parted when the need for air became too great or the other’s hand brushed against newly exposed skin, pulling gasps and moans from his lover.  By the time they finally reached the bedroom, they were both dressed in only their boxers, their clothes strewn down the hall, shed as soon as they could get them off.

Alec’s mouth dried as he looked at Magnus, all smooth caramel skin, hard muscles, and a bulge that had Alec swallowing heavily.  It felt like every one of Alec’s fantasies had come true, right in front of his eyes.  “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he breathed.  Some of the fiery passion had left him, replaced with a slow burning desire to take Magnus apart, put him back together and make him his forever. 

Together, they lay on the bed, hands touching and caressing every part of their bodies until even as scantily clad as they were, there were still too many layers between them.  When the last bits of clothing were removed, they both stared into each other’s eyes, somewhat awed to find themselves in this position.  Three words were on the tip of Alec’s tongue but he couldn’t’ bring himself to say them.  It was too soon, no matter how certain he was. 

His hand wrapped around Magnus’ hardened length, and his lover did the same for him.  Slow, tentative strokes turned firm and certain, soft kisses grew more passionate until the heavy breaths didn’t allow for even that.  “Magnus,” Alec whispered against his lover’s lips.  “I want more.”

Magnus nodded and with some shifting, and gentle preparation, the two came together in the most intimate embrace possible.  “Alexander.”  The need and want and affection in that one word sent shivers through Alec’s body and he closed his eyes to avoid being overwhelmed. 

He couldn’t have imagined that anything could feel as good as Magnus in his arms, their foreheads pressed together as they moved as one.  This was worth fighting for, this was worth everything.  Alec knew he would even risk telling Magnus everything, just to stay with him for the rest of his life.  Maybe those three words weren’t too soon, after all, he thought.  Why deny what he felt when their time together could be so short. 

Alec opened his eyes, looking at his lover lost in the throes of passion.  Eyes closed, skin glistening and mouth parted just slightly, Alec thought Magnus had to be an angel.  Nothing else could explain such otherworldly beauty. 

“Magnus,” he gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching.  “Magnus, I….”  The words were lost in his throat as Magnus opened his eyes to meet Alec’s gaze.  “Magnus!”  Mouth agape, Alec managed “Your eyes,” before the image in front of him pulled his orgasm from him and he came with a shocked cry of Magnus’ name, the other man following not even a second later. 

Because the eyes looking back at him weren’t the warm brown ones he’d come to love.  Instead, they were the golden eyes of his soul mate, the one he had waited for for so long.


	12. Two Souls - One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a long overdue talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the comments on the last chapter have made me smile. You all are amazing and I love you.

“Alec, Alexander.  I can explain.”  Disappointment settled over him when Magnus’ eyes went from golden to brown once more.

If his brain worked properly in that moment, Alec would have registered the fear in Magnus’ eyes, the sake quality of his voice. Alec would have realized that Magnus didn't think his eyes were a good thing.  But Alec’s mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.  My mate.  _Mine_.  He did manage to keep from saying that out loud, realizing in the haze of excitement that it might be a bit possessive and weird to just growl in bed, particularly after what they just did. 

But they were too far apart, despite having been joined only moments before.  So Alec threw himself at Magnus, kissing him deeply and with all the passion and desire he felt.  When he pulled back, it was only far enough to rest his forehead against Magnus’ letting out soft whimpers of happiness.  “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you?  I thought you were dead.” 

Only after he muttered those words did Alec finally realize that Magnus wasn’t moving.  He wasn’t saying anything, he didn’t even kiss Alec back. Frozen in Alec’s arms, he simply stared.  “Magnus?  Are you alright?”

Blinking, Magnus finally started to come back to him.  “Alexander, I think… I think you are going to need to explain some things because right now, I am very confused.”

“First, can you answer one of my questions?  What are you?  I thought you were human but you’re not, are you?”

Magnus began to tremble in his arms and looked down, taking long, shuddering breaths before finally shaking his head.  “No, I’m not.  I understand if that is a problem.”  Alec growled, finally realizing the problem.  Magnus didn’t think he wanted him.  Magnus didn’t understand. 

“I don’t care.  I don’t care what you are or where you’re from or anything.  I just want you.  I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve waited for you for so long.”  Knowing he needed to prove it to Magnus, Alec closed his eyes and dropped his own glamour, his dragon eyes – amber and vertical slitted – looked back out at Magnus.  “Besides, I’m not human either.  So it probably makes things easier.”

This time, Magnus gasped, staring at him for a moment before finally kissing him back.  “You?  What are you?  Where have you been?  Ragnor was right!  He’s never going to let me live that down.”

“What’s a Ragnor?”

“My oldest, dearest friend.  He’s a warlock like myself and he’s been listening to me whine about you for the past three hundred years. I told him I thought I would meet you soon and he said something like ‘maybe the curator for the exhibit you are so excited about will be the mystery person’.  I told him no because you were utterly human.  But you’re not.”  Magnus finally paused, looking at him curious, “What are you, Alexander?”

Warlock.  Three hundred years.  Like his siblings, his soul mate was immortal.  Alec whimpered once more and pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, holding him close and breathing in his scent.  “I’m a dragon.  My sister and brother are too.  And my sister’s mate.  You’ll live forever, right Magnus?”

Magnus’ expression went from fond to pained almost instantly.  “Yes, I will.  But if you have me, I’ll stay with you for the rest of your life.  I won’t leave you, Alexander.  Not unless you want me to.”

A soft hand placed on Magnus’ cheek, Alec shook his head, leaning in for a kiss, just because he could.  “I’ll never want you to leave, Magnus.  And as for the rest of my life, it will be as long as yours.  Dragons are immortal just like warlocks.”

Tears started to fall from Magnus’ eyes and Alec found himself enveloped in a tight hug.  “You are perfect, Alexander.  You were worth the wait.”

Words no longer felt sufficient.  Alec had his mate.  Someone he thought lost to him for centuries.  And his mate would never die, would never leave him.  In a week filled with miracles, this was the greatest one of them all.  Their gods hadn’t broken the promise given to him when he first glimpsed his mate’s eyes.  He’d been there all along; Alec just had to wait awhile to meet him. 

The two of them laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing soft kisses and warm smiles.  A deep, profound calm settled over him and Alec held him close.  He wanted to know everything there was to know about Magnus but they had plenty of time to get there.  “How old are you Magnus?” he asked after a few minutes had passed. 

“Around four hundred, or so.  Time wasn’t kept track of as well back then so I’m not entirely sure when I was born but I can narrow it down to about a decade. I had an utterly mundane childhood until my demon mark manifested.”  He fell silent and Alec could feel his muscles tighten under his fingertips.  That story had more to it than Magnus said but he would let his lover tell him in his own time.

Instead, he chuckled lightly, “I’m older than you.  I’m about five hundred and fifty.  Been the leader of our little clan of three since I was twenty-five, which is also the time my human body stopped aging.” 

“Three?”  Magnus pulled back, brow furrowed over those beautiful golden eyes.  “I thought you said there were four.  Your siblings, your sister’s mate and you?”

Alec nodded, “Izzy just found her a couple days ago.  My brother found his mate a few days ago as well.  For so long it has been just the three of us and now, in the course of a week, our clan has doubled in size.  If you can call it that.  And if you want to be part of it.”  Realizing that they hadn’t actually talked about what this meant, Alec wondered if Magnus really knew.  “Do warlocks have soul mates?”

“Not that I know of, why do you ask?”  Magnus looked puzzled which probably answered the question even without his words. 

Alec leaned back enough that they could have a little space, though he kept one hand on Magnus’ waist, not wanting to lost contact with him already.  “Because that’s what you are to me.  You’re my soul mate.  When a dragon comes of age, they see the eyes of the one that is destined to be theirs.  In times of great stress or emotional discomfort, the eyes will flash in their mind, offering silent support.  We dream of them too.  My sister’s mate told us that she used to paint pictures of my sister's eyes all the time, not knowing why.  She just learned what she was when we met her.”

A tear slipped down Magnus’ cheek and Alec brushed it away.  “I’ve seen your eyes too.  Usually in dreams but now that I think about it, when I’ve used too much magic or am upset in some other way, I’ve imagined you looking at me, standing beside me.  None of my friends had any idea what it meant.  I’ve asked them again and again and I think they are quite tired of hearing about it.”  He chuckled, looking at Alec as if he were the most precious thing in the world.  “But I’m not a dragon.  Why would I be getting these visions?”

Alec didn’t have an answer to that question and he’d been thinking about it since Jace met Simon at the club.  “I don’t know?  Maybe because our souls are actually linked?  My brother’s mate isn’t a dragon either but he used to picture my brother’s eyes.  He got the nice ones in the family.  Blue and brown and gold.  They’re almost as beautiful as yours.” 

Magnus kissed him soundly, rolling so he was on top of Alec, his legs settled between Alec’s own.  Smiling into the kiss, Alec threaded his fingers into Magnus’ hair, holding him there.  When you live forever, time loses some sense of meaning.  Or at least that was what he thought before.  Now, with Magnus here with him, Alec wondered how he survived so many years without him.  For once he felt whole, content, at peace.

They came together once more, this time with their eyes – their _true_ eyes – locked on one another as they connected.  Hands started to wander as their hips moved in synchronization and their voices sounded out in soft cries of the other’s name. “Mine,” Alec whispered before, with one more thrust, they both came, eyes never straying from the other.

Alec gasped at the odd sensation of being instantly clean when Magnus snapped his fingers.  The blue sparks were mesmerizing and suddenly he wanted to know everything Magnus could do.  “My soul mate is the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” he grinned, awestruck and completely in love.  “So you weren’t lying when you said magic.”

“Why would I lie to you, darling?” Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, fingers tracing abstract symbols on his chest while the relaxed.  “I’m one of the more powerful warlocks in the world, actually.  The only one who might be more powerful is my friend Ragnor but please don’t ever tell him I said that or he would never let me live it down.”  Alec grinned, kissing Magnus once more.  “He’s going to be rather jealous, though.  He’s a bit of a hopeless romantic.  He’s also completely hopeless socially so whether he admits it or not, he likes to live vicariously through my social life.”

Trying to figure out how to word it, Alec settled for a direct question, “Have you had a particularly active social life?  Lots of romance for him to be jealous of?”  He tried to tamp down on any jealousy he felt about the subject.  Both of them had lives before they met each other and Alec had his share of lover's as well, so he had no room to speak.

Magnus nodded, “Over the years, yes.  Though, when I think about my number spaced over four hundred years, it’s not so bad.  Lately, I’ve been in a slump but I think maybe I understand now why.  I’ve been waiting for you.  And what about you, Alexander?  I’m sure you have had lots of lovers in the past.  Especially with an extra century on me.”

“I’ve had about one or two a decade, I think.  None of them stick around very long.  Or more accurately, I don’t stick around.  They’ve all been mortals and it’s too hard to explain why I don’t age so I leave before they notice.”  He wondered if that made him a coward.  Maybe it did but he felt he had good reason to be.  Which was something he would need to tell Magnus someday.  Not today.  Today was for the happiness of being together, not the sadness of his past.

“I’m a little more than that.  Maybe three a month?  Though, I’ve been with plenty of other immortals and others, who weren’t as freaked out by the immortality issue.”  Isabelle would approve of Magnus’ number far more than she thought of Alec’s.  He needed to get out more and meet more people and maybe have sex more than once a century.  Alec almost said something to that effect when Magnus added, “But when it comes to love, my number is closer to four.” 

That thought hurt Alec’s heart.  While he hadn’t loved every man he was with, he certainly loved far more than four of them.  “While, if it helps, you are the last person I’ll ever love.”  The shock and happiness written all over Magnus’ face broke his heart.  “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood.”

The moment was perfect up until the moment his phone rang.  Alec considered ignoring it but knowing it had to be one of his siblings, he couldn’t do it.  Rolling over, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table.  “What?” he asked with a growl.  “I’m busy.”

“Hey man,” Jace started, unphased by Alec’s bad attitude.  “So Luke called Clary.  He found the name and address of the warlock who took Clary’s memories.  He thinks this guy might know something about her mom’s disappearance.  We’re all on the way over there to confront him now.  You want to meet us there?  It’s in Brooklyn someplace.”

If Alec had any desire to leave Magnus’ embrace, he’d consider it.  However, nothing could pry him away from Magnus right now, not even the thought of meeting someone who might finally give them some answers.  “Can’t do it.  Let me know how it goes.  And be careful.  If this guy can steal a dragon’s memories, then he isn’t someone to be trifled with.  I’m not losing you guys.  Or your mates.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, big brother.  Okay, we’re here so I’ll let you know how it goes.”  Jace hung up.

Pulling Magnus close, Alec smiled at him, “Sorry about that.  My siblings…”  He trailed off, noticing Magnus’ expression.  “Babe?  What’s wrong?”

“Your siblings are going to see someone?  About memories?” 

Alec nodded, “Yeah.  Some warlock who took….”

And when the knock sounded at the door, he looked between the door and Magnus.  “That’s them, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Magnus sighed.  “Better get dressed.  Sounds like I have some explaining to do.”


	13. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec answers the door at the mysterious warlock's apartment, many questions are answered and for once, things feel almost perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this posted a little late tonight. It's been a crazy day but technically it's still Thursday here so I'm not off my schedule!

“Do you mind waiting for an explanation until we are all together?” Magnus asked as he tossed Alec a shirt.  He snorted when he saw the front.  _I can’t even think straight_ written in sparkly rainbow letters.  They were hurrying to pull on clothes and since Alec didn’t want to wear his tux again, Magnus was digging through his closet for anything that would work.

With a nod, Alec pulled on the shirt.  “That’s fine.  Whatever you say isn’t going to change my opinion but I’ll make sure my siblings understand that you are my mate and they need to treat you with respect.”

“Alexander, darling, I’ve dealt with a lot over the past centuries.  I’m sure I can handle a few surly dragons.”   Pulling on a shirt of his own, Magnus pressed a kiss to his lips.  “I appreciate you wanting to protect me, though.  Makes me love you anymore.  Ready to go let them in and get this started?”

“No,” Alec grumbled, taking Magnus’ hand.  “I want them to leave me alone for one night but I suppose Clary deserves some answers if nothing else.”  And how it pained him to say that.  The female dragon was not his favorite person though he was trying for Izzy’s sake.  “Can I answer the door?  It will be good to throw them off a little?”  Or if not good, at least it would be entertaining for Alec.

Laughing, Magnus nodded.   “Enjoy.  I’ll go make us coffee.  I certainly haven’t had enough sleep yet.”  He took off for the kitchen while Alec stood there in the entry way, listening to Jace pound on the door.  How he wanted to have Magnus just send them away, to give them a few more hours to bask in the glow of finding each other after searching for so long but that wasn’t going to happen.  He took a deep breath and threw the door open just as Jace was about to pound on it once more.

“Do you think pounding on the door like that is really the best way to make a first impression?  You should be glad he doesn’t have any neighbors on this floor.”  He leaned on the door, staring out at his dumbstruck siblings and their soul mates. 

The only one who seemed happy to see him was Simon, who grinned bright and wide.  “I thought you said Alec wasn’t coming! Nice to see you.  What are you doing here?  Did you know we are meeting a warlock?”

Alec rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let them all in.  “Yes, I had heard that somewhere before.  I’m guessing you don’t know the warlock’s name or Izzy would have called me.”

For her part, Izzy looked confused, even as Magnus walked back into the room, two mugs of coffee in hand.  His bare feet padded across the soft carpeting and his casual appearance had Alec wanting to throw his family out and throw his soulmate back in bed.  The universe really smiled on him, giving him Magnus as his soul mate. 

Izzy’s eyes widened even more when Magnus handed Alec his mug and smiled at him, earning a warm, delighted smile from Alec in return.  When he turned his attention back to his siblings, so much of the tension he usually carried dissipated.  He had them.  He had Magnus.  Alec knew that if he had to, he could take on the world in that moment.  Still, he paused to take a sip of his coffee, relishing one last moment where he knew something they didn't.

“Izzy, Jace, others,” he nodded at them all.  “I would like you to meet Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.  And my soul mate.”  If possible, his smile got even brighter, amazed that he was finally able to say those words. 

Chaos erupted all around them.  Izzy's delighted screams pierced the air, almost covering up Jace’s disbelieving “WHAT?!?!”  Clary looked angry, though that seemed to be her default state as far as Alec was concerned and Simon looked far more amused that Alec ever saw him.  Deciding that was the most interesting of the reactions as he could have guessed the other three, he raised a brow at the vampire, “What are you smiling about?”

“Raphael is going to love this,” he chuckled, looking between the two of them.  He turned to Jace and the women, “You know if you had told me we were going to see the High Warlock, I could have saved you a lot of trouble.  This is Raphael’s dad.  He wouldn’t hurt Jocelyn.  He’s a good guy.”

This time it was Alec’s turn to be shocked, turning to look at Magnus, a questioning look on his face.  Magnus smirked and shrugged.  “I’ve lived a long time, Alexander.  Things tend to happen.”  A glance at Simon before he continued.  “But Sherman here misrepresented the situation a bit.  Where Raphael took Salmon in when he was changed, I took in Raphael.  I’ve basically raised that boy and yes, he sometimes calls me Papa, but I am not his biological father so no need to worry that your brother is dating my grandson.  Also, Solomon, shouldn’t you be heading back to the hotel?  It’s almost sunrise.”

“Because this family couldn’t get any weirder,” Clary mumbled, holding Isabelle’s hand like a lifeline while glaring at the rest.  “Can someone please just tell me where my mom is?” she asked while Simon said at the same time, “It’s not a problem, Magnus.  I promise.  And it’s Simon.  You know that.”

Magnus nodded, ignoring Simon and gesturing for them to come in.  “Well, may as well sit down.  This might be a long story and there is no point in standing around in the entry way.”  Alec took Magnus’ hand, following behind the others as Simon led the way to the living room.  He watched as both Izzy and Clary looked around, obviously approving of the immaculate décor in Magnus’ loft.  Even without much of a sense of style, Alec knew the place was a masterpiece.

Rather like his soul mate.

Once they were all seated, each of the couples staying close to each other, Magnus turned to Clary.  “I’m so sorry to hear about your mother, Biscuit.  She cares about you a lot, to the point that she spent quite a bit of money every two years to make sure you remained safe.  I know Luke warned her against it and I did as well but she was headstrong and stubborn.  Keeping you in the dark about your past was her decision and right or wrong, the past cannot be undone.” 

The way his lip curled up ever so slightly, Alec knew there was more Magnus wasn't telling them.  His heart sunk.  Maybe Magnus wasn’t as good of a guy as he originally thought. 

Alec was pulled from his thoughts by Clary, who looked near tears.  “Luke didn’t know where she was, only that he thought my father had her.  But I don’t know my father.  I don’t know anything about myself.  Luke thought you could help me.  Guess he was wrong.”  Her tears started to fall and Izzy wiped them away gently.  Alec knew his sister felt for Clary what he felt for Magnus and it softened his heart slightly toward her a little.

She was still annoying, though.

“Now, my dear, I didn’t say that.”  Magnus stood and offered his hand to Alec.  “Alexander, could you please help me for a moment?”

The spark that went through Alec’s body every time he and Alec touched pulsed again as he clasped his hand and Magnus pulled him to his feet.  Feeling guiltily thankful for Clary’s tears as she distracted Isabelle from them, he tugged Magnus closer and gave him a soft kiss.  “You amaze me,” he whispered.

“There will be time for that later, darling” Magnus chastised but he beamed at him all the same.  Alec followed Magnus from the room down to his office.  For being the most powerful warlock in New York, Alec expected his office to be more…magical.  Instead, it was well appointed but seemingly ordinary.  Magnus worked on opening the safe he kept in the room, which Alec though was locked with wards instead of metal and gears, Alec perused the room.  Finger trailing over books that seemed about as old as they did, mementos from days long passed, Alec could feel the history of this room as a tangible weight.  So much life lived, almost as much as Alec himself.  He couldn’t wait to explore it all – past, present, and future – with Magnus. 

Magnus’ exclamation of “Ah ha!” drew him from his day dreams and he looked over to see Magnus holding a small box.  “Can you carry this one, darling?  And I’ll take the other.  Please be careful not to drop it.  The contents are irreplaceable.”

His hands closed around the wood and Alec could feel the magic pulsing strong and alive under his fingertips.  Whatever Magnus had in here was obviously important enough to draw this kind of security from him.  “This can help Clary?”  He didn’t see how but he had learned not to underestimate Magnus.  Alec continued to be surprised by him, something he hoped would never stop happening.

Back in the living room, Magnus set his box on the coffee table and then took the other from Alec and placed in on the table as well.  “These are yours, Biscuit.  The first one is from me and the second one is what your mother brought with her the first time you visited.  I've kept them under the strongest protections I have so I can guarantee that what is in the box is true and real.” 

Clary looked at them carefully, picking up the smaller of the two and turning it over in her hands.  Izzy, leaning in, traced the runes and symbols engraved into the wood.  “What is it?” Clary asked, holding the box as if it were the most precious thing she had ever been given.

Magnus smiled, “Your memories.  From what I have deduced from Jocelyn and Luke, as well as what Alexander has told me, I would expect in those boxes you would find five-hundred-years’ worth of life that you have forgotten.  I wouldn’t recommend remembering it all at once.  Even for a dragon, that might be overpowering.  But, I can show you how to use the boxes to return your memories to their rightful owner.  These are yours and without Jocelyn here to tell me no, I am giving them to you.”

“Her memories?  So she’ll remember me?” Of course, it was Simon who broke the silence.  Alec rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised.  It was shocking the vampire was able to keep his mouth shut for so long. 

Even Jace seemed a little annoyed though Alec could see the fondness in his gaze.  “Priorities, Si.  She’s known you two years?  Don’t you think there might be more interesting things than meeting you in the past five centuries she’s been alive?”

Gasping, Simon smacked his shoulder and Alec rolled his eyes.  “I thought you were supposed to be my soul mate.  How could you say such hurtful things about me?  Aren’t I supposed to be the most interesting thing in your life?”

Alec had to turn away pulling a face, when Jace pulled Simon close, kissing him with a smirk on his lips.  Magnus, however, cooed and elbowed Alec lightly in the ribs.   “In my life, yes.  In Clary’s life, I certainly hope not.  I don’t want to share you with her and I’m certain Isabelle doesn’t want to share her with you.”

“And I don’t want you,” Clary laughed.  “Sorry, I’m sure you’re a great guy but, well, look at her.” 

Even Alec knew his sister was attractive in her human form but that really didn’t mean he wanted to see everyone ogling her.  “Alright, so, Clary has the memories but how does she access them? And how long is it going to take? Is it going to be painful?  Why isn’t everyone else wasn’t asking the obvious questions?”  Though, Alec had known Jace and Isabelle their whole lives, so that answered that question and well, Simon certainly didn’t seem to focus on the most logical of topics.  Still, Clary should have at least considered it.

Magnus moved to sit in front of Clary, taking the box in his hand.  “You should find about five hundred pearls inside.  Each has the memory of one year.  Whoever was the first to take your memories started it and everyone else continued.  When you touch them, you should be able to access the memory.  Don’t let anyone else touch them or the memory will be theirs instead.”  He opened the smaller one, showing Clary the shiny pearls.  “Those two right there,” Magnus pointed, “are the ones I just made a couple nights ago.  Pick them up and you will remember Simon and your most recent life here in New York.” 

Clary glanced around, obviously nervous, but Izzy wrapped her arm around her and kissed her neck.  “Come on, Clary.  I’ll be right here, okay?”  Looking at her soul mate with love and trust, Clary smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  Alec huffed, earning him another elbow from Magnus.

Finally, Clary took a deep breath and picked up the two pearls, letting them roll in her hand as she closed her eyes.  Everyone looked on expectantly, no one more excited than Simon.  And when she opened her eyes once more, she sought him out immediately.  Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tight.  “I can’t believe I forgot you, Simon!  I’ll never forget you again.”

“I would hope not,” Simon laughed.

She looked between them, and the rest of the people gathered and sighed contentedly, looking calmer than Alec had ever seen her.  “I guess we were never going to get married, Simon,” Clary laughed.  “But being your sister in law is the next best thing.  Handsome man you have there.”

“And beautiful woman you got too.”

“And grumpy brother they both have.”

Everyone laughed, except Alec, who rolled his eyes.  “I love you, darling, but you are rather salty,” Magnus smiled.  They kissed and for a moment, Alec wondered if everything was going to be okay. 

“But I still need to find my mom.”  Right.  He’d forgotten about that.

“We will, Biscuit.  I like Jocelyn and from what she’s told me of him, I don’t want her with your father any more than you do.”  Magnus’ big heart and compassion toward the young dragon made Alec love him even more.  But, the thought of Magnus being in harm’s way trying to find Clary’s mom had him worried.

He shook his head, “I don’t want you getting hurt.  I’m sure we can do this on our own.  I just found you, I can’t lose you.” 

“You won’t, Alexander.  I’ve lived this long and I haven’t always been careful.  I’m not going to stand by while you risk your life without offering to help.  If you are going, I’m going.  You should probably get used to it.”  Magnus’ gold eyes flashed and Alec was helpless against them, staring silently as his mate continued to talk.  “Now that I have a family, Alexander, I’m not going to lose any of you, okay?”   

Alec nodded, his own eyes flashing amber and Magnus smiled at him, the two lost in their own world. 

Izzy stepped up, kissing them both on the cheek.  “As wonderful as it is to watch you stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, Jace and I are going to go home with these two.  Are we still on for this weekend now that the exhibition is going?”

“Let’s decide later in the week, okay?” Alec asked, kissing her forehead in return.  “Now that we have our soul mates, it might be difficult.  So let’s figure it out later, okay?”

“Take care of Clary, dear.  It will probably get harder as the memories get older.  She’s going to need someone by her side.”  Magnus kissed Izzy’s hand, causing her to smile. 

The way Magnus charmed his family – he could tell even Jace was impressed even if he did seem to have eyes only for Simon – gave Alec joy.  Izzy nodded and moved toward the door.  “Trust me, I’m not letting her out of my sight.  She’ll be fine.”

The family said their goodbyes and soon enough, Magnus and Alec were left alone once more.  “This weekend?”  Magnus asked, pulling Alec close and kissing at his neck.

“Is something we will talk about later,” Alec grinned, pulling him towards the bedroom.  “I can think of better things to do with our mouths right now.” 

Magnus laughed, following a giddy Alexander back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry that this chapter is a bit of a mess. Sorry if you felt that way too. Next week, we actually get proof that they are dragons. Not just fire and cool eyes.
> 
> Also, hoping to have another chapter of [Vampire's Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10925241/chapters/24300159) up this weekend and maybe a Clizzy centric fic as well.


	14. Freedom Part 1

“Isabelle, you literally need _no_ luggage.  What could you possibly be doing?”  Alec scrubbed his hands over his face while Magnus chuckled from the couch. 

“You didn’t say that to me, darling.”

Alec turned and looked at his soul mate, trying to keep from laughing.  “For two reasons.  One, you actually need clothing, so I’m not going to deny you that even if I would prefer to have you naked all weekend long.”  He blushed at those words but continued on, “And two, because you only have one small bag due to some enchantment you put on it like some sort of sexy Harry Potter.”

“Aw, you think I’m sexy.”  Alec rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.  Magnus could be as insufferable as he was beautiful sometimes and Alec wouldn’t have him any other way.

After the last week, they were all looking forward to getting away.  The local new praised the exhibit as an undoubted success and Alec and Magnus were both flying high as a result.  Alec practically lived at Magnus’ loft now, deciding that the privacy it afforded them outweighed the drawbacks of having to go home every day to change.  Magnus kept offering him a place in the closet but after seeing just how much clothing his soul mate owned, Alec decided he could just keep his at home for now. 

The other benefit to sleeping at the loft with Magnus was Alec was no longer had to listen to his siblings having sex or know that they could hear him.  As happy as he was for them, he really didn’t want to hear that.  Jace and Simon were particularly vocal.

But, after spending almost a week apart, other than passing each other coming and going from their apartment, Alec, Jace, and Izzy were ready for some time together once more.  After explaining where they were going and why, Magnus was the first to want to come along.  Clary reluctantly agreed as well.  Jace insisted on inviting Simon too and no one could talk either of them out of it.  It seemed an unsafe proposition for the vampire but eventually, Magnus guaranteed his safety and he enthusiastically cheered when they said he could come along. 

“So you do this a lot?” Magnus asked while they waited for the others to join them.  “Seems like a long way to go just for a weekend.”  He’d offered to portal them, something Alec graciously accepted.  While the travel wasn’t all that difficult, it did take time and this way they could have more time alone. 

He nodded, “Jace, Izzy and I used to do it all the time.  This lifetime it has been harder because we all have jobs where it is harder to get away but whenever we get a chance.  You don’t understand how uncomfortable it can be to be stuck in the wrong skin for too long.”  Shifting slightly, Alec knew this weekend couldn’t have come a moment too soon.  While it had been centuries since the last time he shifted without intent, the itchiness that generally proceeded such an event was becoming stronger by the minute.  “We spent the first few decades in the mountains of Switzerland before making our way to the more populated mundane areas.  We used to go almost a year without ever being in our human bodies and now it has been almost that long since I have been able to spread my wings.”

Magnus’ expression changed and Alec wondered briefly what he could possibly be thinking.  Reaching up, Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and leaned in to give him a kiss.  “I can’t wait to see you.  Ever since you told me what you were, I’ve been trying to imagine it but I have to admit I’m at a loss.” 

“Soon enough, Mags,” Alec smiled, kissing him once more.  He rested his hands on Magnus’ arms, relishing the feel of the hard muscle just underneath the warm skin.  It sent sparks of desire down his spine every time he remembered the strong, chiseled body that Magnus hid under his immaculate clothing.  “Are you sure you can spend a weekend in the wilderness?  Your clothes might get dirty.”  He winked at him, giving him one last kiss, unable to keep the happy smile off his face. 

Magnus laughed in return, “That’s what magic is for, darling.  All those miles from civilization and I will still look as put together as always.”

“That is so unfair!” Isabelle sighed, finally coming out of her room with a small trunk and Clary in tow.  Clary seemed more relaxed, more comfortable in her skin since getting her memories back.  Alec hadn’t asked Izzy how it went but she knew they hadn’t gotten through them all yet. The influx of time took its toll on Clary who knew nothing of the majority of her life.  Alec assumed overwhelming would be putting it mildly.  “You know I am happy to help you out, Isabelle.  If at any point you want me to do your makeup this weekend, let me know.  I keep asking Alexander but he won’t let me.”

“If you manage to get _Alexander_ into makeup, I want pictures.  Get the right eyeliner and mascara on him and his eyes would pop, don’t you think?”

Alec tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach at his sister and soul mate discussing doing his makeup.  “Izzy, only Magnus gets to call me Alexander.”

“Because it’s lovvvve,” she sing-songed, only to make Alec’s scowl grow deeper.

He ignored the comment as best he could and continued, “And if you and Magnus are doing each other’s makeup all weekend, it means Clary and I have to hang out together.  Is that really what you want?  My five-hundred-years of embarrassing stories about you?”

“Who’s to say I won’t be doing the same thing with Magnus?  I’ve known you just as long, Alec, and I’m much better at playing the annoying sibling card than you are.”

Knowing he wouldn’t win this argument, he sighed, “Tell him anything you want.  I have no secrets from him.”  After that first night when they tearfully confessed to the other the way they each lost their family, Alec believed there were no walls left between him and Magnus.  Whatever Isabelle told him wouldn’t be a problem, he knew. 

“Is it sunset back there yet?  It’s been dark here for an hour now so the sun must have at least set where we are going, right?”  Usually, they would take the day off and leave first thing in the morning.  However, with Izzy unable to get out of work and Simon unable to go anywhere in the daylight, they decided to wait until nightfall in order to get everyone there at the same time.

Clary looked at her phone, “Just about.  Says that it will be at 7:35 our time so we should be able to go in a couple more minutes.  Of course, Si and Jace need to show up first.”

As if on cue, the two stumbled out of Jace’s room, looking rumpled and happy.  The four who were waiting on them rolled their eyes in sync with each other.  “That was disturbing.  Did you all plan that?” Jace asked as Simon picked up Izzy’s trunk easily. 

“No, we are just all thinking the same thing, Blondie.   You don’t see the rest of us having trouble keeping it in our pants.”  Magnus looked amused more than anything and Alec felt that familiar wave of fond annoyance when he looked at his soul mate.

Simon laughed, “I don’t know, I’ve been hearing a lot of disturbing noise from Izzy’s room.  And considering the way you both kicked us out the other night, I am pretty sure you weren't having a tea party after that.”

“No, but there was some swallowing involved.”

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelped, wondering if he could blush deep enough to catch on fire.  At least it wouldn’t hurt if he did, he figured.   “Can we just go?”

Magnus snapped his fingers, soft blues magic appearing around his hands.  With a flourish that never stopped making Alec’s heart flutter (as well as reactions from other parts of him that he couldn’t mention in front of his siblings) Magnus opened the portal.  “So, how does this work, Mags?”

They listened to the explanation and decided to let each pair go through together, that way the dragon could think about where they needed to go and drag their soul mate along with them.  Alec watched nervously as Clary and Izzy stepped through, followed by Jace and Simon.  Alone for a moment, Magnus kissed him softly, “I’m looking forward to this, darling.  Our first vacation together.”

Alec smirked and took Magnus’ hand, pulling him into the portal a moment later.

Stepping out into the familiar clearing, relief flooded over him when he saw both of his siblings and their partners.  He’d worried they would get lost in the process and didn’t relish searching the void for them, as Magnus had explained they would need to do if they didn’t follow his instructions.

“So, we need to set up a tent for Simon and Magnus and get the rest of camp settled before it gets too dark.”  Not that the lack of light would bother any of them too much, it was simply easier to get things done when it wasn’t pitch black. 

Magnus stepped, forward and rested a hand on Alec’s chest.  “If it’s all the same to you, I would prefer to sleep out next to you this weekend.  The point of going away together is to actually spend time together.”

“I want to sleep out too,” Simon grinned.  “We never got to go camping.  Mom was afraid bears would eat us.  She often worried bears would eat us in Central Park though.  Becky and I humored her but now that I have a chance, I want to do it right.

Alec tore his eyes from his soul mate to cast an incredulous look at the vampire, “You are sleeping in the tent.  A few seconds after sunrise, you would be dust and I would have to listen to Jace’s whining for the rest of eternity.”

“But…”

“No, there will be a tent for the vampire.  That’s all there is to it.”

He ignored the cross look on Simon’s face and Jace’s whispered, “Just show him tomorrow.  He’s in his insufferable know-it-all mood so there’s no arguing with him right now.”

“And how is that different from him the rest of the time?” Simon giggled causing Jace to laugh along with him.

Izzy rolled her eyes at all of them.  “You worry about the tent or whatever.  I’m taking Clary flying.  It’s literally been centuries since she stretched her wings.”  While Clary didn’t look comfortable with the idea, she still took Izzy’s hand.  Alec couldn’t imagine being trapped in one body for hundreds of years so he felt for her. 

They started to make camp, Magnus magicking up a tent that would be sunlight proof for Simon and Jace starting the fire in the middle of the clearing.  Off on the side, Izzy was trying to explain how to shift to Clary who furrowed her brows, trying to do exactly as her girlfriend suggested.  Alec felt the peace that only came from his family and his boyfriend.

A happy cry pulled him from his thoughts and he saw Izzy jumping up and down in front of a copper colored dragon who even Alec had to admit was stunning.  “Well done, Clary!” Jace called while Izzy changed too and the two of them took off into the sky, red and copper twisting and turning together. 

Magnus slipped an arm around his waist, “While I know you said you were dragons, I’m not sure I really understood it until just now.”  Alec smiled over at him, kissing him softly.  “I wouldn’t have minded if it was just a metaphor or something,” Magnus continued.  “But I have to admit, now I’m really curious what you and Blondie look like.”

Jace took to the sky only a moment later and Alec laughed, “There goes the golden boy now.  Don’t compliment his scales or it is all you will ever hear about for the rest of the weekend.  His whole clan was that color, he’s not nearly as unique as he would like you to believe.”

“So are you red like your sister?”

He shook his head, “No, my scales are like my father’s.  Isabelle’s are uniquely hers.”  Looking over at Simon who stared at the sky awestruck, Alec turned back to Magnus.  “Will you be okay with him if I go join them for a bit?  I won’t be long but it’s been so long since I’ve stretched my wings and…”

Magnus placed a finger over Alec’s lips.  “Don’t apologize.  Sherwin and I will be just fine.  I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” 

Alec kissed him once more and took off at a run, jumping into the air and shifting before his feet hit the ground once more and his ebony wings beat once before he was chasing Jace, nearly invisible in the darkening night sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one super long chapter but instead, their time away will be two regular length ones. Because they deserve at least two chapters of fun before getting back to their real world, right?


	15. Freedom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend passes with nothing but fun, sibling rivalry and some painful innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of dragon sex only because Magnus cannot leave well enough alone and even if he can't see Alec blushing, he knows it's there and that is what matters.

One would think that a body expanding to a hundred times its size and shifting from the form of a human to something distinctly reptilian would be unpleasant, to say the least.  Alec found it comforting, like taking off a tight pair of pants after a long day.   Not confined to the tiny constraints of his human body, Alec soared out over the trees, well aware of Magnus’ eyes on him from the ground.  And while a part of him longed to be down there, enjoying time away from the hustle and bustle of their lives, his very soul cried for him to be in the clouds, wind speeding past. 

It took no time at all to catch up with Jace, who was looping around in the sky and letting out small bursts of fire, no doubt showing off for Simon who probably watched beside Magnus.  Sometime this weekend, they would give their mates rides – they’d already discussed this – but for now, both the warlock and the vampire remained firmly on the ground. 

“You know he already loves you,” Alec laughed, racing past Jace and smacking the top of his head with his tail as he went.  “You don’t need to do this whole display.”

Huffing in indignation at being smacked, Jace chased after Alec, calling, “maybe I’m trying to impress your mate too.  Show him what a real dragon is like.”  And while Alec knew he was joking, a possessiveness burst in front of him and he tackled his brother, sending them both tumbling through the clouds.  They play-fought all the time as hatchlings when Jace came to live with them and it was something they did on every trip.  A chance to test their fighting skills, even if there were no other dragons who they could be called upon to fight.  “Fine, fine.  Keep your warlock.  I’m happier with Simon anyway,” Jace laughed, breathing a little hard much to Alec’s pleasure. 

“You seem to think Magnus would want you.” 

Jace paused in mid-air and looked at Alec, his draconian face as expressive as his human one.  “Have you seen me?  Of course, he would want me.”

Alec laughed and tackled him once more.  “Hate to break it to you but you aren’t nearly as attractive as you think you are.”

“LIES!  SLANDER!”

“Boys!” Izzy’s voice called up to them.  She and Clary stuck closer to the ground as Clary remembered how this body worked and got used to flying once more.  “I think we can all agree that Clary is the most attractive dragon here.  Look at those scales.” 

Nuzzling against her, Alec could hear Clary purring even from far above.  “No, you are.  How are you so pretty in both forms?” 

As the pair of female dragons lost themselves in their conversation once more, Alec turned his attention back to Jace.  “The point is that you aren’t that attractive and those two are disgustingly sappy.”

“You’re one to talk.  You haven’t had to be in the same room with you and Magnus.  It’s truly disturbing.”

“What is disturbing are the noises that come from your bedroom ever time Simon spends the night.”

The two of them bickered half-heartedly for another hour, flying and sparring before Alec gave in to his desire to see Magnus.

Landing gracefully back in the clearing, Alec’s eyes were on Magnus the moment his feet were on the ground.  It seemed the warlock had been looking for him as well because his head snapped around to see Alec land.  Leaving his place near the fire where Magnus and Simon had been talking, Magnus hurried to Alec’s side.  “Fancy meeting you here,” he purred, seeming so small now that Alec was in his true body. 

“Hi Mags.  Do you want me to shift back or?”

He wasn’t able to finish the question before Magnus shook his head.  “On the contrary, I just told Simon how lucky I am to have the most attractive dragon here as my boyfriend.  Obviously, he had another opinion, which I think you and I both know is wrong.  But I hardly got to see you before you flew off.  I want to enjoy this now.”  Holding out a hand, Magnus stopped just short of actually touching him.  “May I?”

Instead of saying anything in reply, Alec stretched his neck forward, nuzzling into Magnus’ hand.  “Alexander, you’re so warm.” 

Alec laughed, bumping Magnus lightly in the chest, “Dragons.  Fire.  Sort of comes with the territory.”  The relief the felt at Magnus’ easy acceptance of him like this caught him by surprise.  They were soul mates, destined to be each other’s perfect match.  Yet, Alec didn’t know until now how worried he was about whether or not Magnus would like him in this form.  It didn’t seem to be a problem for his lover and for that, Alec was pleased. 

Magnus bent forward, pressing a kiss to Alec’s head before beginning to walk around him.  “I can’t wait to see you in the daylight,” Magnus said as he trailed his fingers down the scales on Alec’s neck.  “In the firelight, you look ethereal though.” 

That was a new one and he turned to look at the warlock.  “Ethereal?  Demonic is the one I hear most often.  More so than Jace and Izzy.  Apparently, all black dragons are scary whereas gold or red ones are beautiful or cool.” 

Shaking his head, Magnus smiled at him, letting his true eyes shine in the dim light.  “Trust me, darling, I know something about demonic and you are about as far from that as you can get.”  His hands continued their exploration and when he ran gentle fingers down Alec’s wings, the dragon shuddered in response, letting out a moan more appropriate for the bedroom than a camping trip with their family.  “Oooh, sensitive there, are you?  Something to keep in mind for further exploration.”

His voice told Alec exactly what he was thinking and Alec shook his head.  “No, Magnus.  Just no.  We are never having sex with me in this form.”

Magnus’ pout was evident even in the low light.  “Never is a very long time, Alexander.  I can’t say I am willing to rule anything out just yet.”  His fingers danced along the taut flesh of his wings once more and Alec growled at the strong tremor that wracked his body.  Magnus knew exactly what he was doing and Alec was equal parts thrilled and horrified.  

“Magnus,” he warned.  The thought alone made him uncomfortable and he didn’t want to talk about it.  At least not now.  Maybe a hundred years from now.  Even then...Alec shuddered at the thought.  Instead of continuing the conversation, he swept his tail around, picking up the warlock and depositing him in front of his face.  “I love you but you are infuriating, you know that?”

“One of my best qualities,’ Magnus smiled, giving Alec one more kiss.  “Now, are you going to go fly more or are you grounded for the rest of the night?”  While he could usually stay up until all hours of the night, that was in his comfortable, indoor loft.  Out here in the fresh air, Magnus was exhausted already. 

Alec nodded toward the fire, making his way that direction.  “I’m done for the night.  We’ll go out again tomorrow but Jace is tormenting the girls and I just want to lay here with you.” 

“And you get to spend time with me too, right Alec?” Simon grinned, causing the dragon to sigh heavily and Magnus to laugh.  “Why does he always act like that?”

“You’re taking his brother’s attention, my dear.  He treats Clary with the same contempt.  He’ll get used to you eventually.”  Alec was surprised to hear it summed up so succinctly.  He didn’t know if he could have even verbalized it half that well.  While Simon and Magnus talked, Alec curled up by the fire, much like a cat with his tail tucked under his chin, and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt movement against his scales and saw Magnus making himself comfortable, tucked into the crease formed by his tail and body.  “Is this alright?” he asked, obviously concerned that he overstepped.  Alec, on the other hand, was having trouble containing the fluttery feeling it gave him to have his mate that comfortable with him, in both bodies.

“It’s fine, Magnus.  More than fine, really.  I like having you that close.”

Magnus smiled and Alec felt him press a kiss to his neck.  “Good because I couldn’t figure out any other way to sleep next to you and I’m sorry but I’m not cuddling Sherwin tonight.” 

“My name’s Simon!”

Waving his hand in Simon’s direction to indicate that he just didn’t care, Magnus snuggled against Alec and he felt the warlock drift to sleep almost immediately.  His warm breath ghosted over Alec’s scales and his own eyes started to drift closed.  “Good night, Simon,” Alec yawned, resting his head on the ground.

The next morning, Alec woke more rested than he had been in years.  Sleep always came easier to him in this form, his magic not having to work to keep him in the other body even in sleep.  Having Magnus there, his steady heartbeat and soft breath lulled him into deeper slumber as well.  The sun was well over the horizon and Alec could see three other dragons asleep in the clearing. 

While the fire had gone out sometime overnight, the sun kept it warm enough that Alec didn’t worry about Magnus being chilled.  Speaking of, he looked over at his soul mate, curled and content against his warm body.  As peaceful as Magnus appeared and as happy as Alec was to be back in his own body, he wanted to be able to hold him again so with some subtle moving around, he got into a good position so when he shifted back, Magnus was in his arms. 

A soft kiss pressed to Magnus’ forehead.  “Wake up, Magnus,” he smiled, knowing it was far earlier than his lover preferred to wake up but if they wanted any privacy it was no or never.  The rest would wake up soon enough and they wouldn’t get a moment to themselves for the rest of the day.

Magnus groaned and nuzzled closer.  “No.” 

The simple answer made Alec laugh.  “Come on or I’ll tell Jace you want to listen to his battle stories all day.”  That drew some unintelligible grumbling from his lover and Magnus blinked his golden green cat eyes open.  Alec knew that even a thousand years from now, those eyes would still cause butterflies to dance in his stomach and his heart to beat in double time. 

“How could you be so cruel, Alexander?  It is far too early to be that mean.”  Only after a moment did it register who he was looking at.  “You’re human?  I thought the point of this weekend is to be all dragon, all the time?”

Alec smiled, “I’ll shift back in a moment.  But it’s hard to do this when I’m in that body.”  He pulled Magnus close and kissed him; softly at first but growing in passion as Magnus joined in. 

Rolling them over, Magnus ended up on top of Alec, kissing down his neck. “You are so gorgeous as a dragon,” Magnus purred, worshipping the sensitive skin of his neck.  “But I really like being able to do this.” 

Tipping his head back, Alec moaned as Magnus nipped at the junction between neck and shoulder.  Though he was unsure why later on, at that moment he opened his eyes and froze for a brief second.  “SIMON!”

Magnus sat up, “No.  Magnus.”  He looked put out until he followed Alec’s line of sight and yelped, “Simon!” throwing a large umbrella up over him and Jace, who he was curled up with much as Magnus had slept with Alec.

The two hurried over, just in time to see the vampire and his dragon both wake, looking confused by the presence of a large pink umbrella over them both.  “I know it was dark but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t there when we went to sleep,” Simon pointed out, causing simultaneous eye rolls from Magnus and Alec.  “And I’ve told you it’s creepy when you guys do that.  Stop it.”

“How are you alive?” Alec demanded, hands on his hips and glaring at the young vampire.  “Raphael was pretty specific about the no sunlight thing.”

“Yes,” Jace yawned, curling around Simon and closing his eyes once more.  “But apparently Raphael didn’t know that drinking dragon blood would make a vampire immune to the sun.  Which we have been trying to tell you but you don’t ever listen unless it’s about Magnus.  So leave us alone and let us sleep.  I was having a wonderful dream.”

“Was I there?” Simon asked, leaning back against the golden dragon. 

Alec was almost certain he didn’t want to hear the response to that question and had already turned around when Jace answered.  “We were flying and you were naked.”  He groaned and quickened his steps, trying to get away. 

“Aw, was I riding you?”

Magnus appeared by Alec’s side a moment later.  “I know he’s your brother and my… well, whatever Solomon is to me – but if I closed that umbrella and trapped them inside for the rest of the weekend, no one would really mind, right?”

“Please do.  And if you could make it sound proof, better.”   Once they were far enough away from Jace and Simon, Alec pulled Magnus close once more.  “I know this isn’t exactly a romantic weekend getaway but I’m glad you are here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, darling.” Magnus smiled.  “I’ll take you to Paris in a few weeks and we can get all the romance we want there.”

Alec kissed him, “Sounds perfect.  Mind if I shift back.  With them awake, my plans have been thwarted a bit.”  He could see Izzy and Clary stirring as well and knew that soon enough the clearing would be filled with chatter and activity. 

“Feel free.  I want to see you in the sunlight.”  Alec shifted, expanding until he reached his full size and then shook himself to work out all the pinches and uncomfortable angles.  “You are so beautiful,” Magnus purred.  “I thought you were solid black but it’s almost iridescent.  Sort of like a black opal.  How did I get lucky enough to have you forever, Alexander?” 

Alec thought the question was probably rhetorical but he answered anyway, “Because apparently, the universe wanted to give us one thing in our life that made us both blissfully happy to make up for the pain we have both suffered.”

~  ~  ~ 

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly with the six of them easily falling into a routine.  Alec loved his family, he loved his mate and he was slowly coming to tolerate the two his siblings loved.  He knew there was a lot of work for them to do back home, with Clary’s mom missing and the search for the man who killed their family, but for this weekend, they could just be free and happy and it was all he wanted. 

For once, he wasn’t looking forward to Monday and going back to work.  Right now, he wanted to stay in the moment for as long as it was possible to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for posting late. Internet has been down most of the day. But it came up before bed so HERE YOU GO.


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know I usually post on Thursdays but I had an anxiety attack yesterday and couldn't bring myself to do much of anything. Sorry about that and hopefully this was worth the wait.

The hardest part of any vacation occurred when they had to readjust to their human lives.  The nice thing about three days in their true form was that it settled the itch that lived just below their skin, the desire to break out of the confines of their small bodies.  But having to go back in was always unpleasant.  Clary in particular struggled.  It took hours to coax her back to her human form, her body fighting her attempts to shrink back down having been denied its true form for so long.    
  
Eventually, they got her back into her human body and returned to New York.  Clary's body continued to fight her, her eyes shifting constantly between human and dragon, scales appearing at random spots on her skin.  Staying close to Izzy or her brothers helped, though, so Alec kissed Magnus goodbye and returned to the apartment with his siblings in the hopes of helping the youngest dragon among them get her control back.  “I’ll see you at work, okay?” Alec promised, stealing one more kiss before they were out the door and on their way back home.  
  
Once in their small apartment, Alec sighed, throwing himself on the couch while Izzy and Jace, with Clary and Simon in tow, went to their rooms to unpack.  “Pouting isn’t a good look on you,” Izzy smiled, messing up his hair as she walked past him.  “You’ll see him again tomorrow.  And we need you here.  I thought you liked to be needed.”    
  
“I do, but I was rather looking forward to something else I needed over at Magnus’ house.”  As fun as the trip had been, privacy was hard to come by, leaving Alec wanting for something he couldn’t get over their few days together.  “So, I would appreciate it if you all can refrain as well.  It doesn’t seem fair.”  The shower turned on and Izzy’s eyes immediately darkened, looking in that direction.  Judging by the voices in the other room, Alec knew Clary was in the shower and glared at her sister for even thinking about it.  If he couldn’t, she couldn’t.  
  
With a fond roll of the eyes, Izzy made her way toward the kitchen, the mere act of which had Alec out of his seat and in front of her in no time.  “You act as if you have never been sexually frustrated before, big brother.  And considering your last date was in the fifties, I know for a fact that you have gone longer than four days without gratification.  Besides, you know what would happen if Clary lost control in the building.”  
  
Alec shuddered at the mere thought.  While fairly certain his siblings could keep her in her human body, the small chance they couldn’t was the main reason Alec was here and not in Magnus’ arms.  “When we finally meet her mother, I’m going to have a chat with her.  Five hundred years without being able to shift?  It’s no wonder she can’t stay in her body right now.”  Clary told them some of her memories contained times when she had shifted without knowing what was happening.  Izzy had to help her through the panic attacks that accompanied those memories.  What had happened to her was nothing short of cruel and while Alec might be able to understand why Jocelyn did it, it certainly didn’t make it right.    
  
“You’re going to let the two of them have time together before you launch into one of your trademarked lectures,” Izzy said, waving a spoon in his direction as she darted around him to grab a carton of ice cream.  “They deserve a pleasant reunion before you go all big brother on them.”  
  
Alec scowled.   “You’re just saying that because she is your soul mate.”  Though he knew it wasn’t true.  Isabelle was a kind soul with a good heart and even after everything she had lost in her life, still cared deeply for people she barely knew.  It made her a fantastic doctor.  And a frustrating sister.  
  
And a wonderful sister.  
  
“You know that’s not true.  You also know that deep down, you want her to be happy and have that reunion.  You are really just a big softie when it comes down to it, Alec, and nothing will ever convince me otherwise.  I saw the way you look at Magnus.  I know it is in there someplace.  Hopefully, he will be able to bring it out in you.”  
  
Proud of the dragon and woman she had become, Alec wrapped an arm around Izzy's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top her her hair.  “I’m still surprised when I look at him.  I had given up on him existing so long ago that now that he is here it doesn’t seem real.”

“Clary too,” Isabelle smiled, leaning into her brother’s embrace.  “But they are here and we should enjoy it.  And you should leave her alone.  She’s going through a lot and needs a friend, not a disapproving authority figure.  Even if you do that role so well.”

“Someone has to,” Alec smirked, their attention drawn away from each other when Jace and Simon came into the room.  

Simon’s mussed hair and Jace’s poorly buttoned shirt had Izzy laughing and Alec rolling his eyes.  “Luke just called.  He had an idea of how we could track Valentine.  Can you stay with Clary and Simon while Izzy and I run down to the station?”

Both Alec and Simon glared at him on that one.  “Why do I have to stay behind?  Why can’t Izzy watch them?  She likes them better.”  Babysitting was not on his list of things to do today.  Of course, if Alec had his way that list would consist of one thing and one thing only; Magnus.  

“A doctor helping on a case is a lot easier to explain than a museum curator, Alec.  We’re going to need to use station resources which means this has to look as official as possible.  So, I need Izzy.”  Jace turned to Simon, his expression softer than Alec normally saw from his brother.  “As for you, if anyone who knows what you are sees you out in the daylight, it’s going to cause questions.  I don’t want you in danger.  So stay with Alec and Clary.  I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

“Promise?” Simon asked and Alec had to roll his eyes.  

He huffed, “Fine, but hurry back.  I thought the whole reason I came home was so Clary was surrounded by dragons.  If you two leave, it’s just me and the vamp.”

“We’ll be back before you know it.”

Alec heard that before but chose not to argue.  “Fine, be careful and don’t get hurt.”

“What could go wrong?”

Only a few minutes later, Jace and Izzy were gone, off to do whatever it was Luke had come up with, leaving Alec alone with Simon while Clary finished up her shower.  “Why don’t you like me?” Simon asked, breaking the few seconds of silence they had since his siblings left. He looked so sad, the twinge of guilt in Alec’s chest almost managed to take hold.  “Or is it because you are in love with Jace?”  And like that, the guilt left once more.

“You’re in love with Jace,” he quipped, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a middle schooler from television.  “Maybe I thought about him like that once, centuries ago when we were still young.  But he’s my brother in every way that counts which makes that just wrong.”  Jace knew, of course.  They lived together for centuries.  No way something that big stayed hidden for that long.  But it didn’t make it easier, particularly to hear it coming from his brother’s soul mate.  “Trust me, I’m not going to try and steal your man away.  Jace is great and all, but have you seen Magnus?”  He smiled to himself while Simon ranted about something.  Probably Alec insulting his mate but Alec stopped paying attention.

“Where’d everyone go?” Clary asked from the doorway.  Her hair dripped down her back and she worked on braiding it while looking around for Jace and Izzy.  The copper scales of her dragon skin peppered her arms and forehead, making it look like she had large, shiny freckles which caused Alec to smile once more.  “And why are you smiling when Magnus isn’t here?  Stop it, it’s creepy.”

Any other time, Alec would have quipped right back at her but he could see the teasing glint in her eye and the sly smile on her lips.  Maybe he sort of understood what his sister saw in her.  She had a sharp wit and a strong devotion to her family.  He could appreciate that.  

He still didn’t understand Simon, however.

“Come sit down by me.  Your scales are showing.  I wish Izzy and Jace didn’t have to go do something down at the station.  Luke thought of a lead on your mom so they went to check it out.  I’m tasked with watching you and making sure you don’t shift unexpectedly.”

“Wait, they went to look into something about my mom and didn’t take me?  I want to go!  I can help!”  Clary’s hands flew out, gesticulating wildly as she spoke.  “I can’t believe they would keep me away from this.  And you let them?  I thought you were their leader or something?”

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair while dodging one of her flailing hands.  “I’m their big brother, not their leader, and I understand when they need to do something without me.  This is one of those times.  It would raise suspicion if I was there and you would turn heads anywhere you went looking like you do.”  

It was only then that Clary looked down and saw what Alec was talking about.  She concentrated and soon the scales faded back into her milky skin.  “There, all better.  Now can we go?”  

“No, you aren’t listening.  You aren’t going anywhere.  And neither is Simon because he can’t be seen in the daylight.  So just get comfortable and turn on the television.  There must be something you like to watch.”

Turning to Clary, Simon started to talk about some show they used to watch, something about a girl who hunted vampires.  “Remember?” Simon prodded and Clary laughed.

“Simon, I remember you now.  You don’t need to keep reminding me.  And we should totally watch it.  I bet even Alec would like it.  Have you ever seen Buffy, Alec?”

He blinked, stone-faced and didn’t answer.  “Well, you are going to watch it now because Jace already told me your Netflix password,” Simon said with a nod as if he were the one to make the final decision on anything out of their little group.

The two new people settled onto the couch next to each other to watch their show and Alec tried to pay attention though, he mostly watched the two people his siblings loved.  Simon and Clary were best friends.  Magnus had been taking Clary’s memories for years and seemed to think of her as a daughter.  Simon’s vampire sponsor was Magnus’ son.  After all these years alone, it turned out their soul mates were connected nearly as intimately as Alec and his siblings.  It made so much sense Alec could kick himself for not thinking of it sooner.

“Are you sure we can’t go do something?” Clary asked after one episode passed without any word from Jace and Izzy or incident from Clary shifting.  “We could go to my apartment.  I’m sure there is something there that might help us figure out what is going on?  Maybe she has something that belonged to my dad or...”

Simon nodded as Alec shook his head.  “Absolutely not.  If there is any chance your father is looking for you, that would be the first place he would check.  He probably has someone watching the place, just in case.  No, we wait it out.  Jace and Izzy will check in soon enough.  Just be patient and let us do it properly.  They may both kill me if something were to happen to either of you.”

While they both looked ready to argue, Alec’s phone rang.  He held up a hand to silence them both and took the call.  “This is Alec.”

“Alexander, darling,” purred a beloved voice on the other end of the line.  “Is this a bad time?”

Alec smiled and moved to his room, wanting some privacy and space away from the other two who seemed resigned to watching the show once more.  “No, not at all.  Jace and Izzy ran off to the station to check on something that might help us find Jocelyn so I’m stuck babysitting the kids.”

Magnus’ chuckle warmed Alec’s heart.  “Then I called just in time.  I was thinking, we haven’t had a real date yet.  Would you like to go get a drink sometime?”

“Sounds fun.  When?”  

“Now?”  If his siblings were back, Alec wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes.  Unfortunately, as the only adult in the place (Clary might be about the same age as him but she still acted like an eighteen-year-old mundane so she didn’t count), he knew he couldn’t leave.  

“Now’s not a good time,” he sighed.  “How about tonight?  Dinner and drinks, then back to your place?”  It would be something to look forward to that would keep Alec going until his siblings got back and relieved him of duty.

Hearing Magnus’ smile through the phone, “That would be perfect dear.  I’ll text you the details once I have reservations for us.  See you tonight.  I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags.”  Alec hung up, wondering if the smile on his face would stay there forever now that he had his beloved soul mate in his life.  The answer came shortly after when he left his room to rejoin the other two, only to find the living room empty.  Searching the other rooms, Alec’s growled, eyes flashing when he realized they were gone.  “Crap,” he muttered, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.  His siblings owed him one.

 


	17. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go very bad because some people just can't follow directions.
> 
> tw: a main character gets seriously injured, mentions of blood and violence

Never let it be said that Alexander Lightwood couldn’t admit when he was wrong.  As he ran from their apartment building and onto the busy street below, he had no idea where he was going.  Maybe listening to his siblings and their soul mates instead of just rolling his eyes and ignoring them would have been a good idea.  

Brooklyn stuck in his mind but was that where Clary lived?  Where they went to school?  Or was it entirely because his own soul mate was there and right now he wanted nothing more than to be at Magnus’ loft, away from all this nonsense.  He didn’t have Clary or Simon’s numbers and hell would freeze over before he called either of his siblings and told them he lost their soul mates.  He had one job and they vanished the moment he turned his back.

Alright, maybe the conversation lasted a bit longer than a moment but he couldn’t really be blamed for that right?

Though, he was blaming himself.  If anything happened to either of them, sure Jace and Izzy would be upset but Alec would never, ever forgive himself.  He was the oldest.  He was the responsible one.  And if he did anything that put his siblings’ happiness in jeopardy, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

Hurrying toward Brooklyn - because it was really the only lead he had - Alec pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus.

_[text - Mags] I may not be able to make it tonight._

_[text - Mags] Clary and Simon ran away._

_[text - Mags] Any chance you know where Clary lived?_

His only other option was to call Luke but if Izzy and Jace were with him, they would find out what he did and he would be in trouble.  Now, he could only hope Magnus would know what to do.

He stepped onto the subway right as Magnus texted him back.

_[text - Alexander] I do not._

_[text - Alexander] Jocelyn always came to my place and paid cash so I do not have any record._

_[text - Alexander] I think it was Brooklyn though.  Last time I saw her, Biscuit was going on about getting into the Brooklyn Academy of Art._

If nothing else it was a start.  Alec quickly looked up the address and spent the rest of the train ride bouncing impatiently on his toes.  While Clary was a dragon and Simon a vampire, neither of them had much experience and he worried that if anyone caught them by surprise, it would have terrible consequences.  The sooner they were back home where he could lecture them endlessly, the better.

He sent a quick thanks to Magnus and then jumped off the train at the next stop.  The crowds seemed to push in all around him and he wondered how long they would stay in New York before moving to their next home.  Though, if Magnus wanted to stay, regardless of how he felt about the crowds, Alec would stay in the city just to be with him.  As it was, he hoped he could convince his soul mate to move, to go to another part of the world and start over, if only for a few years.

But not yet.  They had their jobs and Alec wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his siblings.  Besides, until Jocelyn was found, no one was going anywhere.  

He weaved his way through the people, his height giving him a distinct advantage to see over their heads, looking for that distinct flash of red that would tell him Clary was nearby.  Though, with as short as she was, maybe he wouldn’t ever see her, lost in a crowd of people who were average height and thus, towered over her.

He heard them before he saw them.  Simon, to be more specific.  

“Clary!  You said we were going to your house!  Why are we here?”  Alec glanced at the building and realized they’d reached her school.  Or what was going to be her school.  He wondered what she was going to do now that she was no longer an eighteen-year-old kid but rather a five-hundred-year-old dragon.  “Alec is going to kill us.  I thought you said we would run to the loft and be back before he even got off the phone.”

“And we will,” Clary explained.  Finally, Alec could see them; Simon looking at Clary while Clary looked at the building in front of them.  “I was just thinking that today was the first day of registration so I should go and make sure I still have my spot.  I don’t want to give that up just because it turns out I’m older and less human than I originally thought.”

Alec stepped up behind them both, “And you can.  Later.  When you aren’t in danger of changing into a dragon in the middle of Brooklyn and making the national news.  I turned my back for one minute and you both forget everything I told you?  Do you have a death wish?  Because if something happens to either of you, Jace and Izzy will never forgive any of us.  Did you think about that?”

He was relieved to see they both seem chastened by that thought and Alec breathed out a sigh of relief.  At least mention of his siblings kept these two in line.  “Now, let’s go home before you attract any attention.”

“No, we need to go to my house first,” Clary argued and Alec rolled his eyes.  Of course, they wouldn’t make it easy on him.  “It’s just a couple more blocks.  We can go in the back way and no one will see us coming.”

“And up until two weeks ago, you both thought you were human.  You haven’t learned anything since then?  There is so much in this world you don’t know about and just because it hasn’t gotten you yet doesn’t it mean it isn’t out there.  And there is no way this _back way_ is as secret as you think it is.  So come on.  We are going back to the apartment and if you want to drag your mates into this later, that is on all of you.  Nobody is dying while I am in charge.”

“Come on, Alec!  It will only take two minutes.  And you know you can’t keep us prisoners.  We are adults and are free to go wherever we want.”  Clary placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him and if he wasn’t annoyed he would have laughed.  Like a tiny puppy trying to be intimidating, Alec was struck with the desire to pat her on the head.  

Simon’s eyes, wide and pleasing, met Alec’s and he sighed, giving in.  “If something happens to either of you, I will find a way to bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you myself.”  The two younger people grinned and took off, Alec following behind at a slower pace.  

He knew this was a bad idea but it was either this or go back to the apartment and sit with two anxious teenagers.  He’d much rather face imminent death than deal with that again.  

The universe knew what it was doing giving him a warlock who was almost as old as he was as a soul mate.  He loved Magnus all the more as he followed the other two across the street.  

The alleyway was overgrown with weeds, reminding him in a way of the fields of Colorado where they spent the weekend.  The sounds of the city echoed around them and brick walls rose on the sides but he could understand why Jocelyn chose this place.  Giving her and Clary a small piece of nature which was much a part of dragons as their wings and scales, this place was a perfect a home for dragons as was possible to find in the city.  

On alert, Alec’s eyes darted around, looking for any sign of trouble.  No matter what Simon and Clary said, he doubted that they were the only ones who knew of this shortcut. Reaching a fire escape on the far end of the lot, Simon climbed easily with Clary right now his heels, hardly sparing a glance around them.  “Really?” Alec called with a heavy sigh.  He followed behind, catching up with them on the platform.  “Do you think you two could show a modicum of self-preservation?  Did you even consider looking up here first?”  Thankfully, it seemed quiet but Alec knew how quickly that could change.

Both Clary and Simon actually appeared chastened and Alec thanked whatever deity that was listening that they let him go first, up to the second story where Clary’s loft apparently was.  “If anything happens, you two run.  Simon, carry her if you have to.  Just get away and back to our apartment as fast as possible.”  They nodded and Alec opened the window.  

The loft was eerily quiet, the only sounds their footsteps and Clary and Alec’s soft breath.  “Where did you want to look?” he asked quietly, though he couldn’t hear anyone else there at the moment.  

Clary thought for a moment, “My mom has a box of things she kept in her room.  I was never allowed to open it but I did once.  She had my memories taken right after that but I remember it now.  I think there might be something in there.”  She turned and headed down the hall, Simon and Alec right behind.

The floorboards creaked underfoot and Alec kept his keen ears trained for any sound that they would not be alone.  In the bedroom, he could hear Clary digging through the closet until a soft cry of success sounds and his curiosity drew him into the room.  Clary sat on the floor, a wooden box in her lap while Simon peered over her shoulder.  “Open it, Fray!” Simon encouraged, nudging her lightly with his elbow.

“But what if I don’t like what’s in here?  What if there isn’t anything?  What if this was all a dead end and my mom is never found?”  

The panic escalated in her voice with each question and despite their rocky relationship, Alec gave her a small smile, hoping to calm her nerves.  “If you don’t like it, then we put it back and you never look again.  If there is nothing in there, then we go back home and wait to see what Izzy and Jace found.  If this was a dead end, it doesn’t mean that we will never find Jocelyn.  If there is another dragon out there, I want to find them no matter what.  We are all with you, Clary.  You aren’t alone in this.”

With a nod, Clary opened the box, brow furrowing at what was inside.  Simon shrugged when she looked up at him and they both looked to Alec.  He came to look down at what they were seeing and his eyes widened.  “May I?” he asked, picking up the item when Clary nodded.  

The two large smooth ovals, about as thick as a sheet of paper but strong as steel, the items were remarkably light.  Alec had seen them before, his siblings too.  Every time they shifted, a few scales fell off, old ones to be replaced with new growth.  They hardly considered them but now, holding another dragon’s scale, Alec felt an enormous weight on him.  

“Do you have any memories of your mother as a dragon?  What her coloring was?”  If this was Jocelyn’s scale, then it wouldn’t be as important but Alec presumed these probably belonged to someone else.  

Clary nodded, “The only way I can describe it is like a koi fish.  Mostly gold with copper-colored patches, like paint splashes.  She’s beautiful, almost a combination of Jace’s scales and mine.”  That didn’t match with the two Alec held in his hand.  One was an emerald green, nearly the color of Clary’s eyes but iridescent.  He’d never seen anything like it and wondered about the dragon it belonged to.  The other was nearly pure white with traces of silver running through it.  If they came from the same dragon, they had to have been the most striking one of all time.  

“Then these don’t belong to your mother?”  

Clary’s looked confused for a moment before understanding softened her features and she shook her head.  “No, neither of them.  And the memories from back before we left Idris are very fuzzy but I seem to remember two dragons who were always around, one green and one white.  Maybe they were important to my mother?”

Alec was certain of that.  There was a reason Jocelyn kept two scales for over five hundred years.  Whether they would lead to Clary’s mom, he didn’t know but this was the first real lead he’d had.  He set them delicately back in the box and Clary closed the lid, clutching it to her chest.  “We should...”  The words died in his throat as a scent hit his nose.  It was dragon mixed with something mortal and strong.  It felt familiar but with Clary and Simon sitting here mostly defenseless, Alec wasn’t taking any chances.  

The heartbeat was drawing close and Alec turned to Simon.  “Get Clary out of here.  Now.  Go back to the house.  If I don’t return, call Jace and Izzy and tell them what happened.  Go!”

Simon, to his credit, didn’t even question it.  He picked Clary and the box up and were gone before Alec could blink, leaving him alone in the silent house.

Walking slowly, Alec made his steps as noiseless as possible.  He couldn’t risk shifting in such a small space.  He would be far more limited in his attack than if he stayed in his human form.  Though he let his eyes shift and talons extend out, the only weapons he currently had.

The door opened and he heard someone step inside.  Human from the sounds of it but the scent suggested frequent association with dragons. Another step and floorboard creaked under foot.  He cursed silently and pressed himself against the wall.

In the quiet apartment, the sound of a gun cocking seemed to echo and suddenly Alec felt cold fear run through his veins.  The humans who killed his family carried guns, bullets specifically designed to kill dragons.  Whoever this person was, they’d come with the intent to kill, but Alec had no intention of dying that day.

The moment the person turned the corner, Alec slashed, his talons ripping through fabric and flesh as if it was nothing but air.  The man staggered backward before falling to his knees.  Poised to jump and finish the job, Alec froze in place when the man looked up at him before toppling over.

No.

No.

No.

 _This can’t be happening_ , he thought to himself, looking at the blood seeping through the ripped shirt and hearing the labored breathing.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pulling out his phone with one shaky hand while the other hurried to stop the bleeding.  “I thought you were someone here to kill Clary.  I thought...  Don’t die.  Magnus can fix this.  Magnus...”

Tears burned at his eyes while he dialed the number.  “Magnus!” he said, voice breaking at the end.  “I need a portal.  I need your help.  I did something and you need to fix it.  Please, tell me you can fix it.”

Magnus’ soft breath hitched on the other end and a portal opened in front of Alec as Magnus asked, “Of course, Alexander.  Whatever you need.  What happened?”

Alec couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he picked up the injured man.  “I didn’t know it was him.  I attacked....”  They stepped through the portal and Alec stumbled out the other side, putting him down on the couch while turning to look at his soul mate with absolute panic and fear.  “I didn’t know. I thought it was one of the people who killed our family and took Clary but...”

Magnus pushed past him, blue magic already sparking from his fingers as he began to work.  “Nobody will blame you, Alexander,” he promised, though his eyes remained focused on the task at hand.  

Alec watched on, helpless and wondering how he would explain this to everyone, as Magnus tried to save Luke from the wounds Alec inflicted upon him.

 Unable to deal with what he had done, Alec sent a quick text to his siblings telling them to go to Magnus' then turned on his heels and ran.  Magnus called out for him but he couldn't stop, couldn't turn back.  He didn't deserve the sympathy or the compassion.  He needed to get away.

He didn't deserve the sympathy or the compassion.  He needed to get away.

_He needed to get away._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Remember how much I love you all and I promise, fluff again soon.


	18. Forgiveness

He’d hurt Luke.

He’d hurt Magnus.  

Maybe he hadn’t heard Magnus physically but he heard the pain in his voice and knew that his mate was worried about him.  Yet, he ran away like a coward, ashamed of his actions and the way he responded.

He didn’t go far, however.  Knowing that Magnus was close by helped soothe him, even if he couldn’t bring himself to go see his boyfriend.  He couldn’t bear the pity or the annoyance that would be in Magnus’ eyes.  Which it would be, Alec didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure which would be worst.  

Instead of running down to the street, Alec ran up.  Up to the roof and the terrace that seemed to be a private oasis in the middle of the hustle of downtown.  The wind whipped around and if Alec closed his eyes, it felt as if he had taken flight.  How he wished to fly away from his problems, from everything that happened in the last hour.  He would have, too, if it wasn’t mid-day in New York City.  A dragon flying amongst the skyscrapers was bound to be noticed.

Alec protected his family.  It was the only thing he thought he was good at.  Five hundred years since everyone else died and Alec managed to keep the three of them alive and together.  Now there were six of them.  Two were going to be angry that he’d hurt someone important to them.  Two were going to be angry because their soul mates were upset.  And his dear Magnus was going to....

Alec didn’t know what Magnus was going to do.  He’d dropped a dying dragon on his couch and ran away.  It wouldn’t surprise him if Magnus didn’t even want to see him anymore. Sitting on the edge of the building, legs dangling over the edge, Alec let his thoughts spiral uncontrollably.  Izzy always accused him of overthinking things and now he understood why.  

He should go back downstairs.

He should go stand in front of the faces of everyone he’d hurt and disappointed.

His job had been to watch two teenagers and he couldn’t even do that right.

But no matter what he should do, he continued to sit, staring out over the city.  It was home in a way few places had been over the years but maybe it was time to leave.

Pulled from his thoughts by his ringing phone, Alec stared at the name on the screen.  He could just not answer, stay here and hide for as long as possible.  But he knew how they worried and if he didn’t answer, Jace and Izzy would tear the city down to find him.  “Jace,” he said quietly, unsure if his brother could even hear the word over the wind that blew all around him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, stop moping and get back here right now,” Izzy’s voice sounded over the phone, loud enough that Alec held it away from his ear.  “Magnus needs you.”

“Why do you have Jace’s phone?” Not exactly the most pertinent question but the first one that came out of his mouth.

Izzy groaned, “Because you wouldn’t have answered if it was me.  Doesn’t matter.  Get back here.”  Alec shook his head despite no one being around to see it.  How could he face them knowing he’d made such a colossal mistake?  “Stop feeling sorry for yourself.  I can hear the moping and over thinking from here.  I wasn’t lying when I said Magnus needs you, Alec.”  Her voice softened as she continued, “This isn’t just a ‘ _I miss my boyfriend and need him here beside me thing’_ , Alec.  This is a ‘ _He physically needs you here or there may be consequences’_ thing.  So if you care at all about your mate, get here right now.”

And no matter what Alec was feeling, he would never willingly let something happen to his anyone he cared about if it was within his power to do something about it.  Particularly his mate.  Growling into the phone, Alec was on his feet before he even replied, “Don’t question my love for Magnus.”  The thought that he wanted anything less than perfection for Magnus fueled the anger and protectiveness inside him.

“I’m not but I need you to get moving and stop feeling sorry for yourself.  I love you, big brother, but you have a self-flagellation streak that goes a mile wide.  You messed up.  Get back here and help fix it.”  She hung up and Alec was halfway down the stairs before he noticed.

Flinging the door open, Alec took in the scene in front of him.  Clary and Izzy were busy trying to make something in a small cauldron while Jace and Simon were nowhere to be found.  He barely registered Izzy say something about them going to get potion ingredients.  Luke lay motionless on the couch and Alec could feel bile rising in his throat as he remembered it was his fault the man was in that position to begin with.  

But finally his eyes fell on Magnus and his heart dropped.  The warlock was pouring magic into Luke, obviously doing everything he could to keep him alive but at what cost?  He looked _deflated_. It was the only word Alec could come up with that even remotely fit what he was seeing.  Magnus was putting everything into the former dragon, at serious cost to himself.  Suddenly, hit with a thought of what life would be like without Magnus in it, Alec fell to his knees beside him.  “What do you need?” he asked as Magnus turned to look at him with a small smile.

“I need your help.  I need you, Alexander.”  

Alec nodded, “Take my strength.  Whatever of it you can use to— to keep yourself going.”

Magnus’ hand grabbed his own and Alec could feel the exchange of power almost immediately.  A sharp gasp penetrated the silence in the loft but whether it came from him, from Magnus or from someone else, Alec couldn’t tell.  He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, helping support him while he worked.  

Magnus doing magic was endlessly fascinating to Alec.  The way it seemed to pour from him as naturally as the golden light of his true eyes, of the poetic words of his lips.  Magnus _was_ magic and to see it happen in front of him, well, Alec knew he wasn’t going to be getting over the beauty of it anytime soon.

Eventually, Clary and Izzy finished what they were working on and poured the foul smelling liquid into Luke’s mouth.  Only then did Magnus collapse back against him, resting entirely on Alec’s chest.  His solid weight against him pushed Alec to sit back on his heels, shifting Magnus slightly so he could look him in the eye.  “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Magnus tucked his head under Alec’s chin and drifted into an uneasy sleep in his lover’s arms while Luke slept more soundly on the couch.  Alec slipped an arm under Magnus’ knees and carried him bridal style to the room, nodding at Jace and Simon when he left, realizing they must have returned at some point with whatever they needed to save Luke.  Laying Magnus on the bed, Alec climbed in next to him.  He knew he had some apologies to give but right now, Magnus needed his rest and Alec wouldn’t let him out of his sight until he knew his soul mate would be fine.  

The girls can watch Luke, he reasoned as he drew Magnus to his chest and let his own eyes fall closed.  They knew where to find them if they needed either of them.

When Alec woke, Magnus was staring up at him, concern and affection painted all over his features.  “How are you feeling, darling?” The warlock asked as soon as Alec managed to keep his eyes open.

“I should be asking you that.  You almost drained yourself out there,” Alec chided lightly, though he knew Magnus was only in that position because Alec placed him there.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have run.  I shouldn't have done any of it but when I ran, you could have....”  He trailed off, frustrated with his inability to express what he felt.  “If something had happened to you today, I would never have forgiven myself.  I’m still upset over what I did to Luke but if I had lost you because of it...  I love you Magnus, and I’m sorry.”

Magnus gave him one of his smirks and leaned in to kiss him.  “Well, the day ended with me in bed with you so it couldn’t have been a complete disaster, right?”

Alec’s unimpressed look had Magnus laughing and Alec felt something loosen in his chest.  They were going to be alright.  Now he just needed to apologize to Luke.  “I need to go talk to Luke.  Do you want to keep resting?  I’ll come right back once I’m done.”

“The bed won’t be nearly as interesting without you in it.  Let’s go check on our guest and then I need a drink.”  Magnus stood and after a look at his clothes, snapped his fingers, changing from the blood soaked shirt and pants into his pajamas and dressing gown.

Alec swallowed heavily, that patch of exposed skin making him wonder if maybe they could just go back to bed for a few more minutes.  But he shook his head and stood as well, knowing if he pulled Magnus back down with him, they wouldn’t be going anywhere for the rest of the night.

With a kiss, Magnus made his way back toward the living room, seemingly intent on getting himself a drink.  Alec followed behind, guilt and nerves adding weight to every step.  Clary sat beside Luke, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.  Izzy sat in an arm chair watching the two but when she saw Alec, sprang up and threw her arms around him.  “Don’t you ever do that again!” she scolded but paused when she saw the look on Alec’s face.  “No!  Not that, I meant running away.  You had us so scared.”

“Sorry, Izz.  I didn’t mean to frighten you.  It’s just...”  

Izzy waved away his apology.  “You’re already forgiven, big brother.  Jace and Simon are sleeping in the other room so try not to wake them up.”  He understood that.  If they were awake and in bed, everyone would know it.  For now, it was blissfully silent.  “Now, go talk to Luke before the guilt makes you even unhappier than you already are.”

For what felt like the millionth time in his life, Alec thanked the universe for the sister he had.  Izzy was his voice of reason more often than not and even though she could drive him completely mad, he couldn’t imagine his life without her.  

Clary smiled at him as he approached and sat in front of both her and Luke, causing Alec to wonder if that was a kindness he didn’t deserve.  “Luke, I’m sorry,” he started, looking at his hands. “I...”

“Alec, stop.”  Alec looked up, fearing anger in the elder dragon’s eyes but instead all he found was humor and understanding.  “You were protecting Clary.  You and Simon got her away from what you perceived was danger.  I can’t ask you for more than that.  It would be wrong for me to get upset when you were protecting her.”

Luke looked at Clary.  “You are the closest thing I have to a daughter and I don’t want anything to ever happen to you.  I’ve already lost your mother and while I am sure we will get her back, I can’t lose you, too.”

“I’m sorry.”  Shock colored Alec’s face as he listened to Clary apologize.  “To both of you.  I should have listened.  I just want to find my mom so much and...”

“Clary, we understand,” Alec offered, not quite sure why he was comforting her when she did need to apologize.  “But we all know this world better than you or Simon.  You need to listen to us because what happened today could have been a lot worse.”  He looked back at Luke, “And I am sorry.  I attacked first without really having all the information and you paid the price.  But I am glad you are going to be okay.”  Looking between the two dragons in front of him, Alec gave a small smile.  “I’ll leave you two alone.  If you need anything, Magnus and I will be in the other room.  And Izzy I am sure will be hovering like she always does.”

“Hey!” his sister called, though whether it was his comment or the fact that Magnus was unceremoniously forcing her out of the kitchen, he wasn’t sure.  

“Go be with your girlfriend, Isabelle, and leave my poor, defenseless kitchen alone,” Magnus laughed.  “Besides, I want to spend time with Alexander and I cannot do that while simultaneously protecting us all from food poisoning.”  Alec laughed, something that felt good after the overly dramatic day he’d had.  Even Magnus was now familiar with Izzy’s reign of terror when it came to preparing food after their trip.  Simon was the only one spared from that atrocity.  

Izzy moved off to the living room to be with Clary and Luke and Magnus pulled Alec into his arms.  “How are you feeling now, darling?”

“Better now,” he admitted.  “I thought everyone would certainly be mad at me.” Alec was the very definition of a perfectionist, he knew this, but he expected perfection only from himself.  Making mistakes was something he had a hard time forgiving himself for.

Magnus kissed him softly.  “No one blames you, Alec.  You were protecting Biscuit for which every single person in this silly little family is happy about.  Luke is fine, we are all fine.  There is no need for you to beat yourself up over a simple mistake.”

“A mistake that almost cost a man his li...”  Magnus placed a finger over Alec’s lips, silencing him.  The gesture was adorable and Alec smiled in spite of himself.

“No more of that.  I do believe you still owe me that drink?”  A drink appeared in Alec’s hand and with a snap of his fingers, Magnus lit it on fire.  “To us.”

Alec smiled and clinked their glasses together.  The sound of his sister’s laughter, combined with that of Luke and Clary reached his ears.  If he focused, he could hear the soft breath of his brother sleeping next to his mate.  “To us,” he repeated

Alec took a drink, trying not to make a face, unused to the burn of alcohol.  He figured he didn’t succeed by the gentle laugh coming from Magnus but then his boyfriend kissed him and Alec thought maybe it was alright after all.

 


	19. Alone at Last

Two days later, Luke was finally able to go home.  Alec rarely left his side, still trying to make up for his mistake even though everyone continuously told him he had nothing to apologize for.  “Alec, for the last time, stop fussing.  You are worse than a mother dragon, I swear,” Luke grumbled, batting away his hands as Alec tried to take his dishes after dinner.  “I am almost healed so you can stop with this now.  You realize I’d forgiven you before you even came back, right?”

“Yes, well, if it is my fault that you are stuck here, so it is the least I can do.”  

“Stuck here?  Is that how you feel about spending time in the loft?” Magnus pouted, sticking his head in from the kitchen.  A smirk pulled at his lips though Alec could see him trying to be serious.  

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean, Mags.   _ I  _ love it here.  I think  _ Luke _ probably has better things to do than hang around your loft.”  If his mate was missing, Alec didn’t think he could have rested as long as Luke had before trying to go out and find her once more.  Maybe age brought about wisdom because he knew that Luke’s approach was certainly the smarter one.  Luke obviously loved Jocelyn as much as Alec loved Magnus - if not more - considering the centuries they’d spent together, but he wasn’t going to rush out into a trap with a half-formed plan.  

Alec knew Luke was the smartest of them all.  He’d placed a tracker on Clary’s phone, knowing like he did  that his almost-daughter was bound to do something impulsive and probably idiotic.  When it pinged that she was at the loft, he left Jace and Izzy to their work to go get Clary back where she belonged.  He’d been looking out for her like he always did and Alec almost killed him for it.  

At least he had a good attitude about the whole thing.  Alec wondered if he would be as forgiving in the same circumstances.  

“I don’t know.  I could get used to being waited on hand and foot,” Luke quipped, “if it wasn’t accompanied by the overwhelming stench of guilt every time you come near me.  Forgive yourself and move on.  It will save us all a lot of headaches.”  Magnus laughed from the kitchen and Alec glared in his direction, even if the warlock couldn’t see him. 

While forgiving himself was difficult, eventually Luke did return home, taking Clary and Izzy with him.  Jace and Simon had already returned to the apartment and Alec shuddered to think what it would look like when he finally went back.

After they all left, silence settled over the loft and Alec stood there in the middle of the living room, eyes closed and just let himself relax for the first time in days.  Standing there, gentle hands settled on his hips and lips pressed to the base of his neck.  “Penny for your thoughts, darling?” Magnus asked, resting his forehead against the back of Alec’s head.  

“Just enjoying the solitude,” Alec sighed. 

Magnus’ voice was filled with amusement when he asked, “Shall I leave you to it?”  

“No!” Alec said, perhaps more forcefully than he meant, judging by the way Magnus jumped at the single exclamation.  “I want to be alone.  With you.  Just the two of us.  The loft has been too crowded the last few days.  I like it better when it is just you, me and Chairman.”  The cat in question wound his way around their ankles, purring happily.  

Alec loved his family.  They were his whole world.  But now he also had Magnus, which meant that sometimes his family just  _ needed to go away _ so they could have that time for the two of them.  He knew with Luke’s injury, Clary wouldn’t be leaving his side and Izzy wouldn’t leave Clary’s but it didn’t mean he liked the situation any more than he absolutely had to.  Now things were back the way they belonged and Alec felt utter relief.

Magnus stepped around him so he stood in front of him, a soft smile on his face.  “I know, darling.  I rather missed our alone time together as well.  But now we are here and you and I both know Jace and Izzy will keep Clary and Simon under control for a few days at least so we can enjoy this time before one of them rushes off once more.”

Alec sighed in relief, lifting his head to look at the warlock who managed to capture his heart in record time.  “A few days?  Do you really think they will last that long?”  Because as much as he loved Izzy and Jace, they were as prone to impulsive decisions as their soul mates were.  “I was giving them three hours.”

Magnus’ laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world as far as Alec was concerned and he couldn’t’ stop smiling every time he heard it.  “I think what happened sufficiently scared everyone.  Plus, knowing that Luke is watching everything she does is bound to keep Biscuit in line for awhile.  And if Biscuit isn’t misbehaving, then Solomon isn’t going to either.”

“His name is Simon, Magnus,” he laughed, rolling his eyes.  

“Solomon, Sherman, Salmon.  It’s all the same.”  Magnus grinned as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips and then dragged him toward the terrace outside his loft.  “Here is what I am thinking.  We have dinner out here, enjoying the sunset and what passes for fresh air here in Brooklyn.  Then we go inside and see where the night takes us.”  His brows bounced a little and Alec blushed at what his boyfriend was implying.  They’d already slept together a few times and Alec was hardly a virgin when they met but something about Magnus made him feel young and innocent again.

The view outside was spectacular, the city skyline silhouetted against the colors of the sunset and Alec briefly wondered how much it cost for Magnus to live there.  However, with magic he doubted there was much out of the reach of his boyfriend, including an entire loft with a million dollar view of the city.

Magnus darted back inside, for what Alec had no idea, so he moved to the railing resting against it as the warm breeze blew through his hair.  People went about their lives on the street below, unaware the eyes of a mythical creature watched from high above.  Their lives were so simple and Alec sometimes envied them.  You live, you love, you grow old, you die.  There is no need for starting over every few years, no need to change your identity so people don’t catch on to the fact that you no longer age.  He used to want that.  

Now, though?  Magnus came back, a glass of wine in each hand and gave one to Alec with a smile.  “To us,” he toasted.  

As their glasses clinked together, Alec thought about this, about the ease of being with Magnus despite all the roadblocks that were put in their way.  He no longer envied the mundanes who would never know the feeling of receiving a smile from your soul mate and knowing you have a literal eternity to spend with one another.  Now he felt bad for the people who would never know the happiness he felt in that moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec from his musings.  

He shook his head slightly to clear the daydreams and kissed Magnus’ cheek.  How could he put into words the feeling of home that he got every time he looked into Magnus’ eyes, or heard his voice, or felt his touch.  “Magnus, you were worth the wait.”

A flood of emotions filtered through Magnus’ glamoured eyes.  Confusion, understanding, happiness, love, acceptance.  Eventually, his glamour fell, showing those beautiful golden orbs Alec loved for centuries before even meeting the man they belonged to.  “As were you.”  

The two stood there, staring into each other’s eyes, lost to everything but the man he loved.  Time stood still, even the ever-present sounds of the city falling away in the bubble they created for themselves where nothing existed but the two of them and the love they shared.  Eventually, they smiled and looked away, almost embarrassed at the moment that just passed.  “Where was your favorite place you’ve lived, Alexander?” Magnus asked, in what was a clear deflection from the heaviness of the moment that still hung in the air.

Over five hundred years, Alec and his siblings had lived all around the world.  While they tended to gravitate toward bigger cities where they could blend in and be more likely to find work that interested them, in the end, it was a small town that won out as his favorite.  “About twenty years ago, we lived in a tiny town in Maine, right on the coast.  Only a few hundred people lived there and almost all of them were fishermen.  That’s what Jace and I did.  It was physical work that we were well adapted to.  Izzy worked as a physician in the town.  The whole place came out to say goodbye to us when we moved.  That was one of the hardest ones to leave because we probably need to wait at least a hundred years before we can go back.  Too likely someone would recognize us.”

He’d loved living on the sea.  The small cottage barely big enough for the three of them but they managed and were happy there.  “You know, if you ever wanted to go back, we could,” Magnus offered, seeing the small, sad smile on Alec’s face.  “I could glamour you so they wouldn’t recognize you.  Or you could go as your own son.  There are ways.”  

“Maybe,” Alec said softly, thoughts miles away now.  It took some time but eventually, Alec came back.  “Sorry, hadn’t thought about that place in a long time.  They always had the best seafood.  You could smell the ocean from anywhere in town.”  

Magnus cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss, “Lobster for dinner?” Seeing Alec’s eyes light up at the thought, Magnus didn’t even wait for him to actually answer.  Magic swirled around his fingers and with a quick flourish,  a table set for two appeared on the terrace, complete with their whole dinner. 

“Magnus, you didn’t need to do that,” Alec chastised, even as his mouth watered at the delicious aroma.  He pulled out Magnus’ chair for him before taking his own seat.  

While the Lightwoods weren’t hurting for money (you didn’t live that long without accumulating wealth), they always lived like the young adults they appeared to be.  It meant a lot of take out and easy to cook food (not helped by the fact that one of them wasn’t allowed anywhere near the kitchen).  Eating like this had become a rarity, something for special occasions and nothing more. 

Taking a bit of lobster that Magnus offered him, Alec smiled as his boyfriend spoke.  “Nonsense.  What is the point of having magic if I can’t spoil you with it?  Besides, we’ve had a rough few days.  Nothing like lobster and champagne to relax.”  

Alec couldn’t argue with that.  As they ate, he couldn’t help but think how jealous his family would be if they could see him now but that was their problem.  He got lucky with the world’s greatest boyfriend.  They’d just have to settle for the children they were paired with.

Eventually, dinner ended and conversation lulled, both of them exhausted after days of taking care of Luke and tripping over family members who’d camped out in the loft.  Deciding that bed appealed to them both more than anything else, Magnus sent the remains of their dinner away with another snap of his fingers and led Alec to the bedroom the dragon had already come to think of as  _ theirs _ .  

Alec closed the door behind him, turning to get ready for sleep, only to end up with an armful of Magnus instead.  The kiss started soft but became more heated the longer it went on.  The buttons of Magnus’ shirt fell to the ground as Alec ripped it off him and the rest of their clothes vanished a moment later, Magnus’ magic sending them somewhere that Alec couldn’t bring himself to care about.

“Sorry about the shirt,” he mumbled, pushing Magnus back toward the bed.

“Don’t care,” his soul mate replied, falling onto the mattress and pulling Alec down with him.

Exhaustion all but forgotten, the two men came together, overheated skin becoming even hotter as their limbs tangled and their tongues fought for dominance.  

They came together in soft words and desperate touches, the passion between them growing until it spilled over in exclamations of love in the universal language of touch.  And when they curled up in bed, hands tracing the beloved lines of their lover’s body as they lay in the afterglow, Alec felt all the guilt from the last few days melt away.  

His phone buzzed from wherever his pants had ended up, signaling him to a message, but whatever it was, it could wait.  Right now was for Alec and Magnus alone.  They fell asleep that night, tangled so tightly it was hard to see where one ended and the other began, foreheads touching and smiles on both their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not the chapter I intended to write. Then the episode happened and I really felt the two of them just needed some time to be happy. Back to the main plot next week. 
> 
> Also, I'm being really careful with smut in this story. I know some people are particular about who is top and who is bottom and while I write whatever feels natural to the story, I don't want to alienate readers who might feel differently. You may have noticed the only other time I wrote a sex scene, it was vague enough to be read either way. This time would have been different so I just let it fade to black. However, I plan on writing it as a separate one-shot which will be tagged appropriately. It should be up by the end of the weekend as the fourth part of this series.


	20. Domestic

Curled up with Magnus, Alec wondered if he could beg off from work and just stay there for the day. Though he'd missed work the day before and never since starting the position had he missed more than one day in a row, knowing Magnus wouldn't be there with him made it even harder to get out of bed. With the exhibit up and running, the museum no longer needed Magnus' services. 

Knowing he needed to get going, Alec rolled away from Magnus, stretching and trying to wake up. The soft whimper Magnus gave in his sleep, reaching out to the space Alec just occupied almost broke his resolve but in the end, his sense of duty won out over personal desires. 

He dressed and showered quickly, picking up the clothes that had been carelessly discarded the night before in their haste to get the other into bed.  Realizing his shirt had been ripped at some point (not that it was a huge loss, he knew how old most of his clothing was), Alec grabbed the closest thing to a black t-shirt that Magnus had and slipped it over his head.  Groaning at the  _ I can’t even think straight _ print on it, Alec knew he would be swinging past his apartment to change.  As much as he liked wearing Magnus’ clothes (the fact that the sleeves were so baggy on him only reminded Alec of large biceps on strong arms wrapped around him in bed and that line of thinking was not appropriate for work...) he needed something more professional if he was going to make it through the day without absolute humiliation.  

Deciding he was as ready to face the day as he was going to be, Alec slipped on his jacket and made his way back to the bedroom to give Magnus a quick kiss goodbye.  The beautiful warlock stirred and smiled up at him, cat-eyes hazy in his half-asleep state.  “Come back to bed, Alexander,” Magnus whined, wrapping an arm around the back of Alec’s neck and attempting to pull him back in.  “It’s too early.” 

“Maybe for you,” Alec smiled, fondness dripping from every word.  “But some of us have to get to work.  I’ll see you tonight, okay?”  

Magnus whined, the pout on his lips far too adorable for a centuries-old, infinitely powerful warlock.  “You haven’t even had breakfast yet.”  

“I’ll pick up something on the way.  You go back to sleep, Mags.”

Grunting, Magnus sat up, scowling but he seemed determined to be awake despite how tired Alec knew he was.  “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go to work without breakfast?”  He waved his hand and a croissant and coffee appeared on the bedside table.  “There.  Now I will be able to sleep knowing you are properly caffeinated.  

He couldn’t help the fond laugh.  Alec leaned in for one more kiss, Magnus’ mouth warm and inviting.  With a sigh, he pulled back and made his way to the door, giving Magnus one last look before stepping out, coffee and pastry in hand.

If Magnus hadn’t been so adorably sleepy, Alec would have asked him for a portal.  Instead, he got on the subway with half of the population of the city.  While he could drink his coffee while the train moved and people surged on and off, the food would have to wait, much to his complaining stomach’s dismay.  He kept getting dirty looks from the people around him, though whether it was because of his grumbling stomach or the shirt he was wearing, Alec wasn’t sure.  In the end, it didn’t matter.  He’d probably never see these people again anyway.

Thankfully, the apartment was only a few stops away from Magnus’ lair and so he was back out onto the streets in a matter of minutes, taking the stairs three at a time in an effort to get in and out as quickly as he could.  All he needed was to change his clothes, which should only take two minutes tops, Alec told himself.

Opening the door as silently as he could, he slipped down the hallway to his bedroom and closed the door behind himself.  Stripping out of his current clothes, he changed quickly, though he set the shirt he’d borrowed from Magnus in his bag.  When he went over after work tonight, he planned to wear it and surprise his lover.  Magnus’ reaction would be worth any dirty looks he got from anyone on the way there.

In his normal work attire of a button up and slacks, Alec tried to make it back out of the house without anyone realizing he had been there at all.  “And where have you been?” came his sister’s teasing voice and he looked back toward her room where she leaned against the door jam, smirk firmly in place.  “You didn’t call.  You didn’t text.  We had absolutely no way to know where you were.”  Sarcasm dripped from every word and Alec rolled his eyes in response.  “ _ And _ ,” she continued, “it appeared you got attacked.  What happened?  Trip on your way home and fall on your neck?”  

The absolute delight in Izzy’s eyes almost made up for the embarrassment of being caught.  “What about my neck?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  He’d seen the marks Magnus left when he was changing at the loft.  While he healed quickly, they’d be there for the better part of the day.  Longer if Magnus decided to put a spell on them so they could last.  He could be possessive like that.  Alec enjoyed it immensely.

“I thought you said Magnus was a warlock.  It looks more like you spent the evening with a vampire.”  Izzy laughed, pushing herself off the wall.  “Do you want me to cover those up for you?  It won’t take very long.”

He considered it briefly before shaking his head.  “Nah, they’re fine where they are.”  Izzy’s smile was a reward in itself.

“Magnus is good for you, isn’t he?  Nice to see you finally loosening up, big brother.”

Alec rolled his eyes once more and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I’m off to work.  Be good, Isabelle and please keep Clary from destroying the world until I get back.”

“Hey,” Clary’s sleepy head stuck out from the room and Alec averted his eyes, desperate to not think about the fact that this was his sister’s mate standing there wrapped only in their bed sheet.  “I’ll only destroy a borough or two if anything at all.  Give me some credit.”

“Whatever you say, Fray,” he sighed heavily, the sound of a put upon older brother.  Aside from the fact that she was sleeping with his sister, Alec had to begrudgingly admit that Clary wasn’t so bad.  He liked her, despite all the problems that came along with her.  “Can you two behave while I’m gone?  And maybe keep Jace and Simon in line as well?”

Izzy snorted and pushed Clary back into her room, “Not like they are going to leave the bed today anyway.  Now go.  But can you come home after work before going to Magnus’?  We have something to talk to you about.  Bye!”

She closed the door, leaving Alec with an ominous feeling that they were up to no good.  His choice between staying finding out what was going on and going to work so he didn’t get fired weighed on his mind for a moment but eventually he sighed and made his way to work, trying not to think about what sort of disaster his family was bringing on this time.

~ ~ ~

“Well, look who decided to show up,” Raj smirked when Alec stepped into the office.  “Here I thought I was going to have to take over.  Not that I would have minded, of course.  I have some changes I would love to implement.”  Alec’s dark glare had his assistant laughing, “Oh thank god.  Here I thought I was going to have to do deal with a new and improved you now that you got laid.”

Alec groaned and ran his hand through his hair.  “And who says I got laid?”

He stepped around Raj, trying to get to his own desk while ignoring the knowing look on his assistant’s face.  “First, you two were  _ all over _ each other at the gala.  If you left and didn’t get laid, I’d be disappointed in you.  Second, you then proceeded to take a weekend off  _ and _ Monday as well.  You don’t do that, ever.  So either it was so good, you couldn’t walk for four days, or you two decided to have a sex-cation in the middle of the biggest exhibit of your career.  Either way, good job man.”

“Remind me why I haven’t fired you?” 

“Because I know how you like your coffee and everyone else puts too much sugar in it.”  

Alec hated that he was mostly right.  Nothing like telling Raj that to give him a big head and make him even more difficult to work with.  Instead of replying, he just waved away the comment and closed his office door behind him.  Now he would have to keep the idea of a sex-cation with Magnus out of his mind from the rest of the day.  

Somehow, he managed it, though not for lack of trying on Magnus’ part.  Suggestive texts came in throughout the day and he even showed up with lunch for Alec looking like walking sin.  Really, it seemed unfair that he needed to have a job when he had a mate like that he could be spending all his time with instead. 

He invited Magnus over to their apartment when he got off work for dinner to which Magnus agreed, saying he’d be a little late because of a client coming over that afternoon.  It wasn’t until Alec was almost home that he remembered what his sister and said and anxiety started to claw at his chest.  He could only hope they hadn’t done anything too terrible while he was gone to work, and he picked up his pace, needing to see for himself that the four of them (and their building) were all still standing.

Stepping into the apartment, Alec froze because something was very definitely wrong.  Something felt different and his senses were overloaded as he took soft steps closer to the main living area.  He could hear music and laughter, see no visible damage to the loft, but there was some unknown making him uneasy.  

As he left the hallway and turned toward the laughter, he finally figured out what was wrong and mentally kicked himself for being so worked up.  Someone was cooking.  And it smelled  _ good. _  Jace and he could hold their own in the kitchen but it never smelled like this.  Isabelle?  Well, the fire department would have already arrived by now if she was the one cooking.

Izzy and Jace sat at the breakfast bar, overlooking the kitchen, both with a glass of wine in hand while Clary and Simon seemed to dance around each other in perfect unison, making what had to be at least four dishes for their dinner.  “Alec!” Izzy grinned, coming over to give him a hug.  “Look!  They can cook!”

“I can see that,” Alec smiled, pouring himself a glass of wine and leaning against the wall.  The whole scene felt domestic and comfortable, something he’d always wanted with his family but never thought they would have.  Now all they needed was Magnus.  “What are you making?”

Clary was busy stirring a pot of what looked like chicken soup so Simon answered, “This is the dinner my family used to have a lot.  Bubbe Helen would make dinner for all of us.  After my dad left, she moved in and helped mom out a lot.  I thought maybe we could all use comfort food but I don’t know what kinds of things dragons eat as comfort food so I went to the store and got everything we used to have when I was little.  I hope it’s okay.  I can’t really taste it.”  Somehow, even Simon’s babbling was becoming endearing.  Alec simply smiled, waiting to see if the vampire would ever actually answer his question.  

When Simon turned to do something else, seemingly forgetting what he’d just been asked, Clary smacked him on the back of the head and then answered Alec.  “Matzo ball soup, roasted chicken, asparagus and challah bread.  I used to go over to Simon’s place for this a lot and I promise you, Si, it tastes just great.”

“Don’t let Helen hear you say that!  It’s against the rules to cook better than your Jewish grandmother.  I thought I taught you better than that, Fray.”  The two smiled at each other before they began to pull the food out of the oven and off the stove.  It appeared someone had even set the table they usually just piled mail on and Simon and Clary carried everything over before inviting them to sit down.

Izzy sat next to Clary and Jace sat next to Simon, leaving Alec to sit at the head of the table.  “I set a place for Magnus but is he not coming?” Izzy asked.  “I figured he would be here if you were.”

“He’ll be here later.  We can start without him.  I’m sure he will be here as soon as he can after he finishes with his client.”

They settled in to eat, passing the plates around and serving themselves.  Simon sighed heavily each time something passed him and Alec felt for the guy.  It would be hard to make a dinner of all your favorite things and not be able to eat.  Instead, the vampire sipped something that looked like red wine but Alec suspected that wasn’t actually it.

While they ate, he forgot about his misgivings from earlier, figuring family dinner was what Isabelle had in mind.  It was only when they were passing around a cheesecake Jace bought from the shop down the street that Clary spoke up.  “So, we did some research today, Alec.”

His fork frozen in mid air, Alec stared at her for a minute, “And...?”

“DOn’t look at us like that,” Jace laughed.  “We actually did things the right way for a change.”  Alec raised a brow, unimpressed.  “We really did.”

“You know those scales we found in the box at my mom’s house?  We told Luke about them after he left Magnus and he came by to look at them.  Turns out they belonged to him and my father.  My mother kept the scales of the two dragons she loved the most.”

“Romantic, don’t you think?” Simon asked, to which everyone but Alec nodded.  “Izzy tried to text you last night to tell you but I guess you guys were busy.”  

Alec thought about it.  “Which one is which?  They were distinctive enough that it should be easy to tell.”

“The green was Luke’s and the white one, that’s my father.”  Clary went to get the box and placed them on the table in front of them all.  “I just wish we could find a way to make them useful.  We’re still no closer to finding my mom.”

The table fell silent, everyone considering the fact that every time they made progress toward finding Jocelyn, it ended up being a dead end. 

Jace’s head whipped up and he looked at Izzy and Alec with wild eyes.  “Mages!”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Clary asked, clearly baffled.

“When I lived with the Lightwoods, no one knew what family I really belonged to.  After a few years, one of the traveling mages came through and explained that they could do some sort of mage thing,” -the way Jace waved his hands around as he said that caused Alec to snort in a completely undignified manner and then blush red - “to find out where my family was.  Maybe they could do the same with the scale.  It could lead us to Valentine and Jocelyn.”

Izzy pursed her lips and when she met Alec’s eyes, he knew she agreed.  It was the best plan they’d had yet and the least likely to get anyone killed.  When he was about to agree to it, Simon spoke up instead, “Yeah, but where are we going to find a mage?  Aren’t they just in Dungeons and Dragons and World of Warcraft?” 

Alec chuckled, pulling out his phone and sending a message.  “When we lived in Idris, we called them mages.  Nowadays, we call them something else.  Luckily, I know where to find one.”

His phone dinged and he grinned.  “He’ll be here in five minutes.”

“Who will?” Simon demanded.  

“Magnus, Simon.  Magnus.  Mages today are now called warlocks.”


	21. Warlock Tracking is Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late with this. The week got away from me and by the time I needed to post, writer's block hit hard. But here it is, only 12 hours late.

By the time Magnus arrived, Alec feared his eyes would be permanently rolled into the back of his head.  

“Did you know that in World of Warcraft, mages have beautiful cloth armor and all their spells are accompanied by brilliant light?  Now that I think about it, I don’t know why I didn’t realize that was what Magnus was.  I wonder if he’s played.  Maybe I could get him to play with me.  It couldn’t hurt to have a real mage in your guild, you know.  Not that anyone I play with could know that.  Unless you guys played.  You should  _ totally _ play.”  Simon had been babbling non-stop for at least ten minutes and while even Jace was looking at his with a small amount of horror, Clary simply rolled her eyes. 

“Si, you realize this is why your mom thought that game was a cult.  Take a breath on occasion.  I know you don’t need to breathe but the rest of us could use a break.”

Alec raised a brow, “He needs to breathe to talk so please, feel free to hold your breath for as long as you like.”  They did not need to encourage this to continue.  Of that, Alec felt strongly.

Soon enough, Magnus showed up, waltzing through the doors of their apartment as if he owned the place instead of just visiting for the first time.  “Hello, darling,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips.  “So, what is the big emergency that is keeping me and my beautiful boyfriend here from a night of trashy reality television and take out?”  Alec blushed and dropped his head, trying to hide the smile that showed up every time Magnus started talking.

“This,” Clary said, shoving the white dragon scale into Magnus’ hands.  “It belonged to my father and we were hoping you might be able to use it to track him.”  Alec sighed.  While he was not always the best with social niceties, Clary’s abruptness was a bit much, even for him.  Plus, it was  _ his _ soul mate she was talking to so it was even less excusable.

Magnus held the scale, turning it over in his hands a few times before nodding.  “The signature on it is faint, this is very old, right?  But I should be able to get something.”  Something in Alec’s chest loosened and he finally thought that they were getting somewhere.  They could find Jocelyn and him and Magnus could live happily ever after.

Even after centuries, Alec Lightwood was a hopeless romantic at heart.

“Do you shed your scales, Alexander?” Magnus asked, eyes light with happiness.  

Alec nodded, perplexed.  “Of course.  We all do.  Why?”

Magnus’ smile got brighter, a little predatory, and he stepped forward to kiss him, “I want one.  That way if you ever wander off, I’ll be able to track you down again.”  The expression softened as he continued, “I’ll keep one for each of your siblings and Clarissa as well.  Sean, we’ll have to come up with something different for you.”

As he opened his mouth to say something, Jace spoke first, “If it was anyone but you, that would have sounded really creepy.  As it is, that’s thoughtful of you man.  I know Alec would go out of his mind if he couldn’t find us.  He’s been watching over us for so long, knowing he has you to help him now will probably make him feel that much better.”  

Alec surreptitiously wiped away a few tears from his eyes, touched by Magnus’ thoughtfulness, though he agreed with Jace that if it was anyone else, that would have sounded very unsettling.  About to say so, Jace interrupted him once more.  “Not that we need looking after, mind you.  That is all for Alec’s peace of mind.  I think Izzy and I would be just fine without him.”

“Remember the time I had to bail you out of jail in London in 1887?  Or how about the time the two of you started a panic that Nessie had a mate when you decided going swimming Scotland in your true forms was the right idea.  And don’t even get me started on the incident in Japan in 1654.  It is a thing of legend now.  I’m actually considering it as our next exhibit at the museum, though I fear it would only encourage your reckless behavior rather than put a stop to it.”

While Jace and Izzy were looking anywhere but at their big brother, the other three hung on his every word. Finally, Magnus shook himself, bringing them back to the situation at hand.  “Okay, as fascinating as this all is - and trust me, I want to hear every one of those stories eventually - we have a big bad dragon to find and a mother dragon to save, yes?”

“Yes, please!” Clary’s relief was palpable and Magnus smiled kindly at her.  “I just want my mom back.  I don’t care about my father.”

Alec wished he could understand but after losing his family at such a young age, even an evil family member would be a welcome sight, at least for a few minutes.

Magnus brushed the hair from her face, “Don’t worry, Biscuit.  We will get her back.  She’s our family now too, right?  All of us.  And we don’t want her in danger any more than you do.”  It reminded Alec that while he and his siblings had never met Jocelyn Fairchild, she was probably almost as important to Simon and Magnus as she was to Clary.  Not to mention, poor Luke who suffered in silence without his chosen mate.

Taking the scale in his hands, Magnus focused on the matter at hand.  Alec could feel the magic coming off him in waves as he tried to zero in on the dragon the scale belonged to.  After a moment, he sighed heavily and shook his hand.  “Alright, let’s try something different.  Alexander?  When I was healing Luke, you offered me your strength.  Would you mind doing it again?”  

A simple request Alec knew he would never, ever refuse.  “Of course, Mags. How do you want me?”

“Every possible way I can have you.”  Alec groaned and Magnus winked at him before continuing.  “But if you stand behind me and place your hands on my arms, that should be enough since I need both my hands for this.”

Alec pressed close, his chest against Magnus’ back and he slowly slid his hands down his lover’s arms.  He nuzzled into the back of his neck and forgot for a moment that they were not alone.  “Darling,” Magnus chuckled.  “There will be time for that later, okay?”  Alec nodded, pointedly ignoring the rest of the people in the room and closed his eyes while he breathed in Magnus’ scent, feeling the soft tingle of his magic starting to work.

The first time he’d shared strength with Magnus, his unstable state caused by guilt and unease made it difficult for him to focus on how it felt to be connected in such a way.  Now, feeling relaxed and happy with his soulmate in his arms, Alec could feel the magic like static, dancing along his skin and pulling him ever closer to Magnus.  As the spell went on, exhaustion started to settle in and he curled closer, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder.

With a gasp, Magnus fell back into him and Alec’s arms wrapped tight around his waist to keep him from falling.  “Good news is, your father is here in the city.  I suppose that makes it easier but I was rather hoping for some place more isolated.  With six dragons, a vampire, and a warlock, I feel like this might be something that draws attention to ourselves, something we have all spent centuries avoiding.  Except for Seamus, of course.”

“Not my fault I’m the youngest one here,” Simon complained, causing Jace to pull him into a hug and kiss the top of his head.  “But where in New York?  Brooklyn?”

Magnus snapped his fingers and a map of the city appeared on the table.  “No, not Brooklyn.  Would be so much easier if it was.  But it’s here, in the Bronx.”  He pointed to a small spot marked as a historical landmark on the map.  “There are caves there, ones that are usually used by the itinerant community.  It appears your father has been hiding among them, thinking we would never consider looking for him surrounded by so many humans.”  Not that Magnus knew him personally but from the few stories Clary had as well as what he knew about the man being responsible for the deaths of everyone the Lightwoods loved.  That was enough for Magnus to picture an angry recluse starting to gather a small army of followers in the shadows.

Actually, the caves sounded like the perfect place for that, now that he thought about it.

“So, he’s in caves?  I mean, how stereotypical can you get?” Simon glanced between them all, clearly confused.

Jace shrugged, “I can’t imagine a megalomaniac dragon has really kept up with human customs and technology.  When we lived in Idris, caves were all we had, we hadn’t assimilated because at the time there was no need to.  I would be willing to bet that is still Clary’s dad’s mindset.”

“Not dad.  Dad would imply that he did anything in my life besides create me.  He’s my father at best.”  The bitter tone from Clary surprised Alec but he really couldn’t blame her.  His own father had been strict but also kind and loving toward his children and mate.  It was too bad not all dragons were like that.

Magnus sighed, “Daddy issues aside - because who among us doesn’t have those - we know where he is now so it’s only a matter of getting there.”  Before anyone could even ask, he said, “I don’t have the magic to make a portal at the moment and if we are going to take on a dragon, I’d like to spend the time regenerating it, not wasting it on travel we could easily do by more mundane means.”

Alec frowned at that.  The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Midtown mundanes right now but he also wouldn’t ask his mate to do anything that would be dangerous for him.  “If your magic is so low, maybe you should stay behind.  I’m sure we can handle it and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Cupping Alec’s cheek, Magnus kissed him, “I love you and your protective streak but I promise I’m okay.  I just need a few minutes which the travel will more than provide.  But that still doesn’t answer how we want to get there.”

Eyes around the room went wide when Simon piped up.  “I’ll drive us.  I still have my van.”

“No!” Alec shook his head violently.  “That thing looks like it is going to explode at any moment.  I am not risking all of our lives in your death trap.”

“Besides, who wants to deal with Manhattan traffic this time of day,” Jace pointed out, far more reasonably.

Izzy sighed, looking between them all.  “I suppose we can take the subway.  I mean, not the best option but if we can’t fly, portal or drive.  And there’s no way we would all fit in a cab.”

Which was how four dragons, a vampire and the High Warlock of Brooklyn ended up crammed into a subway car mid afternoon one random Tuesday.  Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist from behind and growled lightly at anyone who so much as brushed against him.  He could feel Magnus’ chuckle and the man turned to kiss his cheek.  “You’re adorable when you’re being possessive but I promise you, I can take care of myself.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.  You have me now.”  

Magnus laughed once more, settling back against Alec’s chest.  “Oh, you adorable dragon.  I’m not some wilting flower.  I will be just fine if a few people bump into me.”

While Alec didn’t like to admit it, the looks he got from his siblings told him that Magnus was right.  Though, he didn’t let go of his lover until they stepped out of the car at the 207th street stop.

Toward the end of the line, far fewer people exited the train here, leaving the group with only a handful of mundanes around them.  “Come along, children,” Magnus laughed, taking Alec’s hand and tugging him toward the stairs.  

“You realize you are literally the second youngest one here, right?” Jace asked to which Magnus shrugged.  

“Yes, but my maturity far out ranks everyone but Alexander.  And maybe Isabelle.”

Jace and Magnus bickered good naturedly the whole way, causing Alec to roll his eyes more often than normal and Simon to try to interject on occasion.  

Approaching the park where the caves were located, everyone fell silent, though Alec could hear Izzy softly trying to comfort Clary who was understandably upset.  Magnus still carried the scale with him and touched it in his pocket while keeping one hand in Alec’s.  “Alright, this way,” he said softly.  

People seemed to be everywhere and they looked at the group with suspicion but did not say anything or approach them.  Amid the scents of nature and mundanes, Alec could pick out the scent of a couple dragons he did not recognize and even without Magnus’ tracking, he knew they were going the right way.  

Magnus stopped abruptly and nodded to the cave in front of them.  A silent conversation went on between the siblings and when they reached a consensus, Alec started to move forward, keeping Magnus behind him as best he could.  A twig snapped under his foot and Alec froze, eyes darting to the cave as a man stepped out from the darkness.  He heard Clary gasp and felt Magnus’ magic flare against his skin.

“Clarissa,” the man said, stepping forward.  “It has been too long. And now you are here.  Our family reunited once more.  Plus, you brought my unfinished business with you.  Now I can finally complete what I started so long ago when I killed all their families.”

“YOU MONSTER!” Izzy bellowed, voice far louder than her human body would suggest she was capable of.  She stepped forward, eyes blazing when Valentine held up a hand.  

He shook his head sadly, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.  One more step and Jocelyn will die.  A sacrifice I am willing to make for the purity of our species.  But I see at least my daughter had some sense to mate with another dragon.  The rest of you are traitors to your kind.”

“The only traitor here is you,” Alec growled, the bodies of his parents and baby brother flashing in his eyes.  “My family was pure-blooded and you still had them killed.”

“I did,” Valentine nodded, seemingly unconcerned with the group of angry dragons in front of them.  Simon’s fangs were out and Magnus’ magic sparked red and dangerous yet Valentine looked as if he were commenting on the weather.  “I killed them and I will kill you.  Particularly you,” he nodded at Alec.  “Not only do you have a filthy mage as your mate but a man as well.  I’m doing your family a favor by eliminating you.  What a disappointment you must have been for them before they died.”  

And that was the last warning any of them had before Valentine shifted before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, Dragon's Heart becomes the longest thing I've ever published in AO3. I have at least 6 more chapters completely plotted and more I'm working on so this fic is going to be a bohemoth by the time it's done.


	22. Small Successes

For those who never stood in the presence of a dragon shifting before, it could be a disconcerting event.  Unlike with werewolves whose muscles and bones shift and reform into their other body, dragons change in a burst of magic.  There is no shift, per se, just an immediate change.  You are looking at a human one moment and in the blink of an eye, there stands a dragon where the person once was.  A noise akin to that of an explosion, sudden and loud accompanied when the dragon shifts in battle or anger.  

A defense mechanism, Robert used to tell Alec when he was training to be the leader of the Lightwood clan one day.  No one would want to attack something that can explode and it gives the dragon the upper hand until its opponent regains its self-control.

Watching Valentine explode from his human body into his larger form, both Simon and Magnus took a step back.  Even Clary jumped slightly.  The white dragon, opalescent scales shimmering in the late afternoon sun roared and sent the humans around them running for cover.  Alec didn’t know what they were seeing, maybe just an explosion, as none of them were screaming about monsters or stopping to take pictures with their phones.  Whether it was Magnus’ magic, Valentine’s doing or something about the dragons themselves, it didn’t matter as long as they stayed hidden from the mundanes.

A moment later, four more dragons stood in front of him, each as angry as their enemy.  Magnus and Simon, regaining their wits, stepped forward.  Simon’s teeth bared and Magnus’ magic shimmered around him in a dangerous red flame.  

Still unused to this body, Clary was clumsy and awkward, lunging for her father who easily sidestepped away from the attack.  The other three were far more coordinated, having spent centuries living and training together.  They moved like a unit, a common goal in mind; revenge for their fallen family and saving Jocelyn from the murderer’s evil grasp.

Even as they fought, Alec could hear Magnus coaching Simon through the battle.  “Magnus!  I don’t know what to do!” Simon whined, obviously unsure how a vampire could be useful against a dragon the size of Valentine.  

“Stay out of the way, Simon.  Blondie will not forgive you if you manage to get yourself killed.” They all needed to stay alive.  Alec knew that not one of them would want to live without their soul mate.  So they needed to make this quick, get Jocelyn and get out of there before any of them got hurt.

A screech pulled his attention back to the battle and he looked up in time to see Isabelle fly at Valentine like a demon from hell.  Her tail wrapped around his neck like a whip and she held his head up, waiting for Jace to come in with a killing blow.  Unfortunately, before his talons could strike, Valentine twisted away enough to loosen Izzy’s grip and slip away.

Jace pulled back before attacking once more.  Isabelle flew overhead, doing her best to keep Valentine away from Clary.  Alec understood.  He did his best to keep Magnus behind him as well and he knew Jace knew where Simon was at all times.

Lost in thought, watching his sister look for a weak point to attack, Alec didn’t notice that Valentine had turned on him until it was almost too late.  He drew himself back, talons out and ready to defend himself when a water blue haze covered his view and Valentine jolted back as if electrocuted.  His pained roar told Alec that someone made contact with him in that moment and he gave a quick nod to Magnus in thanks before giving chase to the now bleeding dragon.

Jace joined Alec and they flew after Valentine, keeping low, the tree-tops barely scraping their bellies.  When it became clear that the dragon was fleeing and not just regrouping before continuing the fight, they let him go for now.  Both needed to check on their mates as well as their sister and Clary.  

Alec shifted the moment his feet touched the ground and he pulled Magnus into a hug.  “Thank you for that.  I’m not even sure what you did but it worked.

“Simple shield, Alexander.  And it was my pleasure.  I would have done more but I didn’t want to hit any of you.  Plus, someone had to keep Silva from getting killed.  Again.”

Simon sighed heavily, leaning into Jace as he glared at Magnus.  “Seriously, Magnus?  You called me my name during the battle so you obviously know what it is.  At this point, you are just being difficult.”

Alec didn’t bother to hold back his laugh when Magnus looked offended.  “Me?  Difficult?  I’ve always heard I am rather easy.”  Alec knew it was a joke but he still held Magnus a little tighter.  Whoever said that to him didn’t deserve Magnus in their lives.  

“Magnus!” Clary called from the entrance to the cave.  “Izzy needs you.  We found my mom.”  Magnus took off, with the other three men close behind.  

Alec blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the cave and navigated more on hearing than sight until they reached a larger opening when it was easier to see Isabelle hunched over the prone form of what could only be Jocelyn Fairchild.  “Is she...?” he started to ask but Izzy shook her head before he could complete the question.

“No, but she seems to be in some sort of coma.  I don’t know what he did to her but I need to run tests.  I don’t think I can take her to the hospital though.  It would cause too many questions.  Can someone call Luke, see if we can bring her to his place?”

Clary sat on the other side of Jocelyn, holding her hand and whispering to her.  Jace started to call when Magnus held up his hand.  “Wait.  You said Jocelyn, Valentine, and Luke were all friends before?  Don’t you think that is the first place he will look for her?  It might be better to bring her to mine.  He doesn’t know me, other than being a male mage who is apparently corrupting my dear Alexander.”

“And what a delightful corruption it is,” Alec muttered under his breath, smirking at Magnus but knowing now was neither the time nor the place.

“What I was saying,” Magnus continued, “is that he doesn’t know me from anyone else on the street.  If Alec - my soul mate - couldn’t tell I had magic, then Valentine wouldn’t be able to either, just by looking at me.  She’ll be safe behind my wards and Alec will be there to help me protect her.”

No one had a better plan so that settled it.  Jace offered to carry Jocelyn, who didn’t react in any way when he lifted her from the ground where Valentine had left her.  Magnus opened a portal and they all made their way back to the loft.  Following Magnus to a guest room where Jocelyn could rest while she recovered, Jace carried Clary’s mother, leaving the rest of them behind in the living room.

“Anyone want a drink?” Alec asked as Simon and the girls collapsed onto the couches.  Alec didn’t know why Simon was exhausted but he assumed it was something to do with emotional stress or something like that.  It would be Jace’s problem, not his.

“Darling,” Magnus smiled when he and Jace returned.  “I think I’m rubbing off on you.  Offering people drinks?  Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more attractive.”

Alec blushed and muttered, “I meant coffee but....” while at the same time Jace laughed heartily, “I bet that isn’t the only thing he’s rubbing off on you.”

Simon groaned, the girls giggled and Alec thought he might actually burst into fire.  Which, as a dragon, wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, it would be awkward and a little inconvenient, so he preferred to avoid it if at all possible.

“I’ll have coffee, Alec.  Thanks!”  He nodded to Clary and made his way to the kitchen, Magnus following close behind.  The conversation was dampened by the wall between them but everyone seemed to be in a good mood, despite their exhaustion.  Valentine might have gotten away but they rescued Jocelyn.  She was no longer in his evil hands and that was something to celebrate if nothing else.

As he started the coffee pot, Alec leaned against the counter and pulled Magnus into his arms.  “Will Jocelyn be okay?  I could hear that she was breathing and her heart still beats but I’ve never seen anyone so still before.  Do you think he did something to her?”  If they went through everything and still lost Jocelyn, Alec didn’t know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.  Not that he had any blame in it, but he was the oldest and it was his job to protect the rest of them.  

“I’m not sure,” Magnus admitted.  “I don’t know if it is a potion or a spell or something else.  Once we’ve all had some rest, I will work with Isabelle and we can figure out what is going on and how to fix it.”  Magnus ran his thumb along the crease between Alec’s eyebrows.  “Don’t worry, darling.  She’s safe now.  All we need to do is figure out how to wake her up.”

Nodding, Alec rested his head against Magnus’ and breathed in the sweet scent of his lover, punctuated by the coffee brewing behind him.  Magnus had an uncanny ability to make him feel relaxed and safe, no matter the situation.  “I love you,” he whispered, amber eyes meeting golden.  “I want to spend every day of eternity telling you that.”

“And I will spend every day of eternity reminding you that I love you too, Alexander.”

“I thought I was getting coffee,” Clary laughed, stepping into the kitchen.  Alec rolled his eyes but even he could hear the teasing in her tone.  There was a lightness in her he’d never seen before. It occurred to him how much she must have been suffering without knowing if her mother was alive or dead. They still needed wake Jocelyn from this coma, but she was at least safe.  

Alec smiled, thrilled that they were able to give Clary that peace.  

“I’ll bring it to you when it’s done brewing, Fray,” he smirked, Magnus’ answering giggle warming his heart.  “Why don’t you go call Luke and see if he wants to come by.  I’m sure he’s as worried as you were.”

Clary nodded and skipped from the room.  “Maybe she’s not so bad after all,” he muttered, causing Magnus to kiss his cheek.  “Simon still annoys me though.”

“Sherwin annoys everyone, darling.  It’s part of his charm.”

“And Jace seems to like him well enough,” Alec admitted.  He couldn’t see the appeal in either of his sibling’s soul mates but he figured they would say the same about his.  Though, how anyone could look at Magnus Bane and not see perfection was beyond him.

Finally, the coffee finished brewing and Alec carried two mugs out.  Magnus with the other which he took to Jocelyn’s room where they could hear Clary on the phone with Luke.  

“So, what are we going to do next?” Alec asked, setting Magnus’ coffee on the table and sipping his own.  “Magnus said he’s going to need your help, Izzy, to wake Jocelyn but he doesn’t have the magic right now to even get started.  She’s healthy and stable and safe, so it shouldn’t do any harm to leave her like that for the day.  But Valentine is still out there.”

The dragon that killed most of their kind still walked free while the rest of their entire species sat inside this Brooklyn loft.  While killing one of the last dragons in the world seemed wrong, Alec couldn’t rest knowing Valentine lived while dragons like his brother died.  

“Valentine needs to die,” Jace said, echoing Alec’s thoughts and Izzy nodded in agreement.  “The question is how.  We had trouble finding him before.  It will be almost impossible now that he knows we can do it..”  

“We’ll lure him out,” Clary said, stepping out of the room and slipping her phone back into her pocket.  “He wants me and mom, right?  Then we set a trap and have him come for us.  When he does, you will be waiting.”

Izzy shook her head before the words were even out of her mouth.  “No!  I am not putting you in danger like that and I know Luke will say the same thing.  There has got to be another way.”

While Alec wanted to agree there had to be something else they could do, it was the first solid plan they’d heard.  “We’ll hold onto that, in case we can’t do anything else.”  He frowned at the disapproving look Izzy sent his way, “Isabelle, she volunteered.  And if it comes down to it, we can protect her.  But it might be our only choice.”

But not yet.  Tonight was for relaxing and thinking of other strategies that wouldn’t put people in more danger than necessary.  Besides, when Jocelyn woke, she might have information the rest of them didn’t have.  No, for now, they waited.  They rested.  And they prepared.


	23. Green Fire

“I’ve tried everything!” Magnus sighed, throwing himself down on their bed with an arm over his eyes.  “I’m not sure what else to try.”  They’d been working for four days, trying to wake Jocelyn from her coma.  Alec would go to work each morning and Magnus would already be trying something new.  When he came home, his boyfriend would still be at it, running his magic to dangerously low levels (in Alec’s opinion, at least) trying to wake Clary’s mother.  Random books cluttered the loft and Magnus simply looked exhausted. 

Alec kicked off his shoes and laid down next to him, taking Magnus’ hand in his.  “Have you learned anything about it?  If it is a spell, or medical, or some sort of drug?”  He knew this was Magnus’ area of expertise, not his, so he hoped he didn’t sound idiotic with that question.  

Magnus gave him a small smile as he squeezed his hand.  “It is definitely magical in origin.  My guess is a potion but it has been in her system for so long now, I can’t recognize it.  But, that would mean the potion came from somewhere.  We need to figure out who made it.  That might be the next step.”  He grinned and kissed Alec, looking more energetic than he had in awhile.  “You are brilliant, Alexander.”

Laughing, Alec shook his head, “You’re the one that figured that out.  I just asked a question.”

“But it was a good question.”  Alec chuckled and shook his head, finding Magnus endlessly amusing and wonderful.  “So, Alexander, how was your day?” 

An hour passed, the two of them laying on their sides, mirror images of each other as they pillowed their heads with one arm and kept their other hands linked.  They talked about how well things were going at the museum, how everyone seemed to love their exhibit.  It was the biggest thing to happen to the museum in decades and they were already trying to figure out how to propel the momentum into something bigger.  

Eventually, they drifted off, still linked by their hands and woke to total darkness, the sun had set while they napped.  Both stared at each other, disoriented and sleepy though still quite content to simply be there in the other’s arms.  “We should probably look into the potion, don’t you think?” Alec asked, voice gravelly and deep.

“And dinner,” Magnus nodded.  He sat up and stretched, a small patch of skin showing as his shirt rode up.  Alec, licking his lips, moved to pull his lover in for a kiss but Magnus stood fluidly and stepped away from his embrace.  “Come on, darling.  Get up.  I know it’s hard to keep your hands off me but at least try until after dinner.”  He gave Alec a wink and sauntered out of the bedroom, leaving his groggy boyfriend staring after him.  

With a sigh, Alec pushed himself out of bed and followed, poking his head into the guest room where Jocelyn lay, seemingly frozen in time.  She didn’t move.  She didn’t change.  He couldn’t even hear her breathing, though her heart continued to beat and offered some comfort that she wasn’t dead.  Seeing that she was still the same, Alec moved to the living room where Magnus had already pulled up several books.  Unlike the ancient tomes that he’d been pouring over for the last few days, these looked more like notebooks than anything else and he peered over Magnus’ shoulder to see what was so important about them.

Each page seemed to have a name, as well as contact information and anything else that Magnus had deemed appropriate.  “Who are all those people?” he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Magnus.

“Most of them are warlocks in Brooklyn and New York.  So, I hope you understand how delicate this information is.” Hearing the concern in Magnus’ voice, Alec understood just how much his soul mate was trusting him to let him see these books. “There aren’t a lot of people hunting us but it is still safer for our kind to stay hidden.”

Alec knew how that felt better than most and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head.  “Your secrets are safe with me, Magnus.  So, do you think one of them could have made the potion given to Jocelyn?”  Clary had been living in the city for a few years now, so if Jocelyn recently heard about the threat to her and her daughter, it would make sense that she would have turned to someone local.

But Magnus shook his head and set the first book aside.  “No, I don’t think so.  None of the warlocks under my care have the kind of power and skill that would be necessary to create a potion like this one.  It would have to be someone closer to my level, which narrows it down considerably.”

He picked up the second book, one that looked far older and well worn.  As Magnus opened it, Alec noticed numerous blank pages but asked nothing about them, figuring there was a system there that he did not understand.  “So these are warlocks not in the city?” he guessed.  

Magnus nodded.  “Others I have met over the years.  The first ones in the book are some of my oldest friends.  Every time I meet a new warlock, I add them to the book.  I probably have the most accurate accounting of my kind.”  As he spoke, Alec noticed that there appeared to be more blank pages toward the beginning of the book than the end.  

“So the blank pages are...?”  Honestly, Alec wasn’t sure he wanted to know, already suspecting, which the sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes confirmed when he looked up at him.  

Magnus sighed, running a hand over one of the blank pages.  “Warlocks that have died.”  He ran his hand over one page and an entry appeared, someone named Elias.  “We just recently lost Elias.  It was an attack none of us saw coming,” he sighed once more.  “As with dragons, warlocks might be immortal but we can die.  And I’ve seen too many of my kind die over the last four hundred years.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Magnus lost in thought over the friends who had passed on while Alec thought just how similar their experiences were.  They’d both lost so many only to find each other after centuries of pain.  Alec could only hope he eased Magnus’ burden the way Magnus eased his.

Alec moved to sit next to Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close while he looked at the pages that had gone blank with lost.  Eventually, the warlock shook his head and turned to the very front of the book.  “The warlocks who would be most likely to have done this would have to be powerful or old.  Right now, I believe I am the most powerful in the world and I know I didn’t make the potion so we need to look at the old ones.”  

He flipped the pages, muttering and frowning at each entry until one made him pause.  The name was unfamiliar to Alec, which wasn’t surprising considering he never knew the names of the mages that passed through Idris and since then, the only one he’d met was Magnus.  But, the man lived in Europe, fairly close to their homeland.  “That little bugger,” Magnus muttered.  “Darling?  How do you feel about a trip to London?”

“London? You think that is where we will find the person?”  Alec lived there fifty years ago and it seemed too early to go back but the chances that they would run into anyone who recognized him were slim to none.

Magnus pointed to the name in the book, “Ragnor Fell is one of my oldest friends and far older than either you or I.  His magic is strong, certainly strong enough to make this potion.  The question is why he would be helping.  He can be prickly at the best of times, and often hates helping others unless absolutely necessary.”

“So if Ragnor was the one who made the potion, you think he would know where to find the antidote?”  Alec hoped that was the case.  As much as he would like to wake Jocelyn up, give Clary her mother back, and find out more about Valentine, having a near-dead woman in the bedroom next to yours was just very creepy and Alec would be happy when she was up and moving around again.

Nodding, Magnus closed the book and with a wave of his hand, sent both notebooks back where he kept them.  “That is the long and short of it, yes.  And if Ragnor didn’t do it, he might have some ideas who did.  He is far better connected to the European warlocks than I am.”

Alec jumped up, offering Magnus his hand.  “Then, let’s go.  Maybe we can wake her before we go to bed.”  

“It won’t be that simple, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, standing and giving Alec a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the kitchen.  “First problem is that London is several hours ahead of us and while I am used to living a more nocturnal lifestyle, Ragnor is old and set in his ways and probably went to bed already.  And if an awake and well-rested Ragnor Fell is prickly, you do not want to see what he is like when you wake him up.”

Alec followed behind him, listening and trying very hard to keep his eyes off Magnus’ ass.  A difficult challenge but one he attempted nonetheless.  “Second, we need dinner and you need to rest.  You work too hard and I don’t want you getting sick.  Finally, we should at least take Biscuit with us, if not some of the others.  They would not be happy if we left them out and you know it.”

Admitting defeat, Alec helped Magnus make dinner, the two of them laughing and talking the whole time.  By the time they’d made and eaten dinner, cleaned up and curled back in bed, Alec had sent a text to everyone explaining the situation.  Clary agreed to be there early the next morning so they could pop over to London and back before Alec had to be at work.  

He set his phone on the nightstand and wrapped an arm around Magnus, who laid half on top of him and was kissing down his neck.  Soft moans and whimpers sounded in the otherwise silent room as Magnus continued his downward exploration, only to stop when he heard a much different noise from his lover.

“Am I boring you, Alexander?” Magnus laughed, looking up just in time to see the tail end of Alec’s yawn. 

Eyes wide, Alec shook his head, “No, not at all.  It felt good, I’m just...”

“You are tired, darling.  I should have remembered that.  You sleep and I will just have to ravage you some other night.”  Alec looked ready to complain when another yawn took him and he rolled his eyes in defeat.  With Magnus’ arm a comfortable weight across his stomach and his face pressed to Alec’s neck, the dragon let himself be lulled to sleep by the warm embrace of his lover.

The sun just peeked above the horizon when Magnus poked Alec in the side.  “Time to wake up.  We have an appointment in London and then you need to go to work.”  

Alec groaned and grumbled, rolling to press his face into the pillow.  “Clary isn’t even here yet.  Let me sleep.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door and Alec could hear Magnus’ ringing laugh as he went to answer it.  “Five minutes, Alexander!” he called behind him.

With a heavy sigh, Alec managed to get out of bed and throw on some clothes, hoping there would be time for a shower and to change before he went to work.  Surely a meeting with another warlock couldn’t take very long, right?  He made his way to the front rooms, yawning broadly as his went.  “Why do we have to leave so early?” he grumbled.  “I was perfectly comfortable in bed.”

“As was I but you have work in three hours and Ragnor is best when caught in the early day.”  Magnus smiled at Clary, “You ready, my dear?”  She nodded and almost immediately, Magnus opened a portal which they all stepped through.

Stumbling on the other side, Alec watched as Magnus looked around the empty field, sighing.  “It hasn’t changed one bit since the last time I was here.  I don’t understand why he insists on being so dull.”  He didn’t even bother to look behind him to make sure they were following and Alec took large steps to keep up, Clary having to jog.

Halfway across the field, Magnus made them all pause.  “He’s here but he’s being stubborn.  Give me one second.”  He snapped a small bit of magic toward the house that loomed in the distance and a wall of green fire flared up in front of them.  Clary jumped back while Alec turned to look at Magnus, who rolled his eyes.  “Ever the drama queen, my dear cabbage.  Don’t worry, the fire won’t hurt you.”

“Obviously,” Alec smirked.  “We’re dragons.  Fire is pretty much in our blood.”  He held out his hand and brought forth a small flame.  

Magnus laughed, “I’m surrounded by drama queens.”  The look Alec gave him had him sighing, “And yes, I am including myself.  Anyway, magical fire.  Still, won’t hurt you.  It will test to make sure your intentions are true.  If not, you will end up on your ass here in the field.  Shall we?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand nodded at Clary who stepped through, the two men following a moment later.  But instead of the house that had been there a moment before, Alec saw a flash of green and then everything went black.


	24. Surprises

When Alec opened his eyes, the fact that he was still alive was the first thing to come to mind.  

He’d never blacked out because of fire before but, as Magnus pointed out, the fire itself was magic and thus they had no idea if it would affect dragons the way it did everyone else.  And as he sat in the cluttered sitting room of what appeared to be a dated home, Alec wasn’t sure if it worked the way it was supposed to or not.

“Magnus?  Clary?” he called, looking around.  Magnus slumped unconscious on a chair opposite him but when Alec made to get up, he found that he was trapped, the armchair holding him tight.  With Clary nowhere to be seen, Alec’s heart began to pound, wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into.  “Magnus!  Wake up!”

Finally, the warlock began to stir and Alec breathed a sigh of relief that his mate was unharmed, even if they were trapped in a high-class prison.  “My dear cabbage,” Magnus muttered, able to move only enough to sit up straight.  “Was all that really necessary?”  Seeing the confused look on Alec’s face, Magnus shrugged, “Ragnor’s around somewhere, listening and feeling quite proud of himself I am sure.  The fire must have been set to trap anyone who came here.  He’ll show up in a moment, bore us to tears with his tediousness and then set us free.”

“But where is Clary?” Alec asked, feeling that to be the far more urgent problem.  If the two of them were here and safe, what happened to the third member of their little party?

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but a door could be heard opening and Alec relaxed as Clary’s voice echoed down the hall.  “Ragnor Fell!” she called, stomping in a way only she could, “Where are my friends?  Bring them back this instant.”

Alec admired her tenacity and the fact that she asked about them first instead of the spell her mother was under.  It was nice to see that their immediate safety took precedence, even for Clary.

“Clary!” he yelled but she didn’t seem to hear him.  Growling, Alec kicked against his chair and his eyes shifted as he tried to break free from the magical bonds that held him tight.

Starting to whine, he looked over at Magnus who only shrugged in reply.  “He has us completely hidden.  Wherever he is, he’s having a good laugh over it.” Magnus sighed and turned his attention back to Clary.  

Her eyes lit up in understanding and she pushed a painting away, pulling Ragnor from his secret hiding place.  “Well done, Clarissa,” he grinned, dusting himself off and letting the painting swing back into place.  “Most people think that trick is too old and dated to be useful but most people cannot appreciate the classics.”  There was a pointed look in Magnus’ direction, to which Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Where are my friends?” Clary demanded, following Ragnor into the room.  “Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.  They were with me when we stepped into the fire and they were gone when I stepped out.  I need you to find them and bring them back.”

“For Lilith's sake, Ragnor.  Just let us go.  Are all these theatrics really necessary?” Magnus complained, leveling him with a stare that would have cowed a lesser man.  “And you say I am the overly dramatic one.”

Ragnor chuckled, giving a one-armed shrug.  “You are, my dear friend.  And yes, this is completely necessary.”  He looked back at Clary who looked at him as if he’d lost his mind and gave her a small smile, “Why would I need to help you find them?  I do not know this Lightwood and Bane has been a thorn in my side for far too long.  You might say he is the bane of my existence.  Maybe it is better that they are gone.”

“Will you stop making that joke?  It wasn’t funny a hundred years ago and it isn’t funny now,” Magnus grumbled, trying to cross his arms but finding that the magic keeps them pinned at his side, something Ragnor finds amusing if the way his lip is twitching whenever he looks at him is any indication.

He turned back to his friend, “You are the one who chose the name.  I suggest you get used to it.”  

“I didn’t choose it and you know it.”  Alec raised a brow and Magnus shook his head, indicating that was something they could talk about another time.  Magic was starting to build around Magnus’ hands and Alec figured soon enough he would be able to break their bonds if Ragnor didn’t release them first.  “Let us go, Ragnor.  I’ll even let you use my Roman villa on occasion if you want.”

Clary, for her part, looked equal parts confused and annoyed.  “Why are you talking to a chair?  Please, I only want my friends back.  We aren’t here to hurt you.l  I... I only want to save my mom and Magnus thinks you are the person who can help us.”

“And if I do that for you, what will you give me?”  Ragnor ignored Magnus and Alec. Alec figured Ragnor ignored him because he'd done nothing to attract his attention for the past few minutes, still trying to work out what was going on.

“Anything.  If you bring them back, I will give you anything,” Clary promised and Alec didn’t bother holding back his eye roll.  She couldn’t see him anyway, and only Clary Fairchild would make such a reckless promise.

With a snap of his fingers, Ragnor released their bonds and Alec was on his feet a second later.  “What was that?  Why would you capture us and then just let her walk in?”  It was nothing against Clary, but he couldn’t figure out how he and Magnus had been deemed to be the threat while an untrained, uncontrolled dragon could walk in like nothing happened.  

Magnus stood more slowly, stretching out and glaring at his friend.  “Why’d you let us go then?”

“She offered me anything I want.  You were offering me a time share.  Pardon me for taking the better option.”  Less than impressed, Alec leaned against a wall and said nothing, watching Magnus move around the space while Clary and Ragnor talked.  “Now, Miss Fairchild, I knew your mother about a century ago.  You were living in London at the time and she hired me to take your memories every couple years, much like she must have been doing with Magnus.” 

“Yes, but I gave her memories back to her.  So she probably remembers you, by the way.  Can’t imagine that makes her like you much.”

Ragnor ignored Magnus, continuing to talk to Clary as if he hadn’t interrupted.  “Just before the turn of the twentieth century, she heard that your father was still alive.  I don’t know if she ever believed he was dead.  I always assumed, when she told me of your lives, that she moved around to avoid him just as much as she did to avoid being noticed by mundanes.  But suspecting and knowing are two different things, so when she heard he was alive, she panicked.  We talked for some time and came to the decision that if there was no way for her to get away, it would be better that he couldn’t do anything to her at all.  So I found a potion that she could take that would put her in a form of stasis.  No harm can come to her while she was under the spell and only a potion of equal strength can wake her, accompanied by a specific spell.  I have something that will help us track down the book that contains the spell needed.  I gave it to her to hide someplace and made her promise not to tell me where.  However, she left something so we could find it again if necessary.  Let me go grab it.  Just one moment.”

Leaving the three of them alone, Alec looked over at Magnus and raised an eyebrow, “So, that is your best friend?  He wasn’t what I expected.”

“Yes, he’s a bit prickly at times.  And his style is so drab.  And he is a complete know it all.  Actually, now that I think about it, I'm questioning why he is my best friend at all.”  Magnus was smiling though, and Alec would recognize the glow of affection in his eyes anywhere.  If Ragnor could make Magnus smile like that, then Alec liked him already.

Magnus smiled, moving to take Alec’s hand and pull him in for a kiss but before their lips met, a loud scream and crash echoed from the room above.  They both jumped to attention, Alec’s talons growing from his fingers and Magnus’ magic sparking from his own. Clary looked lost and Alec pulled her behind him, not willing to let her get hurt.  Another scream and Ragnor came crashing into the room, startling them all.

Blood poured from a wound in Ragnor’s neck and Magnus rushed to his side while Alec ran for the stairs, Clary hot on his heels.  While he wanted to yell at her to stay back with Magnus, Alec had accepted the fact that Clary would do what she wanted, when she wanted and the best he could possibly hope for was to keep her safe in the process.  He owed it to so many people he cared about, as well as ones he just met.

Whatever attacked Ragnor was long gone by the time Alec and Clary got upstairs, though the signs of a struggle were everywhere.  Clary bent to pick up a stack of books, setting them on a chair before glancing at Alec with concern.  WIth nothing to fight, Alec took a deep breath and moved down stairs, hoping with everything he had that Magnus succeeded in saving his friend.  He knew too well the pain of grief and if he could spare anyone from that feeling, it would be Magnus.

Whatever scene he expected in the living room, it wasn’t this.  Alec paused and stared for a moment, looked back at Clary who simply shrugged and back at his soul mate who looked....pissed?  While Alec knew anger was one of the stages of grief, this seemed a little extreme, even for his flamboyant warlock.

“Ragnor Fell, get your grumpy green ass off the floor!  You’re fooling no one!”  Standing over him, Magnus tapped Ragnor’s side with his shoe.  “And you say I’m the drama queen.”  Magnus glanced over at Alec and Clary, offering an apologetic smile before pulling his phone from his pocket.  “That’s it.  I’m calling them.  Who would you like to have yell at you first?  Catarina or Raphael?”  Alec had no idea what was going on but when Ragnor groaned and sat up, he started to understand.  

Ragnor rolled his eyes at Magnus’ smug smirk and shrugged, entirely unapologetic.  “It was worth a try.  You know as well as I do that I have no interest in getting involved with any of these matters.”

“Then you shouldn’t have helped Jocelyn in the first place.  You are here, you are involved.  Deal with it or I tell Raphael how much you dislike all those jackets he owns.”  

Alec’s eyes darted between them as he finally caught up, “Wait.  You just tried to fake your own death so you wouldn’t have to help us?  Even though your best friend is here and could probably tell by looking at you that you were faking it?  Magnus is right, you are far more overly dramatic than he is.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“Of course, Mags.  But I’m confused.  What does Raphael have to do with this?”  They hadn’t seen the vampire in awhile, since that first night with Simon, but Alec and he had texted a few times since then, most of them being updates on the fledgling and promises to keep both Simon and Magnus safe.

Magnus looked confused, “You don’t know?  Hmm, could have sworn I told you.  Raphael and Ragnor are a thing.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes at the over-simplified explanation of his relationship.  “Raphael and I bonded over a mutual annoyance with Magnus.  It eventually developed into more than that.  He is my life partner as I am his, even though we live on opposite sides of the ocean.”

“So at least I don’t have to feel bad about my brother stealing Simon from him.  There was never a possibility there in the first place.”

Laughing, Ragnor shook his head, “Oh no, dear boy, that wasn’t going to happen.  Raphael looks at Simon as an annoying little brother and considering how many of those he had growing up, I would think he knows a thing or two about them.”

Clary, who’d been silent this whole time finally spoke up.  “Okay, but why did you fake your death, and so badly at that?  You helped my mom get into this situation, why wouldn’t you want to help her get out of it.”  It was a good question and both Magnus and Alec turned to look at Ragnor as well, anxious for his reply.

“Because I know where the book is and I know what might happen if we try to get it,” Ragnor sighed, giving Magnus a very pointed look.

One that Magnus didn’t quite understand if the furrowing of his brows was any indication.  “What about it?  With four dragons, a vampire and a couple of warlocks, surely there isn’t any place that we wouldn’t be able to get a book from.  I mean, remember when we went to Fort Knox?”

Instead of answering, Ragnor handed a small bit of fabric to Magnus, an apology in his eyes.  Alec watched as his lover took the strip of cloth in both hands and focused completely on it.  He knew the moment the color drained from his face that whatever reason Ragnor had for faking his death was obviously a good one.  “Oh,” Magnus sighed, voice smaller and sadder than Alec had ever heard.

“What?” Clary demanded.  

Alec walked over to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist, to press his chest to his soul mate’s back.  “Are you okay?  Do you know where the book is?”

Nodding, Magnus looked at Clary and Alec before his eyes fell back on Ragnor who gave him a small shrug.  Ragnor sighed, “If I had known that was where it would end up, I would have hidden it myself.  I was trying to save you this pain.  But she always did have a thing for magical items so I suppose it shouldn’t be much of a surprise.”

“Who, Magnus?” Alec prompted.

Magnus gave a small smile to Alec.  “The book is in the one place I never wished to go again.”  At Alec’s concerned gaze, he kissed his cheek.  “It will be fine.  But the current owner?  It’s my ex-girlfriend and Simon’s sire.  A vampire named Camille.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I try and reply to any comments I get on this fic. However, last week I did not because almost every comment was asking to let Ragnor live. I didn't want to give away what was going to happen so don't feel like I was ignoring you!
> 
> Should have the next chapter for [Vampire's Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10925241) up tomorrow night.


	25. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This week has been a disaster. I've been sick and couldn't get this written in my normal time. But here it is, only two days late!

“Does Simon know?”  

Magnus blinked at him as if that was the last question he’d expected from Alec.  “Does Simon know what?  That Camille was his sire?  Yes, I believe he does.  He remembers her feeding off of him and feeding him in return.  It was her blood that turned him.  Does Simon know that I used to date her?  No, I doubt it.  Raphael might have told him but as you saw with Ragnor, none of my friends were quite fond of that relationship and what it did to me.”

They’d returned home after that, the small piece of fabric (turns out it was a bookmark but it still looked rather rag like to Alec) cam with them so they would be able to track the book and the owner.  Alec paced around the room, running his hand through his hair and groaning every few minutes.  Clary went home to Izzy with the promise that they would go find the book the next day but Alec didn’t want to.  There had to be another way that didn’t involve bringing Magnus’ ex-girlfriend into the mix.

“What if we...?” he trailed off, knowing that so far, none of his ideas were going to work.  Frustration boiled inside him and Alec knew he was at a loss.

Magnus, taking pity on him, moved to stand in front of him, blocking his pacing and placing his hands gently on Alec’s shoulders.  “You need to take a deep breath, darling.  It is going to be fine.”  He maneuvered the stressed dragon over to the couch, forcing Alec to sit and with a snap, a drink appeared in Alec’s hand.  “Now, tell me what is actually bothering you.  Because I’ve seen you take on a dragon so a vampire really shouldn’t bother you much.”

Alec took a sip, grimacing at the strong taste of alcohol.  “It isn’t that she’s a vampire.  It’s that she is your ex-girlfriend,” Alec mumbled, looking anywhere but at Alec’s face.  “I don’t...”

“Are you  _ jealous _ , Alexander?”  There was a teasing note to Magnus’ tone that made Alec finally meet his eyes.  “You realize you have nothing to worry about.  Not only is Camille a horrible person whose heart is about as cold and shriveled as it can get, but you are my soul mate.  You are the person I have waited centuries for.  Whatever I had with Camille, it has been over since the Victorian times.  She cheated on me and while it left me heartbroken, it also set me on the path that led me to you.”

Alec smiled, shaking his head.  “I’m not jealous.  Well, not entirely.  I do want to rip her head off for breaking your heart but in the end, I’m the one that gets to sleep next to you every night, so I’m okay with how things worked out.”  He paused, searching for the right words so Magnus could understand what he was saying.  “But, she hurt you.  She hurt you in the past and now we are voluntarily going to go talk to her.  I don’t want you to get hurt again. I should be able to protect you but from this, there is nothing I can do and it is frustrating.”

“You don’t like feeling powerless, do you, Alec?”  The question was kind, gentle.  Magnus took his hand, “I doubt any of us like that very much but you, who wears your heart on your sleeve and would give your life for anyone you cared about, I suspect it is even harder for you.”  Tugging him in for a soft kiss, Magnus smiled, “And I am honored that you would worry about me.  Believe me when I say I can tell you pretty much everything she is going to do and why.  In fact, maybe we could spend the evening talking about that and working through how to react.  We’ll have the upper hand and when it comes to Camille, that can be the difference between life and death.”

~  ~

“Raphael, thank you for doing this,” Magnus smiled, kissing the vampire on the cheek.  “I trust you remember Alexander.  A face like his is hard to forget and that ass...”

“Magnus,” both Alec and Raphael growled at the same time, their eyes meeting in a silent understanding that this glamorous man was going to be the death of them but they loved him anyway.  

Raphael stepped aside to let Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Jace into the Hotel.  “I see you brought the whole family.  Simon, have you been well?”  Alec appreciated his concern for the young vampire.  He might drive Alec completely crazy most of the time but he was family and knowing someone was looking out for him helped ease some of the pressure Alec put on himself.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Simon grinned, eyes alight when he looked at the hotel.  Several other vampires watched from the shadows and Alec wondered if they did it because they wanted to or because it was an actual vampire thing to do.  He’d ask Raphael sometime.  “So, is she really here?  I thought she ran away after she, you know, killed me.”

Everyone ignored the deep growl from Jace and Simon took his hand without breaking eye contact with Raphael.  Alec understood; if someone had killed his soul mate (even if he continued to live afterward) Alec would have torn them apart.  They were going to have to keep Jace away from Camille.  At least until they got answers as to where the book was hidden.

Alec turned his attention back to Raphael who sighed, “Yeah, she is here.  We have her locked up in the basement.  No one wants to go near her.  She’s more powerful than any of the rest of us and while they are all on my side at this point, it is dangerous for them to see her either way.  Encanto doesn’t just work on mundanes, you know.”  Aled didn’t know but the way Magnus was nodding, he figured what Raphael said was true.  

“So, can we see her?  She’s the last step before we can wake my mom up.”  Unsure if that was true or not (it seemed like everything that should have been easy had been a disaster and a half), Alec stayed silent.  Hopefully, Clary was right and as soon as they had the book, Jocelyn would wake up and they could go back to their lives the way they once were.  But with the soul mates by their side.

Tension seemed to be rolling off Magnus in waves.  Alec furrowed his brow, trying to get his soul mate to tell him what was wrong but Magnus shook his head minutely and then looked away.  This had to have something to do with Camille, Alec knew that much, but he didn’t know exactly what.  He stepped closer and placed his hand on Magnus’ lower back, offering silent support since he couldn’t figure out what else to do.

Raphael nodded and began to lead them deeper into the hotel.  “Yes, you can see her.  No, you cannot let her out.  Releasing Camille would destroy everything I have been trying to build here.  If it becomes necessary, Magnus can get the information from her mind, but I would prefer to avoid that if at all possible.”  Alec nodded wholeheartedly while Magnus continued to stare at the floor, seemingly lost in through.  The only sign Alec had that he’d even heard what was said was his back tightening up under Alec’s fingertips.

If Raphael noticed that Magnus didn’t agree, he showed no sign of it.

Magnus didn’t want to do this, that much he knew.  Alec was about to tell them that they could do it without Magnus and send him home when Magnus spoke up.  “It will be fine, Raphael.  I have been battling this particular demon for over a hundred years now.  What is one more battle if it can return Biscuit’s family to her.”  Raphael and Alec both narrowed their eyes and Alec figured Raphael could see through the facade just as well as Alec did, but no one else seemed to notice.

In the end, Magnus wasn’t going to let them talk him out of it so they followed Raphael down to the basement of the Hotel, Magnus and Alec hanging toward the back of the group.  “You really don’t need to do this, Magnus.  I can handle it and then you don’t have to deal with her.  It isn’t right that you have to fight this fight for us.”

He had more to say, but Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand, “This is my fight as well.  I got involved when Jocelyn started paying me to steal her daughter’s memories.  I would like to see this story reach its conclusion, even if it means facing Camille.  She can’t hurt me now.  I have you and you are all that I want or will ever want again.”   

“As long as you are sure,” he hedged.  “Just say the word and I will get you out of there.  I meant it, Magnus.” 

“You are the most over-protective man I have ever met, Alexander.  I love you for it.”  Magnus smiled, some of the tension fading from his body.  “I am a centuries old warlock, however, so I assure you that I can handle whatever is about to happen.”

Raphael let them into the room, standing by the door as they all filed in.  Judging by their faces, Clary was excited, Simon nervous and Magnus was resigned.  If Alec had his way, he would get them all out of here and figure out how to do this without involving Camille.  But, despite being the oldest, he’d been out voted.

“I smell warlock blood,” came a cloyingly sweet voice from the coffin in the middle of the otherwise empty room.  “You’ve come to your senses and are going to rescue me, hmm, Magnus?” 

Alec growled and only Magnus’ arm on his kept him from flying off the handle.  Briefly, he noticed Simon was doing the same thing for Jace when Camille continued, “Oh, and you brought my sweet little caramel with you.  How lovely.  You always knew how much I liked gifts.”

“Enough, Camille,” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice impassive.  “You have a book that I need.  Tell me where to find it and we will leave you to your rest.”  Alec wondered if seeing his ex-girlfriend being punished like this was difficult.  Even with everything that happened, Alec assumed Magnus still carried some sort of feeling for her.  

A soft hum came from the casket and curiosity finally got the better of him.  Alec stepped forward and looked down at the window that allowed her to see out.  She was beautiful, he supposed, but there was a hatred there that he wouldn’t ever be able to look past.  Maybe she was different when Magnus dated her or maybe he’d been so blinded by the rest of her that he didn’t notice until it was too late.  “Hello, little dragon,” she smiled, fangs gleaming in the low light.  “I haven’t seen one of you in centuries.  Always wondered what you would taste like.  Spicy, I bet.  Hot unlike any of the other species I have drunk from.  And trust me, I have tried them all.”

“You aren’t getting our blood.  Where is the book?”  He couldn’t let his anger get the better of him, even if he did still want to rip her to pieces.  

She hummed once more, “I honestly do not remember.  I have so many homes and so many books, I can’t possibly be expected to remember where everything is at all times.”  Camille raised a brow, obviously taunting Alec.  “You smell like Magnus.  You realize he will get bored with you and leave.  What could you give him that I couldn’t?  If I couldn’t keep his interest, a boring man like yourself has no chance.”   
Letting out a slow breath through his nose, Alec did his best to calm himself.  “I didn’t get bored with you, Camille,” Magnus growled, stepping forward and putting himself between Alec and his ex.  “You cheated on me.  I should have left you long ago but that was the final straw and I have never once regretted it.  Alexander is nothing like you.  Alexander won’t break my heart.” 

“You know you are just going to end up alone again,” Camille singsonged.  “It’s your greatest fear, being left alone.  And that dragon will do it to you and you will come crawling back to me.”  At her words, fire started climbing up Alec’s arm and Magnus shook his head, trying to calm his soul mate.  

Through gritted teeth, Magnus asked once more, “Where is the Book of the White, Camille?”  

“If I was out of this box, I might be able to find it for you.  But as long as I am imprisoned, you will never see that book again.”

Alec growled, frustrated as he could already see where this was going.  “Magnus,” he heard Raphael say behind him, the threat obvious in his voice.  “I hope you know what you are doing.”

“I do.  Now, Raphael, I believe it would be a good time for you to leave so you still have some plausible deniability.  Or, I could restrain you.  Nothing terrible of course, just enough so the clan doesn’t think you let us go without a fight.”

Raphael glared at him and finally nodded.  Turning to Alec, he said.  “Keep him safe.  Simon, too.  And don’t trust anything she says.”  With that, he let himself out, closing the door behind them.  

Alec wanted to question this, argue there had to be another way.  But he trusted Magnus, trusted what he’d told him earlier.  This would work out.  No matter how bad of an idea it seemed to be.  

“You will take us right to the book.  No tricks, no backstabbing.  If at any point I think you are going to betray us, I will stake you so fast you won’t realize what happened,” Magnus was saying, finally looking at Camille.  “Do you understand me?”

Camille smirked, “Of course, Magnus.  But you and I both know you won’t hurt me.”

Sighing, Magnus looked at Alec and the rest of the group assembled there.  “Perhaps.  But I won’t stop them.  And two of them here look like they would be delighted at the opportunity.”  Jace and Alec both nodded,sharing a glance.  “Raphael will be relieved to be done with you and we both know it.”  

With a wave of his hand, the locks on the coffin unlatched and in a flash, Camille was standing next to them.  Before any of them could react, she pulled Magnus in for a kiss.  Alec saw red, pulling her off his boyfriend and slamming her into the wall.  “We don’t need you.  I could kill you now and sleep well tonight, knowing that someone who has hurt people I care about was dead.  So, let me make myself clear.  Do  _ not  _ touch him again.”

That infuriating smirk reappeared on Camille’s face and she whispered low enough that only Alec could hear,  “Whatever you say.  But Magnus will always love me.  He’ll get bored with you.  I mean, look at you.  What hope do you have of keeping his attention when he could have someone like me?”  She patted his cheek and slipped from his grip as he stared, horrified, at the space she just occupied.  

“Well, let’s go.  I don’t wish to waste my precious time with the likes of you.”  Magnus, speechless, opened the portal and the group all followed Camille through.  Alec was the last one, mind still on the things Camille had said. 

It was one thing to worry in your own head.  But to hear your own insecurities echoed back by someone on the outside?  Well, not matter how bad of an idea it was, Alec couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Camille was right.


	26. Book of the White

By the time Alec stepped through the portal and into the home on the other side, everyone had already wandered off around the massive room.  Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace were all looking at the floor to ceiling bookshelves, every inch covered in tomes from recent to ancient.  How they would find the book in here on their own, Alec didn’t know.  Because he doubted this was the only room in the building that had books and could they really expect Camille to lead them right to the book they were looking for.  Everything Magnus had told him about her, pointed otherwise.

They’d brought Camille here specifically to find the book but instead of showing them where it was, she was too busy hanging on his soul mate’s arm, whispering softly to him.  Alec wanted Magnus to shake her off, the tell her to actually help them look.  But Magnus acted passively accepting of the attention as they moved away from the portal.  Anger flared in Alec’s chest and it took everything in him to stop from burning her where she stood.  She gave Magnus up.  He wasn’t good enough for her, apparently. And now that Alec had him, _now_ she wanted him?  Alec wouldn’t let him go without a fight.

“Deep breaths, man,” Jace said, coming up behind him.  “Help us find the book so we can get out of here and get rid of her.”  Alec knew it was the best plan they had so far, so he nodded and followed him toward the shelves.

But if Camille wasn’t going to help, why didn’t they just get rid of her now and then find the book on their own.  They’d already have to do that whether she was here or not, based on how she was acting.  That way, everyone won.  Clary got the book and Alec got rid of the woman who was currently close enough to his soul mate that they could talk without being overheard.   

He sent a dark glare their direction, one Magnus didn’t see but Camille did.  Her lips curled up into a vindictive smile and she pulled Magnus closer, her lips almost touching his ear as she spoke, though her eyes never left Alec’s.  While he knew what she was doing, the possessive part of Alec’s mind wanted to rip her to pieces for daring to touch his soul mate.

The small and bitter part of it wanted to scream at his soul mate for going along with what the vampire wanted.

With a disgusted huff, he turned away from her and stormed off to a far part of the room.  However, realizing that he had no idea what he was looking for, Alec wished he could scream and then go home.  Everything about this mission had felt wrong from the beginning.  Why would Camille have this book that Ragnor used to help put Jocelyn to sleep?  Why of everyone in the world did it have to be Magnus’ ex-girlfriend who was beautiful, glamorous, and immortal?  (She was also evil, his mind reminded him but Alec felt too lost in despair to really consider that fact.)

 _Book of the White_ he told himself, turning his attention back to the books on the wall instead of his boyfriend on said boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend’s arm.  The book was bound to be old.  Probably white.  But there were still hundreds of books that fit that description _if_ it wasn’t hidden under a glamour or book cover.  Alec resigned himself to pulling each and every book from the shelf, one by one until they found the right one.  

In the rest of the room, he could hear Izzy and Clary chatting as they looked through the books, Simon babbled to Jace about every book he’d ever read and loved over his life, and Camille and Magnus were...somewhere.  Alec couldn’t hear them and worried if he turned around, he would see Camille smirking at him still.  

After making it through three dozen books with thousands still to go, Alec’s mind had settled into something resembling acceptance.  This would be okay.  They’d find the book and be done with it.  Grabbing what appeared to be an old book of fairy tales from the shelf, Alec was about to open it when a loud gasp from his sister had him spinning on his heel.  

Camille had pressed Magnus against the wall and was kissing him.  Magnus stood still, hands at his sides and looking completely tense but that didn’t matter.  He could have shaken her off at any point up until now and Alec was just _done_.  He dropped the book and stormed from the room, Isabelle hot on his heels.  

“Alec!  Alec, wait!”  Isabelle grabbed his arm, nails digging into his bicep but Alec shrugged her off.  He didn’t want to stop until he was out of the room.  He couldn’t be in there anymore.  It was time for him to leave.  

Once the door slammed shut behind him, he turned and rested against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he prepared for Isabelle’s tirade.  “Go back in there and fight for him,” she demanded, stomping her foot in a way that would look humorous if Izzy couldn’t be downright terrifying at times.  “What are you doing out here?  Why are you letting her do that?”  

While Alec appreciated her righteous anger on his behalf, he needed her to stop for a minute.  “Izzy!  Go back in there and get Jace.  I don’t want him ripping Magnus apart.  Bringing him back here, okay?”

“But, Alec!  He deserves it!  Why didn’t he...?”

He shook his head trying to get her to stop talking, “Please do what I ask, Izzy.  I’ll talk all you want once you bring Jace out here, okay?  You can leave Simon and Clary.  Magnus won’t let her do anything to them.”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed but she nodded and went back inside.  When she opened the door, Jace’s voice carried out from the massive room and Alec was relieved when Jace and Izzy reappeared a moment later.  “Okay, what?” Jace demanded.  “Why aren’t we in there taking her head off?  She touched Magnus and you just walked out.  You know he loves you, right?  Even with the way he’s acting today.  Though, you should really make him sleep on the couch for awhile until he grovels properly.”

Aled sighed, heavy and put upon and shook his head.  “We aren’t in there because right about now, Camille is gleefully telling Magnus where the book is because she thinks she has won.”  

Both of his siblings work equally blank expressions and Alec rolled his eyes.  “It’s okay, alright?”

“No, it isn’t okay!” Izzy growled.  “She touched Magnus, _kissed him_ , and you are just going to let it happen?  Alec, you waited for centuries for your soul mate and you are just giving him away for a book?”

Pushing off the wall, Alec ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace in front of his siblings.  “No one knows Camille better than Magnus.  He didn’t want to do this mission, thought he could find the book without her help but none of his tracking methods worked, probably because Camille knows him just as well.  So he had to see her.  But he knew what she would, which tricks of hers were her favorites, particularly when it comes to messing with people.  He knew she would want to upset me, get under my skin.  Apparently, in the past, she has delighted in ruining his relationships and she probably figured she could do it again.”:

Thankfully his siblings stayed quiet and let him explain.  “So Magnus had a plan.  He would let her do what she wanted and I needed to act like the anger or jilted lover.  I didn’t think I would be able to do it but apparently, all I needed to do was see her with him and it was easy.  So far, she has done every single thing Magnus said that she would.  He warned Raphael that we would be taking her before we even arrived so we could play the part once we got to the hotel.  Raphael is waiting for us to call him and let him know it’s over.

“Once she kissed him, I was supposed to storm from the room.  Again, that was easy because even though I knew it was coming, I didn’t want to see it.”  Alec shuddered at the mere image and couldn’t wait until he could get Magnus home and away from her.  Maybe a long shower to wash off any trace of Camille.  Together, of course.  “Anyway, he said once I had a big enough tantrum, she would tell him where the book was and suggest they get out of here.  They won’t leave until I come back.  She’ll need to gloat. I’m supposed to give about five minutes and then come back in like a kicked puppy so she can kick me once more.”

Isabelle looked horrified, “I would you agree to this?  It’s cruel, Alec!”

“Because Clary deserves to have her mom back and if we have any chance of getting vengeance for our families, this is it.  I don’t like it, Izzy, and neither does Magnus.  How would you feel if Clary had to let someone kiss her in order to finish this mission?  It sucks and it’s killing me but if this is what we need to do, then Magnus and I are willing to do it.”

Pulling him into a hug, Izzy offered her wordless support while Jace patted him on the back.  “I guess I’ll need to apologize to Magnus when we get done here.  I may have just called him all sorts of names and threatened to rip his dick off.  But, maybe I made things better?  I mean, if I’m doing that then Camille obviously thinks she won, right?”

“Probably.  And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but that was why.  Your reactions had to be genuine.  She needed to believe this.”  To be honest, Alec still didn’t know if this would work.  If it did, it would be a miracle.  There were too many unknowns.  Even if Magnus did know Camille as well as he thinks, she might have changed.  If the plan failed, they hadn’t come up with a backup.  “Alright, we need to go back in there.  Can you pretend to still be angry?”

“Pretend?” Izzy scoffed.  “I’d like to go in there and rip open her pretty little neck.  She’s playing with both you and Magnus as if you were toys.  She’s lucky I didn’t kill her already.”

Jace looked at Alec and they shared a moment of understanding.  Isabelle was the scariest of them all.  Not for the first time, Alec was glad she was his sister and not his enemy.  “Thanks, Iz.  Can you both just remember that Magnus is suffering as much as I am?  You wouldn’t like it if I accused Simon and Clary of betraying you, so please don’t say anything to him, okay?”  He knew his siblings could be as protective of him as he was of them and he didn’t want them to say something hurtful to Magnus in their anger.

“Of course, man.  I’ll apologize after this is over.  Ready to go in there and try to look distressed?”

Alec raised a brow, “That hateful vampire that killed your soul mate and is currently holding Izzy’s soul mate’s mom hostage in a way is hanging all over mine.  I don’t think I am going to have to try at all.”

Jace snorted, “Because there wasn’t an easier way to say that.”

“Shut up.”

Taking a deep breath, Alec walked back into the room, amused that Jace had thrown an arm over his shoulder, probably trying to be comforting but it just felt weird.  Still, he shot him a thankful smile and kept his eyes down until they were back by Clary and Simon who both glanced nervously from Alec to Magnus and back again.

If someone didn’t know Magnus well, he would seem disinterested in the whole situation.  However, Alec could see the tension in his shoulders, the misery in his eyes.  He didn’t like this any more than Alec and the sooner they could get this done, the better.  Thankfully, in Camille’s hand was an ancient white book and Alec knew that Magnus had succeeded.  

“You are just in time to see us off,” Camille laughed, eyes alight.  This whole thing was a big game to her and Alec wanted nothing more than to kill her where she stood.  Unfortunately, he promised Magnus that she would be unharmed if she did not physically harm any of them.  Alec stood and just stared at her, fists opening and closing as he willed himself not to react.  “While I am sure you enjoyed your time with him - we both know how good he is in bed - I was the one he was always going to end up with.  Too bad you will have to suffer from that memory for all eternity.  At least if you were mortal, you would have death to help ease the pain.”

Alec growled, low and deep in his throat and he felt Jace’s hand wrap around his wrist, holding him in place.  Camille’s smirk only grew brighter.  “Delicious.  Now, Magnus, be a dear.”  She gestured behind them, “I’d like to be in Agra before Raphael figures out where we are.”

“Of course, Camille,” Magnus nodded, and Alec bit his lip.  As much as he trusted Magnus, he worried that he wasn’t enough, that maybe the glamorous life he had with Camille would be appealing enough to turn his back on Alec.  He hadn’t spent his whole life waiting for his soul mate, at least not in those exact terms, so Alec wouldn’t blame him if he stepped through the portal and was gone.

With a circular flourish of his arms, Magnus opened the portal and Camille stepped through without a parting glance at any of them.  But Alec relaxed as the portal snapped closed behind her and the six of them were alone once more. “But the book!” Clary argued, staring at the space where Camille had vanished.  “We need that.”

“That we do, Biscuit.”  Magnus snapped his fingers and the tome appeared in his hands.  “One Book of the White, as promised.”  He handed it to Clary and crossed the distance of the room to pull Alec into a bruising kiss.  “I almost ran after you when you left.  You looked so miserable I thought maybe you forgot.”

“I hated it, Magnus,” Alec admitted, pulling him close.  “But I love you.  I had to trust you to choose me, and you did.”

The two shared kisses and Alec could have forgotten the rest of them were even there if it wasn’t for Jace, “So where is she?  Did you really let her go to Agra?”

“Of course not.  She’s back in her prison at the Hotel.  Once she got the book from its hiding spot, I didn’t need her anymore.  I could summon it the moment she removed the protections.  Camille always thinks she’s the smartest person in the room.  It’s her downfall.”

Alec, unwilling to let Magnus go for even a moment, pulled him closer. “I hated her touching you.”

“I know, darling.  You did a great job, though.  We can go home and you can remind me who I really belong with.”  There was a promise in Magnus’ eyes that sent heat down Alec’s spine.  

“But my mom.”  

“Will be woken in the morning, Biscuit.  I give you my word.  You can all stay at the loft if you want, but the soundproofing doesn’t work inside the wards, so whatever you hear is not our problem.”

Alec grinned and nodded, finally relaxing now that things were returning to what passed for normal.

"So?" Simon asked, grinning.  "Want to go get dinner?"

"You don't eat," Alec pointed out. 

Simon simply shrugged.  "But you do and I think we should celebrate."

No one could argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a happy ending! 
> 
> So, um, things are going to get worse for our little gang for a bit before they get better. For that, I am sorry. But there will be a happily ever after eventually, so that is good, right?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic language about halfway through because Valentine sucks.

“Taki’s?”  

No one disagreed with Clary’s suggestion so they made their way to the diner, chatting amongst themselves.  Before leaving Camille’s, Magnus sent the book back to the loft where it would be safe.  Because carrying an ancient warlock object around New York was asking for trouble.  And he didn’t want anyone to spill their dinner on the priceless book.  

A calm, clear night, Alec took Magnus’ hand as they walked, deciding there was no need for a portal when Camille’s townhome was so close.  Hearing his siblings chatting with each other and their significant others and having Magnus beside him, Alec finally felt some peace with the world.  They still needed to wake Jocelyn and they still needed to take care of Valentine, but overall, things were looking up.

The diner was busy that night and the six of them crowded into a booth obviously made for four.  Alec laughed when Clary sat on Jace’s lap and Izzy on Simon’s, claiming there was nowhere else for them to sit.  The men rolled their eyes but held their sisters in place while Magnus and Alec looked on in amusement.  Eventually, Alec asked, “Is there a reason you are sitting where you are?” 

“If I sit on Izzy’s lap, I still won’t reach the table.”  Clary stuck her tongue out at Alec, and he realized that he did kind of like her.  She was immature and headstrong, but so were his siblings at times.  

He shrugged, eyes sparkling in amusement.  “It must be hard to be that far from the sun all the time.  Actually, that explains a lot.”  

Magnus smirked and elbowed him in the ribs.  “Be nice, Alexander.  Not everyone is graced with legs that go halfway to heaven.  Though, while your body is quite angelic, the things you can do with it are anything but.”

They were interrupted before Alec could come up with a response, blushing furiously and looking at anyone but the woman who’d joined them and heard everything.  “What can I get for you tonight?” the waitress, Kaelie, asked, smirking at them all.  

Going around the table, they each ordered.  Before, Alec could have ordered for his siblings.  They’d been doing the same thing for so long that they’d all been stuck in a rut.  But then their soul mates arrived and everything got turned upside down in the best possible way.  So when Jace ordered a cheeseburger with jalapenos and Izzy’s usually order now included avocado, he couldn’t say he was surprised.  Even his order had changed and while he didn’t think the differences were due to their soul mates now being in their lives, Alec did wonder if the change in one part of their lives inspired them to make changes to the other. 

“Remember when we used to sit like this in Hawaii?” Jace asked, laughing at Clary’s face, nose wrinkled at the very thought.

“Yes.  I can’t believe I used to date you.  It’s like dating my brother.  Or Simon.”  Simon’s indignant glare had Alec laughing, reaching across the table to high five Clary.  

Jace glared at him, “Like you are one to talk about dating your brother.”

“Shut up.  We weren’t even a hundred years old yet and none of the other families had guys.  So sue me that I held out hope you were my soulmate.  Trust me, I’ve never been happier to be wrong in my life.”  Magnus leaned in to kiss him and Alec hummed, contented and happy.  “You are much better than Jace ever could have been.”

Both Jace and Simon launched into a tirade after than, one that continued until their food was brought to them.  “Thank you, dear,” Magnus smiled at the waitress before she left.  “Nice girl for a Seelie.  Almost trustworthy.”  He picked up a fry and shook it at Alec, accentuating his point, “Never trust one of the Fair folk.  They can’t lie but they will deceive you so easily you won’t even realize it is happening.”

“Fair folk?”  Simon asked, staring after her.  “As in a Faerie?  I didn’t think they were real.  I mean, they’re just stories right?”

Every single person at the table stared at him, but it was Jace who spoke first.  “Really?  REALLY, SI?”  He sighed, shaking his head.  “You are a vampire dating a dragon.  Your best friend is a dragon.  My siblings are dragons.  My brother is dating a hot version of Harry Potter.  And you think faeries are a step too far?”

“Seriously, if I’m anyone from that series, I’m Draco,” Magnus grumbled, grinning when Alec whispered in his ear  _ I always thought Draco was the hot one _ .

Simon shrugged, “What?  You aren’t surprised by this?”  Everyone shook his head and he sighed, knowing he was beaten.  

“There are also werewolves, angels, demons, and unicorns, in case you were wondering,” Magnus offered airly, though his eyes were firmly on Alec, who blushed under his gaze. 

They settled in to eat, Magnus practically on Alec’s lap, while the girls continued to sit on the two guys on the other side of the booth.  No one noticed the man in the far corner, watching them all.  He slipped out before they did, none of them the wiser.

With dinner done and paid for, the group filed out onto the street.  “So, are you all staying with us tonight or shall I send you on your way so I can have time with my boyfriend?” Magnus asked, steering them all in the direction of his loft.  As much as Alec wanted them all to go home so he and Magnus could be alone, they both understood that Clary would want to be there so they could wake Jocelyn first thing in the morning.  Alone time would need to wait until the next night.

“We are coming with you, right?” Clary asked, looking around at the rest of their small family.  Izzy, Jace, and Simon all nodded.  Alec shot Magnus an apologetic glance but the warlock waved it off.  Most likely, he knew this would be the outcome, Alec realized.

Slipping his arm through Alec’s, they walked toward the loft but the four dragons and vampire all froze as they passed a darkened alley.  “Something’s wrong,” Alec hissed, gently pushing Magnus behind him, just as a wave of fire burst out at them.  

Magnus and Simon yelped and jumped out of the way, Magnus throwing a shield around the young vampire to keep him from getting burned.  While fire would hurt him, Magnus doubted it could do any lasting damage.  For Simon, however, it would be fatal.

While Alec struggled to see what was happening in the smoke that wafted out of the alleyway, he felt an arm wrap around his neck.  A low laugh rumbled deep in his chest and he was about to break the arm when he saw that other people had the rest of their group in their grips as well.  Normally it wouldn’t be terrifying except he could see the weapons.  Dragon’s claws.  One of the few things that could actually kill them.  

Instead of fighting, he went stock still, eyes locked on his siblings and boyfriend, willing them to stop moving as well.  Alec couldn’t lose them.  Not after everything.  

“You all make this too easy,” Valentine laughed, stepping out of the smoke to stand in the middle of their little group.  “You weren’t even paying attention until it was too late.  And what a group you are.  Thankfully, my daughter was the only one with any sense.  The rest of you, mating outside of our species.  What are you, animals?  Though, what would I expect from  _ Lightwoods _ .”  

He sneered, stepping close to Alec.  “You’re the oldest, right?  Maryse and Robert’s pride and joy?  What would they think to see you now?  Not only are you dating a mage but a man, too.  I would kill you but I gain too much joy from the shame you bring your family.  Just a fag who no one would care about if you weren’t the only one left.”  Alec growled but didn’t move.  Valentine laughed, “Your mother was once one of my closest friends until she chose your father over me.  It was a pleasure to kill her with my bare hands.  Your baby brother, too.  I did her a favor.  She would never have been able to live with the knowledge that her son sucks some mage’s cock.  You disgust me.”

Every word hit its mark and Alec was barely keeping himself at bay.  Valentine knew exactly what he was doing.  Either Alec would attack him and be killed by the talon at his throat, or he would shift and be killed by the talon at his throat.  Or, on the off chance that he kept his temper, he could watch what Valentine intended to do next.  Alec took deep breaths to calm himself, focusing his attention on Izzy and Jace who seemed as ready to kill Valentine as he was.  A quick glance at Magnus and Alec gasped at the look of absolute hatred on his lover’s face.  The cat eyes he loved so much were cold and menacing and while Alec thought he looked breathtaking, there was no doubt Magnus had demonic blood in him.

Valentine seemed pleased with the reaction and turned back to Clary.  “Now, Clarissa, I give you a choice.  You can either come with me, or I will take your mate.  That should provide the proper incentive to get you and your mother to come to me, don’t you think?”  Fear clenched Alec’s heart and he shook his head, terrified what Valentine meant by  _ take your mate _ .  He couldn’t have Isabelle and if that meant sacrificing himself in the process, Alec would do it without question.

However, one glance from Izzy told him she knew exactly what he was thinking and that she wouldn’t allow it.  None of them wanted Clary and her mom to go to Valentine, but Alec couldn’t lose Izzy either.  But, if it was Magnus’ life on the line, Alec would volunteer to go with him in a heartbeat to spare the love of his life. 

Clary shook her head, “Mom and I will never go to you.  You are a monster.  How could you ever think I would ever side with you?  You killed my mate’s family.  I will never forgive you for that.”

“Oh, Clarissa, so much like your mother.  I had hoped that maybe you would have turned out more like me but unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case.  Well, I am sure I will be seeing you again soon enough.  Say goodbye to your love.  It may be the last time you see him.  Unless you decide to meet my demands.”

They were all struggling enough that Alec almost missed it.

Him.

Who did Valentine think Clary’s mate was?

That answer came soon enough when he nodded at one of his henchmen who pushed Jace forward.  The looks of confusion and dismay on everyone’s faces went right past Valentine.  “I would stop fighting if I were you.  Otherwise, I will kill him where he stands.”

“What guarantee do they have that you won’t kill them anyway?”  Alec wanted to scream at Jace to stop talking but a look from his brother silenced him.  “If I agree to go with you, will you promise to let them all go unharmed?”

Valentine raised a brow, clearly impressed.  “You are brave and noble.  You’d make a good addition to the clan that I am forming.  Clarissa, you chose well with this one.”  Simon and Clary both opened their mouths to argue but Jace shook his head.  Alec knew what he was doing. He was protecting Izzy where Alec couldn’t.  But Jace was willing to sacrifice his life for them and Alec couldn’t allow it.  It was his job to protect his family, not the other way around.

“Jace, don’t!” he warned, but Jace shrugged and turned back to Valentine, awaiting his answer.  Dread ran cold through Alec’s veins and he began to tremble at the very thought of losing his brother.  Simon didn’t look much better, he noted absently, while Izzy was trying to say something through the hand her captor had tight over her mouth.

Nodding, Valentine gestured to a man that was with them who opened a portal.  Magnus’ glare got more pronounced as he realized one of his own kind was working with the murderous dragon.  “I give you my word, they will be unharmed.  Now, come along.  There is much we have to discuss.”  

Valentine grabbed his arm and dragged Jace through the portal, then one by one, the rest of the men disappeared through as well.  The moment his arms were free, Simon darted for the opening, but Alec caught him, wrapping his arms around the struggling vampire.  “Let me go!  They have Jace!” Simon yelled, again and again, bloody tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Stop, Simon.  Stop.”  Alec’s own heart was breaking and he knew the pain Simon felt deeply, but he couldn’t let him go.  “You can’t go through that portal.  You don’t know where it goes.  You’ll be lost.  Jace doesn’t want that.  He wants you to be safe.”

Simon crumpled to the ground and Clary hurried to his side.  Isabelle stared at Alec, dumbfounded.  “Jace sacrificed himself for me.  Valentine thought...”

Alec shook his head, not sure what to say.  He was numb, white noise screaming in his head.  He’d lost his brother, his friend’s mate.  He’d let the man who killed his family take one of the few people he had left.  Alec didn’t notice Magnus’ hand sliding into his, didn’t notice walking through the portal or being guided to bed.  His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Valentine thought Jace was Clary’s mate.  Valentine got it wrong and Alec worried what would happen to Jace when he realized it.

He could only hope they would get him back before it got to that point.  


	28. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after their loss, the group moves forward with waking Jocelyn, hoping she could provide the answers they desperately needed.

By the time they got back to Magnus’ loft, feeling utterly defeated, Simon appeared to be barely holding it together.  “I don’t understand,” he muttered again and again.  “Why did he take Jace?  Why him?  Why not just take Clary if he wanted to get his family back?”  Alec figured it was a sign of how stunned they all were that no one took offense to that.  Of all the ways they thought this night was going to go, this had never even crossed their mind.

“Madmen rarely make sense, Simon,” Magnus said softly, using his actual name for a change.  “Maybe he wants Clary to wake Jocelyn first and they can join him together.  Maybe he wants to punish Clary for saying no in the first place.  Maybe he is just so out of touch with reality that he doesn’t actually know why he is doing what he is doing.”  Alec doubted that last one.  While Valentine was a madman and his actions seemed inane and cruel, Alec figured the man knew exactly what he was doing.  Which made it all the worse. He was purposefully hurting every single member of their group, even Magnus who barely knew Jace but was in pain because Alec was.

On top of his pain from losing Jace, Alec struggled under the weight of his guilt.  He should have fought back.  He should have done  _ something _ .  Instead, he let his brother be taken away.  And he hated the small part of himself that was thankful for the mistake Valentine made because it meant Izzy was still safe.  He was a terrible brother and in that moment, he hated himself.

Whether he sensed Alec’s displeasure, read something on his face, or just knew him well enough to know he would be taking this hard, Magnus appeared by his side, lacing their fingers together.  “This isn’t your fault so please stop blaming yourself.  Jace made a choice to go with him to protect the people he loved and I know you would have done the exact same thing in his place.  He is over five-hundred-years old and capable of making his own decisions.”  

And while Alec knew it was true, he also had a hard time making himself believe it.  “We need to get him back.  We need to find him and get him out of there.  I won’t be able to rest until we have him back.”  The trick was finding Valentine.  He’d vanished once more, apparently blocking his movements from Magnus’ magic, which was why he’d been able to sneak up on them that evening.

“I have an idea how we can do that but I will need your help.”

Alec nodded immediately, “Anything you need.  I’ll do whatever it takes.”

With a sad smile, Magnus looked over at Clary and Izzy who were comforting the inconsolable Simon.  “Biscuit?  I think it is time we woke you mother.  Could you call Luke and have him meet us here?”

Surprise shot through Alec and Magnus’ words.  “You want to do it now?  I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow?”  He didn’t want Magnus to use too much magic, to hurt himself in any way.  He’d already lost Jace and he wouldn’t lose Magnus too.

“But if we want to find Jace, then we need to find Valentine.  Since my usual methods aren’t working, we need to ask the people who know him best.  Luke and Jocelyn.”  Magnus smiled at him, taking Alec’s hand.  That’s what I need you for, darling.  I am going to need some of your strength.”

“Whatever you need, Magnus.  Take whatever you need.”  Alec offered it freely, without consideration.  He wanted Jace home.  He wanted Magnus safe.  Whatever it took to accomplish those two things, that was what he was going to do.  “So, what do you need from us?”

The Book of the White rested on a table in Magnus’ dining room.  He flipped it open to the appropriate page.  “It’s a complicated spell but requires nothing more than me.  It will take almost all of the energy I have, which is where you come in, Alexander.  Everyone else can be in the room but you will need to be quiet while I perform the ritual.”

Glancing over his shoulder, the spell appeared to be written in a language Alec didn’t understand (impressive considering the number of languages he  _ did _ know) but it looked complicated, taking up two full pages in the massive book.  He kissed Magnus’ temple.  “If you aren’t up for this until tomorrow, we can wait.  I think Jace will be safe until then at least.”

“You think,” Magnus pointed out, “which isn’t the same as knowing for certain.  I would feel better if we had some sort of lead before we went to bed tonight.  I can’t imagine there will be much for us to do, other than wait for morning.  Jocelyn will be exhausted and you and I will be drained.  The morning will be the earliest we can go after him but at least this way, we will have a plan.”

Magnus was so selfless, Alec felt like he was going to cry.  Putting his life in danger for someone he hardly knew.  But that was Magnus, Alec felt certain.  Even though they’d only known each other a short time, he knew his soul mate would do anything to make sure people were safe.  “I love you,” he whispered, hoping it conveyed everything he felt for his beautiful lover.

“I love you too.”  

Alec smiled at him and captured his lips in a soft kiss.  “When this is over, I’m taking you someplace far away where the two of us can have a couple years to ourselves.”

“I’m looking forward to it already, my love.”

Luke showed up only a few minutes later and Alec almost asked how fast he’d driven to get there in such a short period of time.  But, considering they were trying to wake his own soul mate, Alec could understand his haste.  “What do you need from me, Magnus?” Luke asked, looking more frantic than Alec could remember seeing him.  

“Just stand there and hold her hand,” Magnus replied with a smile.  “She’s going to be disoriented and will need an anchor when she first awakens.”

Luke nodded and made his way to the bedroom where Jocelyn had been since they brought her home.  Alec followed Magnus a moment later.  Not really knowing what to do, Alec hung to the back, watching as Magnus set everything up.  The book hung in mid-air above Jocelyn and Luke stood to her side, holding her hand as he’d been instructed, though Alec suspected he would have done that without any prompting from any of them.  

“Where do you want me?” he asked Magnus, his voice soft but carried in the quiet room, even as Clary, Isabelle, and Simon filed in.  

Magnus smiled back at him.  “Just stand next to me and touch my skin somewhere.  I’ll need both my hands but if you want to put your hand on the back of my neck or upper arm, that would be fine.”  He turned back to the book and finished his preparations, seemingly unaware of Alec’s focus on him.

Magnus was so beautiful all the time, but right now, when he was in his element and acting as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec wondered if he’d ever seen such beauty before.  His power radiated from him and yet again, Alec felt lucky that he was the one who got to hold him in his arms, see this powerful being at his most vulnerable moments.

“Alright.  I think we’re ready.  Luke, you sit there next to Jocelyn.  Alec, stay next to me.  The rest of you, if you could stay back, that would be best.  I don’t think the spell will do anything besides wake her but I am not willing to take the risk.”

Alec stood behind Magnus, wanting to give him room to move his arms as need be.  Trying to find where to put his hand, Alec eventually settled for it on the small of Magnus’ back, slipped under the shirt he was wearing.  The warm skin under his fingers reassured him and Alec wanted this to be over so they could go to bed and rest.  He needed to lose himself in Magnus for a while, a distraction from everything going on around him.

He was pulled from his musings when he felt some of his strength beginning to flow into Magnus.  The spell was in a language Alec didn’t understand but he let the power of the words flow over him, his own eyes locked on Magnus while everyone else watched Jocelyn.

The spell went on for some time, plenty of chanting and hand movements above the comatose woman and just when Alec was beginning to wonder if he had any more strength to give, Jocelyn gasped and started to move.  She opened her eyes and they darted around the room, first landing on Magnus and Alec, then Simon and Izzy.  Finally, she saw Clary standing behind Luke, hand over her mouth as she tried to stop herself from crying, and Luke, not even bothering to hide the tears.  

“Joss,” he breathed out, pulling her into a hug, one she immediately returned.  Clary pushed her way in as well and the three of them shared their teary reunion.  With the spell done, Magnus closed the book and turned to Alec.  Nodding at the door, the two of them slipped out unnoticed, leaving the family behind.  Alec smiled as he heard Clary introduce her soul mate, Isabelle. 

Magnus set the book down on a table and collapsed onto a couch, too tired to go much further.  Alec sat next to him and drew him into his arms.  “How are you feeling, Magnus?”  Considering how drained Alec felt, he had no doubt that Magnus was feeling ten times worse.

“Like I could use a steak, a couple drinks, and a long bath.  Care to join me?”  His eyes were already heavy and Alec didn’t know if Magnus could stay awake that long but he could tell the answer he was supposed to give and smiled as he nodded. 

“Dinner first, then bath,” he insisted.  “And no alcohol until after you’ve had something to eat.”  Determined to take care of Magnus properly, Alec somehow found the strength to pull himself to his feet.  “You rest here.  I’ll go make dinner and then we can eat outside.  I know I could use some fresh air.”

Magnus nodded, eyes heavy and Alec kissed his forehead before heading to the kitchen.  Thankful that Magnus had everything he needed, Alec cooked up enough food for everyone - pasta for most of them and steak for Magnus who obviously needed to replenish his energy - and set it on the table for when they were all ready to eat.  He took their own food outside and set the table before returning for Magnus, who’d fallen asleep.  

“Wake up, Mags.  You need to eat something and then you can sleep all night, I promise.”  

Magnus blinked his eyes open, unglamoured and sleepy as he smiled at Alec.  “I made you steak but you have to get up if you want to eat it.”  

Growling lightly, Magnus eventually yawned and sat up.  “Okay, but then sleep,” he mumbled, leaning heavily on Alec who wondered if there was anything Magnus could do that wasn’t completely adorable or unspeakably hot.  

By the time they made to the patio, Magnus had awakened a little more but their dinner was still eaten in a comfortable silence, Magnus obviously still drained and Alec lost in thoughts about Jace.  Now that Jocelyn was awake, he hoped she would be able to shed some light on where Valentine might have taken him and what he might do to him. 

Before either of them realized, the food was gone and they were simply sitting in each other’s company.  “Come on, Magnus.  Let’s go to bed.  I’ll do the dishes in the morning.”

Magnus surprised him by shaking his head.  “No, bath first, darling.”  While Alec wanted to argue, he knew Magnus wanted this and he couldn’t deny his love anything.  

“Alright.  Can you at least rest while I draw the bath?”

“I can do it, Alexander.”  He held up his hand to magic them a bath but Alec caught his wrist and shook his head.  Magnus nearly worked himself to exhaustion.  

He kissed Magnus’ forehead.  “I can do it.  Why don’t you make us drinks and it will be ready in just a few minutes.”

Alec was right and in what seemed like no time at all, they were slipping into the tub, Magnus reclining back against Alec’s chest.  “Thank you, Alexander.”  Lacing their fingers together, Magnus brought Alec’s hand to his mouth kissing it.  

“I would do anything for you, Magnus.”  And he meant it, though his heart sunk as he thought about Jace once more.  “Do you think Jace is safe?  Should I be out there looking for him?  I feel bad sitting here taking a bath when Valentine is doing who knows what to him.”

“Alexander, your brother is strong.  Valentine doesn’t know what he is up against.  Jace will be fine.  I think we should be more worried about Simon.  At least he has Isabelle, Biscuit, Jocelyn, and Luke.  They will watch over him tonight, right?  Or should I call Raphael?”

That was a question Alec didn’t know the answer to.  “You know Raphael better than I do.  Would he be upset if we left him out of the loop?”

Magnus seemed to consider it before nodding.  “I’ll call him.  It would be good for Raphael to be here for him if nothing else.”  He squeezed Alec’s hand, lost in thought for a moment.  “We will find your brother, darling.  I don’t know what you are feeling right now but I give you my word, I will do everything I can to find him.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec sighed.  He relaxed as much as he could, trusting his lover’s words.

They settled in for the night after Magnus called Raphael, both lost in their thoughts as they curled together in bed.  Magnus drifted off almost immediately and Alec’s fingers danced up and down his spine.  Sleep didn’t come to him, his thoughts too crowded with worry for Jace to allow his body to rest.  

Once they found him, then he could sleep. 


	29. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is frustrated and angry and lost. So he takes it out on everyone around him.

When Magnus started to stir the next morning, Alec’s entire body ached from exhaustion.  After offering Magnus his strength, what he needed was sleep.  What happened instead was a night of laying wide awake, alternating between staring at the ceiling and watching his beloved warlock sleep in his arms.  Now, he wished he rested instead, but his mind wouldn’t stop.  

First and foremost was his concern for Jace.  Not knowing where he was or what was happening to him, Alec worried that by the time they had a real lead, it would be too late.  After losing so many in his life, losing Jace would be one too many.  He didn’t know if Jocelyn could tell them anything.  If they’d been on the run for centuries, a lot could have happened in that time and Alec doubted Valentine was the same person he was when Jocelyn was with him.

Which meant that all of this was probably for naught.  As much as he wanted to believe that Jace could be found by simply asking the right questions, he knew it wouldn’t work that way.  Still, everyone was trying and he needed to maintain hope.  

Deciding to let Magnus sleep a little longer, Alec slipped from the bed and took a shower, getting dressed quickly afterward and going to the living room to make coffee.  Simon was on the couch, looking as if he hadn’t slept at all, though Alec wondered if the vampire actually needed sleep or if it was just habit.  

“I’m making coffee.  Want me to heat up some blood for you?” he offered, knowing that Simon probably suffered from the same fears he did.  While Jace and Simon’s relationship was still new, the soulmate bond was strong and permanent.  They didn’t need to be together for years before the absence of one of them would be a painful burden.  In only a few days, Jace had become essential to Simon and vice versa, just the way it was for Alec and Magnus and Clary and Izzy.

Simon nodded and followed after Alec, looking as dazed as Alec felt.  “Thanks, man.  Are we going to get him back today?  I need us to get him back today.”

“We’ll try,” Alec grumbled.  Because there wasn’t enough pressure already, now he needed to worry about getting him back _today_ for his brother’s boyfriend’s sake.  He needed coffee before they dealt with this, particularly since they were the only ones awake and there was no way the two of them would figure it out.  In their states of mind, they’d only get themselves captured and put Valentine at an even greater advantage.  

The coffee started to brew and the comforting scent dissipated the tightness in Alec’s chest a little.  It also roused Luke, Clary, and Magnus, who all stumbled bleary-eyed into the room.  Luke and Clary both grabbed mugs and moved back to the living room to sit with Simon, while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and rested against him.

Until he started to speak a minute later, Alec wondered if he’d fallen asleep right there.  “I don’t like waking to an empty bed,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s chest.  “I did it for centuries but now I can’t handle it.  What have you done to me, darling?”  

There was a fondness in his words and Alec tried to smile but it didn’t come off quite right.  Thankfully, Magnus wasn’t looking at him, eyes still closed and breathing slow and even.  “Drink your coffee, Magnus.  I think we all need to be awake today.”  

Magnus nodded, grabbed a cup and stepped back, leaning against the counter on the far side of the kitchen.  “How did you sleep?  You were up very early, even for you, considering how much I must have drained you last night.”

Alec, not wanting to worry him, simply shrugged, “Fine.  I figured everyone would like coffee so when I woke up to use the bathroom, I decided just to stay up.”  Not entirely a lie.  He slept as well as he was going to under those circumstances.

If Alec noticed Magnus frowning at him, he wasn’t about to point it out.  No way was he ready to have an argument about his sleeping habits when his brother was missing.  Their plans to get him back superseded everything else in Alec’s mind and he wouldn’t allow himself to be distracted from the task at hand.  He kissed Magnus’ forehead and made his way out to the living room, Magnus right behind him.

Clary, looking far more awake now that she had coffee in hand smiled at them both.  “Thanks for getting my mom back for me, guys.  She’s still asleep but I know she will want to thank you too.”

“She’s still asleep?  Didn’t she do enough of that while she was in her coma?” Alec didn’t mean to come off so harsh but they needed Jocelyn and she was still sleeping, even after they’d woken her last night.

“Alexander, be kind,” Magnus chastised lightly and Alec saw red.  How come no one besides Simon could see how important this was?  A maniac who killed his entire family now had his brother, the one remaining member of the strongest dragon clan of Idris.  Why could no one see the importance of getting him back, of saving him from whatever horrors he was experiencing?

Growling, Alec stood and stormed down the hall, banging on the door where Izzy was sleeping and the one where Jocelyn rested.  “You need to get up.  We need to talk!” he yelled through the door before coming back to the room.  Instead of sitting next to everyone else, he paced angrily, waiting for the last two members of their group to finally make an appearance.

“Alec!”  Clary was standing, hand’s on her hips when Alec returned to the living room.  “You don’t need to be an ass about it.  They’ll get up.  It’s not like we can rush right out there and get him this second.”  It was only through centuries of self-control that Alec managed not to bite her head off (figuratively, though he was angry enough that lashing out didn’t seem like a terrible option).  

He opened his mouth to reply when Jocelyn and Izzy both stumbled blearily into the room.  “Was the wake up call really necessary, big brother?”  

“Yes, it was.  Jace is out there, Izzy.  Our brother.  Don’t you want to find him?  And the only way we can do that is to all be here and figure out what we know.”

Jocelyn raised a brow at him before asking, “Can I have coffee first?”

“Why doesn’t anyone care about Jace except for me and Simon?  Do you not remember what Valentine did to our people?  It wasn’t just murder.  It was extermination.  The only reason I think he is still alive is because Valentine thinks he has a bargaining chip.  Hopefully, Jace is smart enough to use that to his advantage but it won’t take long before he figures it out and all hope is lost.”  Alec ran his fingers through his hair, tugging harshly on the silky strands.  He couldn’t understand why no one else seemed to feel any urgency.  He barely registered Simon’s whimpering when he mentioned that Jace might be dead but he did know at least one person was on his side.

Magnus stood and tried to pull Alec’s fingers from his hair, but Alec shrugged him off.  “Alexander, you need to calm down.  You aren’t going to get anywhere by yelling at people.”

“And we aren’t going to get anywhere by doing nothing.  I don’t see why I am the only person to see that.”   With that, he stomped off, leaving everyone else behind, sitting in a stunned silence.

He made it to the roof terrace before he finally collapsed to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.  He needed to do something, needed to save his brother.  He couldn’t lose another person and nobody even cared.  Obviously, Izzy loved Jace like a brother and Simon loved him as much more than that but Izzy wasn’t showing enough concern, Simon was practically useless at the moment, lost in his own grief, and the others just were not helpful.

Alec needed to be strong.  He was supposed to be the leader.  He couldn’t be crying on the ground while there was stuff to be done.  With a shaky breath, Alec rolled his shoulders back and stood, brushing off his knees.  If no one else was going to help, he would do it himself.  He stepped to the side of the building and looked out over the city.  It was already wide awake, despite the early hour and flying across the New York sky during rush hour was a sure fire way to get spotted but he needed to go seek out Jace.  Sitting still just wasn’t option anymore.

“You can’t possibly be thinking about doing that, can you?” came a voice from the doorway.  Magnus stepped closer to him but not near enough to touch.  Alec regretted his harsh actions but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize just yet.  “I can see the headline now.   _Demon Dragon Spotted Over Midtown Manhattan._  It would certainly get people’s attention, though I don’t believe Jace or Valentine are reading the papers right now.”

“Leave me alone.  No one else cares so I’m going to do it myself.  If it means being seen by millions of humans, so be it.  I’m not leaving him out there.”  Even to his ears, it sounded moody and obnoxious.  But he was too far gone to worry about that now.  “Can’t you do something?  Or do you not want to help me?”

Magnus swallowed and even in his frenzied state, Alec could see him picking his words carefully.  “That isn’t it at all, Alec.  But you can’t go rushing off without any understanding of what you are running into.  We all know this is a trap.  There’s no way this isn’t a trap.  So why don’t you come back inside and we can talk about this rationally?”

“You don’t want to help me, do you?”  Magnus visibly deflated in front of him, but Alec pressed on, undeterred.  “You don’t really care about what I want.  You just don’t want everyone’s attention drawn to your house.  You’re too busy protecting yourself to even think about what I need.  Some soul mate you are.”

Alec knew he’d crossed a line when Magnus’ eyes lost their glamour and sparks began to fall from his fingertips.  “All I am doing is thinking about you, Alexander.  Do you think I normally invite this many people to stay in my loft?  Do you think I normally do this much magic without ever charging for it?  No, I don’t.  It’s only for you and your family.  But you have your head too far up your ass to see it.  You aren’t the only one who is hurting, you know.  Every single person in this loft cares for Jace.  But if you want to go get yourself killed, I won’t be there to watch.  I won’t stand by and watch you throw your life away because you can’t sit down for two seconds and realize that not everyone reacts in the exact way you do.  I’m going back inside to talk to the family about what to do next.  I’m not going to stop you because you can make your own decisions but I don’t have to sit here and be talked to like that, and I certainly don’t have to watch you get yourself killed.  I thought you were smarter than this, Alexander.”

Watching, horrified as Magnus turned on his heel to return inside, Alec finally realized just how badly he’d been acting.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, words barely loud enough to be heard over the traffic below.  “I didn’t sleep last night.  Every time I closed my eyes, I remembered the day Valentine killed my clan.  I pictured what he was doing to Jace.  I still picture it.  It’s all I can think about.”  He wiped his eyes and took a step away from the ledge.  “I can’t lose him, Magnus.  No one seems to be taking it seriously and I don’t know why.  Why are we leaving Jace out there while everyone talks about coffee and relaxing and sleeping in?  He’s my brother, Magnus, and he might die before we can find him.”

Magnus didn’t turn around, head bowed as he listened.  “I know you are upset, Alexander, but you can’t treat us all like we are your subordinates.  I will not allow myself to be talked to like that.  If this is going to work between us, there needs to be respect and communication.  I’m sorry that your brother is missing and I want to help you, but rushing off without a plan isn’t going to work.  Would Jace want you to do that?  Or would he want you to sit down, discuss the situation and figure out how best to save him without getting yourself killed in the process.”

“That one,” Alec mumbled, knowing Magnus was right, even if he didn’t want to.  Jace would be furious if he knew what Alec had been about to do.  “But if he....”

“No, Alexander.  You are thinking ten steps ahead.  Take a step back and look at the problem right now.  You don’t know where he is.  He may not even be in New York anymore, in which case, you will need me.  However, if you keep pushing me away, I’m not going to be here when you come back.”

And that knowledge was like a bucket of ice water over his head.  Alec screwed up when he talked to Magnus like he did.  He knew that.  But he didn’t realize how bad it was, that he was actually driving the love of his life away.  “You’d leave?”

“Alec, I’ve done the abusive relationship.  I’ve been in the relationship where you do everything for them and that still isn’t enough.  I know you can be better than this but right now, this isn’t a healthy situation.  When you figure out what you want to do, come talk to us.”  And with that, Magnus stepped inside, letting the door close behind him.

Alec turned back toward the city.  Part of him still wanted to run out and find Jace, consequences be damned.  But if he did that, he would definitely lose Magnus, possibly lose Jace, and maybe lose his life.  

Magnus was right.  They needed to plan and figure this out.  Alec owed them all an apology.  

With a proverbial tail between his legs, Alec took a deep breath and followed his boyfriend inside.

 


	30. Reliving History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn, now awake, fills in the group on certain parts of their history they never knew.

“I wish I could be more help,” Jocelyn sighed, looking at the hopeful faces around her.  “I don’t remember anything when I was under the spell and while Valentine is still the same dragon he always was, he’s also very changed.”  Because nothing could be that easy. Alec didn’t understand the sentiment but Jocelyn continued before he could ask.  “When I fell in love with Val, he was young and full of an ideal vision of the world.  He wanted to unite all the dragons of Idris and usher in a golden age.  It sounded like Utopia.  You older ones probably remember the in-fighting between the clans.  He wanted to do away with that.”

Izzy nodded, “Our brother grew up in the Wayland clan until they realized that he wasn’t who they thought he was.  They kicked him out for not being of their blood, even though they’d been like family to him up until then.  Our clan took him in until we figured out that his father was a Herondale.  Only then did the Waylands accept him once more, as a cousin instead of a full member of the clan.  I could see why people would agree with wanting to unite all the families.  We are always stronger together than we were apart.”

Alec’s eyes darted to Clary and Luke, two dragons who were not part of the Lightwood clan but had become important to him over the last couple weeks.  He thought about his love for Jace, his brother in every way but blood.  And deep down, he wondered if he had been old enough if he would have agreed with Valentine’s idea to bring the clan’s together.

“Luke and I stood with him,” Jocelyn explained.  “Our clans were so small so the Morgensterns took in the Fairchilds and the Greymarks.  It gave us all protection we didn’t have.  While there hadn’t been any actual fighting between the clans, Val’s words stirred up discontent and worry.  We spent decades thinking that an attack was imminent and that we couldn’t trust anyone but our own.  At least not until Val had a chance to talk to them and convince them he was right.”

Nodding, Luke continued the story.  “For a while, we believed in what he told us.  It was about the time Clary was born that things got dangerous.  Once he had a child, Valentine knew he had to unite everyone sooner rather than later.  I don’t know if he had begun to believe his own rhetoric or if it was just a way to convince us all to join him.  He declared that none of the other clans were trustworthy and he needed to be the one to lead them all.  He disappeared for several months, going from clan to clan, attempting to get them to agree to make him their leader.”

Their father would never have agreed to that, Alec knew.  Neither would the head of the Herondale clan, Jace’s grandmother Imogen, or any of the other clans. The various families took pride in their identity and even after a dragon mated into a clan, they still claimed their birth clan with delight.  Alec would never forget his mother holding him close and telling him that while he would always be a Lightwood, he was also a Trueblood and to remember that forever.  None of the families would ever have given up their identities to become one under Valentine.  And before Jocelyn even said it, Alec understood why almost everyone he loved died.

“The leaders all said no,” Alec sighed, not needing the confirmation from Jocelyn and Luke but getting it anyway when they both nodded.  “That was why he killed them.  Because they wouldn’t bend the knee and accept him as their ruler.”

Leaning against Luke, Jocelyn looked him in the eye, “I’m so sorry, Alec.  I knew your parents.  They were good people.  When we fled, I knew Valentine was unstable, always ranting about people not understanding his genius, but I didn’t realize the lengths he would go to in order to prove his point.  I thought maybe if his family abandoned him, he would see the error of his ways.  But, eventually, we heard what happened.  Until then, I’d hoped we could go back and he would be reformed.  After I heard about the massacre...”  She sighed, shaking her head, “There was nothing I could do at that point, so we hid and hoped that maybe, somehow, someone made it out alive.”

Tears were streaming down both Clary and Izzy’s face, the two lovers clinging to each other.  “I’m sorry,” Alec heard Clary whisper to his sister.  While he had never been the biggest fan of the redhead, he knew she had nothing to apologize for.  She’d been so young, there was nothing she could have done to stop her father.  And even if she tried, it seemed more likely that Valentine would have just killed her for getting in his way.

“None of this was your fault.  Your father was a madman.  You three did what you had to in order to get out safely.  That’s what matters to me.”  Isabelle had spent so many years thinking her soulmate had been killed in the massacre, Alec thanked every power in the universe for sparing Clary and bringing her into Izzy’s life.

“We could have done something,” Jocelyn said.  “We should have done something.  I should have hidden Clary and tried to stop him.  But at the time, it seemed so important to just get away.  I never imagined he would do what he did.  Which means that I have no idea what he is doing with your brother but we need to get him back.”

Brushing away her tears, Clary looked up.  “He said he wanted me.  Wanted me to join him.  Maybe if I go to him, he’ll release Jace.”

“No!”  Every person in the room said it at the same moment.  “Jace went with Valentine to protect you.  You going to him and surrendering yourself would make his sacrifice pointless.  We will find a way to do this that doesn’t involve Valentine having any member of this group by the time we are done.”  Alec wouldn’t sacrifice anyone.  They were a team, a family, and he would protect every single person in the room with his life.

Magnus had been quiet, sitting off to the side and staring intently at a shirt of Jace’s.  “I should be able to track him.  My magic is more powerful than any other warlock in the city and possibly the world.  They shouldn’t be able to shield him from me.”  

Not knowing if Magnus was still mad at him or not, Alec sat next to him but not close enough to touch.  “Is there anything else that can block your magic?  Anything natural that might cause a shielding effect?”  Alec needed to apologize but right now, he hoped Magnus would still help until they had time alone where he could do it properly.  

Whatever he said must have helped because Magnus’ eyes lit up and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek.  “Darling, you are a genius.”  A snap of his fingers and a portal opened, which Magnus stepped through without another word and vanished from sight.

“Does he always do that?” Luke asked, amused more than anything.

Alec could hear the rest of the group talking, even a few chuckles thrown in but now he worried.  Where did Magnus run off to?  After stopping him from going to look for Jace, Magnus just disappeared on his own to seemingly do the same thing?

Before he could work himself into a panic, a portal opened once more and Magnus returned, sitting next to Alec with a bright smile on his face.  “Water blocks magical tracking.  If he is over or under water, I won’t be able to find him.  But, that doesn’t mean we are completely blind here.  I went to talk to some friends and they are going to track him for me.”

“With magic?  Didn’t you just say it didn’t work?”

“Warlock magic doesn’t work, Alexander.  The merfolk have no such limitations.  I expect to hear from them quite soon.  They work quickly.”

Simon let out a strangled laugh, dropping his head to his hands.  “Mermaids are helping track my hostage dragon boyfriend?  Just when I think I can’t get any weirder.  Do they look like Ariel or more like her sisters?”  Alec was just as surprised but hid it better than Simon.  He had no idea mermaids were real, thinking them nothing but a story Max had liked to listen to over and over when he was a baby.

“Sherwin, they live in the Hudson River.  They look a little more like the creature from the Black Lagoon then anything you would see in a Disney movie.”  

Disappointment was evident on Simon’s face and Alec wondered just how much the poor vampire could take before he finally broke down.  Magnus must have noticed it as well because he hurried to add, “You find the beautiful, Disney-like mermaids in warmer, less polluted waters.  Once everything settles down, we can all go somewhere and meet them.”  Simon smiled back at him, grateful for a something happy to think about for a moment.  

“So, we just wait?  How are the mermaids going to contact you?  Do they have cell phones?”  Magnus raised a brow at Alec’s question and the blush started to climb up his cheeks almost immediately, getting even more pronounced when Magnus giggled.

He shook his head, “No, they’ll send a message.  You’ll see.”

As if on cue, a small rain fell from the air in front of Magnus’ face, but instead of puddling in front of him, the water became parchment, containing what Alec figured could only be the message.  “They’ve found him,” Magnus said with a sigh and Alec nearly collapsed with relief.  “They can’t get into him.  He’s in a huge freighter out by the shipyard but he’s there and from what they can tell, he is safe.”  

Turning to Alec, Magnus cupped his cheeks, “Now we can go get him, my love.  But you have to be careful.  You can’t go rushing off without a plan.  As much as you can’t stand to lose him, I can’t stand to lose you.”  He kissed Alec’s lips softly, a gentle press of flesh that spoke of hope for a long future together.  

“But how are we going to do this?”  Simon broke the silence that had fallen as the two men shared a moment together.  “You don’t think he will know we are coming?  This could be a trap.”

Magnus shrugged, “It could be.  But if he was smart enough to block my magic, he may not think that there is any chance we will find him.  None of you knew about the merfolk, so he probably did not either.  They are secretive and not willing to make themselves known to anyone.  I would bet money that he didn’t realize that they would put his hiding spot at risk.”

No hideout was perfect but if it wasn’t for Magnus’ knowledge of the supernatural world, that boat would have been pretty close.  

“We go into this thinking it is a trap.  If it isn’t, then we are over prepared.  But if it is, then we are ready for it.  Izzy, do you think you and Luke could work your magic on the computer and find the information we need regarding the layout of that ship so we can determine the most likely places they would be keeping him.  Simon, can you and Clary catch Jocelyn up on everything that led up to this?  I know you all talked last night but I would feel better if you covered all the details.  There might be something that seemed insignificant to us that might be important.”  This felt comfortable.  Making sure everyone had a role, everyone was included.  Making sure his family would be taken care of.  This was what Alec was born to do and he fell into this role as easily as stepping into a bath.  

“And me, darling?” Magnus asked, taking his hand.  “What would you like me to do?”

Despite his heart pounding in his chest, Alec offered Magnus his hand, “I’d like you to come with me for a few minutes if that’s okay?”  He led Magnus down the hall to the bedroom they’d come to share.  Thankful that Magnus followed him but didn’t ask questions, Alec took the moment to finalize what he was going to say.  Only when they were in their room with the door closed did he turn and look at his soul mate again.

“I’m sorry,” he started, knowing that he owed Magnus that much, even if he tripped over the rest of the words.  “I’m not very good at apologies, but I had no right to talk to you like that.  You are my soul mate and my lover and I don’t ever want you to feel like I see you as anything less than that.  I’m sorry I yelled at you.  I’m tired and stressed but you shouldn’t have to suffer because of it.”  His teeth worked his bottom lip in hesitation, not sure if he’d said enough to get back into Magnus’ good graces.

“For the record, you are great at apologies.  But next time you get upset, talk to me, don’t push me away.  I am always here for you, Alexander, as long as you are honest with me.  All I ask is for you to trust me as much as I trust you.”

A weight lifted off Alec’s heart and he smiled, “I trust you with my life, Magnus.  And I trust you with the lives of my family.  I’m sorry if I ever made you think otherwise.”

“You’re forgiven, darling.  Now, let’s go finish those plans and get your brother back home where he belongs.”


	31. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to get Jace back. 
> 
> Things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being a day late with this. It has been a pretty awful week and time got away from me. Hopefully, the long chapter makes up for the extra 12 hours or so of waiting you had to do.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for blood, violence, and homophobic behavior in this chapter. (The sooner we get rid of Valentine, the better, right?)

Things moved quickly after that.  Isabelle and Luke printed off the schematics of the ship and they all crowded around Magnus’ table to look at them.  Alec felt lighter after their talk and while they all looked and planned and plotted, Alec had his hand slipped into the back pocket of Magnus’ trousers, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. 

“This is going to be challenging,” Luke pointed out.  “Only two main ways on and off the ship.  Valentine is guaranteed to have them well-guarded.  We already know the humans he keeps by his side are armed with weapons that could hurt six of the eight of us.  We don’t know what they would do to either Magnus or Simon, so they should be careful as well.  We aren’t going to lose anyone today.  We get in, we get Jace, and we get out.  If we can take down Valentine in the process, we do, but otherwise, we leave him for another day.  Our priority is getting everyone back here safely.”

Alec shot Luke a grateful smile. While part of him wanted to be in charge of getting his brother back, he appreciated Luke taking the lead.  As he showed with his outburst earlier, Alec knew he wasn’t in the best state emotionally and they needed someone with a level head to make sure everything went off without a hitch.  

Details were discussed, down to where everyone would be and when, how they would communicate and what to do if it all went terribly wrong. Alec didn’t like the last-resort plan and knew Jace wouldn’t either as it put their two soul mates in the most danger, but hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that.  “You can do that, right, Magnus?” he asked.  “If it comes to that, you can keep you and Simon safe?”  

For a dragon who had lived through what he considered to be the worst thing imaginable, the terror that caused his voice to shake surprised even him.  But while losing Jace was unfathomable, if he lost Magnus, Alec didn’t know if he could survive.  Immortality was only as good as the situations one put themselves in and this mission was going to be more dangerous than either of them wanted to consider.  

Magnus looked conflicted and Alec knew he was asking him to do something against his very nature.  In the short time they’d known each other, Alec realized that Magnus would do anything to protect the ones he loved.  What they were requesting would feel like the exact opposite to the warlock and Alec hated that he even had to ask it.  “Simon and I will be here waiting for you when you come home if that is what this comes to,” Magnus promised and Alec felt the knot around his heart loosen a little.  “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, my love.  They don’t just give that title to anyone.”

Simon looked up from his phone at hearing his name.  “Raphael wants to help and he said he’ll bring Ragnor, too.”  Alec raised a brow at Magnus’ delighted expression.  

“Please, he may be a fussy old busybody now, but Ragnor is almost as powerful as I am.  He was the High Warlock of London for almost a century.  While he drives me mad, I would trust him with my life as well as yours.”  Magnus echoing Alec’s words from earlier brought a smile to the dragon’s face. 

A few more plans, a couple calls, and everything was in order.  “So it is settled.  We will go at midnight so Raphael can come with us.  The late hour should guarantee a minimal number of innocent bystanders and hopefully, we will be able to catch at least a few of Valentine’s men while they sleep.  He is probably working under the assumption that we don’t know where he is but we need to assume that he knows and is ready for us.”  Luke looked at the group, “I would recommend everyone get a little extra rest today.  We don’t know how this is going to go and we all want to have as much strength and energy as we can.  We will meet here at ten and go to the docks together.”

The group broke up, the couples going their separate directions, wanting some time together and Simon heading off to the hotel, wanting to let Raphael know what the plan was in more thorough detail than he heard in their brief call.  Alec smiled as he watched him go, knowing Simon needed to be around people who weren’t fated pairs.  He couldn’t imagine the pain the young vampire was feeling but he knew being with Raphael would help.

Magnus and Alec spent the day at the far end of their loft, as Alec had started to think of the place as home already.  They curled up in bed, napping, kissing, and holding each other for awhile before Magnus went to what Alec referred to as his workroom.  Spell ingredients lined the walls and the floor was completely clear except for the pentacle drawn in an intricate floral motif.   There he worked to make new potions, ones that would hopefully help them that night, while Alec sat on the floor in the corner, reading a book and watching his magical boyfriend work.

“Do you make that up as you go along or do you just have it memorized?”  There was no book in front of him, no notes Magnus was going off of.  Only him and a couple different cauldrons, bouncing from potion to potion with practiced ease.  The smell, while not exactly pleasant, comforted Alec who knew that this was the life he always wanted.  This, without the homicidal dragon bent on world domination.

Magnus smiled over at him as he crushed some sort of leaf in the mortal and pestle.  “A little of both, really.  I’m four hundred years old and have been doing stuff like this since I was about twelve, so I have quite a bit of experience.  After a while, you just know what you are doing.  And this one, right here,” he said, gesturing to a pot with deep purple smoke emanating from it, “is one I’ve been making up today.  I’m going to run out and test it in a few minutes because I need to know it works but it should provide a little extra protection to our vampire friends.”

“And what about you?” Alec asked, setting the book down and coming to kneel by Magnus’ side.  “What are you doing to keep you safe?”

Alec knew Magnus’ indulgent smile when he saw it.  “Darling, I have plenty of experience with defensive magic.  I can conjure portals in my sleep.  I give you my word that I will get out of this as safe as can be.  My main concern is getting your brother and everyone else back here safely.”

With a set to his jaw, Alec nodded, accepting that was the best promise he would get from Magnus.  He would do what he could to keep his boyfriend safe but Alec also had to trust Magnus to be able to take care of himself.  He wasn’t good at that, always wanted to be the protector but Magnus deserved his trust and Alec would do what he could to give it to him.

Soon enough, they were all gathered back in the living room.  Raphael and Ragnor stood awkwardly next to Simon who looked even more worn down than he had before they broke apart.  “We’ll get him back,” Alec promised.  “Jace will be back here before you know it and then you can spend the rest of eternity yelling at him for being a dumbass.”  

Simon smirked at that, “Don’t worry, I already intended to do that.  I have the first speech already planned.  After I make sure he is okay.”  If his smile died a little, no one said anything.  They certainly understood.

Magnus handed a potion to Simon and Raphael.  “This isn’t going to taste great but drink it anyway.  It should make you both somewhat fireproof.  You still need to get out of there if anyone breathes fire in your direction but it will buy you some time.”

“So, we’re ready?” Izzy asked.  Dressed in black leather and wearing heels that looked like they could double as knives, she looked dangerous.  Alec approved.  Anything that kept people away from his baby sister was more than okay with him.  “Because I’d like to go get my brother and possibly eviscerate someone.”

Alec sighed, slipping on his jacket.  “You do that for a living, Isabelle.  Well, not right now, but weren’t you a coroner last time?”  

“Yes, and I need to practice my skills.  So let’s go already.”

Magnus put up the portal and everyone went through in pairs (except for poor Simon who sighed heavily and walked through alone).  “We need to get Blondie back because if I have to listen to Salmon sigh miserably for all eternity, I may have to banish him somewhere far, far away,” Magnus grinned, taking Alec’s hand.  “A joke to lighten the mood, darling.  Come on, let’s go get your brother.  Then I promise to take you on a nice, long vacation someplace.  I think we deserve that, don’t you?”

They stepped out onto the dock, out of sight from the ship but close enough that they would be able to get there in a matter of seconds.  “I’ll be right back,” Magnus assured them, giving Alec a quick kiss before making his way to the ship.  A quick spell and the wards all the way around the vessel lit up for a moment.  Alec muttered curses under his breath, hoping no one on board saw that or thought it anything unusual.  The faint blue glow around Magnus’ hands worked its way into the wards and a moment later, Magnus turned back, a smile on his face.  

“Looks like step one was a success.  Does everyone know what they are doing next?”  Luke had taken point, leading the logistics of the mission.  He, Jocelyn, Raphael, and Ragnor would portal to the deck of the ship, to try and create a long enough distraction for Alec, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus to get in and get Jace without anyone noticing.  Magnus and Ragnor had connected their thoughts with a spell, something Ragnor whined about for almost an hour before finally agreeing like they all knew he would all along.  If something went wrong with either group, the warlocks would get them out of there, with priority on the vampires who were still far more flammable than anyone else.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that.  If he had to focus on saving Jace while not knowing if both of their soul mates were safe, Alec didn’t know if he could do it.  As their eyes met, Alec gave Magnus a small smile and hoped he understood everything Alec said in that expression.    _ I love you.  I need you.  Please be okay when this is done _ .

He saw the same words in Magnus’ eyes and chose to believe they would come out of this just fine. 

“We rendezvous at Magnus and Alec’s loft.  The moment we get word from the other group, we all get out of there, is that understood?”  Luke’s voice pulled them back to the task at hand and Alec nodded, rolling his shoulder back and preparing to be a soldier instead of a terrified brother and lover.  “Good luck.”

With that, the first group went through Ragnor’s portal, disappearing from view and leaving the small group behind.  “They’ll be okay, right?” Clary asked and Alec had to remind himself that the only two parents she’s ever known just went to confront her homicidal father.  It made sense that she was freaking out ever as much as the Lightwoods and Simon.

“Biscuit, I trust Ragnor and Raphael with my life.  They have been there for me for some of the worst moments I’ve ever experienced and I know they will do everything in their power to get your parents back to you.  They will be fine and in an hour, we will all be drinking wine on my balcony and laughing about how worried we all were.”  Alec wished he could fake even a quarter of Magnus’ confidence.  

After three minutes had passed (the amount of time Luke figured they would need to start to draw people from the center of the ship up to the deck), Magnus opened his portal.  Alec gave him a quick nod and stepped through, followed by Simon, Izzy and Clary, and Magnus.  The dimness of the room caught him off guard and without thinking, fire sprung to his palm to light their way.  Simon barely jumped aside to avoid getting singed.  “Watch it, man,” he grumbled and Alec threw him an apologetic shrug.  

The girls did the same thing with Magnus offering a soft ball of magical light and together they crept down the hallway.  The boat creaked and groaned, ominously quiet otherwise.  While Alec hoped that meant most of the inhabitants had been drawn out, the whole thing felt like a trap and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as they walked silently to the room where they believed Jace to be held.

_ This is too easy _ , Alec thought to himself as they reached the door.  Making eye contact with the group, they all nodded and he opened it as quietly as possible.  They all slipped inside, Magnus and Simon staying close to each other per the plan.  Several crates and cages littered the floor of the open area and as they stepped around, Alec’s blood ran cold.  

A trickle of blood ran down Jace’s neck where he was chained to the floor and ceiling.  His eyes were blackened and his lip split.  Alec heard Simon whimper and pushed the young vampire back toward Magnus.  “Stay,” he muttered under his breath.  Because next to Jace stood Valentine, sharpened talon held against his brother’s skin.

“You did not think I would leave him unattended, did you?” Valentine sneered, looking at the group with disgust.  “If so, you are even more idiotic than I thought.  Your little diversion may have worked on some of my mortal followers but they are expendable.  I’ll just replace the ones your friends kill and you still won’t have your brother and soul mate.”

Before anyone could stop him, Simon ran forward.  “Take me.  Let Jace go and take me instead.  Surely a vampire could be useful to you, right?”  Desperation colored every word he spoke and Alec felt equal parts sympathy for his plight and fury at Simon’s complete disregard for his life and their plan.

Valentine laughed in Simon’s face, “What possible use could I have for a vampire?  Even from here I can smell the decay on you.  How that Lightwood manages to sleep next to you, I’ll never know.  The Lightwoods were always a stain on our kind, with their love for humans and the other creatures.  It’s no wonder the heir turned out to be a pervert who sleeps with demon spawn.”

Magnus stepped forward to stop Alec from doing something he might regret but before Alec even had a chance to open his mouth, someone else was yelling at Valentine on his behalf. 

“How  _ dare _ you?” Clary screamed, stepping forward with a fire in her eyes that was matched only by the color of her hair.  “You murder all our people and then claim the Lightwoods were the problem?  They have been nothing but kind to me.  Alec is the big brother I always wanted.  Jace, a confidante and a partner in crime, someone who knew my history better than I did for the longest time.  And Isabelle, the most wonderful, sweetest, loveliest person I’ve ever met.  The person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with.”  Alec saw the way his sister melted at Clary’s kind words before Clary turned back to her father.

“Because you made a mistake.  Jace isn’t my soul mate.  Jace’s soul mate is Simon, who has been heartbroken and lost since you took him.  My soul mate is Izzy.  So, say what you will about Alec but know that you are saying it about your own daughter as well.”

The look on Valentine’s face was nearly comical as he looked between them all as horror and understanding passed over him.  “So, this one isn’t yours after all?” he asked, nodding toward Jace.

“No, Jace was someone I loved once and I always will love.  But as a brother, not my mate.”

The moment went from almost amusing to deadly in a blink of an eye, as Valentine’s expression hardened and he pressed the talon closer to Jace’s neck.  “Then it doesn’t matter if I kill this one.  Getting rid of the last of the Herondales will leave only two clans standing.”

“NO!” Simon screamed and Alec grabbed him.  Valentine’s followers came out from their hiding places, weapons pointed at the group.  Biting his lip, Alec glanced over his shoulder, holding an entire silent conversation with Magnus in the blink of an eye.  

Alec took peace in knowing that Magnus and Simon were safe when Magnus grabbed the vampire and pulled him through a portal.  Whatever happened now, Magnus and Simon would not be caught in the crossfire.  His eyes met Jace’s and he could see the gratitude in them.  Their soul mates were safe.  Now, it was time to get Jace out of there.

“Some soul mate you have,” Valentine sneered.  “Runs away at the first sign of danger.  This is why you can never trust anyone outside your own kind.  You two would have been wise to remember that.”  

Alec smiled, serene and content.  “You think he is running away?” he laughed.  “No.  He’s the one about to save Jace’s life.” 

Before Valentine had a chance to respond, the entire ship exploded in a ball of flame.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters planned out but when I started this fic, there really wasn't a plot in mind. I just wanted dragon shadowhunters. I'm going where the story takes me, which so far has worked out. But I want to ask you, my beloved readers, what you would like to see? Because it always helps to get outside input and I'm curious what you would offer. So, tell me what you want to see in the story (or the side fics). Thanks!


	32. Joyful reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue, everyone takes a well-deserved night for themselves.

Fire everywhere.  Even knowing what was coming did not prepare Alec for the sound of the metal melting and snapping around them, the heat, the sensation of the boat being pulled apart by the force of the explosion.  The heat was extraordinary, hotter than anything he’d ever felt before, and for a moment, he wondered if they would survive.  Surely, even dragons had a limit to what they could withstand.  

The screams of Valentine’s mundane minions echoed in Alec’s ears, even over the roar of the explosion.  Burnt flesh could be detected over the scents of burning oil and metal and Alec, for one brief moment, felt sorry for them.  But they helped kidnap an innocent woman and then held his brother hostage.  The fact that they died so quickly was almost too good for them as far as he was concerned.

Half-planned, half-instinctual, they all shifted the moment the flames erupted into the cabin.  The explosion ripped it apart, leaving plenty of room for three full-grown dragons.  Valentine shifted a moment after they did, but the moment was all they needed.  Clary flew into him, sending him flying out into the water while Alec dove for Jace, grabbing him as gently as he could and taking to the sky.  He stuck to the cloud of smoke, hoping that if everyone’s attention was on the explosion, no one would notice the dragon far over their heads.

Hoping Clary, Izzy and Jocelyn were behind him, Alec flew toward the loft, ignoring a ranting Jace who wanted to be set down and released from his chains so he could fly too.  Looking back, he could see the three female dragons not far behind, Luke silently sulking in Jocelyn’s talons.  It couldn’t be easy to be a dragon but never be allowed to shift and Alec’s heart broke for the man he now considered a friend.

Blaring sirens hurt his overly sensitive ears and Alec gave a strong flap of his wings and took off toward the loft.  The last thing they needed was to be seen by mundanes.  Valentine survived.  Even if he hadn’t seen him, there was no way an explosion would have killed a dragon that strong.  But they all lived to fight him another day and Jace was back where he belonged, even if he hated being carried like a damsel in distress.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, find a place to stop and unchain me,” Jace grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in Alec’s talon.  “I don’t want Simon to see me like this.”

Alec’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.  “Jace, this is far from the worst situation I’ve seen you in.  He may as well get used to the fact that you are about as embarrassing as can be.”

“I hate you.  Put me back on the boat.”

As the building came into view, Alec could see Magnus pacing anxiously on the veranda outside their home.  While he knew Magnus trusted him, it couldn’t have been easy to blow up a boat with Alec inside.  The fact that he managed it was a testament to his faith in his lover and family.  Alec couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten to have Magnus Bane in his life.

The moment Magnus saw them, his eyes got comically big. Watching Magnus’ hands glow blue, Alec smiled to himself as he felt the comforting warmth of Magnus’ magic flow over him.  A glamour so the rest of Brooklyn didn’t see the four large dragons or hear Jace’s unending flow of complaints.

Because he was feeling a little vindictive after having Jace yell at him for the last ten minutes (as well as the whole running-off-with-Valentine-in-a-misguided-self-sacrifice incident), Alec dropped him to the veranda when he was still about two feet from the ground.  “OW! You ass!” Jace grumbled, but he sighed a moment later when Magnus magically removed the chains.  “Thank you, Magnus.  I don’t know what you see in _him_.”  Jace nodded his head toward Alec who was busy shifting back to his human form.  Much easier to walk around the loft like that.  

“Well, you said it,” Magnus smirked, running his hands over Alec’s chest to make sure he wasn’t injured in any way.  “His ass.  I mean, it is such a fine specimen.  I would hate for anyone else to be allowed to look at it.”

“I did not want to know!” Jace covered his eyes as Magnus and Alec kissed, before turning to go inside.  He only got one step toward the door before receiving an armful of vampire.  

Alec watched in amusement, still wrapped up in Magnus’ arms as Simon kissed his brother, hands clutching his shirt as if afraid Jace would vanish if he ever let go.  He understood Simon’s desperation, even if he was far more inclined to hit Jace then kiss him.

The whole group laughed a moment later when Simon pulled back and smacked Jace upside the head.  Apparently, Simon and Alec were more similar than Alec originally thought. “Jonathan Christopher Wayland Lightwood Herondale, don’t you dare do that again!  Do you understand me?”

“Ooh, the full name!  He must be _really_ upset to commit to saying all of that,” Magnus giggled, the words whispered into Alec’s ear, whose chest heaved with the exertion of holding in his own laughter.

Jace tried to get a word in, “Simon, you don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand?  I don’t understand that I had to watch my soul mate and boyfriend give himself over to some madman who killed your whole family?  Or that said boyfriend claimed to be someone else’s soulmate, while I was stuck having to silently accept it.  Or maybe it was that I didn’t know if you were alive or dead?  Or maybe I don’t understand how I fell in love with the world’s biggest, self-sacrificing idiot.   So, no, don’t tell me I don’t understand because I understand perfectly, Jace.  But your life is important to more people now and you cannot go around just throwing it away at any moment it becomes convenient.”

“Listen to the man, Jace.  If you want to get some before the next century, I would suggest a lot of groveling.  Start now.”  Everyone nodded along with Alec’s sentiment before Clary broke the silence.  

With a smirk, she started to pull Isabelle towards the door, “As fun as it is to watch Simon hand Jace his ass on a platter, now that everyone is safe for the time being, I want some time alone with my girlfriend.”  Her eyes dragged over Izzy’s form in a way that made Alec uncomfortable considering that was his sister that Clary was talking about.  “Because the whole time I’ve known her it has been one crisis after another and I’m done waiting.”

Alec almost asked what she was done waiting for when Magnus elbowed him in the ribs.  Luke grimaced and shook his head, “Clarissa Adele Fairchild, we are standing right here.  Keep that away from the ears of your parents, okay?”

Magnus doubled over, hands on his knees as he laughed.  “Two full names already today.  You all are nothing but trouble.”

“Technically Jace used my full name while we were flying here,” Alec pointed out, with a smirk directed at his brother.  “He’s not a very good damsel.  I considered dropping him.”

“You did drop me!”

“Two feet Jace.  You are a five-hundred-year-old dragon.  You will survive!”

“And you deserved it,” Simon pointed out, though he still hadn’t let go of Jace completely.  “Come on, Magnus set up a room for us.  You are going to take a bath and we are going to bed.”

“Yeah, brother!” Izzy cheered for them and Alec wondered why he ever wanted to stay around his infuriating family.  “Jace is getting some and so am I, Alec.  Feel like making it three for three?”

He groaned, pressing his face to Magnus’ shoulder to avoid anyone seeing the blush on his cheeks.  “Izzy, stop.”  He would have said more but he felt Magnus smirk against his temple and nod.  “Et tu, Magnus?”

“Mmm, speak more Shakespeare to me, dragon boy.”

“Magnus,” Alec whined.  “Can we please get away from these crazy people?”  His siblings cackled as they left to their respective rooms to do only the Angel knew what (though they could probably guess).

The cat-eyes flashed and Alec knew he was in trouble when Magnus’ voice dropped two octaves.  “Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied, Alexander?”  And okay, Alec kind of understood now.  His eyes darkened as he looked at his boyfriend licking his lips.  But before they could do anything else, a throat cleared behind them.

Jocelyn and Luke stared at them, half-amused and half-horrified.  Jocelyn broke first, her lips turning up in a smile.  “And on that note, I think it is best we get out of here.  Thank you for your hospitality, Magnus.  And for helping wake me up.  I don’t want to know how long I would have been like that without your help.”

“It was my pleasure, Jocelyn.  Now that you aren’t paying me to take your daughter’s memories, feel free to stop by for a social visit on occasion.”  Magnus crossed the distance and hugged her, giving Luke a fist bump.  “Now, I am sure you two lovebirds have more interesting things to do than sit around here all night.  I’m afraid we will all be too occupied to be good company.”

Jocelyn laughed before shifting into a copper-colored dragon, slightly darker than Clary but still breathtaking.  “Trust me.  Neither of us want to be around while our daughter is _occupied_ ,” Luke explained.  “Call me when you are ready to go after Val.”

“We will,” Alec smiled, shaking his hand.  Luke climbed onto the dragon’s back and with a smooth glide, they took off toward their own Brooklyn apartment.

Magnus watched her go from the edge of the balcony.  “Those two like to live on the edge.  Though, I wonder how long it has been since she spread her wings.  Probably feels good after so long in captivity.”  

While Magnus watched them fly off, Alec glanced around.  “Where are Raphael and Ragnor?  They did get off the boat, right?”  Alec would never forgive himself if Magnus’ two closest friends died trying to save his brother.  But he also doubted Magnus would be this calm and happy if that was what transpired.

Magnus smiled, glancing over his shoulder “Relax, darling.  They went back to the Hotel for the night.  Something about Scrabble and complaining about me.  It is their version of intimacy, from what I can figure out.”  He smiled, the moonlight hitting his face in a way that made him look nothing short of ethereal.  Time and again, his soul mate took his breath away.

Alec stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Come woo me, woo me, for I am in a holiday humor and like enough to consent.”  His arms were tight around Magnus’ waist and the warlock pressed back against him.  Kissing his way down Magnus’ neck, Alec smiled at the soft shudders he could feel throughout his lover’s body.  “Come on, Magnus.  Let’s go to bed.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Magnus spun in Alec’s arms and pulled him in for a quick and dirty kiss, all tongues and teeth before the two of them stumbled down the hall to their room.  A few mishaps led to them hitting the wall and the door to Simon and Jace’s room.  

“Seriously, get a room?” Jace called from inside.  

“I have a whole loft and two roomfuls of squatters was Magnus’ reply, though it would have been more effective if he wasn’t breathless from their kisses.  

Somehow, they made it to their bedroom, clothes discarded along the way and the two of them collapsed into bed, a tangle of limbs and lips.  They couldn’t get close enough for their liking but eventually, some of the heat wore off, replaced by gentle touches and softer words.  

“I thought I lost you,” Magnus admitted,  foreheads pressed together and lips a mere breath apart.  “I knew what you said.  I trusted you.  But seeing that ship blow up....” He shook his head, shuddering for a far less pleasurable reason.  “I have never been happier to see a dragon flying up to my loft than I was tonight.”

Alec smiled, hands running up and down Alec’s back soothingly.  “Do you often have dragons flying up to your loft?”

“Oh, you know.  They stop by for tea on occasion.”

Snorting, Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, kissing the sensitive skin.  “Say hi for me, will you?  I just don’t get out as much as I used to.”

They fell into a companionable silence, curled together as tightly as they could be, breathing in each other’s sense and feeling the warmth of their skin against their own.  As Magnus’ breathing started to even out, Alec thought he’d fallen asleep, which was fine.  No matter how much he always wanted Magnus, there was time for that later and what they really needed is rest and reassurance.  

Just as his own eyes started to fall closed, Alec heard Magnus murmur into his hair, “I was so scared I’d lost you.  I have had so little love in my life, I couldn’t bear it to lose yours.”  

Alec pulled back enough to kiss his lips, “Not even death can part us, Magnus.  I’m yours forever.”  It seemed to be the right thing to say as Magnus relaxed and was asleep in no time.  Alec stayed awake for a few minutes more, observing his beloved with a happiness he never knew possible.  “Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love,” he whispered.

The last thing he heard before drifting to sleep was a quiet chuckle from his boyfriend, followed by one word.  “Sap.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little humor and a little happiness for our gang. I hope you enjoyed that. There will be no chapter next week as I will be traveling and not have access to a computer but I will be back on schedule the following week. I have this fic planned out to last until at least the start of 2018 and then we will see where it goes from there. 
> 
> Shakespeare quotes from the chapter:  
> Et tu, ~~Magnus~~ Brute? - Julius Caesar  
> Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied. - Romeo and Juliet  
> Come woo me, woo me, for I am in a holiday humor and like enough to consent. - As You Like It  
> Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love. - Hamlet


	33. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get a moment to themselves to reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically porn with feelings. Nothing super explicit but if it isn't your thing, you won't be missing anything in the story if you skip it and wait until next week.

Alec woke the next morning, the peacefulness of the situation enough to take his breath away.  Too much of their time together had been spent chasing after one disaster after another so to lay there in a bed so soft it might as well have been made of cloud, hearing Magnus’ soft breath as it ghosted across the bare skin of his chest?  Well, Alec wanted nothing more than to live in this moment forever.  He closed his eyes, relishing the fact that they had nowhere to be.  Somewhere out there was Valentine, but he would be there still tomorrow and all Alec asked for was one day of normalcy before he had to lead his family into battle.

Dragons were not violent, contrary to their reputation.  They were not a warrior race, preferring to live in their clans in small peaceful inlets of the world.  Very much live and let live, they would not attack unless provoked.  Unfortunately, Valentine had provoked them in the worst possible way and now nothing short of war was in their near future.  With the deaths of their families on his hands, Valentine had to pay for his crimes against their people.  

In olden days, when the dragons still lived strong and free in their homeland, the elders of each clan would dole out justice as they saw fit.  A council of elders, comprised of the head of each clan, would deliberate to determine the best, most suitable punishment for crimes committed against each other as well as the other people of their land.  

Now, however, the clans were gone.  Aside from the Lightwoods, only one member of the surviving clans still stood.  With Luke as the remaining Greymark, Jocelyn the remaining Fairchild, Clary the remaining (not psychopathic) Morgenstern, and Jace the remaining Herondale, they made up the council along with Alec as the eldest Lightwood.  And it was unanimous amongst them that Valentine Morgenstern had to die for his crimes.  It wasn’t much, but at least a few clans survived and that was all that mattered.  

At this point, they simply needed to carry out the sentence but not today.  Alec knew that the rest of them needed this day as much as Alec and Magnus did.  So he sent a text (despite 4 of the six being in the same house as him) telling them to have a day to themselves and they would go after him the day after.  Once the message was sent, Alec set his phone down and rolled to wrap his arms around his still sleeping boyfriend.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, pressing his back against Alec’s chest and (Alec was certain he did this on purpose) rolling his hips back against his already straining arousal.  “Someone is already awake.”

“I have a beautiful, naked man in my bed.  What do you think?”

Magnus chuckled, turning his head to try and kiss Alec, though the angle was all wrong.  “Technically it is my bed, darling.”  And Alec was more than aware of that because he’d lived for five hundred years and never owned something as comfortable as the mattress and sheets on which they currently were laying.  

“Maybe we could call it  _ our _ bed,” Alec laughed, a hint of vulnerability hidden behind the chuckle.  Because while they’d only known each other for a moment compared to the lives they’d lived before, there was no going back. 

Rolling in his arms, Magnus nodded when he came face to face with his boyfriend.  “Our bed sounds so much better, don’t you think?”

“It does, doesn’t it?”  He wrapped his arms around the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Both men hissed when their cocks brushed together, sending sparks of pleasure down Alec’s spine. 

Slipping his hand between their bodies, Alec wrapped a hand around both their lengths, stroking them with a practiced ease. “When this is all done, I want to live here with you,” he sighed, forehead resting against Magnus’. Meeting the warlock’s golden cat eyes, he whimpered, twisting his hand when he got to the top and then pushing back down. “But right now, I need you.”  They could discuss the logistics later. All Alec needed in that moment was Magnus’s body in or around his. He didn't care, as long as they were as close as physically possible. 

“Yes,” Magnus gasped in pleasure, back arching as he pushed his hips up toward Alec’s hand. Without even a snap, lube appeared in Alec’s hand. Magnus giggled nervously, “Apparently, my magic knows what we need. Only you can make me lose control like that.”  

“Let’s see if I can make you lose control even more.”  It was a heady thing for Alec, to know this centuries-old warlock lost control of his magic due to Alec’s touch. But he wondered just how much more Magnus could do. 

Lube slicked fingers made short work of preparation and when they came together, Magnus wasn’t the only one losing control.  Alec’s eyes shifted from hazel to amber, warm like dark honey and just as rich as they looked on his soul mate.  Every time they made love, Alec understood a little better why they were called soul mates.  Their hearts beat as one and it felt as if he’d taken a piece of Magnus inside himself, giving Magnus a part of him in return.

As their movements began to gain speed, Alec’s skin was dotted with obsidian scales on his forehead and temples, signs of the power and beauty that he hid beneath his human exterior.  Here he was, trying to make the man he loved lose control when Magnus was causing that reaction in him as well.

Not that Magnus was unaffected.  His golden eyes glowed, pupils blown wide with love and desire.  Alec felt sparks of magic dancing down his back, harmless but setting his nerve endings on fire with every touch.  Every movement one of them made was echoed perfectly by the other, their intimacy a well-choreographed dance of pleasure and love.  

Alec flipped them over, Magnus now over him and he smiled up at his lover, amazed that someone could look so angelic in the middle of sex.  The firm planes of muscle over his chest and back, strength in his arms and legs.  His hair forming a dark halo around his head, sticking up in directions Magnus never intended it to go that morning but still looking every bit as perfect to Alec’s eyes.  But it was the expression on his face - head thrown back, mouth slightly agape in nothing but sheer pleasure - that had Alec thinking he was with a heavenly being instead of a mere man of the world.  To know he put that expression there, he was the cause of that joy and bliss, was all that Alec ever needed to know about himself for the rest of eternity.

Magnus dropped his chin to his chest, looking at Alec with hooded eyes, meeting each other’s gaze with an intensity that could burn the world to the ground with a single glance.  The fire burned just below Alec’s skin and he knew Magnus could feel it if the smirk that pulled at his lips was any indication.  Magnus’ finger traced along the scales on Alec’s face, each brush bringing a jolt of lust to the dragon below him.  “You are stunning,” he purred, bending to catch Alec’s lips in a bruising kiss that told of more times like this to come as much as it spoke of the desire they were capturing between them in that very moment.  

Soon, even kissing became too much and the two breathed against the other’s lips as their pace became more frantic and stuttered.  Only a few moments later they came together, a cry of their lover’s name falling between them like a benediction.  

Magnus cleaned them, a quick wave of magic running over the two men as they pulled the blanket back up.  “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, pulling Alec close so the dragon’s head could rest on his chest.  “When this thing with Valentine is over, I want you to move in here and I want your siblings to move out.”

Laughing, Alec nodded, “I agree with both of those.  I love my siblings but I have you now and I would really rather not risk one of them walking in on us, or worse, me walking in on them.”  Alec echoed Luke’s sentiment from the day prior that they didn’t want to hear about Clary’s sex life.  Alec didn’t want to hear about Izzy or Jace’s either.  It was just better for everyone that way.

“We still have the whole day, right?  Is there anything you would like to do?”  With Magnus’ magic, the world was at their fingertips and he knew there wasn’t anything he could ask for that Magnus would deny him.  But what he really wanted was much simpler.  No magic needed.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, resting his head over the warlock’s heart so he could hear the comforting beat in his ear and sighed.  “I want to lay in this bed with you all day.  I don’t want them to disturb us.  I want us to sleep curled around each other or talk with our legs tangled and our faces close.”

Magnus smiled at him and nodded, “That sounds practically perfect, Alexander.  Nap first and then maybe...round two?”

“Definitely,” Alec smiled, letting his eyes fall closed, knowing that whatever the next day would throw at him, he had Magnus by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a short chapter that does nothing for the plot. I hope you aren't too disappointed. I haven't quite recovered from my trip yet but I wanted to give you something this week. Besides, we are all going to want to remember chapter 33, because, for the next few weeks, there will be pain and this way we can always come back and read happier times.
> 
> This fic will have a happy ending. But sometimes you need to go through some bad stuff to really appreciate the good. Something to keep in mind between now and the end of the calendar year...


	34. Success and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, homophobic language, character death (but not good characters)

The next morning, everyone looked far more relaxed than seemed possible considering what they were going to do.  Ragnor and Raphael weren’t answering their phones, which Magnus said was normal and to not think too much about it.  None of them thought they would be necessary anyway.  The plan was to draw Valentine out, away from his followers.  That way they could focus on the main problem.  Without him, the humans that were loyal would be easy enough to track down and dispose of.

The catch, however, was that no matter what they tried, Valentine would know it was a trap.  He would have some people with him, no matter what they did so they had to be prepared for that but focused on Valentine.  He was the linchpin and the main issue to be dealt with.

“Is everyone ready?” Alec asked, Magnus holding his hand as he looked at his family, both old and new.  All he wanted was for them to get out of this alive today.  And for Valentine to finally be dead.  They owed it to their families and to their species.  Valentine would never hurt another for the rest of time.

Everyone nodded, some more apprehensive than the rest.  Surprisingly, Luke and Jocelyn looked the most determined.  Alec didn’t know if it was age or if it was the fact that they had long ago come to terms with what might happen if they were to confront him, but neither looked worried and he envied them their composure.  For his part, Alec was trembling on the inside but doing everything he could to keep people from realizing it.  Magnus could tell, Alec knew just from the look in his eyes but hopefully, everyone else thought he was as confident as he was projecting.

The choice of location was key and they found an isolated part of Central Park where they could be unseen by most mundanes.  They wanted this to be as quick and quiet as possible, without bringing any additional people into the mix.  In the end, however, Valentine had other ideas. 

None of them had expected him to launch an attack on them, figuring he was happy to continue on with his plan, doing whatever the hell he was doing these days.  But as Luke pointed out, they were the only ones who stood in his way of being the last dragon standing so they should have considered he would go on the offensive.

When the building shook, Alec’s eyes darted to Magnus who looked as shocked as he did.  “My wards,” he mumbled, prodding them with magic.  “He must have a warlock with him.  They took down my wards.  It will be awhile before I can get them back up.” 

Alec pulled him close and kissed him.  “Do what you can to get them back up.  We’re going to lure him to the roof.  At least keep the loft locked up, okay?”

Magnus opened his mouth to argue but Alec placed a finger over his lips.  “We both need to concentrate.  If you are working on the wards, you might not notice someone getting in.  And if I think you are unprotected, I’m not going to be able to fight to the best of my ability.  Just, promise me, okay?” 

Nodding, Magnus looked defeated but Alec knew he would never be able to do this if Magnus was vulnerable.  Alec knew with one look that Magnus wanted to ask him for the same promise but held his tongue.  Alec was going into the fighting directly.  There would be no way to guarantee his safety.  They shared one last meaningful glance before Alec turned back to the rest of them.  “Alright, we need to draw them up to the roof.  There aren’t any mundanes in the building but I would feel better if we get him into an open area.  Magnus is going to stay here and work on the wards.  The rest of us are going up there to fight.”

As the familiar tingle of Magnus’ magic settled over him, Alec gave his soul mate a small smile before leading the rest of the group to the roof. Knowing Magnus. placed a protection spell on him, Alec felt more confident than ever.  He would be able to protect his family, avenge the ones they’d lost, and finally get to move on with the rest of his life with Magnus by his side.  Things were looking up and only one evil dragon stood in the way.  

They made their way to the stairwell that would take them to the roof.  Several of them jumped when a door slammed, then another.  Magnus assured him that he was the only one in the building, the glamour he cast over it making it look like many people lived there when he was truly the only one.  It took Alec a long moment to realize that Magnus was closing and locking all the doors in the building, effectively leading Valentine directly where they needed him to go.  While he might have a warlock on their side, Alec and his family had the  _ High Warlock _ and he was pissed.  None of them suspect that Valentine’s magic wielded could do much against Magnus now that he was prepared.

Glancing around, Alec saw Jocelyn and Luke, Izzy and Clary, Jace and Simon.  All pairs ready to fight and die together if necessary.  But Alec would have to do this alone.  While he knew it was his decision, and the best one they could have made, to leave Magnus behind to fix the wards and remove anyone from the building who didn’t belong, Alec wished he had his soul mate by his side the way his siblings and friends did.  Alas, there was nothing to be done, so he rolled his shoulders back and pushed open the door to the roof.  

It was mid-morning, still quite early, all things considered.  Whether Valentine thought he could catch them all unaware, or if he had been up all night planning, none of them knew.  But he was there now and they would end this once and for all.

They emerged into the bright sunlight and Alec blinked for a moment, trying to get his bearings.  While he and Magnus had been up here a few times, it was different when he knew he was coming up here to fight for his life and the lives of his family rather than kiss the man he loved under the starlight.  Still, as they all gathered together, Alec knew they had this and he would be kissing Magnus again soon.

Simon had closed the door behind them, but whether he was trying to buy them some time or was simply being polite, Alec neither knew nor cared.  But when the door came flying off the hinges, every one of them jumped into a protective stance.  Jocelyn had already changed and the first human that came through the door was thrown from the building with a massive swipe of her tail.  

One down, a dozen more to go.

Watching the first of their comrades go falling to their deaths, the rest were more careful, biding their time before jumping out onto the roof, weapons raised and eyes alight with the fervor of battle.  Alec shifted and roared at them all, knowing this form wasn’t as terrifying in the sunlight but still enough to strike fear in all but the stupidest of mortals.  One made the mistake of rushing toward Simon, thinking him to be an easier target than the dragons, but the vampire’s speed had him tossing the man from the building before the attacker even realized what was happening.  

One by one, the humans fell, either burned or stomped or thrown.  Alec would have felt guilty about the deaths but these people had aligned themselves with the wrong man, a murderer, and a liar, and they knew what they were getting into when they agreed to follow him.  He hoped Magnus’ wards would go up soon.  They’d talked before about having wards that would let dragons in and out but throw out any human in the building.  Then they could just focus on the problem at hand.  But the humans kept coming and Alec had yet to feel Magnus’ magic was over the building. 

“Luke, he’s just inside the stairwell,” Alec heard Jace yell as he was focused on a man in front of him holding a spear tipped with one of Valentine’s scales.  They danced around each other all the while trying to keep an eye out for Valentine.  Alec didn’t trust him to not use the chaos of the battle to get an advantage over him and his family.  Fed up with the man currently trying to kill him, Alec breathed out, a blast of fire rushing over the man and sending him running for the stairs, flames flaring from his clothes.  

Glancing at Jace who was fighting off a couple humans of his own, Alec made his way over to him.  “We need to draw him out from where he is hiding.  He’s sending all these people in so that he doesn’t risk getting hurt.  How can we get him out while still protecting ourselves.”

Everyone was engaged with a couple humans, though bodies littered the ground.  Alec saw the moment Jace had an idea.  “Take these guys.  I know how to get him out here.”  With one quick beat of his wings, Jace flew to the other side of the roof where Simon and Jocelyn were fighting with two men.  Alec turned his attention back to the ones in front of him, trusting his brother to have everyone’s best interests at heart.

Whatever he was expecting, however, was not to see Simon come running out of the stairwell, chasing Valentine with one of his follower’s own spears and screaming at the top of his lungs.  For one brief moment, Valentine looked absolutely terrified and Alec would have laughed had the situation been any different.

“Come on, Magnus,” he muttered to himself, anxious to get rid of all the humans without killing them.  Unfortunately, something was keeping his boyfriend from getting the wards up and while Alec wanted to go and check on him, they had more important things to deal with.  Another fighter went flying off the side of the building and he worried about what would happen if the mundanes saw this before they had a chance to clean it up.

Finally, when there were only a couple humans left, Alec followed Jocelyn and Luke over to where Valentine stood, now in his dragon form.  Clary, Jace, and Izzy were still fighting and Simon had, presumably, gone downstairs to do damage control.  And while Alec wanted his revenge, he knew this was Jocelyn and Luke’s moment far more than it was his, so he stayed toward the back and watched carefully to make sure the villainous dragon didn’t try anything.

“Val, stop!” Jocelyn cried, shifting back into her human form as she moved closer.  “I loved you once.  I believed in you.  I can’t believe that you would do this.  You murdered them all!”  She stepped toward Valentine, showing no fear, even as Alec’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest.  Valentine’s attention was firmly on her, not noticing Luke sneaking around behind him.  “Clary is our daughter, Val.  And she loves her mate.  Why would you want to kill her, them?  Why would you want to kill her new family?  What good is it if you are the last one of our kind?  You wanted power but living alone, that isn’t what you want, is it?  Let them live.  Give up this crusade and go home to Idris.”

After everything Valentine had done over the centuries, Alec very much doubted that her argument would sway him, and his concerns were validated when Valentine laughed in their faces.  “Of course I would have won.  I’d be the last one standing, the only dragon on earth.  I will gather humans who will be loyal and then begin my attacks on the rest of their kind.  Eventually, I will rule this planet and everyone will either bend to me or face extinction.”

It was a horrible plan, a cruel one the likes you only expect to see in bad movies.  And yet, here stood Valentine, laughing at them all as if they were the mad ones for not understanding his vision.  “You can come with me, Jocelyn.  We can start over.  Have a child that isn’t an abomination like all of these.  Clary is broken and wrong and I don’t think you love her half as much as you claim.  How could you?  She is sick and needs to be put down before it spreads to anyone else.”

Alec saw red, about to charge at the mad dragon when Valentine let out a blood-curdling screech and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  On his back stood Luke, dragon scale sword in hand, buried deep between Valentine’s wings.  “Nobody talks about my daughter like that,” Luke snarled, thrusting the sword into Valentine’s body once more.

Everything on the roof paused, Clary and Izzy easily sweeping the last two humans off the roof as they watched Valentine draw his final breaths.  His body fell still and Alec felt a calm flow over his body, the likes of which he hadn’t known since the murder of his family all those years ago. 

Jocelyn and Luke rushed over to Clary and Izzy who’d shifted back, pulling them into a hug.  Jace ran off to find Simon and make sure he was okay and Alec was left staring at the body of the man who’d killed his baby brother, his parents, and everyone else in his family.  He knew it would have to be dealt with but right at that moment, all he cared about was checking on his soul mate and perhaps crying from the sheer relief. 

A relief that was short lived when a sharp pain stabbed between his wings, followed by an icy cold flowing over his whole body.  His shift from dragon to human was pulled against his will and Alec fell to the ground, the shouts of his sister and her mate the last thing he heard before darkness eventually overtook him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, for what that is worth. This is the beginning of a painful series of chapters. While I hate torturing Alec, as the story is in his voice, it makes the most sense for the pain we feel to be his. And while these next six weeks are going to be unpleasant, I promise, in the end, everyone will come out stronger because of it. And I know you will like what comes once this storyline is resolved. 
> 
> But Valentine is dead, so, yay?
> 
> Week 1 of 6. (We'll do a countdown so you know there is an end in sight, even if it still seems so far away)


	35. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out what happened. He doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....I'm sorry?

Blinking groggily, Alec looked around to try and get his bearings.  He’d been on the roof, staring at Valentine’s body and contemplating what to do next.  His thoughts had gone to Magnus and how much he wanted to see him.  And then....

Everything was blank and his body felt wrong.  But, as his eyes adjusted, he could tell they were back in the loft and Magnus was there next to him, tears in his eyes but smiling at Alec as if he was the most important thing in the world.  “Welcome back, darling,” he sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on Alec’s chest.  “I thought we had lost you.”

“What happened?” he asked, looking around at his family gathered there, looking in different stages of fear and sympathy.  His throat burned as if he had been screaming, which he supposed might have been the case.  If the ache and tightness in his body was any indication, something terrible had to have happened.  “Valentine is dead.  What got me?  And what did they do?”

Izzy nodded and knelt down next to Magnus.  “Valentine is dead.  Luke and Jocelyn killed him.  We thought all of his followers were gone but there was one we all missed in the excitement of getting Valentine.  He stabbed you with something before Clary pulled him off and snapped his neck.”  Her pride in her mate was equaled by Alec’s respect for what she did.  Clary had thought she was a human only a few weeks ago but she had integrated into their world so quickly that killing a human with her bare hands to protect a dragon didn’t seem to bother her.  Alec would have felt worse about the loss of human life if the man hadn’t stabbed him just before he died.  “Do you know what he stabbed me with?  And can you explain why I’m not healing yet?”  Usually, Alec would be back on his feet but everything felt too sore to move, not just his back but his arms and legs, even his neck and head.

Everyone exchanged glances and Alec felt dread sinking over him.  This was far worse than some small wound, but he couldn’t imagine what it was.  And he was really surprised when it was Luke who stepped forward to explain it to him.  Izzy moved back to where Luke was and pulled Clary close to her as if neither could bear to be apart while listening to whatever Luke had to say.  Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and squeezed as tightly as he could, needing the reassuring presence of his soul mate in that moment.

“You were stabbed with one of Val’s scales that had been worn down into a blade,” Luke said, holding up the weapon in question.  It was unnerving to see his blood on such a thing of violence but it still didn’t explain what happened.  Dragon scales were the only thing that could penetrate their thick skin, but it wasn’t automatically fatal, or even poisonous. 

Confused, Alec looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  Every one of those humans had a weapon like that, and while Alec was the only one to get hit, as far as he could tell, it didn’t explain why he was healing so slowly.  Luke gave him a sympathetic smile, “It appears they treated the weapons with something before they came to see us.  We think the same thing Valentine injected into me all those years ago was on the end of that knife  It seems you were affected the same way I was.”

“I tried to force you to shift back,” Jace explained, which made sense to Alec.  They could force the change in one another if necessary and he would certainly heal faster in his dragon body than this human one.  “I can’t.  It’s like you are in there but that is the only body you have.  It feels weird to me, so I imagine you are really uncomfortable right now.”

Alec froze, thinking about everything he’d just been told.  It took awhile for his mind to catch up but when it did, he felt sick.  He’d pitied Luke, being stuck in the smaller, weaker body and unable to do anything about it.  He could never fly with his mate, or teach his daughter how to use her wings.  Instead, he’d had to stand by and watch as Jocelyn got to fly and be her true self, left alone on the ground.

And now, they were saying that was his fate as well.  He’d lost his entire family five hundred years ago because of Valentine and now he lost everything he was because of him as well.  What good was being a dragon if he couldn’t  _ be a dragon _ ?

“You’re wrong!” he snarled, pushing himself to his feet and trying not to grimace as his body protested every movement.  He stormed past them all, ignoring the various expressions on the faces of the people he loved.  Once out on the porch, Alec tried to shift, tried to pull his true form out.  But all he felt inside was emptiness as if that part of him was locked far far away, somewhere he couldn’t reach.

He tried again and again, unable to even pull fire to him from deep inside.  He was unaware that he was crying out in frustration and misery until Magnus took his arm and gently forced Alec to look at him, wiping his tears with his thumb.  “It’s okay, darling.  We will figure this out.  You have me and your family and between all of us, we will figure out how to fix this.”

Logically, Alec knew he needed to calm down, but without his fire, his anger at the situation lashed out at the people he cared about the most.  Particularly the one man who wanted to help him more than anyone else. 

“You say that but where were you?” Alec hissed, pulling away from Magnus.  His mind was screaming at him to stop but his anger pushed him forward.  “Everyone else had their soul mate fighting by their side, protecting them.  And mine was down here safe in the loft unable to do something as simple as getting the wards up.  If you had managed that, I wouldn’t be in this predicament, now would I?”

Magnus stepped back as if hit, eyes wide and hurt.  Alec’s head wanted to apologize, his heart wanted to hold Magnus until he forgave him for what he just said, but the sense of helplessness that overpowered him stopped him from doing either.  He just stared, eyes blazing as he watched Magnus transition from hurt to angry.  “Alec, I suggest you choose your next words carefully,” Magnus said, voice icy and controlled.

A warning sounded in Alec’s head but he didn’t heed it, continuing down the path of self-destruction he had chosen.  “You work magic as if it is nothing.  Taking us around the world for dinner with a snap of your fingers, or bringing your favorite cuisines to our table without a second thought.  Yet, the  _ one time _ it actually mattered, and you couldn’t get the wards up in time to save me.  My life is ruined, Magnus, do you understand that.  I’m nothing now but if you had done your job, then I would have been fine.

“You child,” Magnus hissed, well aware that Alec was older than him though he certainly wasn’t acting like it.  “Do you have any idea what it is like to do magic?  You see the things I have perfected over the years but you haven’t been there for the struggles and the failures.  I was here in the loft because that was where you wanted me to be.  As soon as I got the wards up, I was going to come help but they took longer than usual as they are not ones I normally do.  I did the best I could under the circumstances.”

“Then your best wasn’t good enough.”  The moment the words left his mouth, Alec realized he’d gone too far.  There was no digging his way out of this one and he gaped helplessly as Magnus’ eyes flashed and angry red sparks fell from his fingers.  “Magnus, I...”

“Get out of my home.”  The coldness was back in his voice, something Alec never wanted to hear directed at him.  “You and your family need to be gone by the time I get back.  Come and find me when you have managed to grow up and realize that the whole world doesn’t revolve around you and your problems.”

Alec took a step forward but the sparks grew more pronounced and he stepped back once more.  “Get back?  Where are you going?”

Instead of answering, Magnus opened a portal and stepped through, glaring at Alec once more.  The moment it snapped closed, Alec fell to his knees, body trembling not just from the loss of his abilities but also the loss of his heart and soul.  Blaming Magnus had not been the right idea but he was so angry, even now.  He had no way to contact him to apologize - and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to in the first place - so instead, Alec stood, rolled his shoulders back and walked past his family.  “Come on, let’s go.  We aren’t welcome here anymore.”

He knew they were probably wondering what happened but he couldn’t tell them, not just yet.  “Unless the rest of you would like to abandon me for not being myself anymore.”  Alec didn’t wait.  Couldn’t stand to see the looks on the faces of his family and friends.  More importantly, he couldn’t stand to see if anyone else was going to disappear.  

“Magnus kicked you out because you aren’t able to shift?” Izzy asked carefully, managing to keep up with her brother’s long, angry strides.  More than anyone else, she was used to handling her brother’s moods, particularly when he didn’t want to be handled in the first place.

He glared and kept walking.  “Yes.  No.  Not exactly but he left and told me to get my family and me out of his house.  He’d just asked me to move in so obviously he didn’t mean  _ that _ .”  The one person who was supposed to love him and support him no matter what had turned his back at the first sign of trouble.  Sure, Alec had said some rude things but it didn’t require kicking him out of his life, right?

“Alec Lightwood, what did you say to him?”  Seeing where this was going, Isabelle looked about ready to rip her brother’s head off if he did what she thought she did.  

Not in the mood to deal with his sister, he stopped and wheeled on her.  “Don’t you start with me too.  Where were you when it happened?  Why didn’t anyone notice there was a person still there?  Because you were all too busy with their soul mates and mine was too busy not doing his job in trying to protect me.  I don’t know why you are concerned now when you weren’t earlier.”

Isabelle’s eyes flashed and she stepped up close, “You listen to me, Alec.  You need to pull your head out of your ass and go apologize to him.  That man put himself, his friends, and his family in danger to help us in our quest for revenge.  He has been nothing but selfless and for you to accuse him of not doing enough to protect you?  I don’t blame him for leaving.  I wouldn’t want to stand there and be yelled at like that.  Mom and Dad would be ashamed of you, talking to your soulmate like that.”

All the fight went out of Alec and he slumped, deflated.  “It doesn’t matter.  I lose everyone.  It’s best if he doesn’t have to deal with me anyway.  I’m not a dragon anymore so I don’t deserve a soul mate.”  

“Alec!” he heard his sister calling after him but he’d already made up his mind.  Despite his body aching and protesting every movement, Alec turned and ran. 

Away from the loft.

Away from his family.

Away from everything he just lost.  

Away from the pain that threatened to tear him apart.

Unfortunately, some things are impossible to outrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened and trust me, I hated writing it. It's going to be a long few weeks but in the end, I promise this will be worth it. We're already 1/3 of the way to the happy. 
> 
> Together, we can get through this. I am sorry for this (and any American Thanksgiving celebrations I may have ruined)
> 
> Angst week 2 of 6.


	36. A Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a visit from someone who understands, and a glimpse of his early life from someone who was there.

When things got bad for him, there was always one thing Alec could fall back on.  It felt like so long ago when he ran away from his family and everything Luke told them about Valentine.  Now, Valentine was dead but Alec was running away once more.  He should have stayed behind and talked things out but it was all too much and there was only one place he could go to quiet his racing mind.  (A mind that told him that being with Magnus calmed him so much more than anything else but he was still angry and irrational so he ignored it for now.)

He hardly paid attention as he unlocked the door to the museum and pushed his way in.  It felt like ages since he’d last been to work, even though only a few days had passed.  But, in that time emails had built up as well as requests for everything from private tours to interviews.  One specifically requested an interview with both him and Magnus but he set that one aside, unwilling to think about his soul mate right now.  

It was difficult, however, considering how intimately they had worked to put this exhibit together.  Everywhere Alec looked, he found a new reminder of Magnus.  But soon, he found his rhythm, losing himself in the familiar tasks that made him content.  

Every once in awhile he would get distracted, the weird empty feeling in his chest tugging at him until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.  In the past few years, he’d shifted to his dragon form every couple months.  Occasionally he would summon fire to entertain himself but otherwise, being a dragon was mostly the same as being a human.  But now that it was taken away, Alec didn’t know what to do with himself.  He’d always been a dragon, a leader.  Valentine’s last revenge on him and his family had been the cruelest thing he could do and only his stubborn resolved kept him from weeping about everything he’d lost.

As much as he liked his job, maybe it was time for him to move on.  His siblings had their soul mates now, so they wouldn’t need him around anymore.  And after what he said to Magnus, he doubted they would be able to reconcile within the next few decades let alone days or weeks.  He was still mad, still didn’t understand why Magnus hadn’t gotten the wards up, but he knew he should have talked to him instead of flying off the handle as he was apt to do when overly emotional.

A knock on the door pulled him from his self-pity and Alec was unsurprised to see Luke standing there.  “Have a minute?” the man asked, not waiting for a reply before stepping in and closing the door.  “Your siblings wanted to come after you but I asked for them to let me talk to you first.  I hope that was okay.”

Alec nodded mutely and gestured to the seat on the opposite side of his desk.  Part of him screamed to run away, to avoid this conversation as best he could.  But the more sensible part told him he needed to listen, to hear what Luke had to say.  None of the others understood what he was going through. No matter how hard they tried, they wouldn’t understand what it was like to lose such a vital part of one’s identity and self.

But Luke did.  And it happened for him at the hand of his closest friend.  For Alec, it was an enemy who cursed him with this but for Luke, it was a much deeper betrayal.  And because of that, Alec felt he owed it to Luke to at least hear what he had to say.

“I’d ask how you are feeling but I know it isn’t something that can be put into words.  An itching for something that should be there but isn’t.  An emptiness and a smallness, all rolled into one.  And that is normal.  At least, that is what I felt so I am pretty sure it is normal.  And you are pissed, right?  Monumentally pissed.  At the world, at Valentine, at all of us who were there but didn’t stop this from happening.  Be angry.  Embrace it.  Something terrible has happened and I would be more worried if you weren’t upset than if you are.”  

It amazed Alec how easily Luke put that into words, even after saying it wasn’t possible.  Because he  _ was _ angry.  A part of him was missing, forcibly stolen from him and the man in front of him was living proof that he couldn’t get it back.  “I want Valentine to still be alive so I can kill him all over again,” he growled.  Because he died to easy of a death.  Same with the man who stabbed him.  None of them deserved the peace death could bring.  Not when they had cursed him to live like this forever.

Luke didn’t patronize him, tell him everything was going to be okay.  He simply sat and let Alec stew for a moment, the metaphorical dark cloud settling over his head as he worked through his anger at the situation and the world.  Tapping his pen on the desk, anxious and needing to do  _ something _ to get some of the nervous energy out, Alec startled when he snapped the pen in half.  Only then did Luke speak.  “You spar, right?  You and Jace?  I’m pretty sure he told me about his brother that he practiced with.  I have a small gym back at the apartment.  Come home with me, we can go a few rounds, then Jocelyn is making lasagna.  It’s just her and me, so you don’t have to worry about seeing any of the others.  What do you say?”

Realizing that for everything he'd been doing, he really got nothing done since arriving, his mind too focused on other problems, Alec reluctantly agreed.  “You promise Clary isn’t going to be there?”  Not that he had a problem with Clary - not anymore, at least - but if Clary was there, then Isabelle would be also and Alec couldn’t be around her right now.  They’d talk later once he’d calmed down a bit.

“No, Clary and Izzy were going to go have dinner by themselves.  So it really will be just us.”  Luke nodded, and Alec knew he understood.  “After it happened to me, I couldn’t even be around Jocelyn for the first few months.  Everything reminded me of what I lost.  Even now, it could be hard to deal with at times but I’ve come to terms with it.  Take the time you need but know that we will all be there for you.  Now, what do you say to some sparring and lasagna?”

Smiling, the first time since he’d woken up, Alec nodded and pushed away from his desk.  “Yeah, okay.  I don’t really want to talk about it, though, alright?”  Because he didn’t even know how he felt yet so how could he tell someone else?

“No pressure from me, I promise.  And I know Jocelyn won’t ask either.  You talk if you want, otherwise, we’ll just have a nice night.”

He and Luke walked to the apartment Alec visited all those weeks ago.  It seemed like a lifetime considering everything that happened since but it had really only been a month since they found Simon and Clary and started on this crazy journey.  “I guess you don’t have to worry about me attacking you anymore,” Alec tried to joke, thinking about the last time they’d been in Luke and Jocelyn’s home. It fell flat, however, and Alec walked in an awkward silence after that.

“You know I don’t blame you for that, right?,” Luke said as they approached the building.  “You were protecting Clary and I will never be upset with someone if they are taking care of her.  She is my daughter in all the ways that matter, which makes us all family now.”  And once more, Alec’s family grew larger.  He wished he could explain how much that meant to him but in his current state, even gratitude was hard to express.  

When they arrived, Alec was shocked at the state of the place.  If he hadn’t been here before, he would never have known it had been destroyed.  “How did you get it cleaned up so fast?”

“Joss has a friend who is a warlock like Magnus.  She offered to help out after hearing what happened.  It was nice because coming home to a wrecked place after being kidnapped by your psychotic ex-mate would have been one stress too many for her.  I called Dot in before bringing Jocelyn home so she wouldn’t have to deal with it herself.” 

Alec smiled, knowing he would do the same thing for his mate if something terrible were to happen to their home.   _ His _ home, he corrected, remembering Magnus had thrown him out.  Sure, he’d deserved it but no one was listening to him.  No one cared.  They just assumed he’d be fine with what happened to him.

Luke must have noticed he’d gotten lost in his thoughts because a gentle hand shook his shoulder.  “Whatever you are thinking, stop now.  Don’t dwell and work yourself up over it.  There will be plenty of time to work it out later.”

He nodded, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was wrong.  He couldn’t shift, he couldn’t go home, he couldn’t even call Magnus and cry to him.  It was the loneliest Alec ever felt in his life, even with Luke’s comforting presence beside him.

Hanging back while Luke greeted Jocelyn, Alec gave her a small smile and wave before following Luke to the training room.  “Do you want to change?  I have some shorts that might fit you,” Luke offered but considering he was still dressed for battle, his clothes would work just fine.  “You ready to go a few rounds with an old man?” 

Alec laughed, feeling more relaxed as he spent time with Luke.  The man had an uncanny knack for defusing a situation, probably what made him such a good cop.  He lunged for Luke, trying to judge his fighting style.  When the other reacted, it became clear that this would be very different from fighting Jace (he used to fight with Izzy two but both Jace and Alec got tired of having their asses handed to them and decided to leave her be).  The first time he was on his back in ten seconds, gasping for breath.  But instead of being angry, he grinned and jumped back up, ready to go again.  

With each passing round, Alec got better at reading Luke’s style and after an hour, he’d managed to pin the other a few times.  At some point, they both discarded their shirts, sweaty and exhausted but Alec finally started to feel more like himself.  “It’s different than fighting when you know you have claws and teeth and fire,” Luke explained, rolling to the side to avoid an attack.  “You have to think more strategically, use your mind more than your muscles.”  It was a difficult mindset to get out of but when they were done, both lying on the mat gasping for breath, Alec thought he’d learned enough to be able to hold his own, if nothing else.

“Can I take a shower before dinner?” he asked, pleasantly sore and exhausted.  He and Jace hadn’t had time for that in a while and it definitely helped to work out the stress Alec carried.  Maybe someday Magnus would want to spar with him, though they probably wouldn’t get very far.  The moment one of them pinned the other, it would be all over (for sparring, other fun physical activities would certainly follow). 

Sure, I’ll show you where.”  Luke pushed himself to his feet and helped Alec up.  “And I’ll leave some clothes out for you.  Pants might be too short but at least it’s something.”  

The two walked out toward the bathroom, running into Jocelyn along the way.  She whistled at the two shirtless men and smirked at them both.  “Luke, you should be thankful I only have eyes for you because that isn’t bad.” 

Alec pulled a face at her, joking in return, “Sorry but he’s more my type than you are.”  Their laughter followed him down the hall. 

After his shower, the three of them sat down for dinner.  True to what Luke said, Jocelyn didn’t ask him anything about what happened, instead regaling him with tales of what she and Maryse used to get up to before they found their mates and settled down.  “We had a tendency to burn things down because we were laughing so hard,” Jocelyn remembered.  “Your mother had a dry sense of humor that would have me bent over in tears every time.”

She patted his hand, giving him a soft smile.  “She loved you all very much.  I remember when she had you, she took you to every single clan to show everyone her beautiful son.  _ The Future of the Lightwood Clan _ she said proudly to anyone who would listen.”  

Tears came to his eyes at the thought of his parents and Alec brushed them away as best he could.  “She would be proud of you, Alec.  You are every bit the man she knew you could be.  I know she’s still with you, even if you can’t see her.  Your father too.  You’ve done great things with the circumstances you were under.  I wish we could have been there for you over the years.”

Alec shook his head and smiled, “It’s alright.  You were running from your own demons.  But we are family now, right?  That’s what Luke said.”

“That’s right,” Luke replied.  “And we protect our own.”

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight?  I’m not up for seeing my siblings and I’m, well, I’m not welcome at home.”

Jocelyn stood and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “You and Magnus will work things out.  Soulmates always find a way.  But until then, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like.  Guest room is third door on the left.”

When they retired for the night, Alec laid in the bed they offered him, his mind went to his parents and brother.  He believed what Jocelyn said about them being proud of him.  They’d never made him doubt that he could be a great leader and dragon someday.  But after what happened, he wondered what they would have said.  Would they still think that of him?  He liked to think that they would but there was no way to know.

He rolled to his side, facing where Magnus would be if he was home in their bed.  Reaching out, he placed his hand over the empty space and closed his eyes, his mind already trying to figure out how to make it up to him.  Being around Jocelyn and Luke reminded him that while he might not be able to shift, he could still be happy as long as he had Magnus by his side.  

He fell asleep planning on winning him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the angsty part and Alec is already looking better, right? Thank the angel for Luke. 
> 
> Anyway, three more weeks and it will be smooth sailing for our ragtag group of dragons, I promise.


	37. You Can Go Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's a dream, Alec knows it is one he needed and will always remember

The moment Alec opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong.  He’d fallen asleep in the guest room at Luke and Jocelyn’s home.  He opened his eyes to the cave from his childhood, where he’d grown up with his parents, siblings and their clan.  After everything he went through, Alec wouldn’t have been surprised to find out he was hallucinating.  A mind could only take so much stress before it finally snapped.  Hopefully, it was temporary, he thought, looking around at a place he once knew intimately. 

“This isn’t a hallucination,” someone from behind him said and his breath caught in his throat.  Alec squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by emotion at hearing a voice he’d missed for centuries.  “You’re dreaming, Alec.  But that doesn’t make this any less real.  Come and walk with me for a little bit.”

Steeling himself for disappointment, Alec turned and saw his father standing there in his human form.  “Dad,” he whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from crying harder.  Without another thought, he pushed himself up and embraced his father, unable to stop the tears from falling.  Every dream he’d ever had about his parents, it had been the last moments of their lives, trying to piece together what happened.  Never before had he been able to talk to them, to feel them hold him like they had when he was small.  

“Your mother and I are so proud of you, Alec.  You survived and you made sure Isabelle and Jace survived, too.  Because of you the Lightwood and Herondale clans live on and Valentine failed in his mission.”

“We killed him,” Alec told Robert, the smallest amount of pride in his voice.  “He was still alive but we killed him.  He won’t hurt anyone ever again.”  However, those words reminded him that Valentine managed to hurt Alec one last time, even as he lay dying on that rooftop in Brooklyn.  “But I’m broken now, Dad.  I don’t know if I can be the leader they need any more.”

Robert led his son away from the cave and out into the sunlight.  Idris looked just how he remembered - because he was remembering, he reminded himself - with the snow-capped mountains and the crystal clear lake where their clan made their home.  “You are still the same man you always were, Alec.  Actually, no, you are not.”  Alec startled a little at that, thinking he had indeed disappointed them.  “You are more now.  You know what it is like to lose something precious to you.  I know you, son.  You will take this and use it to fight ten times harder than you would have before.  And no one fights harder for what they believe in.  You will be a good leader, with or without your dragon form, because you are a good man.”

“I pushed Izzy away.  I said horrible things to Magnus.”  Even saying his name had guilt clawing at Alec’s heart.  “Have you seen him?  He’s beautiful and perfect and I hurt him, dad.”

“Magnus loves you, Alec.  And you love him.  You can figure this out together.  You did say some terrible things, but I think when the two of you talk, you will realize that he is feeling just as guilty right now.  You two could not be more perfect for each other, but you need to go past your need to fix everything on your own and talk to him.  Soul mates are nature’s most perfect pair.  You are better together than you are apart and you need to remember that.”

Alec remembered his father saying that to him once, that his soul mate would complete him, make him more effective as a leader, a brother, a son, a friend.  And now that he found Magnus, Alec knew every word of that was true.  “I’ll talk to him, and Izzy.”

“Isabelle has already forgiven you, Alec.  She is worried.  They all are.  Your mother, Max and I, too.  There is still hope for you, but you need to accept that this happened and stop being angry at the people who had nothing to do with it.  Direct your anger to something positive.”  Robert smiled at Alec and nodded a little down the shoreline, where Alec could see his mother and baby brother playing together near the water. 

He took off at a run, practically throwing himself at Maryse and enveloping her in a hug.  “My baby boy.  Oh, my sweet baby.  I’ve missed you.”

“Mama.”  The sight of his mother reverted him back to when he was a tiny hatchling, safe and protected in his mother’s arms.  He never wanted to let her go.  

“I am so proud of you, Alec.  You’ve been so strong and brave.  You protected our family and you finally got justice for all of us.  You are the leader we always knew you would be.”  Maryse’s eyes shone with the pride she felt for her son and he preened under her warm gaze.  To hear his parents were proud of him, that they loved him and weren’t disgusted by him because of what he had become, it was what he’d needed to hear.  Even if it was just a dream, it had a calming influence on him and Alec felt his heart settle into acceptance and contentment. 

Maryse ran a hand through his hair, looking at him as if she couldn’t get enough.  “You need to go back to them. Isabelle, Jace, they need you.  Their mates need you and so does yours.  Let them help you and support you, okay?  You are so strong, but you don’t have to be all the time.  Your family loves you.   _ We _ love you and want to be there for you.”

“I miss you, Mama,” he sighed, trying not to cry.  

She kissed his forehead.  “I know you do, darling.  We miss you too.  But your life had a different path than ours. Not better or worse, but different.  And you are going to do great things with it, I assure you.”

Alec wanted to say more but an insistent tugging on his hands caught his attention.  Max, as precocious and excitable as ever pulled him toward the lake.  “Come swimming with me, Alec!”  Stronger than he remembered, Alec was caught off guard when Max tugged his hand once more and landed face first in the water.

Sputtering, Alec sat up and looked around.  The cave was gone.  His parents and baby brother were gone.  And he was soaking wet, with Jace and Izzy standing over him by the side of his bed.  Izzy was tugging on his hand and Jace looked too damn smug with an empty glass.  “You couldn’t have found an easier way to wake me up?” he grumbled, seeing it wasn’t even seven in the morning.  They were getting an early start.

“We’d been trying for five minutes.  You apparently didn’t want to wake up.”  

He smiled at his siblings and pushed his hair back out of his face.  “No, I didn’t really  What are you doing here?  Do Luke and Jocelyn know you broke into their home?”

Izzy laughed and threw some clothes to him.  “We didn’t break in.  Clary lives here.  She gave us her key.”  Alec sighed, seeing the key dangling from her finger.  “Now, get up and get dressed.  We have things to do today.”

Knowing his siblings as he did, there was no point in arguing, so with a heavy sigh, Alec pulled himself from bed and pointed at the door.  “Get out.  I’ll be out in a few minutes.  Don’t wake Luke or Jocelyn.  They’ll be upset if they know you are here.  They promised to keep you away from me.”  Which was what Alec needed to hear the night before but now, he was happy to see his siblings.

Once they were out of the room, he quickly changed into the clothes they brought him and made the bed, folding the clothes so they would be easy to find later on.  Before facing them, Alec sat down and stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Magnus.

In the end, he settled for a text before slipping the phone back into his pocket.

_ [text; Magnus] I’m sorry.  Can we talk? -A _

“Alright you monsters,” he said as he opened the door.  “What are we doing and where are we going?”

“First breakfast.  And then, we have some ideas.”  Alec rolled his eyes.  Of course, Jace’s first priority would be getting food, but as his stomach growled, he thought the plan was definitely solid.  But it was the other ideas that worried him.  But, they were all trying and after his dream, Alec knew he needed to repair the damage he’d done to his relationship with Isabelle.  While he hadn’t snapped at Jace, he knew his brother would be just as upset with him since he’d hurt their baby sister.  

He nodded, “Let me leave Luke a note and then we can go.  He came and found me last night.  I’m not sure I would be this calm right now if he hadn’t.”  Despite his misgivings about all the people who’d come into his life in the last few weeks, Alec was most thankful for Luke.  Having someone he could confide in, who understood precisely what he was feeling did a lot toward helping him accept his fate.

Jotting a quick note of thanks to both Luke and Jocelyn, Alec grabbed his coat and turned back to his siblings.  “Where did you want to get breakfast?”

“Clary said there is a place not far from here that has cinnamon rolls the size of your head.  We’re going there.”  All three of them had huge sweet tooths so the moment the words were out of Jace’s mouth, there was no doubt that Alec and Izzy would agree. 

“As long as there is coffee too.”

The place was a lot nicer than Alec expected, having pictured a small hole-in-the-wall cafe.  Instead, it was sleek and modern, with crisp lines and large windows.  They were seated quickly and the Alec knew he needed to speak first.  “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, Iz.  I know you were trying and I didn’t mean to snap at you.  It wasn’t your fault and I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

Izzy, taking his hand, smiled at him which helped loosen the guilt he still felt.  “Alec, I should be apologizing to you.  You were rude, yes, but after what you went through, which one of us wouldn’t have done the exact same thing?”  

Alec smiled back at her, squeezing her hand lightly while Jace nodded, “Seriously if it had been me, I probably would have punched my way through the door, just so everyone knew how upset I was.”

“Yes, but that is because you are a drama queen of the highest order.  You always have to make an entrance or an exit,” Alec pointed out.  Alec preferred to do things as directly as possible.  Jace had to make a statement while doing so.  He loved his brother for it.  Jace’s outbursts were often what Alec himself wanted to say or do but could never bring himself to make such a scene.

Jace and Izzy shared a look before Izzy asked, “Speaking of drama queens, have you spoken to Magnus yet?”

Bristling a little at the implication that his boyfriend being dramatic was a bad thing, Alec took a deep breath and calmed himself.  “No.  I texted him but I haven’t heard back yet.”  A glance at his phone confirmed that.  “I think I really upset him.  It’s going to take awhile before he is ready to forgive me.”

When neither of them said anything, Alec sighed and looked back at the table.  Hands wrapped around his coffee, he wondered if there would be any way Magnus could forgive him.  He needed to make this right but didn’t even know where to start if he wasn’t allowed to go home and Magnus wouldn’t reply to his texts.  “Alec,” Izzy said carefully.  “Magnus loves you.  He’s hurt, yes, but he’ll forgive you.  You are just two very stubborn people so it will take him time to come to terms with all of it.   What I want to know, though, is how you realized you were wrong so fast.  I thought for sure you would still be pissed at all of us.”

“If I tell you, will you listen and not make me feel like I’m losing my mind?” Alec asked.  He’d planned on keeping the dream to himself, not wanting to share it.  But if anyone deserved to hear about it, his siblings did.  When they nodded, he closed his eyes and answered, “I saw mom, dad, and Max last night.  I had a dream about them, but not the normal one.”  Jace and Izzy both knew about his nightmares, having similar ones themselves.

They stayed silent, allowing Alec to tell them the whole story, how their parents loved them and missed them, how they were proud of them and how this wasn’t the end for Alec, simply a stepping stone to the rest of his life.  Tears streamed down Izzy’s face and Jace blinked rapidly by the time he was finished.    “So, you don’t think I’m crazy?”  He’d worried that maybe having dreams about your dead family giving encouragement wasn’t a good sign for his mental state.

Izzy shook her head, “No, that sounds exactly like them.  And they were right. You’ve been a good leader all these years.  I always knew they would be proud of you.  Now you know it too.  You’re feeling better?  I know you can’t be happy yet but Luke helped?  And mom and dad?”

Smiling, Alec nodded.  “Yeah, I’m feeling better.  Once I can make things right with Magnus, I’ll be able to finally move on from this.”  

With the heaviness of the conversation over, the three of them enjoyed their leisurely breakfast.  They chatted and laughed and it felt like old times.  Sure, Alec’s heart still hurt and there was still an emptiness inside him that he might never be able to fill but with his siblings there supporting him, Alec knew he would be okay eventually.

“So what was your big plan for the day?” he asked, fearing the worst.  

“MOVIE NIGHT!” they said together which had him rolling his eyes.  

It had been a tradition for them for quite some time but now with their soul mates, they hadn’t made time to keep it up.  “You do realize it’s not even eight in the morning, right?”

Jace and Izzy shared a look, “MOVIE DAY!  Just us.  Well, Clary might be by after lunch but she has art class this morning so this seemed a great time to spend it together.”

Alec had no interest in arguing, knowing a day with his siblings in their loft would be practically perfect.  Even if Clary was going to be there later on.  “Okay, sounds good.”

With Jace on one side of him and Izzy on the other, they walked back to their loft chatting amicably, as if nothing had changed for them recently.  And when they walked in the door and Alec received a text, he asked them, “This is a good sign, right?”

“It’s a very good sign, bro,” Jace grinned at him.  “It’s going to be okay.  You’ll see.”

Looking back at his phone, Alec could only hope Jace was right.

_ [text; Alec] I’ll be back day after tomorrow.  We can talk then. xo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, dream sequences tend to suck and I usually avoid them, but Alec needed that. 
> 
> And look, we finally heard from Magnus! He's coming back soon, I promise! Two more weeks!
> 
> (Also, you may notice this story officially has a set number of chapters. The end is coming...in a few months. :)


	38. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends some time with his siblings and then gets support from an unlikely source.

Settling onto the couch with Isabelle pressed close to his side and Jace in the chair next to them, Alec relaxed into the normality of the situation.  It had been the three of them for so long that when the rest of them came into their lives, nothing felt the same.  Having this time with his siblings, Alec knew it was a blessing he couldn’t overlook.  Turning he pressed a kiss to the top of Isabelle’s head and smiled as she nuzzled closer.  “So, what are we watching?”  Alec resigned himself long ago to movie nights filled with action adventure movies for Jace and either romantic comedies or science-based thrillers for Isabelle.  Neither of them really enjoyed the same movies Alec did and these nights were more about being together for him than winning the battle of whose film got chosen.  

“We had a few in mind, figured you could decide which one of them you wanted to watch first.”  Jace grabbed the movies from the floor next to his chair and handed them over, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Alec’s eyes went wide when he saw the films he now held in his hand.  All of his favorites, including a few he’d wanted to see but never got around to.  “You guys hate these movies,” he pointed out.  How many times had he fought with them only to lose because he would rather they be happy than win that particular argument?  “We can watch one of yours.  You know I don’t care.”

“That’s the point, big brother.  You shouldn’t have to give in to us every time we start to complain.  And we sort of realized we’d been taking you for granted for so long that we never really considered what  _ you _ wanted.  So, today, we are watching your movies and then we are ordering your favorite pizza.  And later, we’ll even go get that gelato you like.”  Izzy stretched up and kissed his cheek.  “Let us take care of you for a change, please?”

And who was Alec to deny that sort of request?  The words of his parents still rang in his head.   _ Isabelle, Jace, they need you.  Their mates need you and so does yours.  Let them help you and support you, okay?  You are so strong, but you don’t have to be all the time. _  He could occasionally fight for what he wanted and what he needed and let his siblings take on some of the work.  Particularly now, after everything that happened, Alec needed other people to be strong for him when he couldn’t do it on his own.

“Fine,” he grinned.  “Then we are watching Casablanca.  Because regardless of what either of you say, it was the greatest movie ever made.”  He was impressed when Jace didn’t even sigh heavily at his choice, a sign that they really were committed to their plan to let him decide everything.  

As the movie started, Alec was impressed that neither Jace nor Izzy even had their phones out, which is what the three of them usually did when they didn’t like a movie.  “Wait!” Jace cried out, looking at Alec then back to the screen repeatedly, looking rather cartoonish in the process.  “They said the line wrong.  That isn’t the line!”

“It is the line and the way everyone remembers it is wrong.  The original line really is ‘Play it, Sam’.  The word ‘again’ never factored into it.”  Alec smirked.  This was why he loved these movies.  He knew the history of them all and could talk about them for ages.  The one night Magnus and he had time to watch a movie together, they’d ended up debating various points and remembering what different things from the time period.  It had been the most fun Alec had in years.  “I miss Magnus,” he sighed out of the blue, wishing his boyfriend was here with him.

Izzy gave him a pitying smile, “I know you do.  And he said he would talk to you in two days.  Try not to spend those two days worrying yourself into a fit before you even know what he’s going to say.  That’s why you are spending the time with us.  That way we can drag you back out every time you try and pull yourself down.”

Everyone in the room knew she had a point but Alec wanted to argue anyway.  “I’m not going to do that.  I already know I messed up.  I’ll apologize for the next century if that is what I need to do to win him back.  I’ll get him whatever he wants, move wherever he wants to go.”

“Alec, you’re doing it.  Stop it and watch your boring black and white movie.”

Casablanca led to Citizen Kane which led to Gone With the Wind.  Izzy and Alec both fell in love with that movie when it first came out, so Jace mostly threw out disparaging comments through the film, getting pelted with popcorn and chocolate by his annoyed siblings in return. 

It felt like going home and for those hours, Alec felt normal.

Somewhere through Gone with the Wind, Alec dozed off, still exhausted from the battle as well as the transformation his body had experienced only a day before.  Knowing Izzy and Jace would forgive him, he closed his eyes and let the sounds of one of his favorite movies lull him to sleep.  

When he woke, the room was silent.  Stretched out on the sofa, someone had placed a blanket over him and turned off the television.  Disoriented, Alec looked around, trying to find any sign of life in the small apartment.  Instead of his siblings, he saw Clary, curled up in a chair that would have been far too small for anyone but her to sleep like that.  

He sat up and stretched, working out his stiff joints when he spotted a note on the table in front of him.  

_ Alec -  _

_ I got called in for an emergency surgery they needed my expertise on, and Jace thought he’d better go do some paperwork before Luke killed him.  You were sleeping and we both thought that was more important than watching one more movie.   _

_ Clary will be home in a few minutes.  Please be nice to her.  (And yes, I’m telling her the same thing so don’t think I’m playing favorites, big brother.) _

_ You two figure out what you want for dinner and text me.  I’ll pick it up on my way home. _

_ Love you, big brother.  Take care of yourself until we get back and please don’t overthink things.  Call Jace or Luke if you start to spiral before we get home.  (Do it.  I will know if you don’t.  Don’t try me on this).  _

_ See you in a couple hours,  _

_ Iz _

Alec smiled, rolling his eyes, even if there was no one there to see him do it.  With a yawn, he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.  Despite sleeping for a good part of the day, he was still tired.  If he needed to wait for his siblings to get home, he would need the blessed buzz of caffeine to keep him going.

“Can I get some of that?” Clary asked, walking blurry-eyed into the kitchen right as the coffee finished brewing.  “I was up half the night with your sister.”

Alec pulled a face that Clary missed, too busy yawning and brushing her hair out of her eyes.  “I really didn’t need to know that.  And yes, you can have some.  How do you take it?”

“As dark and bitter as my soul,” Clary smirked. 

This time, someone did see him roll his eyes.  “So, half cream and sweet as candy?” 

Stumbling backward, hand clutching her chest, Clary gaped at him.  “Did you, Alec Lightwood, just say something nice about me?”  Her eyes lit up as she grinned and Alec knew that somewhere along the way, he’d come to actually like Clary.

Not that he planned on admitting that just yet. 

“No...,” he hedged.  “I was trying to distract from the fact that you had sex with my sister last night.”  Which was part of it.  He loved his sister and had no problem with her having a sex life but he really didn’t want to hear about it, particularly from her girlfriend.

Clary looked momentarily baffled, “Oh, because we were up all night?  No, that wasn’t sex.  Man, I wish it was.  No, she was freaking out about you.  When you ran off, you really scared her.  Izzy cares about everyone so much, in case you hadn’t noticed, but you are, like, the most important person in her life.  She talks about you constantly, even before everything happened.”

Guilt ate at him and Alec stared at his coffee, trying to work his way back from the spiral, as Izzy liked to call it.

“Stop that!  You have that look Izzy told me about.  She deserved to be snapped at and she knows it.  Sure, you could have been nicer and I was a little pissed off that you talked to my girlfriend like that but you went through something traumatic and Izzy was worried about the tone of your voice.  I talked to Luke about what happened to him, the night before we woke mom.  He told me how it felt to be trapped, why he was so against mom keeping me in the dark about what I was.  He thought that I would end up feeling like him because I would know there was something missing from my life, even if I couldn’t say what it was.”

It might have been the most Clary had ever said to him and Alec finally raised his eyes away from his coffee to meet hers.  “And did you feel like that?  Like something was missing?  I was curious about that but...”  But he was too busy being upset with her to actually get around to asking.  

“But you were too busy being a grumpy, overprotective big brother?” Clary asked with a knowing smirk.  She really was a lot like Izzy and while the prospect of an eternity with two busy-body sisters should have been terrifying, he thought it sounded better and better as time went on.  “Though, Simon and I didn’t make it easy.  I was so upset about my mom that I didn’t even think about the fact that I was probably making your life that much harder.  But, don’t expect that Simon and I are always going to do what you say.  Not really our style.”

Alec laughed, “You think I don’t know that?  You two are so perfectly paired with my brother and sister that I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it.  Do you know it has just been Jace, Izzy, and myself for five hundred years and I think I can count on one hand how many times they’ve listened to me.  Conversely, if we are talking about the number of times I was right and they chose to disregard what I had to say, I would need several encyclopedias for that.”

With a smile, Clary took a sip of her drink.  “I always wanted a big brother.  It was just me and mom and Luke.  I never got siblings and every two years I forgot about every friend I had.  So, I’m kind of glad I have you now.  And I’m really glad I met Jace back in the forties when it was frowned upon because if I’d have slept with him, things would be even weirder than they already are.  Nobody wants to be the person who happens to know what their brother in law looks like naked.”

“Trust me, you aren’t missing much.”  Noticing the strange look on her face, Alec laughed, “When we were young, our shifts were more violent.  More often than not, we would shred our clothes in the process, so changing back, we were very naked.  You kind of get over the embarrassment after a few times but I don’t need to see my brother naked ever again, that’s for sure.  Besides, you’re much better suited to Izzy anyway.  And while I may not understand what Jace sees in Simon, they work, so some reason.  So I’m happy the way everything worked out.”  At least as far as his siblings and their soul mates were concerned.  His own situation was still fraught with difficulties but Alec planned on tackling them like he did everything in life, plowing forward and blowing up the ground he stood on if it would help make things right.

“Now that I remember him, I can tell you that I think you and Magnus are perfect for each other too.  There’s no ignoring the way you two look at each other.”  Alec sighed, biting his lip as he worried about what he needed to say to Magnus.  “He’ll forgive you, Alec.  Trust me on this.  He might make you work for it a bit, but he will forgive you.”

For some reason, Clary’s reassurance meant a great deal to him and he smiled.  “Thanks.  Now, we were supposed to pick out what we wanted for dinner.  If not, Izzy is going to try and cook.  No matter how much we love her, I just can’t deal with that tonight.  What do you think about Thai food?”  

The two of them poured over the takeout menus they’d accumulated in a drawer in the kitchen, finally choosing a selection of food that should make everyone happy.  With still at least an hour to go until Izzy and Jace would return, Clary demanded they continue their Buffy marathon they’d started back when they had all just met.  

Alec saw no reason to argue so the two of them flopped on the couch to watch the show.  Which was where Izzy found them an hour and a half later when she got home, amused at her girlfriend and brother debating who was better for Buffy, Spike or Angel.  “Should I be frightened that you two are getting along?”

Alec replied “No,” right as Clary said “Yes,” and Izzy groaned as the two most important people in her life broke down into riotous laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRAYWOOD! I have an undying love of Clary and Alec as friends. 
> 
> Next week, reunion!!! About time, right?


	39. Guilt and Forgiveness

Alec woke in his own bed for the first time in what felt like months, though he knew only a week or to had passed.  The bedding was scratchy, the mattress lumpy, nothing like the practical cloud they slept on at Magnus’ loft.  But he could hear someone puttering around in the kitchen and smiled to himself as he pulled his exhausted body out of bed.  The person in the kitchen wouldn’t be Magnus, but it would be one of the next best people.  

“Jace, please tell me it’s you making breakfast,” he mumbled, loud enough for his voice to reach the kitchen.  “If that’s you, Isabelle, you need to step away from the stove.”

“She’s still asleep, so never fear.  We’re safe for now,” Jace laughed as Alec stumbled bleary-eyed into the room.  “Coffee is ready.  Looks like you could use it.”

Grunting, Alec poured himself a cup and sighed as he inhaled the bitter aroma.  After a few sips, he felt awake enough to answer.  “How did I ever sleep in that bed.  It’s hard and lumpy and scratchy.  Now that I know what a real bed feels like, I don’t want to sleep in  _ that _ ever again.”  He bit his lip, staring into his coffee as if it held the answer to all his questions.  “Do you think he’ll forgive me?  Honestly.  Because I said some horrible things, accused him of not being enough.  I know he’s been through some bad relationships and I may have done more harm than I ever imagined.”  Thinking about what Magnus said about his past lovers, how he would never be enough for any of them, Alec’s heart hurt at the pain he probably caused.

Jace raised a brow and Alec’s heart dropped to the floor.  He’d really messed this up and now his brother was going to tell him so.  Bracing himself for the worst, Alec was shocked when Jace replied, “Of course he will.  That warlock is so far gone for you it isn’t even funny.  Plus you’ll show up with those big puppy dog eyes and he will forgive you within minutes if he hasn’t already.”

The chance that Magnus might have forgiven him already hadn’t occurred to Alec and he smiled, feeling more confident now.  “You aren’t just lying to me because I’m your brother, right?”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Unimpressed, Alec scowled at his brother.  “Pretty much any time you want me to go out.  When I wanted to go to the opera and you told me it was closed due to cholera.  That the weird noises coming from your room had nothing to do with what you and Simon were up to in there.  Do I need to go on?”  He had hundreds of examples over decades of life together.  If Jace wanted to play that game, Alec would win.  “Speaking of, where is Simon?  He’s never very far from you these days.”  

“Says the man who has practically moved in with his boyfriend after knowing him for a week.  But if you must know, he’s at the hotel.  Some sort of vampire emergency.  I don’t know.  Raphael is a little creepy so I told him to go have fun and we are going to meet up again tonight.”  He might not understand Jace and Simon’s relationship but happiness looked good on Jace.  Happy for his brother, Alec nodded, “Well, try not to be too loud. I’d like to be able to sleep.”  

The toast popped, causing them both to jump.  Alec grabbed the jam from the fridge and passed it to Jace, a well-rehearsed dance they’d done for years.  With them being the only ones in the family allowed to cook, they’d made it into an art form.  “I think I am going to run over to the loft after work.  I left some things there and I don’t think Magnus will be back yet.  I figure he will call me when he is ready to talk to me, don’t you think?  I shouldn’t call him.  I don’t want to be clingy and drive him away.”

“Alec!” Jace laughed, shaking his head.  “You’re overthinking again.  Eat your breakfast, go to work and then figure out what you want to do afterward.  Though, if you need your stuff and can get in there, I don’t see why you shouldn’t be allowed to swing by.”

Overthinking.  Right.  Alec should stop that now before Izzy woke up and realized what he was doing.  She had a sixth sense for that kind of thing and he really didn’t want to deal with his angry little sister on top of everything else.  “Okay, I’ll be back after that.  Call me if you want me to get anything for dinner, either takeout or pick up some groceries.  Shouldn’t be late though.”  With the exhibit well underway, Alec didn’t have much to do with it anymore.  He might go walk through it later, though, as it was full of fond memories.  Alec hoped he and Magnus would work together again someday, but mostly he just missed his boyfriend.  He buried himself in paperwork and phone calls, meetings with donors and talking with the staff he hadn’t seen since he took his time off for the last couple weeks.  They were all worried about him, it turned out because no one remembered him missing work for any reason before.  

“Family emergency,” he said with a sheepish smile.  “My sister’s girlfriend was going through a lot and almost lost her parents.  We went with her to Colorado to be her support system.”  It was the closest to the true explanation he could give without admitting to the whole supernatural side of his being.  

Accepting their concern for Clary’s family and praise for being such a kind-hearted person, Alec did his best to get through the day without too much attention.  Even at work, he preferred to blend into the background when it came to personal matters.  It was nice to know his colleagues and employees thought so highly of him, but as long as they liked his work, that was what truly mattered to him.  

Soon enough, the day was over and Alec knew he had a decision to make.  Still, no word from Magnus so he didn’t know whether his soul mate was back or still away from home.  But he really did need the notebook he’d left there so, apprehension slowing his every step, Alec made his way to the loft.  

The heavy door in front of him, Alec reached for the doorknob then thought better of it.  If he just walked in like he belonged there and Magnus returned home already, it would be humiliating and possibly the start of another fight.  Alec didn’t want that.  Instead, he knocked and waited to see if anyone answered.

When the door opened, his breath caught in his throat, only to be replaced by absolute confusion.  “Simon?  What are you doing here?  I thought you told Jace you had vampire business to attend to.”

“Technically I said Downworlder business, which is true.  I guess vampire business works also since Raphael is the one who sent me here.  I don’t know, either of them work, you see, and I’m not sure which one is the best but...”

“Simon!” Alec interrupted, in no mood to listen to one of Simon’s rambling speeches.  “Why did Raphael ask you to come here?”

The vampire jumped and then opened the door further.  “Oh!  To make sure that if you came by you could get in.  Magnus has the wards up against dragons at the moment.  Apparently, he was a little pissed off.  But if I let you in, you won’t get thrown out on your butt.”  

Not at all what Alec wanted to hear.  Magnus was still that made?  It didn’t bode well for the conversation he hoped to have with him soon.  “So you are letting me in because Raphael told you too, despite the fact that Magnus warded the place against me?  You realize that if it wasn’t you, I’d think this was a trap right?”  Tentatively taking a step forward, Alec let out a sigh of relief when the wards let him pass through.

“Not to be rude,” Alec started, ignoring Simon’s muttered  _ when has that ever stopped you _ , “but why did they send you?  Surely Raphael could have done the same thing.  So why you?”

“Mostly because Raphael didn’t want to but if you ask him, he will tell you he needed to be at the Hotel.  He thinks Magnus overreacted with the wards and if he can’t be bothered to come here and take them down, then Raphael isn’t going to help him.  For the record, he thinks you were overreacting too.”

Alec knew that, obviously.  He’d been angry, he lashed out.  Now he needed to make things better but he wouldn’t achieve that by being here in the loft when Magnus came back when it was very clear Magnus didn’t want him there.  “I know and I will apologize and make amends.  But, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Say you’re sorry?  Generally, that is the easiest way to start.  I thought you were the smart one.”

When Alec opened his mouth with a cutting retort, he saw the smirk on Simon’s face and laughed.  “Izzy is the smart one and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  Though, who would say that Alec didn’t know.  Jace and he were well aware of their sister’s brilliance, and Clary would obviously stand up for her girlfriend.  Maybe Magnus, once he was talking to them again.

“I’m just saying, Magnus knows you, better than almost anyone, right?  Isn’t that the deal with soul mates?  Just tell him what you are thinking and how bad you feel.  He will understand.  He was pretty shaken up about it when he came to the Hotel.”

Everyone kept telling him that.  Magnus would forgive him.  Magnus loved him.  They would get back together because they were meant to be.  Alec clung to those words because the alternative was too painful to think about, particularly when he knew he would have brought it on himself.  

“He went to the hotel?”  It made sense, Alec supposed.  When he was upset, the first people he turned to were his family, so why wouldn’t Magnus do the same?  Raphael was like a son to him and he had a fatherly attitude towards Simon as well.  Hotel du Mort seems like just the kind of place Magnus would go. “Is he still there?”  Magnus had implied he was out of town but maybe he was actually just away from home, staying with the vampires until he could bear to face Alec once more.

“Nah, he left after a couple hours of ranting to Raphael.  I could hear everything, even if I wasn’t in the room because, well, vampire, but I don’t think you want me to repeat it.  Raphael calmed him down a bit and when he left, he sounded a lot more like himself.”  The last thing Alec ever wanted was for Magnus to be upset because of him. And to hear that it had in fact happened, (Alec knew, of course, but hearing it from Simon only made it that much more real), it hurt.  

He walked farther into the loft, dropping down onto the sofa.  Head in his hands, Alec tugged at his hair, frustrated with himself more than anything else.  “I hurt him, Simon.  I hurt him and I don’t know what to do to make it better.  I love him more than I have ever loved anyone.”

Growling, Alec blinked against the tears in his eyes.  He would cry over his own stupidity, he had to figure out how to fix it.  “I lost so much that day but if I could have anything back, it would be Magnus.  Luke lives a normal life with the same condition I have.  I have amazing siblings and friends.  If I can never shift and fly again, it will be painful but I will survive.  But, if I lost Magnus... I don’t know if I can live without him.”  Simon hummed, obviously listening but blissfully quiet, letting Alec get out everything he was feeling.  “And even if I can, I don’t want to.  Why would I want to live without Magnus when I know how great living  _ with _ him is?  He’s perfect.  He’s everything.  I just need to get him to forgive me.” 

Feeling Simon kneel in front of him, Alec tightened his grip on his hair in frustration.  “Do you think he will forgive me, Simon?” he asked, not willing to look at the vampire when he felt warm hands grip his wrists lightly, pulling them away from his head.  

“He’s already forgiven you,” Magnus said, soft voice startling Alec.  He gasped, eyes flying open to meet the golden ones of his soul mate.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon slip out the front door, giving him a thumbs up in the process.  Alec would have rolled his eyes at that but Magnus was here, Magnus was with him and forgave him.  

“I’m sorry,” he cried, finally letting the tears start to fall.  “I love you.”

Magnus pulled him into a hug, holding Alec close.  I know, my darling.  And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?!? There is still some work to do but they are together again. Happy Solstice! :)


	40. Apologies

For one, brief and horrible moment, Alec wondered if the Magnus in front of him was a hallucination.  Because how could Magnus be here, smiling at him like he still loved him and Alec hadn’t said the very things he knew would hurt the most?  But when Magnus pulled him into his arms, when Magnus’ scent and warmth surrounded him, Alec knew it was real, Magnus was here and they could work through this.  

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, willing himself to stop crying though his body seemed loathe to listen to him.  “I didn't mean it.  I was upset.  I’m sorry.”  Short, broken sentences, bursting out between the gasping breaths.  

When Magnus pulled back, one hand still on Alec’s arm but far enough away that he couldn’t feel his warmth pressed against him anymore, Alec whimpered, wondering if this might be the end.  Maybe Magnus just came back to say goodbye.  He couldn’t blame him, not really.  But with his other hand, Magnus reached out to brush away Alec’s tears, endlessly gentle and caring with love shining in those golden eyes Alec loved so much.  “Shh, darling.  It’s okay.  I need to apologize to you as well.  I shouldn’t have run away.  I should have stayed and helped you through this.  Please tell me you’ve been taking care of yourself.  I couldn’t stand to know you were hurting and I helped cause it.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue but Magnus shook his head, placing a finger over his lover’s lips.  “No more apologies, Alexander.  We both made mistakes and we will work to fix them, together.  The way we should have done it all along.”  Because what good was having a soulmate if you couldn’t count on them through the hardest of times.  Magnus was right about that.  Alec was hit with the realization that both he and Magnus were too stubborn for their own good.  After centuries of looking out for themselves and others, it was hard to remember that they didn’t have to do it alone anymore.

When Alec nodded in agreement, Magnus let his hand drop to his side and took a seat on the couch next to Alec.  “Before we do anything else, I want to explain to you what happened, why I couldn’t get the wards up fast enough to protect you and your family.”  Alec hated that Magnus felt like he needed to explain.   None of their family knew how his magic worked, none of them had any right to question how he did it and how long it took.  The fact that Magnus was explaining now was all on Alec, who couldn’t hold back his anger after he was cursed.  He wanted to tell Magnus to stop, that nothing he said mattered because all that mattered to him was that they were here now but Magnus insisted and so Alec owed it to him to listen to what he had to say.

Alec took his hand and let him continue, a fact Magnus looked thankful for.  Why he was so scared, Alec didn’t know, but he offered him silent comfort and a listening ear, hoping that would be enough to let Magnus get this off his chest.  “We knew Valentine had a warlock with him when he arrived.  It was the only way he could have gotten my wards down.  What I didn’t tell you then, because I knew you would worry, was that it had to be a warlock who had spent a lot of time at my place.  My wards wouldn’t go down for just anyone.  It had to be someone they recognized, they saw as a friend and not a threat.  I knew it wasn’t Cat or Ragnor or Dot, none of them would ever betray me like that.  Which left only a few others that could have done what they did.”  Letting out a breath, Magnus paused and Alec waited with him, already planning on tracking down the warlock who betrayed his lover.

“My friend, or so I thought, Elias was working with them.  He brought down my wards and even though the door was locked against any intruders, it was easy enough for him to get in.  You all were barely out of the loft before he got here.  I was thankful that it happened that way because you needed to be focused and if you knew what I was facing you would never have been able to fight.  You told me that yourself.”

“You should have told me,” Alec breathed, squeezing Magnus’ hand tight.  “You need to know you can count on me and not hide things because you don’t want me to worry.  I would have helped you, I would have...”  Of course, he understood why Magnus didn’t tell him, because Alec never gave him a chance.  He yelled and accused and never even took a moment to think about what might have led to the situation.

“You would have been there beside me, while your family fought for their lives upstairs.  I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to them while you were protecting me.  I am okay, Alexander.  I survived.  One does not get to be High Warlock without learning to fight when necessary.”  Magnus gave him a sheepish smile and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, the first since they were reunited.  “I appreciate you wanting to protect me but you need to trust that I know my limits and can take care of myself.”

Alec hated that, hated that Magnus didn’t want him to protect him when that was what Alec had done his whole life.  But he did understand, because he would have trouble letting others protect him, too.  He still asked, however, “But will you let me protect you sometimes?  You don’t have to do everything yourself, you know.”  

And Alec expected it when Magnus replied, “As long as you let me do the same.  We’re a team, my love.  We need to start acting like it.”  This time it was Alec who closed the distance between them and this kiss was anything but soft.  Passionate and needy, speaking of all the longing the two of them felt during their days apart.  Alec knew he never wanted to be separated from this man again, but if it had to happen, these kisses might make it worthwhile.

When they finally broke apart, panting and still holding tight to the other, Magnus continued with his story.  “Valentine promised Elias that he would get my position if he could get rid of me.  Apparently, he found me to be a threat, even though we’d only met that once and I barely said anything.”  They both knew Magnus was dangerous but neither anticipated Valentine would know that too.  “I had no idea Elias wanted my position but it seemed like he was willing to do anything to get it.”  

A pause.  Magnus looked around his loft and Alec followed his eyes but he knew they were seeing very different things.  He wondered what transpired while he was upstairs, fighting Valentine and the humans he’d brought with him.  Ice ran in Alec’s veins as he waited, as the silence carried on longer and longer until Alec couldn’t take the anticipation any longer.  “What happened, Magnus?” he prompted gently and Magnus jumped, seeming unaware that he’d been silent for too long to be casual.

Giving Alec an apologetic smile, Magnus continued, his first words causing Alec to lose his breath.  “He stabbed me.  In my back the moment he walked in.  Unfortunately for him, he missed my heart and most of my organs.  It hurt but I wasn’t in much danger, at least not immediately.”  Alec’s hand tightened in his own and he wanted to find this Elias and tear him limb from limb.  He’d dared to touch his soul mate, he’d  _ hurt _ his soul mate and dragon or not, Alec wanted blood.  “We fought and in the end, I had to kill someone I thought was my friend.  I needed to get the wards but the pain was too great.  I took a few minutes to heal myself.  Otherwise, I could have gotten the spell wrong and thrown all of you from the roof and not just the mundanes.”

“He stabbed you?” Alec asked, still focused on that one little detail from everything Magnus said, his heart pounding in his chest.  “Are you alright?  Do you need a healer or potion or anything?  I should have asked, I should have listened.  Oh my god, Magnus, I could have lost you and I would never have forgiven myself.  How are you able to forgive me when I was so horrible to you?”  His hands skated over his lover’s shoulders and arms, staring at him as if he might be able to see the stab wound now, even though it had been several days and Magnus was already healed the last time they saw one another. 

Magnus smiled at him, warm and open, and Alec wondered once more what he’d done to deserve this man.  “I’m fine, Alexander.  I appreciate your concern, though.  I healed myself before I got the wards back up.  It was why it took so long.  If I had any idea you were still in danger, I would have done it first.  My well-being is second to yours, as far as I am concerned and I’m sorry I ran off instead of staying to be there for you during your terror.”  

Their lips meant once more, trading kisses and whispers of  _ I love you _ .  Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back, needing to feel for himself that Magnus was indeed healed.  At some point, Magnus leaned back, pulling Alec to lay down next to him and they tangled their legs together, desperate for the physical contact after being away from one another for so long.  Once he felt more centered and certain Magnus wouldn’t disappear if he pulled back a few inches, Alec asked, “Where did you go?  Simon said you went to the Hotel but after that?  Did you go to Ragnor’s next?”

Magnus chuckled, light shining in his cat-eyes, the joy that had been missing now back in full force.  “Actually, I went to Ragnor’s first.  I think I was there for all of five minutes before he portalled us both to the Hotel.  Apparently, I am unbearable when I get myself worked up like that and he insisted that Raphael had to help him.”  

How Alec hated that he was the cause of Magnus’ unhappiness but they were here now and Alec chose to focus on that.  But it still didn’t answer his question.  “After the hotel, did you go back to Ragnor’s again?”

The tension that appeared in Magnus’ body had Alec worried and his brow furrowed as he looked at his lover.  Magnus was still smiling, which he took as a good sign but why would he freeze like that at what was a perfectly innocent question.  

“I went somewhere else,” he said hesitantly.  “A place called the Spiral Labyrinth.  It could be explained as the library of all warlock knowledge on the planet.  Only warlocks can go there and you have to have a reason to be there.  My friend Tessa basically lives there now, protecting it and helping all seekers who pass through.  She knows more about the contents of the caverns than anyone else in the world.”

It sounded like heaven to Alec.  A museum or library of all the knowledge of one’s kind and limited to only those who need it?  How he wished the dragons had something like that, a place where he could learn everything his father knew and his father’s father, and his father’s father’s father.  “I went to the museum, so we are even more alike than I originally thought,” he laughed, trying to push past the heaviness in his heart at the knowledge of why they’d been separated.  

Magnus chuckled and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.  A warmth spread through his chest as his eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch.  “I didn’t go there to get away, Alexander.  I went there to see if I could help.”

“Does Tessa not have any help?” Alec threw himself into work when stressed, and if he didn’t have work, he found something to do.  Sounded like Magnus was the same way. 

Instead, Magnus shook his head and smiled fondly.  “I didn’t go there to help Tessa,” he explained.  “I went there to help you.”

“Me?  I can’t even go there.  Why would you need...?”  Alec’s voice trailed off as he tried to keep hope from blooming in his heart.  It couldn’t be that, right?  Magnus was magical but could he be  _ that _ magical?

With his hand up, a piece of paper appeared in it and Magnus held it out to Alec.  “Tessa and I found this.  It took two days but it will work.  We don’t have a lot of information on dragons but this was hidden deep in the archives and I know I can do it.  It’s difficult and will take a lot of work, not to mention that you and Luke will both have to make some important decisions but, it will give you back your other form.”

Tears burned in Alec’s eyes.  Even after everything he said, every effort to drive his soul mate away, Magnus went and found a way to fix what was wrong with him.  “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice any louder than that.  “Thank you, Magnus.  Thank you so much.  I love you.”

Brushing away a stray tear, Magnus smiled and shook his head, “First, of course, you deserve me.  We are soul mates and we will always find our way back to one another.  We had a fight, it happens.  But I will always come back to you, Alexander.  Always.”  The spell vanished from his hand, placed in a safe place until they could gather all the necessary ingredients.  “And second, don’t thank me yet.  It is complicated and difficult, it will take cooperation not just between the two of us but someone else as well.  We need to talk to your siblings, and Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke.  Only then can we be sure this is going to work.”

It didn’t matter to Alec.  Magnus did all that for him; it didn’t matter to him what he had to do, he would do it if only to prove that Magnus’ efforts weren’t in vain.  “Whatever we need, Magnus, I’ll do it.”

“I love you, Alexander, and I’m sorry.”

Alec hated that Magnus felt the need to apologize when he did so much to help Alec, even while he was angry at him.  “I love you too, so no more apologies, Magnus.  Isn’t that what you said?  We both made mistakes and we are both sorry.  Let’s move on, okay?”  

“Okay, darling.  Will you stay tonight?”  He could see the hesitation, the concern that Alec would say no, as if there was anywhere else in the world he would rather be.  

He smiled and nodded, “I’m not going anywhere else, Magnus.  I’m staying here with you, for as long as you want me.”

“Forever, then.”

Forever.


	41. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' solution to the problem at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what it has all been building towards. I hope you all enjoy Magnus' solution as much as I did. It was something that was missing from this verse, until now.

Magnus and Alec stayed tangled together on the couch for over an hour, trading kisses and simply being with one another.  No words were exchanged.  While questions bubbled inside Alec’s mind about what Magnus found and how he could fix him, he was content to stay there for now.  Magnus would tell him when it was time.  Alec trusted him with his whole heart and would wait until he was ready.

Eventually, they pulled themselves away, Magnus going to get them some food while Alec texted Jace. “Ask him to bring the rest of them over tomorrow morning?” Magnus called from the kitchen. “Including Luke and Jocelyn.  It will be easier if I only have to explain everything once.”  Alec smiled, knowing they could just as easily contact everyone but delegating it to Jace meant the evening was theirs to spend as they liked.

_[sent text; Jace] I won’t be home tonight. Staying at the loft to talk with Magnus._

_[sent text; Jace] Can you get everyone here tomorrow morning?  Magnus needs to talk to us. He said he can fix me._

He laughed as he received a message back almost immediately.

_[received text; Jace] Go get your man. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and use protection._

_[received text; Jace] We will see you in the morning.  Knew I liked that guy._

“How are the siblings?” Magnus asked when Alec joined him in the kitchen. Two plates of food sat, hot and ready, waiting for them while Magnus poured a glass of wine for each of them. Alec smiled, knowing there was no way Magnus could have cooked that quickly.

Alec shrugged, “Not sure. Jace is being Jace. I think they’re fine though. He told us to use protection.”  Alec rolled his eyes at that. He loved his siblings but sometimes dealing with them was too much for him. “He did say they’d be here in the morning and he knew he liked you.”

Alec grabbed the plates and carried them to the dining room while Magnus carried the wine, laughing at Jace’s comment. “He could have fooled me. I didn’t think he cared for me too much.”

“I’m not the only protective one in the family. But I think we all like the others soul mates, even if they drive us crazy personally. Clary and Simon make Izzy and Jace happy which is what matters to me in the end.”  

They ate in companionable silence, sneaking glances at each other and grinning brightly whenever their eyes met. “I love you,” Alec murmured.

“I love you, too.”  Hearing the words after fearing he would never have this again brought tears to Alec’s eyes but he blinked them away nearly as quickly as they came on. Despite everything, he and Magnus were back together and he wouldn’t let anything come between them again.

Dishes were snapped away as soon as they were done. His heart pounded as Magnus took his hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom.  Each touch of hands, each brush of skin or soft burst of breath reassured Alec and Magnus of the love they shared. Before dawn broke, the two men fell asleep, tangled together in love and happiness.

They woke to someone pounding on the door, reminiscent of the night they found out who the other truly was.  Alec sighed, cursing his brother even while his excitement started to build.  Why he ever thought Magnus would abandon him, he didn’t know, but as he looked over at his soul mate, blinking his beautiful cat eyes open in the early morning light, Alec knew Magnus would be there for him from now until the end of time.

“I’m having a distinct feeling of deja vu,” Magnus mumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes as if that would cause the annoying noise to disappear.  Instead, Jace continued to pound on the door and while Alec couldn’t hear what he was yelling, he figured it was less than complimentary.  

He bent over, pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips.  “I’ll stall them as long as I can but you probably need to get up.  You were the one to say ‘first thing in the morning’ after all.  Jace may be a pain in the ass but he’s also a cop and used to getting up with the dawn.”  

His plan to get up, throw some clothes on and stall his siblings was thrown out when Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him down on top of him.  “Or, we can ignore them and stay here in bed all day.”  Magnus’ tongue slipped between his lips and Alec lost all track of time for several minutes.  But eventually, he remembered why they were there and pulled away.  

Reluctantly, he avoided looking at Magnus’ pouting, kiss-swollen lips and got off the bed. “Mags, I love you and want nothing more than to stay in bed with you, but I bet Luke is as eager as I am to hear what you found, so could it wait until after our conversation?”  Because if Magnus could fix Luke, after _centuries_ of waiting, then Alec wouldn’t let the man wait any longer.  Alec could wait if he had to.  He trusted Magnus to fix him eventually.  

“And I love you, you beautiful dragon.  Go let them in and let me get ready.  I’ll be out in five minutes.  Maybe ten.”  Magnus snapped his fingers and the door opened.  Alec took the hint and laughed, stumbling out of the bedroom as he tried to walk and dress at the same time.  “I thought dragons were graceful,” Magnus called after him.

“We’re dragons, not dancers!”  The door slammed shut as he watched his lover get out of bed, just before he saw anything that might drag him right back in.  “I’m coming!” he yelled, pulling his shirt over his head and opened the front door.

The entire family stood on the other side with varying degrees of smirks on their faces.  “You’re coming, huh?” Jace quipped, pushing his way in but not without a pointed glance at Alec’s neck.  “Maybe not now but you certainly were before.”

“Shut up,” Alec growled, though it lacked any heat.  He was too happy, too relieved to be really upset.  He stepped aside to let everyone in but continued to glare at Jace.  “I hate you, you know that.”

Jace continued to laugh  “I’ve heard that before.  Didn’t stop me then, won’t stop me now.”  He took a seat in the living room, pulling his soul mate into the space next to him.

Simon stayed by his side, though a warm smile was on his lips as he looked at Alec.  “I’m glad things worked out.  I was a little worried leaving you two but I knew you would work it out.  You were totally meant to be and everyone fights every once in awhile.  I mean, Jace and I haven’t but that doesn’t mean we won’t.”

As everyone took their seat, Alec laughed, “Oh, trust me, Simon, you will fight with him.  Eventually, you will realize how much of a pain he is and then you won’t be able to stop yourself from fighting with him, just to make him stop for one minute.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Jace growled.  “I’m a delight.”

“Whatever you say, Blondie.”  Magnus stepped into the room, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist and leaning up to kiss him.  Alec and Magnus both ignored Izzy’s excited cheering or Jace’s groan about how disgusting they both were.  Nothing could ruin their mood.  “Now, I am sure you know why I asked you all to come by.”

Alec sat next to his sister and Clary, as eager as everyone else to hear what Magnus had to say.  Izzy shot him a look, silently asking if he knew what Magnus was going to say, but he shook his head in reply.  Magnus told him nothing other than he had a plan.  He was as in the dark as everyone else.  

Magnus obviously enjoyed being the center of attention and stood in the middle of the room where everyone could easily see him.  “After I left here the other day, I ended up in a place called the Spiral Labyrinth.  It’s basically the warlock equivalent of the Library at Alexandria.”

Alec gasped, thoughts of the most important library in the world flashing through his mind.  Every librarian and curator knew of that library and mourned its loss, even if they’d never been there.  To know his soul mate’s people had one of their own, he could only imagine the amount of knowledge contained in it.

Magnus smiled at him, obviously seeing where his mind was going and endless amused and adoring.  He smiled in return, a little embarrassed to have been caught, and nodded for Magnus to continue.  “Warlocks have been around since the first humans walked the earth and the first angels fell from heaven.  We have millennia worth of knowledge, relating to all the races, not just our own.  And, it turns out, that includes dragons.”

A book appeared in Magnus’ hands, one that looked far older than anything even Magnus had on his shelves.  “It turns out that this thing you two have both been infected with, warlocks have encountered before.  It is rare, only three cases listed that we could find and two of them were before they figured out a solution.  The third went back to living a normal life, mostly.  There is a small catch to the procedure, one I will explain in a minute, but it can be done and I can do it for you once we have all the right ingredients and agreements.”

“Agreements?” Alec asked without thinking.  “Who needs to agree and to what?”  
Magnus chuckled, “Always so full of questions, darling.  Basically, I will need agreements from everyone involved.  The spell is very much dictated by the free will of each participant.  There can be no doubts, otherwise, it won’t work.”

Alec bubbled with more questions but held them in, knowing if he asked them, it would only delay the information he really wanted.  Besides, most likely Magnus would cover it all.  When Magnus set the book down, Alec looked at it but couldn’t read the language, despite being fluent in over a dozen.  “It is written in one of the Edomai tongues,” Magnus explained.  “Probably not one you have encountered often.  But the basic explanation is that this is a soul binding spell.  What was done to you cannot be undone on its own.  You need the soul of another dragon to help connect your dragon form back to your body.  It’s currently untethered, which is why you can’t shift.  With a bond to another dragon, it will tether it back to your soul, as well as that of your partner.  The word the spell uses is parabatai.”

“So,” Luke finally spoke up.  “If we use this spell to tie ourselves to another dragon, what does that mean for them?”

“It would be a soul bond, similar to soul mates.  But, not necessarily romantic.  In Alec’s case, it better not be romantic since I can’t be his parabatai.”  Magnus grinned at Alec who took his hand and pulled him into his lap.  While he would love for Magnus to be his partner in this, it looked like it would have to be one of the others.  “I think you would be able to sense what the other is feeling, in a vague sort of way.  But otherwise, I think it would be the same as you have always been.  Romances and friendships would stay the same.  Just this one new tie between you and another.  And, before anyone asks, it cannot be undone, from what I can see, but it will protect the other partner in the pair should this happen to them as well.”  That was a relief.  Alec didn’t want to put whoever was his parabatai at risk by doing this with him.  “So, Alec and Luke, you both need to pick someone to be your partner and they need to agree to it with everything they have.  No doubts, no concerns.  Then we can work on getting the ingredients for the ritual.”

“It can be romantic, though, right?” Luke asked, his eyes already trained on Jocelyn.  Alec never asked how long they’d been together, how old the two of them were.  But they were the same age as his parents or nearabouts, so they’d been close for over five centuries at least.  The level of trust that must exist between the two of them would be like nothing Alec had ever seen.  Probably the closest thing he’d ever experienced would be his bond with his siblings.

Smiling at the pair, Magnus nodded, “Of course it could be romantic.  Does that mean Jocelyn, you’ll do the spell with Luke?”

“Of course I will.  I made a mistake not picking him as my mate.  This will be a way for us to have that bond that we missed out on because of my short-sightedness.”  Jocelyn couldn’t keep her eyes off Luke and Alec almost missed the words she said under her breath, “I can’t wait to see your dragon again.”  Clary averted her eyes as the two parents she’d ever known shared a heated kiss right in front of her.  

Which meant that Alec was the only thing holding them up.  Jace or Izzy.  Izzy or Jace.  It would be one of the two.  As much as he liked Clary now (not that he would admit it), he didn’t want that kind of bond with her.  But he loved both his siblings, how was he supposed to choose?  However, as he thought about it, there was only one real choice.

“Jace,” he said after a few minutes after careful consideration.  “Will you do this with me?”  

They both looked at Izzy and Alec couldn’t help but see the heartbroken expression that she was trying so hard to hidden.  He would explain as soon as Jace gave him his answer.  “Of course man,” Jace finally replied.  “If you’re sure, of course.”

Alec nodded and then squeezed Magnus’ hand before letting go to go kneel in front of his sister.  “I love you, Iz.  No one in the world is as important to me as you.  I would do this in with you in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for one thing.”  He looked at his sister’s girlfriend and soul mate.  “You have Clary.  Jace and I?  Our soul mates aren’t dragons.  If something was to happen to Clary, you would hate that it couldn’t be you to form that bond with her.  This way, I can protect Jace, and you and Clary will be able to protect one another, if that is what you want or need in the future.”  If Alec and Izzy took the parabatai bond, then it would leave Jace and Clary unbound.  He doubted Izzy would want her soul mate soul-bound to her ex.  It seemed the best decision for all of them.

Giving him a watery smile, Izzy nodded and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.  “I understand, big brother.  And I love you too, so much.  There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Likewise, Iz.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Izzy pulled back.  She pressed a kiss to her brother’s forehead and then turned to Magnus.  “Alright, so what do we need to do to get this going?  I want my brother back and I don’t know about everyone else but I would like to see Luke fly home today.”

Magnus smiled in reply.  With a flourish, a paper appeared in his hand, with a list of various things.  “This is what we need.  Ready to get started?”  When they all nodded, he grinned.  “Okay, let’s do this.”


	42. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual takes place.

It turned out the ceremony itself was relatively easy to set up, particularly with their own personal skill sets.  Clary took a box of chalks from Magnus and spent the morning drawing the elaborate triple circle motif on the floor.  Izzy stayed by her side, helping where she could but mostly just keeping her girlfriend company.  Magnus worked tirelessly to get everything together, brewing the potions they needed as Jace and Simon ran the errands, going to get whatever it was that Magnus might need but not have on hand.  Jocelyn and Luke secluded themselves away, and while Alec could imagine what they were discussing, it didn’t seem right to eavesdrop.

Alec, for his part, flitted between everyone, feeling unsettled and excited.  He still worried that Magnus hadn’t entirely forgiven him and that when this was over, his soul mate would vanish from his life once more.  He worried that Jace would back out and he would need to beg Izzy (or god forbid, Clary) to do it with him instead.  He worried that he’d irreparably hurt Izzy’s feelings.  All of these things swirled in his head, leaving him pacing the loft, useless but energetic.  Normally he would go fly or fight but without wings and without a sparring partner, he was left without his usual outlets.

Izzy finally cornered him as he stood outside the bedroom door, wondering if he really had a right to be there or not.  “I can hear you thinking from across the hall,” his sister laughed, standing in the hallway with her arms crossed as she stared him down.  “What is going through that brain of yours, big brother?”

He doesn’t mean to, doesn’t want to burden Izzy with the concerns weighing down on him but when he opened his mouth to tell her “Nothing, just tired,” like he normally would, instead, everything tumbled out until he can’t seem to stop it.  “I’m afraid I upset you and you are too nice to tell me.  I’m afraid Jace is having second thoughts and I am absolutely terrified Magnus is going to leave again.  Not that I could blame him but I don’t know how to live without him anymore.  I need him and what if he leaves.  What if I get upset and drive him away again?”

It didn’t make him feel much better once that the words are out in the open.  Instead, he panicked, wondering if it made him look weak and sad if simply saying the words could bring them all into reality.

“Alec, calm down.  First, I’m not mad so just put that idea out of your head right this instance.  I understand why you picked Jace and in a way, it is very sweet.  Clary and I already talked about doing the ceremony right away ourselves, if it would work to protect us both.  Please don’t worry about that.  You aren’t going to drive me away.  I love you.  No one is more important to me than you, with the possible exception of Clary.  I mean, soul mates,” she grinned at him and Alec let out a small sigh of relief.  He knew he was overreacting, could feel the panic building deep down but couldn’t stop it.

Thankfully, Izzy always knew exactly what to say.  “Second, if you are worried about Jace, there is no need.  He’s so excited to do this with you.  You know how he’s always felt a little outside of our family because he was the only one not related by blood.  But now, you two will have this bond that will tie him to us forever.  Not that anything would have pulled us apart either way.

“And third,” she continued.  “If you are worried about Magnus leaving then you need to talk to Magnus.  You two are good together but so damn stubborn.”

Sighing, Alec knew she was right.  But they’d talked so much the night before, Alec didn’t want Magnus to think he didn’t trust him.  He did, he trusted Magnus with his life and the lives of his siblings.  It was his own mind he didn’t trust, the mind that seemed to turn on him, whisper that he would never be good enough, never be strong enough for the people he loved.  “I’ll talk to him after this is over,” Alec promised.  “He has so much on his mind right now and this spell isn’t easy so I don’t want to pull his focus away from that.  Not just for my sake but for Luke’s as well.  That isn’t selfish, is it?”

“Alec!  Just stop.  You are allowed to be selfish on occasion and this is one of the times it is better to do just that.  Go find your man.  Even if you can’t help him, being in the same room seems to calm that racing mind of yours.”  She kissed his cheek and darted back to the ritual room, knowing she would find Clary there.  

Turning away from the bedroom, Alec went in search of his own soul mate, smiling when he found the man in question hunched over a book, brows furrowed in concentration.  He stood in the doorway, admiring the beauty of this man he got to call his own.  And when Magnus looked up and his eyes met Alec’s, all the breath was pulled from his body.  “Hi,” he smiled, not sure what else to say.  “I, um, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“For you, my love, I always have time.”  Magnus held out his hand to Alec who took it readily squeezing it as he continued to smile at his lover.  “Are you ready for this, darling?  It shouldn’t be painful or anything but I know that tying your soul to another’s is a bit of an event in someone’s life.”

“I’m ready for it.”  And he was.  Even if it hurt worse than anything he’d ever experienced, it would be worth it for Alec.  “Are you okay with this?” he asked, suddenly realizing that it was a question he hadn’t voiced just yet.  “I never asked how you would feel about me tying my soul to someone else.”

Magnus smiled gently and led them over to an armchair where they both managed to squeeze in, pressed tight together.  “To be honest, I worried about it at first.  I tried to find some way that I could do it instead, but the spell is quite specific that it needs to be a dragon.  And I don’t like the idea of your soul being tied to someone else’s but if it has to be anyone, your brother is a good choice.”  He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Alec’s nose, cheeks, and lips.  “Besides, I know your heart belongs to me, and that is what I want most of all.”

“Magnus, you have my heart, my mind, and my body.  Just because I have to share half of my soul with Jace doesn’t mean the other half isn’t yours as well.  You’re my soul mate and the most important person I will ever love.  I just wanted you to know that before we do this.”  Alec wasn’t always good with words but he thought, as he watched tears glisten in Magnus’ golden eyes, that maybe he did okay that time.   
“I love you too, Alexander.  Now, let’s go get your body back.  I haven’t had enough time to appreciate it yet.”  Alec rolled his eyes but nodded, stealing one last kiss before standing and pulling Magnus with him.  “So, we’ll do Luke first and then you, if that’s alright, darling.”

Alec was hardly going to argue, “He’s waited for this far longer than I have.  He deserves it.  I have no problem waiting a few more minutes.”  And it was the truth.  Now that he knew it was coming to an end, he happily stood at the side of the room with his siblings and their soulmates as he watched Magnus bind Jocelyn and Luke’s souls together.  It was oddly intimate, like a wedding ceremony, and Alec wondered if he might be able to use some of those words when he and Magnus married someday.  

Because they would.  There was no way he would let the opportunity to call Magnus Bane his husband pass through his fingers. 

Alec watched Magnus work his magic, in his element as sparks danced around him and vines of magic twined Jocelyn and Luke to one another, it was hard for him to pay attention to the ritual.  He could lose himself in his lover in so many different ways.  When Magnus spoke, or laughed, or held him, or did magic, all Alec could think about was him and how lucky he was to have him in his life.  

Apparently noticing his distraction, Jace elbowed him in the side and laughed, “Dude, I think you will actually have to focus when it’s us.  I don’t want to end up in some weird black hole because you couldn’t stop making heart eyes at Magnus.”  Instead of answering, directly, Alec elbowed him back and tried to focus, even though the ritual had just come to an end.

Luke’s eyes glowed a bright green as he looked at Jocelyn, the two of them as lost in their thoughts as Alec had been not a moment before.  Finally, Luke dragged his eyes away from Jocelyn to look at Alec who smiled.  “You guys go.  I am sure you have some catching up to do.”  

“How do you feel about a vacation?” Magnus asked with a sly grin.  “I have a friend who has a home in the Alps that you are welcome to use for a few days.  I’m sure you both would like to get away to reconnect, both with each other and your other form.”  Alec wondered if he’d had this planned for awhile, as soon as he figured out he could fix both Alec and Luke’s conditions.  How else would he know his friend would be willing to offer them their house?

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jocelyn smiled, though her eyes never left Luke’s face.  “I think that we would both like that a lot.”  

With a couple quick preparations, Magnus opened a portal for them both, and they all waved goodbye as the two elder dragons disappeared into the European mountains for some time to relax and regroup.

“And now, darling, it is your turn.”  

Alec’s eyes locked on Magnus and he crossed the room in two big steps, cupping Magnus’ face between his palms and kissing him deeply, not caring that his siblings and their soul mates were still watching.  “I love you,” he whispered.  “You are the most beautiful, generous, kind man I have ever known.  Thank you.”

Seeing the tears in Magnus’ eyes, Alec kissed him once more and subtly wiped away the couple that had fallen.  Regrouping, Magnus stepped back, directing Alec to one part of Clary’s drawing while Jace stepped into the other with Magnus standing between them.

“You two will need to repeat the oath,” Magnus explained, using a ritual knife to slice both their palms and placing their hands together so they were gripped tight, the blood pooling in their shared fist.  Once then, he began binding their hands together with a silken rope.  As you do, I will take care of the rest.  Just remember to focus on why you are doing this and keeping your mind clear of any doubts that might creep in.”

Both Alec and Jace nodded, gripping each other’s hands tight while Magnus wound the rope around them both.  When Magnus nodded, they began to repeat the oath Magnus had given them. “ Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee— For whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.”  

As they spoke, Magnus’ magic wrapped around them both.  Alec heard Jace gasp at the sensation, probably the first time he’d ever felt magic like that before.  But for Alec, the warmth reminded him of a warm bath or coming home after a long day.  It was Magnus at his very essence and nothing else in the world would comfort Alec the way it did.

It also stirred other emotions as he turned his eyes away from Jace and towards his soul mate.  Cat-eyes gleaming and magic flowing around them, Alec lost his breath at just how beautiful Magnus truly was.  As Magnus finished the spell and looked at Alec, everything else fell away.  Until Jace’s voice cut through the haze of love and lust Alec was feeling.  “Man, I am happy that you love Magnus and all but I don’t need to  _ feel _ it so strongly.”

Alec’s head whipped around and he stared at Jace, his brother’s amusement and annoyance, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind.  “Oh!  By the angel I didn’t think about that!” he exclaimed, shaking his head in dismay.  “I’m not sure this was worth it.”  Still, better to feel Jace’s emotions then deal with feeling his sister’s lust towards her girlfriend.  That would have been awkward.

“You’ll be able to block it out eventually.  And distance will help too.  So, I was thinking, how about you and I go away for a few days?”  Magnus looked hopeful, and Alec knew he’d planned this just as thoroughly as he had planned Jocelyn and Luke’s escape.  “Give you time to see if it worked?”

Alec didn’t need time, though, because besides Jace’s emotions and his own, Alec could feel something else.  He could feel his own version of magic thrumming under his skin once more.  “It worked,” he said, absolutely certain.  “But I do want to go away.  Colorado?”

Magnus grinned and shook his head.  He wouldn’t tell Alec anything more, though, so they said goodbye to Clary and Izzy, Simon and Jace, and got the few things they’d need.  Magnus opened a portal, taking Alec’s hand and pulling him through.  

Stepping out onto a beach, Alec blinked against the bright sun.  Once his eyes adjusted, he turned to Magnus.  “Where are we?  This is beautiful.”

Magnus smiled, looking so at home here, Alec knew immediately where they are.  Even still, Magnus took his hand and led him down the beach to a home they could see in the distance.  “A private island just for us.  Welcome to Indonesia, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a good chance next week's chapter won't post until Friday. I am traveling to North Carolina all next week for work so I do not know how much time I will have to write. 
> 
> Also, you may have noticed the change in chapter count. Numbers are hard and I was off by a week. It should be correct now. :)


	43. Some time alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec take a well-deserved vacation.

“Indonesia? As in where you were born?”  Magnus told Alec a little about his history, including the land of his birth.  The way Magnus spoke, Alec didn’t think he would ever want to come back here.

“The country where I was born,” Magnus nodded.  “Though I was born on what is now one of the more populous islands and for this week, this island has a population of two.  You and me.”  

Alec blinked. Magnus went and got them a private island that he (and they) would have a chance to heal and recover.  “You did this for us?  I love you.”  The last three words slipped out - Alec didn’t think they’d been together long enough for such casual expressions of affection - but it didn’t make them any less true.  Alec planned to tell Magnus how much he loved him every day for the rest of eternity.

“I love you too, darling.  And of course, I did.  I thought we could both use some time away.  And where else for a romantic getaway than a tropical paradise?”

Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s hair and he nearly purred at the sensation.  He was loved and cherished by the most amazing man Alec ever met.  He couldn’t imagine a life without Magnus and now he didn’t need to.  Though Alec realized now, he never lost Magnus in the first place.  They had a fight but what couple didn’t?  And he finally understood how strong they truly were together.  

Alec closed the distance between them, kissing his soulmate soft and slow.  Conveying everything he felt for his beautiful mate.  Magnus’ arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss.  It quickly moved from gentle and loving to powerful and passionate, and Alec whined when Magnus pulled away, bereft already.  He tried to chase Magnus’ lips, but his lover chuckled and shook his head.  

“As much as I would like to continue this, there was another reason I brought you here, and if we keep kissing like that, we might not leave the bed all week.”

Alec raised a brow, “Is there a problem with that?”  He didn’t think there could be much better than uninterrupted time alone with Magnus. 

“Not at all, darling.”  Magnus smiled as if he knew a secret Alec did not.  “But I thought you might like to go flying for a little while first.”

Alec’s eyes went wide, realizing that somewhere along the way, being with Magnus became more important to him than even getting his dragon form back.  And while the thought should have terrified him, peace settled over him at the realization. While he initially lashed out because he couldn’t fly or shift or create fire, it was knowing that he might never see Magnus again that truly frightened him.  Because Luke coped just fine without his form (though Alec held no doubt that Luke was thrilled to have his wings back), but trying to live without one’s soulmate was too painful to even consider.  Thankfully, it only took him a few days to get both back, but if he could only choose one, he would choose Magnus every time. 

Still, with the offer Magnus made, he couldn’t very well say no.  Pecking him on the lips, Alec grinned at his lover.  “I love you.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  

Magnus, chuckling, simply shook his head.  “Take your time, darling.  I’ve got plenty to keep me occupied.”  

He wanted to ask what Magnus was going to do while he was gone but now that Magnus pointed it out, his skin itched with the desire to change.  He gave Magnus one more kiss before turning and taking off down the beach, a few steps before he felt that familiar tug.  Letting the fire burn through his veins, Alec exploded in a burst of wings and scales, flying off the sand and into the cloudless sky.

Alec wondered if he might cry, the feeling of air on his wings something he feared he’d never feel again.  He soared higher and higher, trusting Magnus when he said that there was no one around.  The chance to fly so freely in such bright sunlight was rare in today’s world and he planned to take full advantage of it.

While he flew, Alec thought about how lucky he was to have this.  Up until earlier that day, it seemed likely he would never fly again, at least not his own power.  But because his soulmate was the most amazing person Alec ever met, he not only had his wings back but he had the love of his life as well.  If there was a luckier person in the world, Alec would like to meet them.  

As he climbed higher, Alec looked back down at the beach, seeing a dark spot in the middle of the white sand.  Curious, he dove back down, smiling to himself when he recognized Magnus.  He apparently summoned himself a lounge chair and a drink, sunning himself on the beach.  If he wanted to encourage Alec to keep flying, lying spread out on the sand in almost no clothing was not the way to make that happen.  Once more, flying seemed less important when he had the possibility of holding Magnus and kissing him soundly.  

He started to make his way towards Magnus but his lover shook his head, waving him away.  With a soft huff, Alec continued down, surprised when Magnus laughed and shot a ball of harmless blue energy at him.  He dodged easily, only to have Magnus shoot another one a moment later.  

Catching on quickly, Alec swooped through the air, dodging the magic bursts and enjoying the delighted laughter from his lover on the ground.  As much as he wanted to hold Magnus, his lover’s laugh was the sweetest sound Alec ever heard.

The game reminded him of things they used to play when they were young. One of them would hit stones into the air with a stick and the others would try to knock it back down with their tail. He knew now that it was training for flying because you had to be able to dodge things on the fly. But back then, they played for hours, not realizing they were learning as they did.    
Older now, Alec’s endurance was much greater and he probably could have done that all day if not for two things. One, Magnus used a lot of energy with the two rituals and the two portals. Alec didn’t want to wear him out, no matter how much fun it was. Two, Magnus was too far away for his liking. He made it over an hour, dodging magic and enjoying Magnus’ laugh, but after that, he was ready for a different kind of fun with his lover.    
“Stop, I’m coming back,” he laughed, making his way down to the beach. Landing with a soft thud on the sand next to Magnus, he started to shift when the warlock reached out to place his hand on Alec’s cheek. The soft skin against his warm scales pulled a deep purr from Alec’s chest and he butted his head against Magnus to encourage him to keep going.    
Magnus smiled, obligingly petting along his jaw and pressing a kiss to his snout. “Don’t shift yet, darling. Let me enjoy this for a moment. You are so beautiful.”   
His dark scales glimmered like black opals in the blazing sun, and for once, Alec didn’t hate that he was so plain compared to his siblings.  Because he wasn’t, not when viewed in the right light.  Poetic, he thought, looking back at Magnus as he gazed on him with nothing but love and affection.

Alec loved that Magnus wasn’t horrified by this part of him, that he didn’t see him as a monster but as someone worthy of being loved, whether in his human form or his dragon one.  Just as he would never see Magnus as someone anything less than amazing, he knew Magnus saw him the same way.   
Maybe that was what soulmates were, he mused, as he let Magnus run his hands gently over his scales and touch him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.  Maybe Izzy felt this with Clary and Jace felt this with Simon.  If that was true, then Alec knew how lucky they all really were.  Considering two of the three of them assumed they would never have this, to be here now was a greater feeling than Alec could imagine.  

Closing his eyes, Alec pulled his dragon form back.  He heard Magnus’ gasp and opened his eyes, smiling shyly at his lover when Magnus realized that he’d discarded his clothes somewhere along the way.  Probably shredded when he shifted, now that he thought about it.  In his excitement, he’d forgotten about that.  Still, he wasn’t going to complain considering the look of absolute lust Magnus was giving him. 

Magnus’ hands danced down the muscles of his chest, his skin tingling as innocent sparks of magic danced along his body.  Alec didn’t even know if Magnus knew he was doing it, his eyes so focused on Alec’s own hazel ones.  “What do you say we go to the house for awhile?” he asked, voice wrecked and they hadn’t even done anything.

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus close, trusting him to portal them where they needed to go without having to take his eyes off the love of his life.

The next moment, he tumbled onto the bed, Magnus falling gracefully on top of him. Alec grinned and pulled Magnus in for another kiss, hips rolling up to meet his lover's, only the thin fabric of Magnus’ swimsuit between them. Magnus seemed to realize the problem at the same time because Alec gasped when it was suddenly sensitive skin pressed against sensitive skin. 

Rutting against one another, Alec knew it wouldn’t take long for him to find satisfaction just like this. There was too much sensation, heat, desire, and every fiber in Alec’s being called out for Magnus.  

But this wasn’t how Alec wanted it. While his body might be moving on autopilot, chasing his satisfaction with Magnus’ own body, his heart craved more. It took most of his strength to push his own hips flush onto the bed while holding Magnus still. He smiled at the whimper of disapproval it pulled from Magnus and gave him a quick kiss. 

He refused to treat Magnus as a means to an end, not anymore. Not in their real lives, in their jobs, or in their bed. He made that mistake once and it almost cost him everything. If all he wanted was release, he could find that in his own hand. What he wanted was Magnus; heart, mind, and soul. And yes, body too, but it was far down on the list of things he loved about his soulmate.  Alec could spend lifetimes listing everything he loved about Magnus and fully intended to do so.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispered and rolled them over.  Confusion washed over Magnus’ face at the idea, and Alec’s heart broke for him.  How could someone as loving and perfect as Magnus not understand they were meant to be loved and cherished and taken care of?  

With nowhere else to be, no one expecting them for days, Alec took his time.  Slowly with every ounce of love in his heart, Alec took Magnus apart and put him back together, whispering words of love and hope, promises of their future together, into his skin.  A benediction from one immortal soul to another.  And when Magnus fell apart under his fingers and mouth and body, Alec swore he saw heaven, because that was what Magnus was to him.  Heaven, a promise of a better life.  

Later on, when Magnus returned the favor, his name was what fell from Alec’s lips, broken and cried out into the darkened night.  If anyone were around to hear them, they would hold no doubt that those two men loved each other with everything they had.  But as it was, they were alone, the only two in the world for all they cared.  

When Alec drifted off to sleep that night, head pillowed on Magnus’ chest, he thought that being alone in the world with only Magnus wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lemons for talking me through the last part when I started to second guess everything I was writing.


	44. Return to Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the real world for Magnus And Alec.

The time in Indonesia passed so quickly, Alec could hardly believe when Magnus told him they needed to go back.  Because now that Valentine was gone, they needed to go back to their actual lives.  Though it had only been a few weeks, Alec could hardly remember what his life was actually like.  Before everything, his life had been his siblings and his work.   Now their family of three was a family of eight, ten if you included Ragnor and Raphael as well.  It wasn’t a clan like he remembered from his childhood, but it was more family than he’d had in five hundred years and Alec didn’t know if he could possibly be happier.

And then there was his job.  For a man who hardly ever missed a day of work, Alec hadn’t been at the museum for a full day in almost a month.  Of course, the  _ family emergency _ excuse held until now, but he needed to get back, to make sure Raj didn’t burn the place down in his absence.  At least the exhibit was going strong and he didn’t need to be there to monitor the day-to-day minutia of museum life, but it didn’t mean he didn’t miss it.  Running the museum had been a dream of Alec’s for many years so he wasn’t going to leave it now.   Leave of absence to deal with family, sure.  Quit entirely?  No, he wasn’t ready for that. 

“Do you have everything?” Magnus asked as he magically cleaned the home so it would be ready next time they needed to get away.  

Alec laughed and shrugged, “I didn’t actually bring anything, so yeah, I have everything.”  Being on a deserted island with only his lover for company, Alec didn’t really need extra clothing, particularly when he spent at least half the time there in his dragon form.  “Actually, do you think you could-” Alec waved his hands around in the air, causing Magnus to roll his eyes but laugh fondly anyway “-some clothes for me?”  The only ones he brought were practically shredded the first day on the island and Magnus stubbornly refused to give him any more, insisting that he preferred Alec in his natural state.

“I do not look like that,” Magnus grumbled and shook his head.  Still, he snapped his fingers and the new outfit appeared in front of him.  “That is only so you don’t show up to get Lucian and Jocelyn and cause them both to swoon at the sight of you.”  A week on the island had done them both a world of good.  Alec’s skin took on a more golden hue, no longer as pale as he had been, thanks to the grey New York winter.  Both were more relaxed and their relationship was stronger than ever. 

“We’re going to get Jocelyn and Luke?”  Alec slipped the shirt over his head, sighing when he noticed just how tight it was.  Leave it to Magnus to get him clothes that didn’t fit.

Judging by the way Magnus looked at him, he knew exactly what he was doing, too, when he picked that shirt.  “How else do you expect them to get back to New York?  I don’t care if they are dragons or not, that is a long way to fly.  And I’m certainly not letting my friends fly commercial.”  He practically spat the last word as if it was something dirty and wrong.  “And don’t sigh about your clothes.  You look gorgeous.  You have a fabulous body and you should show it off more.  I don’t understand why you are hiding under all those layers you insist on wearing.”

“Says the man who must have been wearing at least five different layers the first night we slept together.  It took forever to get you undressed.”

“You weren’t complaining then,” Magnus laughed.  “I believe you said something along the lines of the outfit making you want to rip it off me and have your way with me right there in the museum.”

“No, I wasn’t complaining.  You looked so beautiful I could hardly stand it.  How you expected me to be able to work with you there looking like that?” 

It was becoming a common conversation between them and Alec smiled to himself as Magnus went on a tangent about how good Alec looked that night and how he himself had similar issues keeping his hands to himself.  “We traumatized that poor assistant of yours.”

Alec scoffed, “Please, Raj just wanted a raise.  He was hardly traumatized.”

“Speaking of, are you going back to work tomorrow?”  Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t be returning to the library until the exhibit was over and it was time to tear it down, which made the place less appealing than it used to be.  “I am sure Raj misses you.”

“Raj misses me doing all the word because I don’t trust anyone else to do it right.  He’ll be happy to go back to answering the phone and playing Galaga on his computer.”  Magnus laughed and Alec was helpless to do anything but pull him close and swallow his laughter with a kiss.  “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I love you, Alexander.  Shall we go pick up Jocelyn and Luke and go home?”

Home.  Alec knew where that was for him, where it had been since the moment he kissed Magnus the first time but he wondered if Magnus felt the same way.  “And where would that be, exactly?” he asked, not wanting to assume.

Magnus’ brow furrowed and he looked at Alec with confusion before he understood.  A snap of his fingers and he placed something cold and metal in Alec’s hand.  “I suppose I never asked you officially.  Would you, Alexander, like to move into the loft with me, where we can make love on every surface without fear of your siblings catching us and where we don’t have to worry about walking out of our bedroom and seeing them do unspeakable things either?”

Laughing, Alec nodded, “When you put it so romantically, how can I refuse?  Of course, I will move in with you, Magnus.”

His lover’s hands found his face and pulled him in for a kiss, one that was more laughter than lips but Alec didn’t care.  When they returned to New York, he and Magnus would officially be living together.  It meant an extra room at the apartment he’d shared with Izzy and Jace for the past few years, but maybe they would finally get their own places and they could all start living independently of one another.  Two of them had always lived together since they left Idris five-hundred years ago.  To think they’d all be living apart was a strange concept for Alec but one he knew they would all embrace, particularly now that their soulmates were in the picture.

“Ready to go home, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smiling at him lovingly.

After a quick stop in the mountains to retrieve Luke and Jocelyn - who looked as revived and happy as Alec and Magnus felt - the quartet returned to New York.  Magnus offered to take them directly to their loft but they demurred and said they’d walk, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in their loft.  

“The way I see it, we have two options.”  Alec raised a brow, wondering just where his boyfriend was going to go with this.  “We could either go get all of your things and move you in properly, or we could christen every surface in the loft and I’ll magically move everything over later.”

“What is the point in having a magical boyfriend if it doesn’t save me from having to move everything across town?”

Magnus chuckled and the two of them lost themselves in each other for the rest of the day.  

The next day, Alec managed to pull himself out of the warm embrace of his lover to get ready for work.  With the grey weather outside, Alec wanted nothing more than to curl back up in bed with Magnus, but his sense of duty kept him from doing that.   Instead, he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wake him fully.  Once dressed (and thankful that Magnus did remember to at least get his clothes from his apartment last night), Alec made a slice of toast and some coffee, enjoying a quiet breakfast before going to face Raj and work.  

Looking around the loft, so different from the more utilitarian space he shared with his siblings, Alec smiled to himself, content and settled in a way he couldn’t remember ever feeling before.  The warmth this loft exuded couldn’t be attributed just to the colors Magnus chose or the assortment of furniture and decor that shouldn’t go together but matched perfectly.  No, the warmth came from Magnus alone and Alec hoped he would add the same to Magnus’ life now that he lived here too.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders and resting his head on him.  “You were thinking far too hard for this early in the morning.”  He grabbed Alec’s mug and took a sip, grimacing at the taste.  “How can you drink that without sugar or cream or anything?  It’s just...bitter bean water.  Gross.”

Alec shook his head, “I don’t know why you even bother with the coffee.  By the time you are done with it, it may as well just be cream and sugar.”  

“The way civilized people drink it.  Honestly, Alexander.”  Magnus laughed and kissed his cheek.  “Now, get going before Raj thinks you are never coming back and tries to put Renaissance paintings next to modern sculpture.”  He continued laughing as Alec bolted out of his seat for the door, grabbing his coat before remembering the most important thing. 

Alec returned, taking Magnus’ face in his hands and kissing him soundly.  “I love you.  I’ll see you after work.”

“I love you too, darling.  Now, go before I change my mind and drag you back to bed.”  He knew Magnus would be going back to bed as soon as he left.  No clients were scheduled with the High Warlock until the afternoon and no clients were scheduled with Magnus Bane, Indonesian antiquities expert at all that day.  His lover had the luxury of climbing back into their bed while Alec did not.

He grabbed a cab to the museum, not wanting to deal with the subway and risk being late on his first day back.  He’d already chanced that by staying behind for one last kiss (which were never as short as they intend for them to be, but Alec blamed Magnus’ sinful lips for that).  Now, he really did need to hurry if he wanted to be on time.

Which for him meant at least fifteen minutes early.  

“Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence,” Raj called out the moment Alec stepped into the office.  “I was about ready to move into the big one over there.  But I suppose I will stick it out here for a few more years until I can show them who really deserves to be in charge.”  Alec knew Raj was joking but despite is somewhat abrasive personality, he would be a good choice to replace him when the time came for them to move on.  Alec didn’t know how Magnus did it, not moving every few years.  Though, maybe having High Warlock of Brooklyn as your title allowed you a little leeway that others didn’t have.  

Still, Raj didn’t know that Alec would be leaving soon enough, so he just grinned, “We’ll see if I decide to put in a good word for you when the time comes.”  He would.  Raj had been the best assistant Alec could ask for.  He knew when to be professional and when to have a good time and other than a couple incidents where he had a few too many glasses of champagne and started carrying on about needing a relationship, Alec had no complaints.

“So what have I missed out on?” he asked, doing his best to bring the conversation back to business.  Raj, thankfully, followed the change in conversation, giving him the rundown on the budgets, the attendance and everything else that needed to be dealt with behind the scenes at one of New York’s foremost museums.  “I’m glad to see the place was in good hands while I was gone,” Alec smiled.  “Thank you for all you did, Raj.”

“Anytime, boss.”  Alec got back to work, figuring Raj was on his way out when the other man continued.  “But the next time you want to go on a tropical vacation with your gorgeous man, just ask for time off like the rest of us.  You don’t need a fake family emergency.  You are allowed to take care of yourself once in awhile.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec sighed, “One, you sound like my sister which is creepy coming from you so knock it off.  Two, there really was a family emergency but when we had it cleared up, Magnus did take me away for a week.  I think we both needed it.  I’ll try and remember to do that every so often.”  Now that he had Magnus, it would be a lot easier to remember there was life outside of work.  

“That’s all I ask, Lightwood.”  

Raj left him alone in his office and went back to work.  Alec smiled to himself and did the same.


	45. Revelations and Consolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the family leads to some happiness and some trepidation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucelyn and Fraywood? This might be one of my favorite chapters.

They slipped back into their normal lives as easily as stepping into a pair of pants.  Everything went back to the way it was before Valentine. 

Except Alec now lived in Brooklyn with the High Warlock.  

A new dragon moved into his old loft after mating with his sister.  And now the place had a vampire as well.  

Only a few changes.  

It took some adjustments.  The first few days, Alec was halfway to the old apartment before remembering he lived with Magnus now.  Once Magnus portalled into the home and shrieked (though he denied it) when he saw Alec working out in the living room.  (“It was only because you were sweaty and half-naked and gorgeous, darling.  You really need to warn me about these things.  Getting that turned on that quickly can’t be good for my health.”  “You’re immortal, Magnus.”  “Doesn’t mean you can’t kill me with your sexiness.”)

But, overall, it was easy.  Living with Magnus gave Alec a sense of happiness he didn’t know he’d been missing.  He loved his siblings and there were days where he missed being able to walk across the hall and talk to Izzy or push the furniture out of the way and spar with Jace.  But living with Magnus was better than he’d hoped and Alec didn’t want to go back to what life was like without him.

It seemed everyone else agreed.  Clary went back to art school and when she showed them their drawings, there were far more naked sketches of his sister than Alec ever wanted to see.  But Izzy smiled even more than usual and though he knew the distance probably helped with this a little, he didn’t have any late night, teary conversations with her.  Neither of them was lonely anymore, and Alec was almost happier for Izzy’s joy than he was for his own.

Jace and Simon’s relationship continued to baffle Alec, who didn’t understand how those two ended up together.  They insulted each other more often than not and eventually, Magnus explained that for some people, that was a form of foreplay.  And Alec soon realized that not long after they were arguing, they were either kissing or disappearing into their room.  Raphael explained they were no longer welcome at the Hotel while together because vampire hearing meant that they all knew what went on  _ behind _ the closed doors as well.  He didn’t elaborate but watching a vampire shudder in horror was enough for Alec. 

And then there were Luke and Jocelyn who’d become parents to almost all of them.  Despite the fact that they didn’t look much older than anyone else in the group, their age and wisdom made them the perfect choice for someone to turn to when one of them had a problem.  Clary warned them all, though, to call before going over.  Apparently unlocking his dragon form again had also unlocked Luke’s more passionate side and she got more than an eyeful of her parents on several occasions. 

After Valentine’s demise, they hadn’t all gotten together since.  Trying to get back to their various careers and studies meant that finding the time when all eight of them (ten if you included Raphael and Ragnor) were available was a challenge.  It was nearly two months before Luke called Alec and insisted that they all come over for dinner that night.  Jocelyn was once again making her lasagna and Alec instantly agreed.  He wouldn’t turn down that cooking for anything.  

His siblings all agreed too, Izzy making sure she wouldn’t be on call that night, and they all piled into the loft Jocelyn and Luke shared not far from where Magnus and Alec now lived.  

Dinner with that many people was a loud, boisterous affair, with everyone filling their plates (except Simon and Raphael who filled their glasses and enjoyed the conversation).  Everyone chatted and laughed, happy to be back together.  They’d all seen each other, Alec was certain.  But not all eight of them in the same room.  He needed to remember to thank Luke for organizing this.  They all needed this time together. 

When the man in question tapped his knife against his glass, Alec turned to look at him, as confused as everyone else at the table.  “Now, I know you all thought we were having this dinner just to see one another again, which is true, it had been too long.  But, Joss and I had another reason that we would like to share.”  Magnus gasped next to him and his hand clamped over his mouth.  Alec looked at him to see the excitement and realized what they were about to announce.

“Now, as you know, after the ritual two months ago, Magnus sent us on a lovely holiday back to Idris.  We hadn’t had time like that to ourselves in centuries and it was nice to have the chance to reconnect, so thank you, Magnus.”  Magnus smiled and nodded, then gestured for them to continue.  “While we were there, we did a lot of talking and came to one decision, we don’t want to be apart any longer.  So, last week, I officially asked Jocelyn to be my wife, and she accepted.”

Chaos erupted around the table as everyone jumped up to congratulate them.  Alec hardly saw Clary other than a blur of red hair as she bounded over to her mother and the man who raised her and hugged them both tight.  Jace and Alec offered handshakes in congratulations and Magnus kissed both their cheeks, everyone delighting in the surprised look Luke got at that.  Izzy and Simon embraced them both later, basically being part of the family already while Raphael and Ragnor offered their quieter congratulations.  

“Mom!  I can’t believe you are getting married!” Clary squealed, hugging Jocelyn again and looking for all the world like she was the one who just announced her engagement.  “I get to be your maid of honor, right?”

“Of course,” smiled Jocelyn, kissing her daughter’s forehead.  “There’s never been anyone else.  But, that isn’t everything we have to announce.”  Jocelyn took Luke’s hand and they shared a look, a silent conversation only couples who knew each other intimately could understand.  “We found out that, well, I’m pregnant.”

Magnus and Izzy started celebrating immediately but Alec’s eyes went to Clary who looked dumbfounded.  She stared at her mother and her soon-to-be dad in confusion.  “How is that possible?  Can you still have...?”

“Clary, we’re dragons.  There isn’t really a time where we stop being able to have children.  We can have kids whenever we want.”  Alec grimaced, knowing Jocelyn was trying to help but also thinking there were kinder ways to put that.  Considering the rest of the dragons in the room would never have their own children, being with mates of the same sex (and two of them with different species), it wasn’t true that they could have children whenever they wanted.  “You always said you wanted a little brother or sister.” 

“When I was TEN!” Clary yelled.  “Or all those years I thought I was only fifteen or sixteen.  You know, when you were stealing all of my life away.  What if I wanted to have kids a hundred years ago?  I couldn’t have because I didn’t know anything about who or what I was.”

She stormed from the room and the rest of the stood in stunned silence.  “Can someone please just explain what happened?” Jace asked, looking at all the other silent faces.  “I thought this was something to be happy about?  Why is Clary upset?  There’s finally going to be another dragon!”

“JACE LIGHTWOOD HERONDALE!” Izzy yelled, turning on her brother and launching into a long diatribe about why this would be upsetting to Clary and how he needed to be more understanding.  

Alec smiled briefly at how protective Izzy was of her mate.  He knew better than to get involved in that particular fight (as the two of them went at it often and he learned to stay out of it), so instead, he kissed Magnus’ cheek.  “I’m going to go check on Clary.  Will you be alright here?”

“I’m fine, darling.  Talk to Biscuit and we will be here when you two get back.”

While he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but Clary now felt much more like a sister than an annoyance to him.  He knew eventually Izzy would realize that she needed to be with her soul mate, she was too busy being mad at Jace to notice it just yet.  So, he figured those two could fight it out and he’d talk to Clary.  After five hundred years, he felt like he had the big brother thing down pretty well.

Remembering where her room was from the night he’d spent here when Jocelyn and Luke took him in, Alec knocked on the door.  “I don’t want to talk to you, mom,” Clary yelled.  “Or Luke.  Just leave me alone.”

“What about me?” he asked through the door, not about to barge in there if she didn’t want him.  Alec valued his privacy and wouldn’t disrespect someone else by ignoring theirs.  

Silence on the other side worried him for a moment until a soft voice said, “It’s unlocked.”

The inside of her room looked a lot like what Alec imagined Clary’s mind to be like.  Drawings and paintings covered the wall, some of them directly on the wall itself.  Clothes were flung over chairs and the bed like she’d been in too big a rush to bother hanging anything else up.  On her dresser were framed pictures of Clary with Luke and Jocelyn, with Simon, and a few other friends Alec didn’t recognize.  A brief amount of hurt passed through his heart at not seeing his sister in any of the pictures but he remembered that practically since the day they met, Clary had been living in their apartment.  Of course, there weren’t pictures of her here.  This wasn’t her home anymore.

“So, you want to talk about it?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  He wouldn’t push, knowing she would talk if she wanted.  And if not, he’d sit there until his sister came flying in here, which honestly wouldn’t be long now.  

Clary sniffled and looked up at him, “Not really.  It came as a surprise, you know?  In the last three months, my mother has been kidnapped, I regained five hundred years of memories, I found out my father wanted to kill everyone I love, I met my soulmate, my best friend became a vampire, and I found out I’m a dragon.  It’s like everything all hit me at once when she said 'here are two more things that are now changing'.  I don’t mind that they are getting married.  They’ve been practically married for my whole life.  I mean, I can’t imagine going centuries without making Izzy my wife and yet, that’s what they’ve done.  Why I don’t know.  But I’m happy for them.  My mom and Luke deserve to be happy.  But then, a baby?  I struggle with the knowledge of whether I’m eighteen or if I am five hundred a lot of the time, but either way, it is a long time to go without a younger sibling.  This...I just don’t know why they have to have another kid.  Aren’t the six of us enough?”

Alec listened patiently while she vented, understanding that she needed to get it out.  Once she finished, though, he grinned.  “For someone who didn’t want to talk, you sure had a lot to say.”

“Shut it, Lightwood.  You’re supposed to be comforting me.”

Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  “I can tell you from experience that being the oldest sibling is pretty great.  There’s this other person who looks up to you and needs you and all you want is to make them proud and keep them happy.  And yes, it will be a big change.  I remember when my mom had Max, Izzy and I were so upset about it.  It had been us and Jace for fifteen years and we liked it that way.  Why did they have to have another one?  But then, when he opened his eyes and looked at me the first time?  I would have died for him.  Just like I would Jace or Izzy, or now you, Magnus, or Simon.  But don’t tell him that.  He’s annoying enough already.”

When Clary laughed, Alec thought he must be doing something right.  A small part of him wondered if he would get to do this anymore.  With his siblings having their soul mates, maybe they wouldn’t need their big brother as much as they used to.  But, it seemed that maybe he just gained two more siblings who would put their trust in him.  Alec smiled at that, liking that he was needed.  “Thanks, Alec.  And for the record, Simon might be annoying but I’m pretty sure he adores you.  I’ve known him for awhile and I can see that he is happier.  Obviously, that is mostly Jace, but I think you and Izzy have something to do with that as well.”

“I like him too.  But again, don’t tell him that unless you really have to.”

Clary nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, “Do you think I’m going to be okay as a big sister?  It’s just been Mom, Luke and me for so long, I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Look how well you’ve done with Simon,” Alec pointed out, ignoring the way Clary elbowed him in the ribs.  “Seriously, you will do great.  Think about it.  This baby has four big brothers and two big sisters to watch out for them.  They have a vampire uncle and a warlock uncle.  And they have two parents who are obviously excited to have this new addition.  If you ever feel overwhelmed, there are so many of us you can ask for help.”

They fell silent, Alec letting Clary think for as long as she needed.  They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Izzy’s worried face poking inside.  It softened when she saw her girlfriend resting against her big brother and Alec smiled back at her.  “Here, Iz,” he directed his sister towards her soulmate.  “You’ve got this, Fray.  I have faith in you.  And if you need another pep talk, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Alec,” Clary smiled, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s waist and pressing her face to her girlfriend’s neck.

Returning to the dining room, Alec was somewhat surprised to see everyone still there.  He rather figured Jace would have stormed off by now.  “I think she’s just a little overwhelmed,” he said to Jocelyn.  “Let Izzy talk to her.  It will be fine.  And congratulations.  It will be nice to have another dragon in the world.”

The conversation returned to normal as they finished up dinner without Izzy and Clary.  Magnus, leaning over to kiss Alec’s cheek whispered, “You’re a great big brother.  I love you.”

“Love you too, Magnus,” he grinned back.  “And you realize this makes you a big brother now too.”

Alec couldn’t miss the way Magnus’ eyes softened and he wondered how long Magnus had truly been alone.  He vowed silently that Magnus would never be alone again.  Not for as long as Alec drew breath.  

Which would be a  _ very _ long time.


	46. Vows

With the new baby on the way, Luke and Jocelyn didn’t want to waste any time before getting married.  Alec figured if you’d been waiting for centuries, it was important to get it done as soon as possible. Once Clary came to terms with no longer being an only child, she threw herself into the wedding plans along with Izzy.  The two of them couldn’t have been happier to be making Jocelyn and Luke’s day perfect.  Magnus chimed in often too and Alec happily supported whatever idea his boyfriend had.  After all, as much as he loved his sister, Magnus was the most stylish person Alec knew.  Anything he helped design would be beautiful.

“You know I used to be a hair stylist, right?” Magnus laughed when they were curled together on the couch one night.  Alec would never get over how much he loved to hear Magnus laugh, his lover making his heart light whenever they were together.  “I tried my hand at fashion design as well.  It was a small village in Italy, not long after I left Spain.  But it turned out that Indonesian fashion, which was really all I was acquainted with outside of the robes the monks who took me in wore, didn’t play well in seventeenth-century Italy.  I was run out of town for being too scandalous.”  Magnus grinned over at him, bouncing his eyebrows a bit.  “Wouldn’t be the last time that happened either.”

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes and stealing a kiss from Magnus.  “That doesn’t surprise me one bit, Magnus.  They just didn’t recognize genius when they saw it.” While Magnus’ more flamboyant and out-there attitude wouldn’t necessarily work for Alec, he sure loved seeing it from his other half.

“I suppose those days are behind me now that I am a happily mated man,” Magnus mused.  

“Or,” Alec laughed, leaning in to kiss his way down Magnus’ neck, “you could teach me your scandalous ways and we can get ourselves run out of town together.”

“Every time I assume you can’t get any more perfect.”  Shaking his head, Magnus beamed at his lover.  “I do love the way you think.”  Magnus shifted and pulled Alec down to lay on the couch and the two men lost themselves in each other.  

It only took three weeks to pull the wedding together.  While there would be more than just their family in attendance, it was still very small and intimate.  The biggest issues they faced happened when Magnus and Izzy started to argue over two swatches of fabric that looked like an identical shade of brick red to Alec but obviously were different enough for them to come down on very firm sides of which was right and which was wrong, and when Jace had a slight meltdown over which side of the aisle he was supposed to be sitting on.  All in all, Alec thought it was fairly tame, knowing just how fiery his family could be.

Jace and Simon stood up as Luke’s best men while Clary and Izzy were the maids of honor.  Magnus and Alec sat in the front row, holding hands tightly and both trying to keep from crying and making a scene.  

When they were younger, not long after they moved to the mundane world, Izzy and Alec were invited to a wedding of an acquaintance.  Before that, they’d never seen a wedding ceremony, dragon mating being far more intimate and private, reserved for the two people involved alone.  The idea of sharing their love with the people they cared about appealed to both of the siblings and they swore if they ever found someone they wished to spend a lifetime with, they would hold a ceremony like this.   They even had ideas how to make it more appropriate for their kind, slipping in small references that wouldn’t mean much to the non-dragons in the audience but would mean the world to the rest of them.  When Alec spotted a few during Jocelyn and Luke’s ceremony, he knew it was his sister’s doing.

By the time they were declared husband and wife, there wasn’t a dry eye in the place.  Jace tried to hide it but Alec caught his gaze and smiled knowingly at him.  Through their bond, he could feel Jace’s joy as well as an anxiety that Alec couldn’t find a cause for.  He eventually shrugged it off, figuring there would be a time to ask Jace later.  Alec was still getting used to this new bond so maybe he was just misinterpreting what he felt from his brother.

“Do you think that will be us someday?” Magnus asked him, a strange tone in his voice as he watched Jocelyn and Luke make their way back down the aisle to where the party would be held.  “Do you think you’d like to get married?”

Alec grinned at him, tugging on Magnus’ hand to make sure he was looking at him and could see how sincere he was.  “Magnus, I want to marry you someday.  And I want to do it, again and again, every few decades for the rest of eternity.  Please don’t ever doubt how much I want to call you my husband.”  

Magnus’ teary smile told Alec he wanted the same thing and as they shared a soft kiss, Alec knew he would propose sooner rather than later.  They might have eternity but Alec didn’t want to wait any longer to call Magnus his husband.  It had to be perfect though.  Magnus deserved nothing less.

The party was in full swing by the time they joined up with the rest of their family.  Clary and Izzy were having fun dancing with Simon while Jocelyn, Luke, and Jace were in an intense conversation, though Alec could feel Jace’s amusement so they were probably arguing about a movie or something else fun.  “Can I get you a drink, Magnus?” Alec asked, knowing his boyfriend would probably want one.

“Actually, I think I’m going to go dance.  Care to join me, Alexander?” 

Alec laughed and shook his head, “No, you go have fun.  I’ll be here when you get back, okay?”  He would dance with Magnus later but right now, he wanted to try and talk to Jace.  “Hey, get a drink?” he asked his brother, nodding in the direction of the bar and knowing Jace would follow.

He ordered two beers and tipped bartender when she brought them the two bottles.  As he stood at the bar, watching Izzy and Magnus dance circles around everyone else, Alec sipped his beer and smiled over at Jace.  “So, what was going on with you during the ceremony?” he asked, nudging his brother with his elbow.  “You were happy but there was also a low-level of terror going on.  Still afraid of commitment?  You have a literal soulmate who will live forever.  You might want to get over that.”

Alec rather doubted that was the actual issue but with Jace, you never knew.  He’d lost a lot of people in his life, not just the family like they all did, but he bounced around between clans for the first fifty years of his life.  No one wanted to claim him as their own, which left an indelible mark on the golden dragon.  

“It’s not that.  At least not entirely.”  Jace sighed, staring out at where Simon now talked with Clary, hands waving around as he did.  The vampire had far too much energy for Alec but he obviously meant the world to Jace.  “What if I can’t be what he wants?  I mean, no one has ever stuck around in my life.  Why would he be any different?”

While he knew what Jace meant, Alec still glared at him.  “Glad to know Iz and I are no one.”

“You know what I mean.  Why will he love me forever when everyone else only ever wanted me for a night?”

“Because he is your soulmate, Jace.  And because he loves you.  Why don’t you stop worrying and go ask him to dance?  Or at least stop him from flailing so much. He looks like he is trying to take flight.”  He nudged his brother and smiled as Jace went off to talk to Simon.  Alec loved his brother, even shared a soul with him, but he didn’t think that even in a thousand years, he would ever understand what went on inside his head.

Deciding to take his own advice, Alec finished his beer and went to steal his lover back from Izzy.  “You have your own soulmate.  Go bother her,” he laughed.  Alec hardly waited a moment before pulling Magnus into his arms and smiling softly at him.  “You’re mine.  I wanted to dance with you.”

“Darling, you told me you didn’t want to dance,” Magnus teased, obviously not upset in the least considering the way he pushed closer so their bodies moved as one.  “I was feeling neglected and your dear sister was only keeping my company.”

Alec kissed the smirk right off Magnus’ lips.  “I didn’t mean to leave you neglected, Magnus.  I’ll make it up to you at home.  But, I had to talk to Jace.  There was something weird in that bond we shared and I needed to check with him.”

“Is there something wrong with it?”  Magnus was instantly on alert and Alec felt bad for the way he’d worded that.  “I can do some more research, make sure it is still stable.”

“Magnus,” Alec said, trying to interrupt his boyfriend.  “ _ Magnus _ .  The bond is fine.  It was Jace that was weird.  He’s having commitment issues.”

“He’s five hundred years old and mated to a vampire and he’s worried about commitment?”  Alec couldn’t blame Magnus for sounding so incredulous.  It was ridiculous after all.

Alec shrugged, “He’s afraid Simon is going to get bored and leave him.  I think I convinced to calm down a bit but that is very like him and we will probably need to reassure him from time to time.  Actually, I should probably tell Simon that.  He deserves to know.”

The music shifted, to something slower and softer and Alec turned his attention back to his lover.  “I love you, Magnus.  And I have no intention of leaving you, ever.  Just in case you were worried about that.”

Magnus smiled, teary and soft, “I wasn’t, not really, but it is always nice to hear that.  I will stay with you until the end of time, Alexander.  And then beyond, if there is something more.”  They swayed, wrapped in each other’s arms, trading kisses and hardly realizing the music changed once more.  All that mattered to Alec was holding Magnus, and Magnus seemed to be of the same mind.

After getting bumped one too many times by Simon attempting to show everyone how well he could do the running man, the two of them shared a small laugh as they made their way over to the table they’d been assigned to for dinner.  “So, were there any dragon wedding traditions in there that I might not have known to look for?” Magnus asked.

“Not as many as you might think.  Most of our marriage ceremony takes place in private, between the two dragons involved and no one else.  Most likely Luke and Jocelyn already did that part but unless they come out and tell you, there’s no way to know for sure.”  Alec looked forward to the day when he could explain the whole thing to Magnus, but here in the middle of the Garroway’s wedding was not the place.  “But when they took two candles and lit a third together?  That was something Izzy and I came up with a few hundred years ago.  Part of the dragon ceremony is the combining of flames.  It’s usually done naked but some liberties needed to be taken when there are humans involved.”

Glancing around to make sure none of Luke and Jace’s colleagues from the police force were watching, Magnus held out his hand, where the blue flames of his magic danced along his skin.  “Do you think we could do that part with my own flame?”  It was different from the one Alec had burning inside him; different from Jace and Izzy and Clary and Jocelyn and Luke.  But it was a flame and Alec couldn’t see one reason why it wouldn’t work.  

“Even if it isn’t exactly the same, I want to try it,” Alec admitted, bringing his own fire to his hand.  

Neither was paying much attention to the rest of the room when they were confronted with a small boy, staring in awe at their hands which were doing something that should have been impossible.  “That is so  _ cool! _ ” the kid exclaimed and Alec’s brain raced to come up with an answer.  

Putting his fire out, he leaned toward the kid and nodded in Magnus’ direction, “He’s magical. A pretty cool trick, don’t you think?”  

The kid nodded eagerly and Alec thought the crisis was averted until he turned his bright blue eyes on Alec.  “What about you?  Are you magical too?”

He started to shake his head when Magnus grinned and Alec had a sinking suspicion that he didn’t want to hear what Magnus was about to say.  “No, he’s a pyromaniac.  He likes to burn things.”

“Magnus!” he exclaimed as his boyfriend dissolved into giggles and the kid ran off.  “You can’t say things like that.  You’re going to get me arrested.”

“At least I didn’t say you were flaming!” Magnus laughed and this time, Alec couldn’t help but join in.  

They probably looked ridiculous to anyone watching them but Alec didn’t care.  Only Magnus could make him feel like this and it only cemented his decision.  

He was going to marry Magnus Bane as soon as he possibly could.


	47. Will you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important question needs to be asked.

Alec didn’t know if he would be able to handle his excitement.  First the show, and then his plans for afterward.  Everything needed to be perfect.  Magnus deserved nothing less than perfection.  Since Luke and Jocelyn’s wedding, Alec worked with both his sister and Clary to make sure this went off smoothly.  

“Alec, how are you going to do it?” Isabelle asked, mischief twinkling in her eye and he wondered what his sister was up to.  “And more importantly, when are you going to do it?  I need Magnus as my brother as soon as possible, so hurry it up already.”

They’d been through this a number of times and Alec didn’t know why she was still pushing the matter.  “On Saturday, right after the show, I’m going to ask him.  I thought about getting one of the actors to do it from the stage but I want it to be private.  I feel like under the lights of the marquee would be a good place, sort of like Magnus’ own spotlight.”

“Maybe you can get them to change it to read ‘Congratulations Magnus and Alec’ during the show so when you ask him, you can just point to it and see that smile of his.”  Alec did love Magnus’ smile.  So much.  That smile could brighten a day, a week, a world.  Alec wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of eternity. 

To his credit, Alec did consider his sister’s suggestion for a short time, thinking how much Magnus would like to have his name up in lights.  And it would be fun.  But Alec worried.  Maybe that would be jumping the gun, assuming that Magnus would say yes.  No, it was better to ask him.  If he said yes, then they could do something splashy and amazing for their wedding.  Maybe on a Broadway stage, or in the middle of Times Square, or someplace equally as grand and meaningful.  

So now, the night was at hand and Alec didn’t know how he would sit through an entire show with the small box weighing heavily in his pocket.  And despite the fact that they now lived together, that they shared their lives and their home, their best and their worst, Alec still worried that maybe Magnus didn’t want this as much as he did.  

With shaking hands, he worked on tying his tie.  He’d chosen a golden color that reminded him of Magnus’ eyes, with a charcoal grey suit.  A little dressier than Magnus ever saw him, the gala and Jocelyn and Luke’s weddings aside.  He slipped on the jacket and then nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came from behind him.  “Aren’t you gorgeous,” Magnus purred from the doorway and Alec spun, wide-eyed to face him.  “I don’t think I’ve seen this delicious piece of tailoring before.  You’ve been holding out on me, Alexander.”

He’d planned for this, knowing Magnus would comment on the suit, which was, in fact, brand new specifically for tonight.  But if he told Magnus  _ why _ he had new clothes for what was supposed to be a simple date, it would ruin the surprise completely.  “When I told Izzy we were going to a show, she may have come over and dug through my entire side of the closet, insisting on finding me something to wear.  She deemed it all hopeless and made me go shopping.  Me, Magnus.  Shopping for a suit with Izzy.  It was awful.”  

Magnus grinned and stepped closer, running his hands down Alec’s chest and straightening his tie and smoothing out his lapels.  “Remind me to send Isabelle a thank you card when we are done tonight.”  He paused looking Alec up and down in a way that made him feel as if he were completely naked instead of fully dressed.  “Or maybe in the morning.  And if I happen to rip this off your body when we get home, I’ll send a note of apology as well.”

Alec took a deep breath, reminding himself he had a plan and pulled Magnus into bed with the intention of not leaving it again until morning would not accomplish said plan.  “Stop distracting me,” he grunted, pushing his lover away though Alec couldn’t stop the grin that was threatening to take over his face.  

“You love it and you know it,” Magnus sing-songed after him, earning him a patented Lightwood eye roll.  Alec loved him, he really did, but Magnus could be too much.  

In the best possible ways.  

“So are we going to the show or are you going to sit here and look in the mirror all night, Magnus?  Come on!  We’re going to be late.”  Magnus finished straightening the velvet blazer he wore over leather pants and followed Alec to the door.  He looked damn good and Alec had a feeling both of their clothes would be left in tatters by the end of the night.  

“I wasn’t the one struggling with their tie,” Magnus pointed out as he offered Alec his arm.  “What was the big problem?  I’ve seen you tie a tie a hundred times.  Why was tonight such a problem.”  

There was no way Alec could answer that truthfully so he just shrugged, “Off night?”

Magnus frowned, pursing his lips as he studied Alec, and Alec did his best not to squirm under the attention.  “Are you feeling okay, darling?  I don’t want you to feel like we have to do this.  We can always go some other night.”  The nervous part of Alec wanted to say ‘Let’s just stay home’ but he could see the disappointment in Magnus’ eyes even as he offered and Alec couldn’t do that to him.  Besides, he and Izzy worked too hard to get this right for him to chicken out now.

“No, I definitely want to go.  I just couldn’t get the tie right and I wanted it to be perfect.”

Magnus’ eyes softened, “And when are you not perfect, darling?”

Angel, Alec loved him so much.

As expected, the show was truly amazing.  Magnus and Alec may have both cried at certain points but neither said anything to the other, leaving him to suffer through his emotions in peace.  Alec was a ball of nervous energy by the time they got out of the theater.  Standing there under the marquee, waiting for the crowd to dissipate a little, Alec shifted from foot to foot, eyes darting around.  

“Darling, what has gotten into you tonight?” Magnus asked, cupping his cheek and forcing Alec to look at him.  

“You know I love you, right?” Alec blurted out, which was not the way he wanted to start but it was true nonetheless.  “I love you so much and I know I will keep loving you until we should have been old and grey and then even beyond.” 

Magnus smiled, sweet and soft and fond, melting something in Alec’s chest that had been tight all evening.  “I know, darling.  And I love you.  I can’t wait for forever with you.”  He leaned in to give Alec a gentle kiss, looking put out when Alec moved away a moment later.  

“I know.  Me either.  That’s why I want to do this now, even though we haven’t been together that long.”  Alec dropped to a knee, taking Magnus’ hand in his own and looking up at the love of his immortal life.  “I love you, Magnus Bane.  I’ve been in love with you for five hundred years, even if I didn’t know it was you at the time.  I want to share my life, my body, my soul with you for the rest of eternity if you will have me.”  Alec took something from his pocket and held it up with his free hand.  “Magnus, will you marry me?”

The ring, black like the obsidian color of his scales, shimmered under the bright lights of the theater’s sign.  In the middle of the ring stood a large golden stone, almost the exact color of Magnus’ real eyes.  Izzy had helped him pick it out, as well as decide what to say because Alec feared that the moment he saw Magnus, he would freeze up and not say anything at all.

“Izzy helped you, didn’t she?” Magnus asked, smiling broadly with tears sparkling in his eyes.  Of all the things Magnus could have said in that moment, that was not what Alec expected and he stared at his lover, confused and a little hurt.  He’d put a lot of effort into this.  Why couldn’t he just get an answer?

Alec sighed, letting his hand drop a little.  “Yes, she did.  Why?  Too obvious?”  Trying to hide his disappointment, Alec gave Magnus a small smile and a shrug.  “I just wanted it to be perfect.  Sorry.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide and he fell to his knees in front of Alec, taking his face in his hands.  “Of course I will marry you, Alexander.  You have to know that was the case, right?  I want nothing more than for you to be my husband.”  He kissed Alec through his tears and the roller coaster of emotions in just the last few seconds pulled tears from Alec’s eyes as well.  “Oh, Alexander, darling, I can’t wait to marry you.”

Alec smiled and slid the ring onto Magnus’ finger, amazed at how much he liked the look of it.  “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I love you, fiance.”

A couple people standing around applauded them and Alec blushed, ducking his head to hide his face against Magnus’ neck.  “So why were you laughing at me about Izzy helping me?” he murmured, quiet enough that only the two of them could hear it.

“It might be easier if I show you, rather than tell you,” Magnus explained coyly.  Magnus stood and offered his hand to Alec who took it readily.  Following Magnus around the building to an empty alley, he watched his beautiful lover open a portal and take his hand once more.  

Magnus laughed the moment they stepped out of the portal and Alec looked at him, as confused by his amusement as he was by their location.  “Magnus, why are we at work?”  While he loved his job, coming here after a date wasn’t something he would have considered.  Particularly when they could be at home, with less clothing, celebrating their engagement.  

“Well, I was going to have an alarm go off so we would have to come here right after the show.  But since you surprised me with the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen and the sweetest proposal ever, I figured we could skip some of the theatrics.”  Alec’s eyes went wide when he started to understand what Magnus was talking about.  Did they both plan the same thing on the same day?  That did seem just like them.  

Magnus held onto his hand, walking them towards the exhibit they both put their hearts and souls into.  Alec could tell a story about them from each and every piece on display and he knew Magnus could do the same.  But his lover was staying quiet and Alec wondered what was running through his mind.  

“When I took this job, I had no idea it would change my life,” Magnus muttered.  “Ragnor laughed at me, told me I was being sentimental, even though he was the one who always taught history at his local schools, history he himself lived through.  I just wanted a little of that for myself.  So, when I started lecturing on Indonesian antiquities, it was mostly for fun.  And then they were going to do an exhibit here in New York and I couldn’t say no to the invitation to be the resident expert.”  Magnus smiled at Alec, squeezing his hand, “I expected you to be some stuffy old man.  I didn’t expect you to be even older than me.  Or to be the love of my life.  Or my soulmate.”  He paused, “I didn’t expect to fall in love with you.”

Alec wiped away a few tears.  He hadn’t expected this either, so to have found it made it that much more magical.  Magnus leaned over and kissed him before continuing, “When I asked your sister for advice on how to do this, she laughed at me for wanting to do it where you worked but she doesn’t understand the memories this place holds for me.  For both of us, I think.”

That much was true.  Alec would never again look at this museum and not see it as the place where he met his soulmate, where he fell in love, and now he suspected, where he got engaged.  

“I know you already asked me and so I probably can guess your answer, but I want to hear it anyway.”  Magnus smiled and knelt down on one knee, just as Alec had done not fifteen minutes prior.  “Alexander Lightwood, the happiness I have known throughout my life pales in comparison to the joy I feel now, having you by my side.  I know we have centuries of love and laughter ahead of us and even though I would be happy to go through that as your mate and lover, nothing would make me prouder than to be able to call you my husband.”

Tears fell from Alec’s eyes at Magnus’ kind words and he was already nodding before he finished asking the question.  “Will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, throwing himself at Magnus and kissing him, even as they fell to the floor.  Alec laughed as he felt them falling, the dizziness that accompanies portal travel vanishing the moment they hit their bed and continued kissing.  

They had a lot to celebrate that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that may be the sappiest chapter I've ever written. 
> 
> Just in case you are interested.  
> [Magnus' ring](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1_ak0OpXXXXXZaXXXq6xXFXXXt/2017-New-Fahion-men-Jewelry-unusual-Black-Filled-full-finger-rings-stone-Engagement-male-Ring-Gift.jpg)
> 
> [Alec's ring](http://static.dudeiwantthat.com/img/giveaways/black-zirconium-copper-ring-15356.jpg) even if he doesn't have it yet because he was too busy kissing Magnus to wait for that part.


	48. Shovels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the warlocks.

“Are you sure about this?”  Magnus worried his lip with his teeth, looking at Alec as he finished getting dressed, shrugging into his leather jacket.  He’d been promised casual so his black jeans, boots, and burgundy t-shirt were already on.  Compared to Magnus, Alec knew he probably looked like a college student on break from the university but he never tried to compete with his lover’s outfits.  They were Magnus’ thing.  Alec liked to look at him while he wore them and really liked to take them off when they got home.

Alec chuckled at the question, the fourth time he’d asked since they got out of the shower.  “Magnus, babe, I promise, it will be fine.  I know I look like a kid, but you have to remember I’m older than you.  I think I can handle one night.”  Magnus looked unconvinced and Alec sighed, pulling him in for a kiss.  “Stop worrying.  You’ll give yourself crow’s feet.  Isn’t that what you always say?”

“No,” he mumbled, though his lips turned up at the corners.  “I say that while you may be immortal, you aren’t immune to crow’s feet.  Honestly, Alexander, if you can’t remember that, how are you going to survive this evening?”

Alec laughed and shook his head.  Magnus Bane was the greatest thing in his life, and the most exasperating.  “I’ll win them over with my sparkling personality of course,” he promised, which only caused that tiny smile on Magnus’ lips to break free from his control, resulting in the warlock doubled over laughing.

“You know I love you, Alexander, but your sparkling personality is not one of your strongest traits.”

“I should be insulted,” Alec grumbled, laughing in spite of himself.  “I should be insulted because I know you are insulting me.”  Sure, he knew his personality could be a bit abrasive and that his siblings often told him his glare would stop anyone in their tracks.  But that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it from his own soulmate as well.  

He passed Magnus and made his way to the door.  “If you insist on being so rude, I’ll just go without you and you will have to deal with the fact that we will talk about you all night.  Horrible things.  All the things that you do that grate on us.”

“I am great, aren’t I?” Magnus grinned, hurrying to catch up and purposefully mishearing what Alec said.  “Now, are you planning on walking there or can I make us a portal.  The weather might finally be getting warmer but that doesn’t mean I want to risk it changing at the drop of a hat.”

Alec had no intention of walking but he needed to get Magnus moving.  “Make the portal, darling.  I don’t want to be late.  I want to make a good impression.  They already love you.  I’m the one who needs to win them over.”  All bravado gone, Alec let Magnus see just how nervous he was.  This was important, he needed them to like him.  Because he would be in Magnus’ life forever and so of course, the people closest to Magnus had to approve.  

“We don’t have to do this,” Magnus repeated.  “If they don’t like it, they can talk to me.  I don’t want you to be stressed out.”

“Magnus, relax.  I want to meet your friends.  I want to be a part of your life, all of your life.  So, let’s go so I can meet them and prove to them that I am the right person for you.”  

Magnus had started to open the portal when Alec said the last bit and he froze, spinning to look at him.  “Nothing they say will change what I think about you, Alexander.  You are the love of my life and if my friends can’t see that, then I will talk to them.  You aren’t a fling.  You aren’t a crush.  You are my soulmate and I love you more than anything in this whole world, past present or future.”

Hearing the sincerity Magnus laced into every word, Alec nodded and gave him a quick kiss.  “I love you with everything I am, Magnus.  If they don’t like me, I will spend the rest of eternity loving you with all that I have, until they have no choice but to accept me as part of your life.”

Magnus nodded and opened the portal, taking Alec’s hand and pulling him through before either of them had any second thoughts.  On the other side, Alec blinked at the bright, warm light that surrounded them.  Whereas they kept their loft a little dim, romantic and soft at all times, this room was well-lit, accenting the artwork on the walls and the three people lounging on the furniture in front of them.  

“Only ten minutes late,” Ragnor laughed, sitting up more to grin at them both.  “Alec you are a good influence on Magnus in at least one way it seems.”  

Alec smiled and nodded at him, “Thank you, Ragnor.  It’s lovely to see you again.”

“And you as well, Alec.”  It was strange to see Ragnor without Raphael and he inquired as to the vampire’s presence.  “Oh, no, this is a warlock only night,” Ragnor grinned, looking between Magnus and the two women who were sitting next to him.  

“But?  I’m not a warlock,” Alec explained, confused.  

Magnus sighed and shook his head.  “What Ragnor is trying to say is that they want to intimidate you and are doing their best to do just that.  Ignore them.”

Alec turned back to the warlocks, doing what he could to not look cowed by their eyes focused on him.  He looked at the two women who were staring at him intently.  One with blue skin had an unreadable expression on her face, while the other, whose skin was littered with iridescent scales smirked at him and Alec was struck with the sensation a mouse must feel like upon encountering his first cat.  “You must be Catarina and Dot.  It is a pleasure to meet you, Magnus has told me so much about you.”  He rolled his shoulders back and called upon centuries of experience of people looking down on him for one reason or another.  He would not buckle under their interrogation. Magnus was his soul mate and the love of his life.  They could question him all they liked and Alec would never back down.  

“Alec,” Dot smiled, gesturing to the chair next to her.  “Please sit.  We have been dying to meet you but Mag has been keeping you away from us.”

“Mag?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus who simply shrugged.  It wasn’t a nickname he would have ever considered for his lover but if it didn’t bother Magnus, Alec wasn’t going to comment on it.   “Hi Dot,” he smiled at her.  “I’m sorry.  It’s actually my fault we haven’t been able to come by so far.  I’m not sure how much Magnus has told you but my, um, family drama, has unfortunately occupied a good portion of our time.”  But now that Valentine was gone and they were back to what passed for a normal life for a dragon and a warlock.

“Does your family have a lot of drama?  Is our friend going to be pulled into dangerous situations with you often?”  Alec finally recognized this for what it was.  A job interview.  For the most important job of his life. Magnus’ husband.

Alec smiled, “We haven’t had drama like that in five hundred years, so I hope it will be another five hundred before we encounter anything remotely that involved again.  Most of the time, my siblings might be a little annoying, but we are always there for one another.  And they both see Magnus as their new brother already.  While I will love him with all my heart for the rest of time, they will always be there for him if he ever needs someone to confide in.”

Dot, seemingly satisfied, nodded and sat back.  Alec doubted that was all she had to say but she was giving someone else a chance to interrogate him for a while.  He turned to face Cat, smiling softly at her as Magnus sat next to him and took his hand.  “Why should Magnus trust you?” she demanded, going right for the jugular.  “Ragnor told us what happened a couple weeks ago.  You accused him of never being enough and then left.  What is to say you aren’t going to do that again?  How can we trust you with his heart?”  

Drawing a sharp breath at the reminder of their separation, Alec looked at Magnus and then back to his friends, and he understood.  Magnus gave his heart away easily.  It was something they’d spoken of before, of all the people who had hurt Magnus in the past.  And if Magnus knew it, then the people who would have been there to help him pick up the broken pieces of himself would know it as well.  They were protecting him, even as Alec and Magnus knew nothing would come between them again.  

“Catarina, that’s enough,” Magnus chastised, holding Alec’s hand tighter as he glared at his friends.  “I don’t understand why you are putting him through this.  Can’t you accept that I love him and I’m going to marry him?”  Alec looked down where their left hands were linked, Alec’s black and copper ring looking perfect next to Magnus’ black and yellow one.  

“You were going to marry Camille and look how that turned out.  We don’t want you to get hurt, Magnus.  And if you insist on marrying this one, we will make sure he isn’t going to hurt you.”  Cat looked fierce and formidable and Alec held a great deal of respect for her.  

“Then you and I want the same thing,” Alec said, meeting her gaze and not shrinking from it.  “I want nothing more than to make Magnus happy for all eternity.  I’m as immortal as the both of you.  I will never leave him, through death or my choice.  The only reason I would be parted from Magnus was if he asked me to leave.  Because what he wants and needs will always be more important to me than what I might desire.” The two of them stared each other down and whatever Cat saw there made her nod.  

“Mag, help me pour some drinks,” Dot said, jumping to her feet and pulling Magnus with her.  Magnus shot him an apologetic look and followed Dot out of the room, leaving Alec with Cat and Ragnor.  Ragnor appeared far too amused by the whole situation and Alec barely resisted the urge to call him a traitor.  He thought of all of them, Ragnor would jump to his defense but it seemed he was mistaken.  

Once Magnus and Dot were out of earshot, Cat leaned forward.  “I’m going to lay this out for you.  If you break his heart, no one will ever find your body.  There might not be a lot of information about dragons out there, but the warlocks have almost everything there is.  Which means, we can find a way to get rid of you if you break his heart.”  Alec’s eyes went wide.  While he should have expected a shovel talk, he honestly thought this was just going to be a few questions and drinks with Magnus’ friends.  

But if this is what he had to do to convince them that he was serious about Magnus, so be it.  “If I hurt him, I would expect you to do just that.  But I don’t intend to hurt him.  What happened before...  We learned from that.  We have talked about it and it won’t happen again.  Nothing is more important to me than Magnus’ health and happiness and certainly not my own well-being.  I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Magnus safe. I will spend eternity proving that to you if I have to.”

Ragnor smiled and Alec knew from his expression that he’d won Cat over and Ragnor knew it.  But she still looked at him, calculating.  Finally, Cat gave a nod and the first smile Alec saw since they arrived.  “That is what I wanted to hear.  No one has ever put Magnus’ heart ahead of their own.  Which is all we have ever wanted.  He deserves someone who loves him, heart and soul.  He was convinced it was you but I wanted to make sure.”  

Standing, Cat pulled him into a hug which was how Magnus and Dot found them when they returned with drinks for everyone.  “Catarina, darling, I know he’s gorgeous but he’s mine.  Hands off.”  Magnus tugged on Alec’s shirt, pulling him back and away from one of his best friends.  “Find your own gorgeous immortal.”  

“I’m right here,” Dot laughed, handing Cat a drink and then wrapping her free arm around her girlfriend’s waist.  “So, I take it we approve of this one.”  

“He said Magnus’ heart was more important than his own well-being and said if he hurt him, we have permission to kill him.  I approve.”

“Alexander,” Magnus growled warningly.  “I am not more important than your well-being.”

“To me, you are, so just accept it.”

Magnus sighed and gave him a quick kiss.  “What am I going to do with you, darling?”

“Marry me and live happily ever after?”

The smile on Magnus’ face lit up the room.  “That sounds like the perfect plan.”


	49. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The makeshift clan welcomes their newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet me at the end to yell about the name.

The inevitable call came in the middle of the night because babies are rarely punctual and are never considerate of other people’s sleep schedules.  Alec answered the call, rolling over as best he could with Magnus’ weight resting on him, dead to the world.  “If this isn’t the second coming of Valentine, I don’t want to hear it,” he growled into the phone, not even bothering to see who was calling.  

At two in the morning, only family would dare to call him.  Alec wasn’t exactly known for being warm and fuzzy when he was tired.

“Hello to you too, big brother.”  Izzy’s voice, while welcomed at any other time, only grated on him right now.  “You’d think you would be happier to hear from me.

“I love you, Isabelle, but I’m going back to sleep.  I will yell at you properly in the morning.”  He went to hang up, wondering if his sister was drunk dialing him but deciding it didn’t matter.  She interrupted his sleep so he had no intention of dealing with whatever shenanigans she (and probably Clary) was up to.  “Good night.”

“Wait!”  Isabelle yelled loud enough for him to hear her, even with the phone away from his ear.  Magnus stirred against him and he cursed Izzy for disturbing Magnus.  “Alec?”

He sighed and put the phone back up to his ear.  “What is it, Izzy?  I’m tired and you’re waking Magnus up, so just tell me so I can go back to sleep.”

“Luke and Jocelyn’s baby is here.”

If Alec wasn’t awake before, he was now.  His eyes flew open wide and he gently shook Magnus’ shoulder to wake him completely.  “We’ll be right there.  Luke and Jocelyn’s place, right?”  He doubted they would have risked going to a hospital.  Most dragon babies looked human but on occasion, one came out reptilian.  Usually, those were the ones that hatched from eggs but not always.  

Izzy had always wanted to study what it was about them that made it possible for dragons to give birth in two entirely different ways but with such a small sample size, it had never been feasible.  

“Yeah,” Izzy laughed through the phone.  “See you soon.  I’m going to call Jace.”

Next, to him, Magnus blinked his eyes open, golden and unglamoured as he looked at Alec.  "You know I love you, Alexander, but unless the world is coming to an end or you have a sudden desire to be intimately close to me, I would suggest we continue this conversation in the morning.  After coffee."  He started to close his eyes, nuzzling into Alec's chest when Alec shook him by the arm one last time.  "Magnus, you need to get up.  Jocelyn had the baby."

The words had the same effect on his fiance and suddenly Magnus was sitting up, looking far more awake than anyone should on so little sleep.  "You could have started with that darling.  Though, if you do want to have a little fun before we go..."

"Don't tempt me," Alec laughed, climbing out of bed and tossing some clothes over to Magnus.  "This may be the one and only time I tell you no."  Because Magnus Bane was irresistible and if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to see the first new dragon born in over five hundred years, Alec would have lost himself in Magnus until they both fell back asleep.  As it was, though, he wanted to see the baby and he knew Magnus did too, even if he was currently pouting at the end of the bed.  

He sighed, "Fine, but you owe me at least an hour in bed sometime soon."

Alec pulled a shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss Magnus, "When we get home, I promise you a whole afternoon in bed.  And I'm not talking about a nap."

"Fine," Magnus sighed, obviously trying to stop himself from smiling too hard.  "You drive a hard bargain."  Their eyes met and both of them dissolved into giggles, the unspoken innuendo hanging in the air between them.  

Once dressed, Magnus opened the portal for them and together they stepped through and into Jocelyn and Luke's loft.  Despite the late hour, the place was lit up like noon time.  Every light in the place seemed to be on and Alec was horrified to see his sister in the kitchen.  "Isabelle Sophia, what do you think you are doing?"

"I thought Jocelyn would be hungry so I offered to make her a snack."  

Whoever thought that was a good idea never tried Izzy's cooking and he shook his head, "No.  Not happening.  Hasn't Jocelyn been through enough today?  You go check on Clary and I'm sure Magnus and I can figure something out together."  He hated the hurt look in his sister's eyes every time he insulted her cooking but after five hundred years of trying the dishes she created, Alec knew a slight hurt was worth avoiding food poisoning.  Especially after Jocelyn just gave birth, she didn't need that kind of pain.

Isabelle, however, admitted defeat easily and went to find her girlfriend.  Looking at whatever was in the pan on the stove, Magnus grimaced and with a snap, the pan was gone, replaced with a plate of sandwiches.  "Safer, don't you think?" Magnus laughed.

"Very much.  You're lucky you haven't had to try any of the food she makes.  I've spared you so far.  One of these days, though, you won't be able to avoid her puppy dog eyes and you will understand."  Alec knew how convincing his sister could be. After five hundred years, he knew how deadly her food was and yet, sometimes he still ate it just to make her happy.

“I don’t know. I can resist your eyes pretty well,” Magnus teased.  They both knew they were hopeless when it came to the other. “Go get your sister and Biscuit.  I can feed them while you take things to Luke and Jocelyn.”  Magnus handed him the plate with a quick kiss.  “Go see the baby.”

That was all the motivation Alec needed and he grinned, taking the plate down the hall to what he knew was Luke and Jocelyn’s room.  Knocking lightly, Alec smiled at an exhausted Luke who opened the door.  “Long night?” he teased, holding out the plate of sandwiches.

“I’d forgotten how tiring it was to have a baby around.  It’s been a few hundred years since the last one.  We’ve had one hour with him and I’m already wondering if I will ever feel rested again.”  Despite the complaining, Alec could see the sheer joy in Luke’s eyes and was thrilled for him and Jocelyn.

The baby let out a shrill wail and it shook Alec to his core.  He remembered when Max would cry like that and it brought him back to those times with his little brother in the Lightwood Clan home.  “Can I meet him?” he asked, breathless and excited.  “Also, Iz and Clary, Magnus has food for you both.”  Most likely Jace and Simon would be there soon as well.

Clary, who was holding her baby brother, handed him to Luke before following Izzy to the living room to eat.  Alec wondered just how long they’d been there.  Once they were out, Luke stepped aside to let Alec into the room.  He placed the small baby in Alec’s arms and moved to sit next to Jocelyn who dozed on the bed.  Luke placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled at Alec.  “Alec Lightwood, meet my son, Jonathan Alaric Garroway.”  Dark brown eyes peered up at Alec and his heart melted.  The first new dragon in five centuries.

“Hello, Jonathan,” Alec smiled at the baby who gurgled contentedly in his arms.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he held the tiny life in his hands.  He was so small, so vulnerable.  Alec knew baby Jonathan was stronger than any human baby but that didn’t mean he was safe.  There were so many dangers in the world and even though the baby wasn’t his own blood, he would die for this child and he knew it.  “He’s beautiful.  He looks a lot like you both.”  The perfect mix of both his parents, Jonathan pursed his lips and looked up at Alec with a glare that would rival Alec’s own.  “What’s the matter?” he asked the baby, not expecting an answer.

Instead, Jonathan opened his mouth and burped, a small ball of fire coming from him.  Alec jumped an inch and then laughed as he put out the flame on his shirt.  “I hope you’ve fireproofed the house.”  There was a reason dragons lived in caves most of the time.  Stone wasn’t flammable.  Fabric and wood and people?  Those were flammable and Jocelyn and Luke would have their hands full keeping him from burning down their block.

“I know,” Luke sighed fondly.  “Humans don’t know how good they have it.  Their children aren’t destructive from the day they are born.  We’ve joked about taking him back to Idris, but the idea of raising him in a place with so many bad memories doesn’t appeal to either of us.”

Alec got it.  He never wanted to return home, even if it was their homeland.  The life he was building with Magnus, that was what he wanted, not to go back and try and relive the past.  Besides, as hard as he tried, Alec couldn’t imagine Magnus happily living in a cave for the next couple hundred years.  The loft was better for them both.  

“I bet Magnus knows some spells that can help,” Alec said, his eyes still drawn to the baby who was busy chewing on his finger.  “I can ask him before we leave.”  Magnus hadn’t used a lot of magic lately so Alec didn’t think this would be asking too much.  Especially because Alec was more than happy to pay him back in whatever way he wanted.  Which would probably be enjoyable for them both?  

Luke smiled, “Thank you, Alec.  That would be a relief to us a both.  Otherwise, we’re going to have to take turns staying awake twenty-four hours a day to make sure he doesn’t catch anything on fire while we’re all asleep.”

After a few more minutes with the baby, Alec handed Jonathan back to his father and excused himself, thinking the family deserved some time without everyone else hanging around.  In the living room he found Clary and Izzy asleep on the couch, heads leaning together as they cuddled under a blanket.  Simon was busy talking Jace and Magnus’ ears off about some movie he saw.  The vampire was cute, even endearing, but Alec wondered if he ever stopped talking.  

“Magnus,” he smiled, sitting on his lover’s lap as all the other seats were occupied.  Not that he minded in the least.  “Wait until you see him.  He’s adorable.”  

Simon asked the question Alec expected was both the non-dragon’s minds.  “Does he look like a dragon or like a person?  Because, it would be weird if Jocelyn gave birth to a tiny dragon, but it would be weird if a person hatched from an egg.  Too much like pod-people to make me comfortable.”

“Simon, shut up,” Alec laughed.  “He looks like a person.  He was born like a person, he looks like a person, and he probably won’t even manage his first shift for a few years.  It’s hard to pull off at first and infants don’t have the capacity for changing.  If Jocelyn laid an egg while in dragon form, Jonathan would have been most likely born as a dragon.  It’s been known to happen that a human-like baby comes from an egg or a dragon-like baby comes from a person but they are rare and we don’t know what causes it.”

He recognized the look on Magnus’ face.  It was the face of a man who wanted to study something, and one Magnus wore often.  “Considering Jocelyn and Luke are the only dragons in the world who can procreate right now, you may have a hard time convincing them to go along with your research,” he pointed out to his lover.  No sense in getting his hopes up only to have them dashed when he had nothing to actually study.

“I was thinking about checking the Spiral Labyrinth,” Magnus explained and Alec nodded, even if the others weren’t entirely sure what that was.  “We might have a book or two somewhere that says something.”

Izzy perked up at that and Alec grabbed a sandwich while Izzy and Magnus discussed research and Simon, Jace, and Clary talked about some movie they’d recently seen.  Smiling at his family, Alec sighed in contentment.  When Jonathan’s cries reached them from the other room, Alec met Magnus’ eyes and smiled at him.  While biological children would never be possible for the two of them, they had a long life ahead of them and Alec hoped that at some point of the journey, he could experience parenthood with the one he loved.

Judging by the look in Magnus’ eyes, Alec believed his lover felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Jonathan is not and will never be evil. He isn't that Jonathan at all. BUT, at some point, Jocelyn liked the name so that is what she is naming her son. As for the middle name? I think Luke would name his son after someone who was important to him, maybe a beloved partner on the force? 
> 
> So, Jonathan Alaric Garroway was born.


	50. Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Jace throw Alec a bachelor party. It goes as well as can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only point of this chapter is 'drunk Alec'. Enjoy.

“I don’t need a bachelor party.”

Alec didn’t know why he bothered complaining.  His siblings never listened to him but he had to try.  Because going out drinking didn’t sound half as good as spending the night at home with Magnus.  Though, Magnus would probably love to have a bachelor party. He loved a good party, especially one celebrating him.  

“Nobody needs a bachelor party, Alec.  But we are throwing you one anyway. You two have the rest of eternity to be boring at home together.  For one night, you are going out with us and we are going to make it a night to remember.” Izzy paused, giving him a smirk, “Or not remember if we do our jobs right.”

Groaning, Alec tried not to worry about it.  There was a reason he didn’t get drunk. He tended to be...odd.  And then his siblings, who had a much higher alcohol tolerance, teased him mercilessly for decades after it.  If he never had to hear about his previous drunken exploits again, it would be too soon.

“Besides, I have it on good authority that Magnus will be having his own bachelor party the same night, so any thoughts of just hiding in your loft will fail because he won’t be there to protect you.” 

Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair.  “Are we at least going flying or something? I don’t want a party.  I just want to be with my family.”

“We aren’t going flying.  Didn’t we learn that lesson back in the twenties?  Drinking and flying do not mix.” At least that was one night where they all messed up.  Prohibition had been a fun time for them all; one of the few decades where Alec finally let loose.  Jace’s brilliant idea to run a speakeasy ended with them all drunk by the end of the night more often than not.  Trying to find their way back home from Manitoba that night? That was an adventure Alec would prefer not to repeat.    “We are going to go get drunk and celebrate the last day you are a single dragon.”

“You realize I haven’t been single since the moment Magnus and I got together, right?”

Izzy countered with a grin, “You realize you are being a pedantic jerk who is just trying to ruin my good time.  You are having the bachelor party, Alec. End of story. Get used to it.”

He gave up, knowing he was going to lose. Alec never could say no to his sister.  Not really.

The moment he got home that night, he pulled Magnus into his arms.  “Magnus, Izzy’s throwing me a bachelor party. Any chance you want to run away and elope?”  It sounded wonderful at the moment anyway. A wedding without meddlesome siblings or friends, where it was just the two of them and no one else.  But they both knew he was joking because if there was one thing to describe Alec Lightwood, it was loyal, particularly to his family. He wouldn’t do that to Izzy and Jace, no matter how tempted he might be.

“Darling, you are going to your party and you will have a wonderful time.  I will go to mine and have fun as well. Just remember, you get your siblings, while I am stuck with both Ragnor and Sherwin.  I am sure you will enjoy just being away from them.” Magnus grinned and Alec rolled his eyes, knowing just how much his soul mate loved those two men.

“But I want to stay home with you,” Alec whined, pressing his face to Magnus’ neck and sucking a light pink mark to the tanned skin.  “Is there anything I can do to convince you?”

“You can try.”  Magnus’ hands were on his hips, pushing him back towards the bedroom already.  “It won’t work but I am sure we will both enjoy the attempt.”

Magnus was right.  It didn’t work. But they both enjoyed themselves very much.

Which was why he kissed Magnus goodbye as he left for the Hotel duMort and then locations unknown and then headed for the old apartment.  Neither of them had been told where their parties were being held so they couldn’t ‘ _ accidentally _ ’ crash the other’s soiree.  Because they would both do that.  Alec knew the planners of both parties made it so they wouldn’t run into each other once, much to his dismay.

“Try to have fun without me, Alexander,” Magnus laughed, giving a quick wave as he stepped through the portal and out of Alec’s sight.  

Alec sighed and hoped for the best.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love his family; he did.  Izzy and Jace were the most important people in his life, along with Magnus.  And he enjoyed spending time with them. But a night where their entire motive was to get him drunk (and possibly strippers, if Jace was to be believed) was not his idea of a good time, no matter how much he loved the attendees. 

“Alec!” Jace grinned, pulling him into a hug.  “You actually showed up. We had a bet. Izzy thought we’d have to track you down.  I thought you would hate that even more than having to come to the party in the first place.”  Jace was right. If he’d spent his whole night trying to run away from them he would never live it down.  At least this way, he made his siblings happy. 

And Luke.  

And...Raj?

“You invited my assistant?” he asked, incredulous.  “You do realize he will be the only one there who isn’t a dragon?  You don’t think he’ll find it suspicious that we can all drink him under the table?”  Because while Alec might be a lightweight compared to his siblings, he still had a dragon’s metabolism and could easily out drink a human.

Izzy stepped into the room, a bottle of something amber in hand.  “That’s why we are starting now. Then we can drink along with him and it will look like we are just as drunk as he is.”  Of course, they considered this. Izzy would have thought of everything and Alec didn’t know why he expected otherwise. 

She poured shots for all of them.  “To Alec, Magnus, and their eternal happiness.”  Raising their glasses, the three clinked them together and down the drink.  It burned, in a different way than his own fire normally did. Alec grimaced and then held out his glass again.  May as well admit defeat and get this started properly.

Six shots later for each of them, they were feeling loose and happy, just in time for Luke to show up.  “You started without me?” he laughed, looking at the way Alec was half asleep on the couch, curled up with a small smile on his face.  “Is he going to be alright to leave?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.  We just made some comment about Magnus and he sighed something about him being quite magical.  Now he is sitting there, looking dopey, and thinking about his fiance,” Jace summed up, shaking his head in dismay.  “He’s only had six shots. By the end of the night, he’s going to be in insufferable.”

Alec glared at them both, “I don’t look dopey.  And my fiance  _ is _ quite magical.  You’re just jealous because the only thing your mate can do is drink blood and talk for hours about nothing.  Nothing, Jace! How do you deal with it?”   
Laughing, Luke clapped them both on the shoulder and went to find Izzy.  Alec, however, was already on a roll and continued. “I like him, though.  Simon. He’s nice and he’s good for you. You’re happier and I should know because this whole bond thing between us means that I can feel what you feel.  Except love for Simon. Because that would be weird. If I loved your soulmate and you loved mine. I wonder why I don’t feel like that. Though, I wouldn’t blame you if you loved Magnus.  He’s quite magical, did I tell you that?”

“IZZY!” Jace yelled, causing their sister to look out at them.  “We overdid it. He’s annoying already.”

“Am not.  I’m in love and you love him too because he’s Magnus and I think everyone is probably in love with him.  But he’s mine and you can’t have him. Go back to your vampire and leave my Magnus alone.”

Jace shook his head and pulled Alec to his feet, “Come on.  No one is taking your Magnus. Trust me, I’m quite happy with Simon and I know Izzy has no interest in leaving Clary.  So you don’t have to worry about that.” He called out to the other two, “Luke and Izzy if we don’t get going soon, we are going to be stuck here all night.  He seems to think I want to steal Magnus from him.”

“Who wouldn’t?  He’s gorgeous.” 

Alec glared at his brother who was rolling his eyes at him.  “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Jace Wayland Lightwood Herondale.  Eye rolling is my thing. Get your own thing. And get your own Magnus.”  Thankfully Luke and Izzy entered the room right then, saving Alec from needing to lecture Jace more.  

“Seriously, big brother?  There are humans who can handle their alcohol better than you.”  Izzy shook her head and grabbed her purse. “I can’t believe you are drunk already.  We haven’t even gotten to the bar yet. Any chance you could burn some of that off? Because Raj wasn’t supposed to know you were drinking before we got there.  You’ve ruined the effect.”

Alec scoffed, “This was your idea.  I take no responsibility for anything that happens.”  Still, he let his fire come forward, burning off a little of the alcohol that was clouding his mind.  Not all of it, because it made him feel so much more relaxed than he was when he first arrived. The fire cleared his head enough that he could walk steadily and he followed his siblings and Luke out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Izzy picked a small bar not far from his museum, one that would be unlikely to see anyone they knew.  Other than Raj, who waved at them as they walked in. “Was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Raj grinned.  “And I want to see my boss drunk, so I would have come to find you.”

“Sorry, that was my fault.  I was worried about leaving my wife and baby at home alone for the first time”  Luke extended his hand. “Luke Garroway. You must be Raj. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same.  How do you know Alec?”

“We’re distantly related.  Cousins through my wife’s family, I believe.”  Alec was glad Luke answered that question because he didn’t know the correct answer.   _ He’s my brother’s boss,  _ didn’t explain why he was at Alec’s bachelor party.   _ My daughter is dating Alec’s sister _ , had the same problem, added in with the issue of where Clary was if her father was there.   _ We are all mythical creatures from a country that is hidden from mundane eyes, _ was the truth and yet, it would only cause Raj to question his sanity and wonder why he is so drunk already.  

Raj accepted that answer, which was good since they didn’t look anything alike otherwise.  Sure, in their true forms, there were some distinct similarities, but as humans, they were all pretty different.  Izzy ordered a few rounds of shots for them and passed the first set around. “To Magnus and Alec and a long, happy life together.”  The dragons knew exactly how long that life would be, but even Raj drank to that.

After another shot, Raj asked,  “So, you’re really getting married, Lightwood?  You haven’t known the guy long, right? Don’t you think you are rushing into things a bit?”

Alec loved Raj as an employee and a friend.  He was a good guy, even if he tended to lack a filter most of the time.  He worked hard, was good at his job and actually did care about the people around him, even if he could be a little abrasive sometimes.  So, he understood why the man was questioning his decision to get married so soon. But it still annoyed him. 

Alec tried not to glare at him as he downed his third shot since arriving, no longer feeling the burn of the alcohol which probably should have told him something.  Everything was pleasantly warm and some distant voice of rationality in the back of his mind told him he’d better be careful not to light himself on fire in his inebriation.  Instead, he pointed at Raj and waited for his eyes to focus before he answered. “Magnus Bane is the love of my life. He is my soulmate and I have waited five hundred years for him.  I think I’ve waited long enough. So no, I’m not rushing into things with that beautiful, magical man. If I was smart, I would have married him the day we first met. But I am stupid.  So stupid sometimes.” 

The other three dragons in the group were tense, as they heard Alec’s slip up even if Alec didn’t.  Thankfully, they all relaxed when Raj laughed. “Waited five hundred years, huh? Last I checked you were, what, twenty-six?  I think maybe you’ve had too much already.” 

“But it’s my bachelor party and Izzy told me I’m supposed to drink.  So I’m drinking. And if you don’t like that, you should probably talk to her.  Wherever she went.” 

She sat right next to Alec, rolling her eyes as he looked all over for her.  Finally, she tapped him on the shoulder, “You really are an idiot when you drink, big brother.”

Alec, grabbing another shot, shook his head, “I’m not an idiot.  You are magic. You just appeared there. Poof. Just like Magnus.  So magical. My sister and my soulmate are magic and I am just stupid.”  He downed the drink and put his head on the table. “I miss Magnus. Do you think he didn’t come because I’m stupid and didn’t marry him the day we met?”

“Is he always like this when he drinks?” Luke asked, and even in his drunken haze, Alec could hear the amusement in his voice.  

Jace answered, sounding as sober as ever, “Always.  I mean, obviously, it isn’t always about Magnus but he fixates on something and it just goes on and on. Iz, remember that time where he insisted he needed to make tea and crumpets?  But he couldn’t remember how to make them, so he stood in the corner of the room, asking the wall if it knew how he could make them? And then, when it didn’t answer, he sat on the floor and cried because the wall didn’t like him because if it did it would help him make the crumpets.”

Alec raised his hand to flip them all off but didn’t pick up his head, still wallowing in his stupidity, which now added something about crumpets.  

“Oh, what about the time we went to the gay bar and some guy flashed his junk at Alec and Alec just started screaming ‘NO EXPOSED PENII’?  I think that one is my favorite.” He could hear everyone laughing but his head was heavy and he didn’t want to face them. This was why he didn’t drink.  It just gave his family more reason to mock him for eternity. 

“Am I going to hear about these things forever?” he muttered, which only served to make Izzy and Jace laugh harder.  Chancing a look at them all, even Raj was laughing and Alec sighed and put his head back on the table. 

Raj nudged his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Lightwood.  You’ll only hear about this at home and work for as long as you live.  That’s all.” Alec held no doubt that his assistant was going to happy make fun of him for the rest of his time at the museum.  

“I can still fire you.”  He lifted his head and sent his best glare in Raj’s direction.  Or what he thought was Raj's direction. There seemed to be three of him and he couldn’t tell which one was real.  “I’ll fire all three of you if necessary.” His stomach growled and he turned to look at his sister, pitiful puppy dog face in full effect.  “Is there food? I’m  _ starving _ .  I need food, Iz.”

Izzy seemed to take pity on him and kissed his forehead.  “As a matter of a fact, there is. And I didn’t make it so all of you stop giving me that look.”  Alec looked at Luke who looked as horrified as Jace. “I can’t believe Clary told you about that. I was just trying to make her soup.  I’m a good girlfriend!” With that, she turned on her heel to get whatever food she had for them. While she was gone, Jace filled Raj in on the story of Izzy’s cooking and he looked properly warned if the grimace on his face was anything to go by.

Returning with a cake in her arms, Alec thought he probably had the best sister in the world.  Because who else’s sister brings them a cake to their bachelor party? Who else’s sister throws him a bachelor party?

Between having Izzy as a sister and getting to marry Magnus, Alec was pretty sure he was winning at life.  Which prompted him to yell, “I WIN!” with no context whatsoever. 

They all stared at him for a moment as if expecting so elaboration but none was coming as Alec was far too busy looking at the cake.  “You got me a cake? I love you. Almost as much as I love Magnus. But in a very different way. Because you are my sister and that is gross.  Also because you are a woman and that is also gross.” Everyone around him seemed to choke on their drinks simultaneously and he looked at them confused?  “What? Did you not know I was gay? Because I am. Gay. That’s what I am.” He nodded and turned back to the cake. “Can I have some now?”

Laughing, Izzy shrugged her shoulders and started to serve up the cake.  Alec grabbed the first slice for himself and sat back in his seat with a contented smile on his lips.  He ate in silence, all the focus he could muster at that moment was set on his sweet treat and not the fact that his family would never let him live this down.  Everyone else was quiet too, and he knew they were probably enjoying it as much as he was. 

“This is the moistest cake ever,” he muttered, brows furrowing as soon as he spoke.  “Moistest? Most moist? Moistiest?” His fork hung in midair as he considered his current dilemma.  “I don’t know a word,” he lamented, setting his fork down and laying his head back on the table, narrowly missing what was left of his cake.  “I’m stupid because I didn’t marry Magnus and because I don’t know a word.”

Everyone was staring at him, Raj barely containing his laughter.  But a thought occurred to him and he pulled his phone out of his pocket before anyone could stop him.  “MAGNUS!” he yelled, the moment his boyfriend picked up. 

“ALEXANDER!” he received in return, loud enough that everyone at the table heard it.  “Where are you? I can’t find you.”

“Izzy and Jace and Luke and Raj kidnapped me and told me I’m stupid and fed me cake.  It’s good cake, Magnus.” Because it was, even if he didn’t remember at the moment why he had it in the first place.  

He blinked when he realized Magnus was talking, “They kidnapped you?  I’ll come and get you and save you and then we can get married.”

“I’m already getting married to someone who is magical,” Alec explained.  “I think you would like him. But I need to talk to Magnus.”

“This is Magnus!”

“You’re Magnus?  Are you sure? You sound drunk.  Magnus doesn’t get drunk.”

“Cat may have spiked my drink with something and now I am drunk and I can’t do magic so I guess I can’t come save you.  Maybe Ragnor will save you? No, he’s shaking his head.”

“I have cake, Magnus.  You don’t need to save me.  It’s the best cake. OH! Magnus!  Is it most moist, moistest, or moistiest?  I need to know so I am not stupid anymore. And then when I marry you I won’t be stupid ever again.”

“Moistest,” Magnus said without an ounce of hesitation, so of course Alec believed him instantly.  “Know what else I like that’s moist?” he purred and he had all of Alec’s minimal attention when he used that voice.

“DIOS, STOP!” Raphael cried.  “Lightwood put your sister on the phone.  This seemed like a good idea but I’m done with him.”

Alec pouted but handed the phone to Izzy.  She nodded and hummed a few times before hanging up.  “Alright, we’re taking Alec home.”

“But this is only the first stop and he’s only had,” Jace counted briefly, “nine shots.  The night is still young.”

“Yes, well, apparently his fiance is regaling his friends and our soulmates with stories of our brother’s prowess in bed and I don’t know about you but I’m done listening to him debate grammar with himself and say he is stupid over and over.  Let’s take him back to the loft than the four of us can go out alone.”

Which was how Magnus and Alec ended up in bed, fully clothed and half asleep before midnight on the night of their bachelor parties, while Izzy, Jace, and Luke, joined the warlocks, vampires, and Clary for drinks to celebrate their friends’ engagement.  Without them. 

Because they’re both really annoying when drunk.


	51. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived.

It was a sunny day in New York when Alec and his sister got to the museum which had been closed for the day for a private function.  After much deliberation (and enough money to cover the entire day’s worth of income the museum would be losing by closing), Alec and Magnus decided the only place that made sense for them to get married was at the place where they first met, where they fell in love, where they got engaged (the second time).  The ceremony wasn’t until that evening but Izzy claimed they’d need the whole day to set up, not listening to Alec’s argument that Magnus’ magic could do it in half the time. “Yes, but then you would see Magnus before the ceremony and that is bad luck.”

Alec could only roll his eyes at his sister’s insistence at all these mundane wedding traditions. If Alec had his way, it would have just been them and their family, maybe even at the loft.  They didn’t need all of this, but Izzy disagreed and Magnus agreed with her. In the end, Alec acquiesced because making the two people he loved the most in his life happy was far more important than anything else. 

“Alec, stop thinking about Magnus and go get those tables we need for the reception.”  Izzy’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glared at her. He didn’t argue about her assumption because he was thinking about Magnus, in a roundabout sort of way.  

He sighed, “Izzy, why can’t we have him here?  Not only would he make this go faster but then I wouldn’t be as distracted because he would be right in front of me instead of just in my thoughts.”  It was a worthless argument, he knew and Izzy saw straight through it, just like he knew she would.

“Right, have Magnus here so you two can sneak off and have sex, leaving me to do all the work.” Alec thought they could probably contain themselves for the hours it would take to set up the wedding but it would all depend on how good Magnus looked.  And considering how adorable he was when Alec slipped from the bed that morning while Magnus still slept, he doubted that Magnus would look anything short of delicious. Alec almost didn’t make it here to set up their own wedding because he preferred to stay in bed with his fiancee.

Still, he felt the need to defend their honor, “You really think we would do that on the day of our wedding?  We are more invested in this than you are.”

Izzy had the audacity to laugh at that.  “I hardly think that is possible, Alec. My stubborn, grumpy big brother is getting married.  I’m going to do everything it takes to make sure this wedding is perfect, even if it means keeping the grooms apart until I am certain you two won’t have time to do anything that would ruin it.”

His love for his sister really knew no bounds.  She really did care so much about him, so much about his relationship with Magnus, that he couldn’t fault her for wanting this to be perfect.  Because Izzy wanted that for him and Magnus, though it was what they deserved. “I love you, Iz. Thank you.” Alec kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll go get those tables.”

“Thank you,” she said, shaking her head in despair, though her smile ruined the effect.  “And once you are done with tables, we will need eight chairs for each of them so you may as well grab those as well.

Rolling his eyes, Alec hurried to get the tables, not wanting to get lectured for being too slow.  Besides, the sooner everything was set up the sooner he could have some time to himself. His vows weren’t perfect yet.  They were good but they needed to be perfect. Everything for Magnus needed to be perfect. 

Remarkably, once the tables were in place, everything went quick.  Jace, Clary, and Simon all showed up to help so each was given a job by Isabelle, who walked around with a clipboard, making sure everything was set up to her specifications.  If they weren’t setting up a wedding, Alec would have thought Izzy was taking over his job, looking far too much like he often did when working on exhibits. Still, for a doctor, she seemed very much in her element putting together a wedding.  

Probably because she had dreamed of this day as often as Alec did over the last five-hundred years.

“Iz, it looks beautiful,” Alec told her when the last table was set.  She’d somehow transformed his place of business into something out of a magazine.  Just before dinner, she would light the candles that decorated the tables and the place would be complete.  “You and Magnus are amazing, you know that?”

Izzy leaned against her brother, smiling, “Most of this was Magnus.  He had very specific ideas and I just helped them become reality.” 

Alec could see Magnus’ touches all around, even though he wasn’t there to actually set up the decorations.  The cobalt blue and gold color scheme was Magnus’ idea, one Alec readily agreed to. He didn’t know what his sister would have picked but blue and gold suited the two of them perfectly.  He knew the gold jacket Magnus picked out for him was far more ostentatious that Alec was used to but the look in his fiance’s eyes, one filled with love and excitement and hope, was enough to convince him.  (There’d been a good amount of lust there too. Thankfully they got the jacket off in time before it ended up ripped in their enthusiasm.)

“Well, he is brilliant, but so are you.  I don’t know what I did to be surrounded by such smart people but I am glad for it.”  Alec knew he was biased when it came to both of them but considering Izzy’s skills as a doctor and the fact that Magnus held many difficult careers over his life, Alec figured his bias wasn’t that off track.  They were smart and beautiful, and if Izzy didn’t have Clary and Magnus didn’t have Alec, Alec thought they would have made a powerful couple. 

He was thankful that he got Magnus in the deal.  

His sister could keep Clary.

Izzy smiled up at him, a light blush on her cheeks.  She was used to people complimenting her - you didn’t look as gorgeous as she did without learning to accept compliments - but Alec knew the ones from him always got to her.  “Go get changed, big brother. And finish writing your vows. Don’t think I don’t know you aren’t happy with them.”

“Brilliant and bossy,” he grumbled, giving her one more quick hug before going to his office which had been designated as his dressing room from the event.  With two hours until the guests were due to arrive, Alec sat his desk and took a moment to breathe. In a few hours time, he would be married to Magnus. Making it legal meant a little magical interference from Magnus since neither of them technically had birth certificates.  But now, they legally existed in the eyes of New York, so their wedding certificate would be official and binding. 

A paper sat in front of him, the vows Alec had been writing for weeks but still couldn’t get right.  His words were failing him when he tried to convey just how much he loved Magnus and what the man meant to him.  Maybe the words would come to him at the moment. He hoped so because reading vows that weren’t good enough was not something he wanted to do. 

A sharp noise pulled him from his thoughts and Alec smiled when he saw a series of texts from his soon-to-be husband.  

_ [text; from Magnus] I love your sister but it’s going on ten hours since I saw you and that is too long. _

_ [text; from Magnus]  For my last texts as some guy you are dating, I just want you to know that I love you. _

_ [text; from Magnus] And I can’t wait to be your husband. _

Alec covered his mouth with his hand, desperate to keep himself from making noises that would be unsettling from a man his size.  In his sister, he would refer to them as  _ squeeing _ but that didn’t seem appropriate for him.  Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Alec finally stopped grinning wide enough so that he could text Magnus back.

_ [text; to Magnus] I can’t wait to be your husband either, Magnus. _

_ [text; to Magnus] But you were never just some guy I was dating. _

_ [text; to Magnus] You are my soulmate, my other half, the one I would have waited forever to meet and will love forever more. _

Setting his phone aside, Alec focused on what he was feeling, on the warmth that bloomed in his chest every time Magnus said something so sweet and wonderful that he couldn’t help but smile.  That was what he needed, the motivation that came from talking to Magnus. Alec bent over the paper and began to write, the words flowing fast and furious with no sign of stopping.

Only a knock on the door distracted him from his work and he looked up to see Jace popping his head in the room.  “You ready, man?” Alec blinked owlishly, surprised so much time had passed. “You haven’t even gotten dressed! Alec, if it was Izzy instead of me, she would have you tail for this.”

“Sorry, I was working.”  Seeing the disapproval in his brother’s eyes as Jace stepped in and closed the door, he amended, “On my vows.  I want them to be perfect. I think they might be now.”

Jace smiled and nodded, “Glad to hear it.  Now, get ready before Izzy comes after both of us.  Besides, I already saw your fiance and trust me, the way he’s looking, you don’t want to go out there in that.”

The thought of Magnus and the desire to see him got Alec out of his seat.  He pulled off the sweater he was wearing, tossing it into a corner to deal with when they returned from their honeymoon.  He wondered if he’d been taking vacations before Magnus came into his life if his work would have complained more about his absences.  As it was, everyone just seemed relieved that he was finally taking some time for himself. 

“Alright, shirt, tie, jacket, pants, shoes.  You get everything else and I will help you with your tie.”  Alec nodded and got to work, trying to tamp down the anxious excitement that made his hands shake and his heart race.  “I’m proud of you, man,” Jace said, helping distract him from his nerves. “For almost five-hundred-years, you lived with the thought that you wouldn’t get to have this.  I know it ate you up to be denied the one thing you always wanted but you never let it get to you. You never just sat back and gave up. You kept pushing. You really are an inspiration to both me and Izzy.  We don’t appreciate you enough and we tell you that even less, but it doesn’t make it less true. The two of us have always known that if worse came to worst, we would always have our big brother on our side.”

He finished dressing and turned to face Jace who was smiling at him.  “Alec, we are both so proud of you and I know mom and dad would be too.  You fought through so much and you deserve this more than anyone. Just enjoy today, okay?  And know that we will be there with you every step of the way.” 

Jace’s hands made quick work of his tie and Alec simply had to stand still, let his brother take care of this one last detail.  “Thank you for being my sugennes. There’s no one I would rather have stand beside me.” Izzy would be there too, the two of them giving him away like their parents might have done were they still around.  

On his side, Magnus had Ragnor and Raphael, Catarina declining the offer for fear she would be called into the hospital and leave Magnus one person short.   _ You know I still love you and support this wedding one hundred percent _ , she’d told Magnus.   _ Which is why you should have Raphael do it.  The wedding needs to be perfect. I’ll sit in the front and cry the happiest tears I can remember. _

Alec thought Magnus might be disappointed but it turned out his fiance just smiled and hugged her anyway.  Apparently, this was normal for them and Magnus hardly even blinked. And if it didn’t both Magnus, then it didn’t bother Alec, particularly since Catarina still gave her blessing to the union.

“Alright, man, you ready?  I think everyone is in place so let’s go get you hitched to a warlock.”  Jace laughed, leading the way out of the room. “Can’t imagine any of us expected this even a hundred years ago.  You marrying a warlock. Me dating a vampire. Izzy finding the last dragon on earth. Though, I guess that wasn’t the case since we found Jocelyn, Luke, and Valentine too.  And now Jonathan. Wow, there are a lot of dragons these days aren’t there?”

“Jace, focus,” Alec sighed, though he was thankful for his brother’s babbling.  “It seems Simon is rubbing off on you, though you always did love the sound of your own voice.”  Jace hit him gently and they stopped at the door to the room. “Okay, do I look alright?”   
“You look great.  Magnus won’t know what hit him.  Ready?”

“More than anything,” Alec smiled as the doors opened and he stepped through, ready to meet his future.

 


	52. Forever more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec exchange vows in front of their friends and family. 
> 
> To love, honor and cherish. Forever.

As the music swelled, Alec took his cue and stepped from the alovce into the room.  On the other side, Magnus did the same thing and for that moment, time stopped. Everything about Magnus was perfect.  Even those things his soulmate hated about himself were more reasons for Alec to love him. Because all of those things made up Magnus, and no one was more important to Alec than him. 

Their eyes met and Magnus smiled, nervous but happy.  It was all the motivation Alec needed and he took a step towards him and their future together.  When they met, standing in front of Raphael who would be presiding over the ceremony, they stared into one another’s eyes.  Alec couldn’t believe his luck, finding this man after so many centuries alone. Magnus was all he’d ever wanted and now they were together and would be forever.  

“We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union between these two men, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane,” Raphael started and everything else faded away.  Hands linked together, Magnus dropped his glamour, letting Alec see his true eyes for a moment before they snapped back to their glamoured brown. In return, Alec let his eyes shift as well, relishing the soft gasp it drew from Magnus.  

Their eyes, the one thing they knew about one another their whole lives - or close enough to it.  Alec thought back to all the times those eyes comforted him when he was sad or hurting. The days after the massacre, Alec could only focus on two things; his siblings as they offered comfort to one another, and those beautiful golden eyes that he’d thought were lost forever.  And now, moving forward, those eyes would be with him always. 

Somehow, Alec drew his gaze out into the crowd, smiling when he saw the people who’d gathered to support him that day.  There was his family in the front row, beaming at him. Simon and Clary held hands and looking teary already, probably thinking about the time when it would be them up there, with their mates who stood by Alec’s side.  Jocelyn didn’t look much better, tears forming in her eyes as she leaned against her husband with baby Jonathan cradled in her arms. Behind them, Alec’s colleagues from work, as well as some of Izzy and Jace’s friends whom Alec considered acquaintances.

On Magnus’ side, Catarina and Dot sat side by side, holding each other’s hands.  Alec couldn’t tell who was comforting who as tears streamed down both their faces.  Alec was reminded of something Dot said to him that night when he’d met them all. “This is something Magnus has always wanted but never been able to have. You are giving him a gift that he will treasure forever.  Make sure you are worthy of it, Lightwood.” Alec vowed that he would and would promise Magnus just that when they got to their vows. 

The rest of Magnus’ side included vampires from Raphael and Simon’s clan, including Lily who Alec thought might become a good friend someday, and the warlocks of Brooklyn, there to support their leader and friend as he made a lifelong commitment that most warlocks weren’t able to make.  Finding an immortal lover was hard enough, swearing to be together for better or for worse for eternity was even harder. Raphael and Ragnor found it, as did Cat and Dot. Alec wondered how hard it had been for Magnus to watch his friends get the type of relationship he’d always wanted but was denied again and again. 

Magnus would never worry about that again. 

“I have had the privilege of knowing Magnus for a long time,” Raphael was saying when Alec finally drew his attention back to their officiant.  “Some might say too long.” He heard the snickers in the audience, mostly from the vampires and the warlocks but Luke laughed too before being quieted by a stern look from his wife. “But in that time, I’ve never seen him as happy as he is now that Alec is in his life.  Alec brought something to Magnus that he had been searching for what feels like centuries and talking to Lightwood, he says the same thing about Magnus. These two make romance movies look dull. Their love is something that most people can only dream about and some of us are fortunate enough to be close enough to them to witness it.  Or unfortunate, if you’ve ever been stuck in a room with the two of them when they go into their sappy and disgusting moments. But even then, seeing Alec and Magnus together reminds us that there is true love in the world if only we are patient enough to wait for it.”

Alec promised himself he wouldn’t cry, that he would be strong for Magnus and for himself (he really didn’t want to look at pictures from their first wedding and see himself looking snotty and disgusting).  But Raphael’s words struck him and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to choke off the sob that threatened to bubble up from within his chest. 

It finally hit him.  They were getting married.  All of this - all the pain and suffering, the waiting and the longing - was worth it for this moment right here.  Magnus reached up, brushing an errant tear from Alec’s cheek with his thumb and looking about as emotionally wrecked as Alec felt.  

“Magnus and Alec have chosen to write their own vows.  Which of you would like to go first?” Raphael looked at them both - tear-streaked faces staring lovingly at one another, not listening to a word he said - and sighed.  “This is what I am talking about. Sappy and disgusting moments. Are you two going to actually get married or just stand there all day?” 

His harsh words broke the moment between them, and they both chuckled, a little embarrassed.  “I’ll go first,” Magnus said. “Unless you want to, Alexander?” Alec shook his head, needing a moment to collect himself before he tried to speak.  Magnus smiled at him and nodded, taking both of Alec’s hands in his as he rubbed his thumbs along his knuckles. “What Raphael said was true. I’ve waited for this moment for so long, to the point that I thought it would never happen.  I watched my friends fall in love, and while I was happy for them, I wondered what was wrong with me that I couldn’t find that for myself. And then, I got a call about some museum right here in New York needing my expertise. It seemed like an interesting job so I accepted it, with no idea how it would change my life.

“The moment I laid eyes on you, Alexander, I knew you were the one.  I don’t know how I knew, but something deep inside of me settled the moment our eyes met and I haven’t known peace like that ever in my life.  You are my rock, my home. You are the foundation I wish to build the rest of my life on. No matter what life throws at us, whatever crazy adventures we undertake down the road, I know I will enjoy the ride because I will have you as my husband right there with me.”

Magnus took a deep breath and smiled, “Alexander, I promise you forever.  Every single moment of forever. In good times and in bad, I promise to put forth the effort to make this work.  You are my soulmate, my lover, and now my husband. I promise to share my life with you from now until the end of time.”  The tears were falling from his eyes and Alec moved forward to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to make Magnus stop crying, even if they were tears of happiness.  

Unfortunately, Raphael caught him first, hand to his forehead, pushing him back to where he stood.  The crowd chuckled as Raphael growled at them both, “No, vows first, then you can kiss as much as you like where we don’t have to watch it.”  Alec blushed and Magnus squeezed his hands. Alec knew Magnus wanted to kiss him just as much as he did, so the sooner he could get his vows said, the sooner he would have his  _ husband _ in his arms.  

“Alec,” Raphael nodded, and Alec took a deep breath to steady himself.

“When I was young, I used to look at the stars and wonder.  I wondered where you were, how long it would take to find you.  After I lost my parents and brother, I lost all hope as well. Because the chance that you were still out there somewhere seemed to minuscule to hope for.  I resigned myself to a loveless life, protecting my siblings and trying to be as happy as I could be while ignoring the cold grip of loneliness that wrapped around my heart whenever I thought of what would never be.”

Alec knew there were tears on his cheeks but didn’t want to let go of Magnus’ hand to brush them away.  “And then, you sauntered into my life, looking like sin on legs and I couldn’t imagine that you were the one for me.  How could I be so lucky that someone like you would love me let alone marry me? And then... And then....” Alec didn’t finish the sentence, knowing that Magnus knew where he was going.   _ And then I saw your eyes and knew.   _ “You loved me. You loved me like I loved you and I knew I wasn’t alone anymore.  You are my soul’s mate, my other half, the love of my life. I always dreamed of meeting someone like you.”  Alec sighed and shook his head because no, that wasn’t quite right. “I always dreamed of meeting  _ you _ and I can’t wait to see what the future brings us because I know you will be by my side.  That is all that matters. Now we can look to the stars together, to know that we will never be alone again.  There is no more wondering. Only joy and happiness because I have you in my life” 

“Magnus Bane, I promise you my heart and my soul from now until the sun burns out in the sky.  I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” The two of them shared a private smile, one about half of the audience was in on.  “I hear relationships take effort, and no one will put in more effort than me if only to make sure you are happy for the rest of the days of our lives.” 

Tears shone in Magnus’ eyes and streamed down Alec’s cheeks.  He could hear his sister sniffling behind him and could see many in the audience were dabbing at their own eyes as well.  “Oh  _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus whispered, soft enough that only those on the dais could hear it.  “I love you, darling.”

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur.  They slid the rings onto each other’s fingers.  A simple black band with a golden line going through the center connected to a diamond on each end.  Rings they’d designed together, ones that would stand the test of time. 

And then, Raphael said the words they’d both been waiting to hear.  “I pronounce you legally wed. You may now kiss your husband.” 

Neither needed any more encouragement.  Alec took Magnus by the lapels and pulled him in, kissing the man he loved more than life itself.  Nothing else mattered. Not Raphael’s muttered “ _ Dios” _ or the crowd cheering for them.  All that mattered was the feeling of his husband’s lips on his own.  

Only when they needed to breathe did the two of them break apart, their smiles blinding and their hearts racing.  “Hello, husband,” Magnus smiled at him and Alec grinned, stealing another quick kiss because he could. Nothing could pull them apart. 

Nothing aside from Isabelle, who yanked on the back of his jacket.  “Plenty of time for that later, lovebirds. Right now, you have a party to get to.”  He growled at her, something she laughed at like it was nothing at all and walked away to go meet Clary and Simon who were waiting for Izzy and Jace.  

“I remember when I used to be intimidating,” Alec sighed, resting his forehead against Magnus’.

Magnus laughed and played with the hairs on Alec’s nape.  “I’m sure you are still very intimidating, my love. But Isabelle worked hard on that party and I think we should at least do her the favor of making an appearance don’t you think?”    Alec could see in his husband’s eyes that Magnus was just as anxious to be alone as he was but he thought Magnus would always push him to be a better person. One of the so many things he loved about his beautiful warlock.

Sighing Alec nodded and took a step back, offering Magnus his hand.  Izzy practically skipped down the aisle to the other room where they’d set up the reception.  Before they could step into the room, she already stole the microphone from the DJ to introduce them.  “For the first time, presenting to you, Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane!” 

As much as he hated being the center of attention, it didn’t matter that everyone was staring at them because Alec was staring at Magnus.  “Mr. Lightwood-Bane, can I have the first dance.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m a happily married man, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. But I think we can arrange something.”  They shared a quick kiss before being escorted to the head table to sit with their suggenes and their dates. 

After dinner, Ragnor stood up, regaling everyone with stories of his and Magnus’ adventures, tales that seemed too fantastical to be true but Alec believed every word because that was just Magnus.  Too amazing to be real, and yet, here he was. (Though, he did want to know what Magnus did to get banned from Peru. He’d have to ask Ragnor for the story someday.)

“Alright, I guess it’s our turn,” Jace said when Ragnor sat down, accepting a hug from Magnus without complaint.  Izzy stood next to Jace and smiled at Alec and Magnus. “Most of you know, we lost our parents when we were very young.  It was horrific and something I’m not sure any of us thought we would ever recover from. But, even in the middle of his own grief, Alec took care of us.  He’s been there for us through everything, putting his own needs aside to make sure Iz and I were safe and happy and taken care of. It was not an easy job and we put up quite the fight over the years.  But, we love him for it and you all need to know that.”

Izzy took the microphone from Jace and leaned against him, “What Alec has with Magnus, it’s magical.”  She ignored Magnus’ snort of laughter and continued. “It’s what our brother has always wanted and something we wanted for him.  But as siblings, there is only so much you can do to push your brother towards his own happiness. So to see him here with the love of his life, smiling more than I can remember ever seeing him smile before, it’s all we’ve ever wanted.  Magnus, thank you for bringing that light back to our brother’s eyes. Thank you for being what he needed and you know that you two have our love and support forever. Welcome to the family. We’re happy to have you.”

Magnus hugged them both and then Alec did, the tears from earlier back as he listened to his siblings.  They’d been through so much together, just the three of them. It was taking some time to get used to being a big family once more but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  “I love you both,” he whispered. “Thank you!” 

“And we love you.  Now, go dance with your husband,” Izzy grinned, pushing Alec away from her and towards Magnus. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Come on darling. You promised me a dance.”  Of course, Magnus knew exactly what to say to get Alec excited about dancing in front of their friends and family and colleagues.  When he leaned in, he smiled whispered, “After the dance, we can start the wedding night.”

He grabbed Magnus’ hand, pulling him out onto the floor, hearing his husband’s delighted laugh as he was tugged along “If I had known it was that easy to get you to dance with me, I would have tried that a long time ago.”  They wrapped their arms around one another as the first chords of the song began to swell. Magnus smiled wistfully as a long-loved voice played over the speakers. Alec knew it was the voice of someone Magnus once loved and he felt pleased that someone who had taken such good care of Magnus for a period in his life could still be a part of their wedding. 

They danced, swaying together and Alec held Magnus tighter as he began to sing in Alec’s ear.  “ _ You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast.  And here we are in Heaven. For you are mine at last. _ ”

The song faded away and yet they continued to dance until the beat of the new song pulled them from the bubble they’d created for themselves.  “You know, I’m all for parties but what do you say we get out of here?” Magnus asked with a smile. 

“Yes,” Alec breathed, grinning broadly.  He’d been looking forward to their honeymoon, several weeks someplace tropical and remote.  And if they could start it an hour early, then he wasn’t going to complain.

Saying goodbye to their family and friends, with promises that they would call at least once before they came back, the two of them left the museum hand in hand.  Magnus had already sent all their luggage ahead and it was waiting for them at their home for the next few weeks. All they had to do was show up. 

The city was quiet that night, or as quiet as it could be, and Magnus led Alec behind the museum to a secluded spot where they could portal without drawing attention to themselves.  Alec stepped closer, their bodies not quite touching but the energy between them near-electric. “Are you ready for married life, husband?” 

Magnus smirked and raised a brow, “As ready as you are, husband.”  

Standing there, letting the desire crackle between them for several long moments, Magnus turned to open the portal.  Taking Alec’s hand, they walked through together, into the next phase of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, one year later, we have reached the end. This fic has been a roller coaster ride of emotions for me and I think for you as well. 
> 
> I have two more things to post in this universe and then it is complete. The first being the final chapter of the Flames of Desire series, featuring their honeymoon, to be posted in a few days (on the one year anniversary of Dragon's Heart Ch 1 being posted). Second, starting in May will be a shorter (maybe 10 chapter) fic set in the distant future. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been so kind in your comments and encouragement of this fic. It has been a labor of love and one of the stories I am most proud of. 
> 
> I love all of you who have read this from the bottom of my heart. -J

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
